La familia de los Sparda
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: Hace 2000 años el legendario caballero oscuro junto con la ayuda de las demás facciones lograron vencer a mundus. Ahora el junto con sus hijos Dante y Vergil tendrán una nueva aventura lleno de acción, aventuras y chicas hermosas...
1. prologo

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Hola amigos aquí Carlos y este es mi primer fic con el crossover de Devil May Cry y highschool DXD en esta historia el "legendario caballero oscuro" Sparda será un maou supremo y Dante y Vergil tendrán el protagonismo, habrá acción, comedia, drama, romance y como siempre lo que nunca falta el harem (pero sin lemon XD) así que lo dejare así como solemos ver en el anime y nuestros protagonistas tendrán muchas aventuras junto a nuestras chicas favoritas y una que otra referencia a los videojuegos ya sea de capcom. Ahora sin más "blis blas y jim jam", como dice Montgomery Barns, empecemos la historia.**

 **[Aclaraciones]**

 **Highschool DXD no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor.**

 **DMC pertenece a su creador y a Capcom.**

 **Prologo: La familia más poderosa, la legenda de los Sparda.**

" _Hace_ _dos milenios atrás, el inframundo era un lugar de muerte y destrucción, su gran y poderoso líder Mundus quien gobernaba con puño de hierro a los demonios, quería conquistar a las demás facciones de los ángeles y los ángeles caídos para sumir al mundo humano y al sobrenatural en el caos y la oscuridad. Pero uno de los demonios que comandaba los ejércitos de Mundus se reúso a destruir a los humanos ya que pudo ver en ellos algo que los demonios no tenían en ese momento ["sentimientos"] así que se rebeló contra su propia especie, su nombre era Sparda, tras recibir la ayuda de las otras facciones y mitologías, así como de demonios que también decidieron seguir sus pasos este pudo derrotar al malvado emperador del mundo demoniaco y sellarlo para toda la eternidad._

 _Después de eso los maous originales le propusieron ser el gobernante supremo del inframundo el cual este acepto y consagro el sistema de clanes que conocemos ahora con sus líderes respectivamente, desde ese día se conoce la leyenda del demonio que desafío a su propia raza para la salvación del mundo y tal vez del universo. Y hasta el día de hoy se conoce la historia de – "El legendario caballero oscuro Sparda" – y ahora es el turno de que su descendencia forje su propia historia como la de su padre."_

"2000 años han pasado de tales acontecimientos pero muchos demonios actualmente ven esta historia como un simple cuento para niños pero hay otros que dicen que si paso realmente, las cosas cambiaron durante ese tiempo y la pregunta más importante seria ¿donde se encuentra el legendario demonio de dichas historias en estos momentos? Pues eso lo veremos a continuación".

El inframundo el cual está repartido entre las familias nobles más importantes del mundo demoniaco los cuales son:

El clan Gremory que es la familia más grande y que abarca más territorio del inframundo.

El clan Sitri la cual es casi tan vasta como la de los Gremory pero estos son superados por esta ultima

El clan Fénix los cuales son descendientes de la legendaria ave fénix, aun así su influencia no es tanta como las casas anteriores pero su producción de las "lagrimas de fénix" es una gran "bomba" comercial entre el inframundo.

Y otras casas importantes que no tienen relevancia, etc.…

Pero estas familias además de tener grandes influencias no se comparan a la casa absoluta regente de dicho lugar, el imperio Sparda es el que controla todo el territorio y sus actividades tanto políticas como comerciales no pueden ser realizadas sin la autoridad de dicha casa.

El patriarca de este imperio es nada más y nada menos que el legendario caballero oscuro de las antiguas historias, la cual también están incluidos los hijos y herederos del poderoso imperio y también los protagonistas de esta historia.

 **Lugar:** **Castillo de la familia Sparda.**

En el imponente castillo del imperio absoluto en una oficina estaba un hombre sentado en un escritorio en modo meditativo y en dicho escritorio estaban unos papeles que al parecer eran muy importantes para este y también había un retrato de él con una mujer rubia de unos 30 años que usaba un vestido de color negro, con una franela de color roja y entre ellos estaban 2 niños de los cuales uno tenía unos 5 años y el otro 6 y ambos eran gemelos con el mismo color de cabello y ojos azules como este mismo.

Dicho hombre era alguien que aparentaba entre los 39 u 40 años de edad, su cabello era de color blanco y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, su tono de piel era clara, tenia ojos de color azul claro y en uno de ellos tenía una especie de monóculo como del siglo XIX y en los mismos denotaba una mirada fría y llena de seriedad, también usaba un traje elegante de la cual consiste en una camisa de vestir color morado, un saco de cola larga color morada con detalles en rojo negro, pantalones del mismo color, zapatos finos de color negro y en sus manos usaba unos guantes de color blanco, además que en su cuello colgaba una especie de amuleto que tenía una gema roja carmesí que emitía una luz propia. Este sujeto era el patriarca supremo del clan, el gran Sparda.

Al parecer el caballero legendario estaba esperando algo o a alguien en particular y claramente se veía molesto ya que al parecer lo tenían esperando ya un gran rato y él en si es de esas personas que no tolera los retrasos o que lo impacienten demasiado.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando de la puerta entra al parecer una de las sirvientas del edificio, la cual usaba un traje de mucama de color morado y con varios detalles en azul, entró e hiso una reverencia ante su amo, - Sparda-sama, los príncipes ya llegaron – dice la sirvienta con tono respetuoso ante el patriarca de la familia.

-Solo diles que pasen no soporto los retrasos – dice el hombre con tono molesto por la tardía de sus hijos y herederos.

\- Si houyou-sama – dice la criada la cual se acerca a la puerta y la abre dejando pasar a un grupo de tres muchachos y hecho su labor se retira de la habitación.

Frente al Sparda mayor se encontraban 2 chicos dos de ellos son gemelos y ambos rondan entre los 17 y 18 años. Aunque por la casi falta de iluminación los jóvenes poco se notaban en la habitación.

-Llegan tarde, ¿en donde se metieron ustedes 2? – dice el patriarca con tono molesto.

\- Lo siento padre nos retrasamos por pequeños inconvenientes – dice el primero de sus hijos y el mayor de los tres con tono tranquilo pero serio al igual que su padre.

\- Solo digamos que por asares del destino estábamos en una situación de hermanos muy "incomoda" – dice el segundo de sus hijos y el segundo mayor con tono burlón.

\- Si con incomodo te refieres a que te metiste al baño de las sirvientas otra vez a espiarlas y que nosotros te sacáramos a la fuerza y que después ellas te dieron una buena paliza – responde el hijo mayor de Sparda con un tono sarcástico, solo que con seriedad en su voz.

El padre de los dos muchachos se les queda viendo seriamente en especial a su hijo menor ya que sabía de estas como decirlas "situaciones" eran casi del todos los días además de que los hermanos a veces se la pasaban discutiendo o en el caso del mayor solo ignoraba a su hermano y el otro le da búsqueda por su forma de ser tan "antisociable".

¡YA BASTA! – exclamo el peliblanco mayor molesto de que sus hijos actuarán aun como unos infantes pero eso está a punto de cambiar para el bien de ellos.

Los jóvenes Sparda se sorprendieron por la reacción de su padre, uno de ellos se puso nervioso ya que cuando su "viejo" se enojaba les espera un castigo más horrible que el mismísimo infierno mientras que el primogénito aunque no lo demostrara le tenía un cierto coraje a su progenitor cuando lo veía de esa forma.

El patriarca dejo salir un suspiro calmando su mente y proseguir con el asunto de sus hijos.

-Bien sin más retrasos les explicare del porque están ustedes aquí – dice serio – la razón porque los llame es por un trabajo que deben de realizar – les explica con su misma expresión fría.

¿Y de que se trata padre? – dice el hijo mayor con claro interés en el trabajo que su padre les propone.

-Verán – se levanta de su asiento – como sabrán desde ya hace algún tiempo atrás hubo una cruenta guerra entre las 3 facciones y de eso conllevo a la muerte de los 4 maous y del dios de la biblia, ahora con Sirzech como nuevo Lucifer y la hija mayor de los sitri como la maou leviatán, la paz se restauro aunque dicho armisticio esta en alas de mariposa y Michael quien está a cargo del cielo no tiene el suficiente conocimiento como el de su padre acerca del sistema de asunción y milagros, por otro lado los ángeles caídos no les preocupa el que otra guerra se realice pero igualmente ellos salieron afectados y su líder también busca una solución – decía el caballero oscuro dando detalles de la crisis de las facciones pero es interrumpido.

\- Ya sabemos eso viejo solo ve al grano – decía su segundo hijo con aburrimiento ya que le importaba un pepino los problemas de las otras facciones.

\- A eso me dirijo – le respondió de manera seca – tras muchos años de estar en preludios de conflicto se ha decidido hacer un tratado de paz y ayuda mutua entre facciones para dar fin a siglos de derramamiento de sangre y convivir como grandes aliados y dentro de unos meses se llevara a cabo una reunión para firmar dicho pacto y como soy el maou absoluto del inframundo es mi deber estar en dicha reunión ya que como soy el fundador de esta facción debe estar autorizada por mi – dijo mirando fijamente a sus hijos.

\- ¿Y en donde se hará esa reunión? – dice el mayor de los hermanos con curiosidad y con su mismo tono inexpresivo.

\- Se llevara a cabo en el mundo humano ya que esa fue mi proposición a los maous los cuales aceptaron y a los otros líderes de las facciones igual lo hicieron – dice volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio, poniendo su mano en el mentón de forma pensante.

Eso para ambos chicos no les parecía la gran cosa ya que ya sabían de la gran guerra y las consecuencias que esta provocó, pero los jóvenes Sparda estaban confundidos del porque se haría algo como eso tan importante en aquel lugar.

En eso el hijo mayor de Sparda se le vino una idea a la cabeza y por más factible que fuera no le gustaba para nada y se sentía algo incomodo por eso que estaba pensando, así que decidió consultar a su padre a ver si sus sospechas son ciertas.

-Padre… ¿acaso estas pensando en lo que creo que pienso? – dice el chico comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar su progenitor, esto no es muy común del muchacho pero esto sí lo sorprendió, lo cual esto hace confundir a su hermano y los deja con más dudas en su mente.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto? ¡AGH YA NO ENTIENDO NI UNA MIERDA DE ESTO! – exclama el segundo hermano tomándose de la cabeza ya con la mente revuelta de tantas incógnitas que le aparecían y no encontraba ni una respuesta a ellas.

El padre cierra los ojos dando un profundo suspiro procede a hablar y escupir lo que se tenía guardado en su boca desde hace un buen rato de conversación.

-Ya te diste cuenta hijo mío y es precisamente mi idea la cual se me ocurrió desde que todos decidimos que el tratado se realizara en el mundo humano – hiso una pausa y continuo.

\- Tal vez con esta experiencia les ayude a responsabilizarse con los asuntos familiares en algún futuro – dice de manera seria.

\- ¿Y eso sería? – pregunta el menor de la familia Sparda curioso.

\- Pues es sencillo no iremos a vivir con los humanos durante un tiempo hasta el día de la reunión de facciones, y si van a preguntar quienes de una vez les diré que seremos todos nosotros y no aceptare quejas – dice el caballero oscuro finalmente abriendo sus ojos azules mirando a sus vástagos y la sorpresa no se hiso esperar en sus caras en especial la de su segundo hijos ya que el primero lo tenía previsto.

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – gritaba el Sparda menor de manera cómica con ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi en el piso, el mayor solo chasqueo la lengua de fastidio por tener que ir a un lugar donde él consideraba un lugar con seres inferiores y que no eran dignos de tratar con su estirpe.

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Gremory:**

En el territorio de los Gremory mas específicamente en la mansión de dicha familia, en una oficina se encuentra a un muchacho de aparentes unos 30 años, vestía una especie de armadura de color negro con detalles en oro, debajo de este traía un traje casual rojo. Un detalle importante de este sujeto es su cabello rojo como la sangre.

Era nada menos que Sirzechs el maou Lucifer el inframundo, reconocido por ser uno de los demonios más poderosos de su generación y merecedor de dicho título de rey demonio; aunque su lugar fue dado por nadie más que el gobernador absoluto del inframundo " **El caballero oscuro Sparda",** el cual admira desde que era un niño y respeta su autoridad como maou absoluto, cualquier cosa que decidía lo consultaba con este primero y tenían una muy buena relación de amistad mutua entre clanes y otras cosas que no son importantes en este momento.

Este estaba solo pensando en varias cosas, pero más en especial de la posible reunión para hacer la paz entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entra a su oficina.

-Sirzechs-sama tiene una llamada muy importante- dice una mujer de cabello plateado con un traje de sirvienta y dotada de una hermosa figura, esta era Grayfia Lucifuge la esposa y reina del maou Lucifer.

\- Ya veo ¿y de quien se trata?- pregunta Sirzechs con curiosidad.

\- Se trata de Sparda-sama, quiere hablar de algo con usted y dice que es muy importante- dice Grayfia de manera seria.

\- Entiendo, me contactare con el inmediatamente, gracias Grayfia- dice Sirzechs con una sonrisa hacia su esposa/reina.

\- Es un placer Sirzechs-sama, eso sería todo por lo tanto me retiro- dice la peli platina retirándose del lugar

\- Esta bien, nos vemos luego grayfia- se despide el pelirrojo.

Luego de que la peli plata se fue, el rey demonio invoco un círculo mágico de comunicación en su oído derecho para atender el asunto del cual el rey absoluto, el cual lo llama urgentemente.

 _\- "Sparda-sama, hace tiempo de que no hablamos ¿Cómo se encuentra?"_ \- dice el Lucifer.

 _-"Mi bienestar no es de tu incumbencia Sirzechs, solo te llamo para que me hagas un favor"_ \- dice el peliblanco Sparda desde el comunicador con algo de frialdad.

 _\- "Muy bien Sparda-sama, ahora dígame ¿Qué necesita de mi?"_ \- pregunta el pelirrojo curioso.

 _\- "se trata de inscribir a mis hijos en la academia kuoh y pienso que tú podrías hacerlos ingresar sin problemas"_ \- dice el maou absoluto de manera seria.

Esto sorprendió a Sirzechs ya que no imaginaba que el Sparda mayor mandara a sus dos hijos a estudiar a la misma academia donde va su hermana menor y el resto de su nobleza.

 _-"ya veo, será un placer ayudarlo Sparda-sama solo déjemelo a mí, sus hijos no tendrán problema alguno para entrar a la academia se lo aseguro"_ \- dice el Lucifer feliz de hacerle un favor al emperador del inframundo y a su familia.

 _\- "eso espero Sirzechs, por ahora eso es todo, si necesito algo más de ti y tu familia me pondré en contacto con ustedes"_ \- dice Sparda cortando la comunicación.

(vaya no me imagine esto, que los príncipes del inframundo fueran a la misma academia que Rías, espero a ver como se ponga cuando vea que las historias de el caballero oscuro y el de sus hijos son reales y no un simple cuento como ella cree jejeje…) se dice Sirzechs en su mente con una pequeña risa ya que recuerda que su hermana no creía en esas historias de Sparda ni de Mundus, así que llevaría una gran sorpresa al saber que todo eso existe en realidad y le gustaría ver la cara incrédula de esta cuando lo sepa. 

**En otro lugar, mundo humano: academia kuoh, Japón.**

En Japón más específicamente en la academia kuoh, en cierto edificio antiguo al lado de este, una chica de cabello rojo carmesí largo hasta sus caderas, ojos de color azul claro y dotada de una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte sumida en sus pensamientos ya que tenía un presentimiento de algo estaba a punto de suceder y que tanto ella y su nobleza estarían involucrados y eso la preocupaba, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por otra chica que va entrando al salón.

-Ara ara ¿Rías que sucede te veo muy tensa? – dice una chica de cabello negro largo y lo tiene atado con cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, tiene ojos son de color violeta oscuro y con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía ya que esta tenía unos pechos aun más grandes que la anterior.

\- ¿ah? No todo está bien Akeno solo estaba pensando no es nada importante, y dime cómo va la vigilancia de ese tal Hyodo Issei – pregunta la ahora conocida como Rías Gremory la futura heredera del clan Gremory.

\- La vigilancia va bien por el momento, pero dime ¿segura que te sientes bien? – pregunta de nuevo la chica que lleva por nombre Akeno Himejima la "reina" de su nobleza y mejor amiga de esta, ella conoce perfectamente a Rías y sabe cuando algo la perturba o molesta.

\- No lo sé Akeno, desde hace rato algo me inquieta, un presentimiento de que algo está a punto de llegar a la ciudad, la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo bien pero siento algo grande está a punto de suceder y me preocupa – dice rías angustiada.

\- No te preocupes rías, lo que sea que eso signifique lo afrontaremos todos como equipo – dice akeno dándole una sonrisa de conforte a su amiga.

\- Gracias akeno tal vez tengas razón sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos – dice la Gremory devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces vuelve a posar su mirada en la ventana, decidida a confrontar lo que sea que se le presentase y demostrar que es hermana del actual maou Lucifer, regente del inframundo y uno de los más poderosos según su punto de vista, pero lo ella no sabe todavía es que le demostrarían que existen seres superiores que los mismísimos "reyes" demonios y conocería a ciertos personajes en particular en especial a 2 muchachos los cuales le cambiaran su vida al igual como la de sus actuales y futuros sirvientes.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo sé que es poco (aunque no tanto XD) pero es lo máximo que se me ocurrió XD, ya ustedes sabrán quienes son los 2 muchachos y son más que obvios pero para los que nunca han jugado la saga de DMC, en esta historia los protagonistas son Dante y Vergil y se preguntaran, ¿porque Sparda sigue vivo? Y la respuesta es de que siempre eh querido ver a la familia completa en algo como esto y por eso decidí hacerlo.**

 **Lo siguiente es el orden de las parejas de cada uno y quedaran así como las mencionare a continuación:**

 **Dante: Rías, Akeno, Raynare (no la matare en este fic), Serafall y una que otra personaje que incluya ya que este fic mas en parte será un multiover de los cuales hay muchos que he visto y son muy buenos, pero este será especial ya lo verán XD**

 **Vergil: rossweise, la chica de la facción de los héroes (que creo se llama Ane o algo así XD) ophis(no estará enamorada de él, pero tendrá cierto interés por el peliblanco mayor) Xenovia(querrá violarlo jeje) Ravel Fénix(será como una fan de este, pero con su misma actitud tsundere de siempre XD) koneko y Tsubaki (la fría y seria reina de Sona también será una de las chicas interesadas en nuestro lobo solitario XD) y al igual que Dante una que otra también, o bueno ahí veo que hago después.**

 **Sparda (así es ¡el legendario caballero oscuro también tendrá pareja! aunque solo será un par en especial): Gabriel (pienso que con su actitud tierna y amable logre cautivar el frio corazón del demonio después de perder a su esposa) Penemue (esta solo querrá hacerle cositas nada santas al peliblanco mayor XD)**

 **Otra cosa es que en esta historia ambos hermanos ya tendrán el devil trigger e incluiré unas devil arms de DMC3 y el orden de ellas las pondré en el capitulo siguiente.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, si alguno le gustaría decir que chica de x anime o videojuego de Capcom quieren que incluya aquí, me ponen un comentario y ya veré si incluirla o no, por hoy es todo me despido y les deseo ¡PURAVIDA! a todos ustedes, hasta otra…**


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola lectores aquí Carlos ya con el primer capítulo de la historia, al leer mejor el cap anterior vi unos "lindos" errores ortográficos (fail mío… perdón por eso (T_T) pero ya no más, ahora si le prestaré más atención a lo que escribo esta vez jejeje… cambiando de tema, le día de hoy nuestros protas conocerán la academia y una que otras situaciones un tanto divertidas, ya sin más relleno los dejo con el cap.**

 **El clan de los Sparda.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos.**

 **Lugar: ciudad de kuoh Japón, horas de la mañana.**

La ciudad de kuoh; una ciudad de Tokio – Japón "aparentemente" normal a la vista humana, pero en realidad es el centro de reunión de seres sobrenaturales, los humanos desconocen que conviven día a día con estos, esta ciudad será la sede de un evento tan importante que las personas comunes y corrientes no tendrían conocimiento de ella, en dicha reunión se llevará a cabo por la paz entre grandes razas que por milenios fueron grandes rivales y enemigos por naturaleza.

En el centro de la ciudad nos ubicamos en un lugar en específico, el cual es un edificio de apartamento de unos 4 pisos de alto y a simple vista se ve que alguien importante vive allí o ciertas personas se instalaran en esa lujosa edificación.

De la nada un círculo mágico de color morado con la insignia de la familia más importante del inframundo (los Sparda obviamente) revela a cuatro personas, primero un hombre de unos 40 años con su típico traje elegante color morado, ojos color azul con su monóculo en uno de estos, su característico cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, sus guantes blancos en sus manos, en su cuello su amuleto con detalles en dorado y plata, llevaba en su espalda una especie de espada pero no una cualquiera esta tenía una hoja muy filosa y su empuñadura parecía la letra "W" con detalles en dorado, en el mango de esta parecía estar hecha de huesos e incluso con una pequeña calavera al final.

Esta arma era la legendaria "Filo de fuerza" (Forcé Edge) o mejor conocida como la espada "Sparda" la cual lleva el mismo nombre que su portador y es de las más poderosas armas del mundo demoniaco e incluso se compararía a las [sacred gears] o incluso a las [longinus].

Detrás del patriarca Sparda salían sus hijos y futuros herederos del clan, de primero salía el mayor de los hermanos y por último el menor y vestían los siguientes atuendos:

El mayor vestía una gabardina de color azul con detalles en blanco por la parte del cuello, debajo de esta llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, usaba pantalones de color azul oscuro, tenia botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, en sus manos usaba unos guantes sin dedos de color café claro y en su mano izquierda portaba una katana japonesa que tenía una cinta amarilla y su funda era de color azul, su empuñadura era de color blanco con detalles azules, su heredado cabello peliblanco y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, además sus serios y penetrantes ojos azules claros, intimidarían a cualquiera pero denotaba una gran calma, y por ultimo en su cuello llevaba un amuleto con una gema brillante de color roja y atada con una cadena hecha de oro. El nombre de este chico es Vergil, el más serio y tranquilo de los hijos de Sparda.

Por último seguía el menor de los Sparda, el cual vestía con una gabardina color roja la cual era lo único que lo cubría ya que por debajo de ella tenía su tonificado pecho y abdomen estaban al descubierto y para el criterio de cualquier chica eso lo hacía ver muy atractivo, usaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, traía unas botas de motociclista negras y estaban algo maltratadas, en sus manos usaba guantes sin dedos de color negro, en su espalda portaba 2 objetos muy importantes para él; una era una gran espada con un gran filo que terminaba en punta de flecha y su empuñadura tenia forma de un esqueleto de un lado y del reverso la de un demonio, lo segundo era que en la parte baja de su espalda traía unas fundas de armas de fuego las cuales tenían dos pistolas de colores negra y platino (" _se me olvido cual pistola es que color jejeje"( ̶ _ ̶ U)_ ambas tenían un grabado con los nombres[ _Ebony e Ivory_ ] en estas, otros detalles de él era su característico cabello blanco de herencia solo que lo tenía peinado hacia abajo con sus flequillos casi cubriendo sus ojos azules, los cuales mostraban arrogancia, despreocupación y confianza en sí mismo, y por último el respectivo amuleto con la gema roja y atada con cadenas de plata. Este chico se le conoce como Dante el segundo heredero de la casa Sparda, lo que hace "especial" a este chico (sarcasmo XD) es su actitud despreocupada y rebelde como todo chico a esa edad, por un lado era molesto para el resto de su familia pero en combate era un experto espadachín y a la vez un gran pistolero por su gran manejo de armas de fuego, además de otras habilidades que nos mostrara más adelante.

-¿es aquí? – Vergil pregunta viendo la gran edificación a la cual se instalaran.

\- Así es, aquí nos quedaremos hasta el día de la reunión de las facciones – dice el patriarca Sparda de manera monótona con su misma actitud fría.

\- Este lugar se ve col, podría trasladar mi negocio aquí e incluso le pondría un cartel de luz de neón para que sepan de mi y poder hacer mis trabajos de caza de demonios renegados – dice Dante de forma pensativa con una sonrisa ya que podría extender su negocio de exterminar demonios callejeros y así ganarse la vida, pero al notar la mirada afilada de su padre hacia su persona empieza a ponerse nervioso – m mejor lo dejamos así tal y como esta jeje… – dice de manera nerviosa, la cual les saca una gota de sudor "estilo anime" a su hermano.

\- A mí no me importa en donde vivamos, siempre y cuando no me fastidies con tus estupideces – decía Vergil de forma molesta, ese comentario de él se gano un "OYE" de parte de Dante. (N/A: en esta historia todos tendrán hobbies en particular; por parte de Dante: jugar videojuegos y tocar la guitarra eléctrica. De Vergil: más que todo la lectura. Si se lo preguntan por parte de Sparda pues no se me ocurre que ponerle además de atender los asuntos del inframundo jeje)

Sin más rodeos los Sparda entraron a su residencia temporal.

Era un apartamento muy espacioso que contaba con una gran estancia, en esta había un gran escritorio y una silla y también con un teléfono de línea fija en dicho escritorio _(la estancia de DMC)_ , la sala de estar estaba amueblada con un sofá y unos sillones que se veían muy costosos y muy cómodos, entre estos había una pequeña mesa de cristal y sobre ella un florero como decoración y también contaba con un televisor pantalla de plasma, el comedor y la cocina estaban conectados y la mesa era familiar como para 10 personas, la sala y comedor eran iluminados por candelabros de oro que colgaban del techo al igual que en medio del edificio donde estaban las escaleras a los pisos siguientes, en la 2° planta estaban dos salas de baño ambas con jacuzzi y un par de duchas, el resto eran habitaciones para huéspedes las cuales eran sencillas y una que otra con un baño propio.

El 3° piso estaban las habitaciones de los residentes las cuales se acomodaban a los gustos de cada uno, lo curioso es que en la recamara del patriarca había una cama matrimonial lo cual era muy extraño ya que el demonio quedo viudo hace mucho tiempo atrás y ese espacio vacío estaría así por siempre o al menos que se comprometiera otra vez, lo cual sería improbable o prácticamente imposible, por muchas razones en especial el hecho de que el Sparda mayor era muy cerrado y frio con la demás gente y no demostraba sentimiento alguno. El 4° piso solo era el techo del edificio el cual tenía una terraza y así poder tener una mejor vista de la ciudad.

Luego de instalarse en su nuevo hogar, los 3 Sparda salieron a un lugar en especial donde las vidas de los 2 jóvenes hermanos darían un giro inesperado.

 **Academia kuoh, por la tarde.**

¡ES EN SERIOOOOOOO! – gritaba a los 4 vientos un Dante incrédulo al saber que lo iban a matricular en una academia a estudiar, lo cual eso no le agradaba para nada y prefería ser un vagabundo la mayor parte del tiempo o matando el tiempo descuartizando demonios callejeros, pero esto de estudiar no era su fuerte o mejor dicho ni aunque le ofrecieran miles de millones de dólares leería un libro siquiera.

Vergil solo se ponía una mano en su cara por la vergüenza que su gemelo los está haciendo ver en ridículo ante las personas y más estando enfrente de la academia.

¡NO QUIERO IR A UNA PUTA ESCUELA! – Decía Dante sin el mínimo pudor en sus palabras – ¡las escuelas son para nerds y descerebrados que no saben ni siquiera sacarse un moco de la nariz! – seguía Dante lanzando insultos al aire, la gente que pasaba por allí se detenían a ver la escena que se estaba formando, algunas madres le tapaban los oídos a sus niños por el vocabulario tan vulgar del peliblanco y otros murmuraban cosas al respecto por lo inmoral que era el chico peliblanco, eso continuo unos cuantos segundos hasta que su padre ya con una vena roja de enojo en su frente le planta un "poderoso" coscorrón el cual hace caer de boca al suelo a su hijo menor y un chichón de gran proporción apareció en su cabeza, todos los presentes quedaron con una gota de sudor en su nuca a excepción del mayor de los hermanos Sparda ya que tenia la misma idea pero al parecer su padre se le adelanto.

 **¡YA ME ARTE DE TUS ESTUPIDESES… DANTE SPARDA, QUIERAS O NO VENDRAS A LA ACADEMIA Y APRENDERAS A DEJAR DE SER UN BUENO PARA NADA, O SINO ME VERE FORZADO A HACERLO YO MISMO Y AHÍ SI VAS A CONOCER EL VERDADERO INFIERNO Y ESPERO ME ROGUES CLEMENCIA Y DE QUE NO TE MATÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, TE QUEDO CLARO MUCHACHO!** – dice de forma sombría el caballero oscuro emanando del un instinto asesino que intimidaría incluso hasta los dioses y el cual les helo la sangre también a los testigos que veían la escena ya que ellos jurarían ver al patriarca con los ojos brillantes de color rojo sangre, además de ver una sombra demoniaca bajo sus pies y también de escuchar una segunda voz proviniendo de él.

¡S si viejo, p prometo no hacer el r ridículo otra vez! – dice el peliblanco menor muriéndose del miedo al ver a su progenitor amenazándolo con matarlo sin importarle que sea su hijo.

…( _idiota_ ) – se decía Vergil en sus pensamientos viendo la situación de su hermano gemelo.

En ese momento todos los estudiantes que llegaron a ver lo que ocurría enfrente de la academia son sacados del lugar por un grupo de jóvenes que llegaron a imponer el orden, en los cuales de entre ellos sobresalían dos chicas de cabello negro, una de ellas lo tenía largo y la otra lo tenía corto, la primera tenia ojos de color miel y tenía un cuerpo sumamente voluptuoso y la segunda tenia ojos color violeta y a diferencia de la anterior su cuerpo aun esta en desarrollo pero eso no significaba que no fuera linda, y para terminar ambas usan lentes y vestían el uniforme femenino de la academia.

Era Sona Sitri la heredera del clan Sitri y hermana menor de la maou leviatán y su acompañante era Tsubaki Shinra la reina de su sequito, ambas son la presidenta y vice presidenta respectivamente del consejo estudiantil.

Ambas se acercan a los Sparda sin saber quiénes son realmente y su alto status social (N/A: aquí solo Sirzech, Serafall, los otros maous, los lideres de otras facciones, las demás mitologías, los líderes de los 72 pilares del inframundo e incluso los dragones celestiales, reyes dragones, incluso ophis y el gran rojo conocen al legendario caballero oscuro y los cuales le tienen un gran respeto a su persona por la gran Azaña de derrotar y sellar al poderoso ex emperador del mundo demoniaco, en pocas palabras ni Rías, ni Sona saben acerca de los Sparda y su leyenda para ellas es una simple historia, pero más adelante se les revelara la verdad acerca de ellos)

-Oigan ustedes – esas eran las palabras de Sona llamándole la atención al trío de peliblancos – ¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren en este lugar? – pregunta de manera autoritaria.

\- He venido aquí a inscribir a mis hijos a esta academia señorita – decía de manera fría el patriarca Sparda con una mirada afilada en contra de la chica por su manera irrespetuosa de interrogar a un demonio superior como él.

Sona al ver la mirada tan fría y profunda del hombre frente a ella empezó a sentir algo de miedo y que además el aura que emanaba dicho sujeto no era normal, y no solo él los 2 muchachos que también estaban en ese lugar desprendían un gran poder los cuales rivalizaban con el de los 4 maous juntos, pero el que parecía ser el padre estaba en un nivel superior al de los demás, y el cual si se atreviera borraría a continentes enteros de la faz de la tierra en cuestión de segundos. Tras unos segundos de que el hombre parado frente a la Sitri con su mirada que demostraba superioridad la mirara como queriendo ver su alma Sona se recompuso y continuó hablando e intentando mantener la compostura.

-Ya veo, ¡Tsubaki! – dice Sona llamando a su reina – por favor lleva al caballero y a los chicos a la oficina del director, _"y luego reúnete conmigo cuando termines debemos decirle de esto a Rías, tengo un mal presentimiento"_ – dice esta, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro ya que algo le decía que estas personas no eran humanos y del porque eran tan poderosos que dejarían a los reyes del inframundo en vergüenza _("la sorpresa que se llevaran XD")_

\- Como diga kaichou – dice la reina Sitri – por favor síganme, los llevare con el director de la academia – dice Tsubaki haciéndoles señas a la familia de que la siga, los cuales solo lo hacen sin decir nada.

\- Debo advertir a Rías de esto – se decía así misma Sona con algo de nervios por recordar la mirada del patriarca Sparda la cual le decía que esos sujetos no eran de fiar; ¿serian acaso demonios? y si lo fueran, ¿Como es que emanan esas auras tan poderosas? Y la pregunta principal seria ¿Quiénes son realmente y es lo que buscan aquí? Eran las preguntas que se plantaban en su cabeza y de alguna forma u otra les sacaría las respuestas a esos chicos aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza ("como si pudiera hacerlo XD")

Regresando con Tsubaki; ella iba delante de los Sparda pero se sentía algo incomoda ya que tenía la sensación de que tras su espalda el padre de los chicos la miraba de la misma forma que miraba a su ama y un escalofrió corría por su espalda, ella sentía como si su alma se congelaba por el miedo ya que tras la situación de hace rato, esta también se sintió intimidada por el caballero oscuro, la reina Sitri también sintió la imponente aura de los allí presentes y al igual que su presidenta le buscaba una explicación al asunto, o que algo le dijera sobre la identidad de estos desconocidos que tenían un poder descomunal y podrían acabar tanto con ellas y con el resto de la gente de este lugar en solo un parpadeo. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el hijo mayor de Sparda.

-Solo ignóralo puede que sea frio y su mirada intimide a la gente, pero no lastimaría a alguien importante, así que solo relájate – decía Vergil con cara seria pero tranquila, este se puso al lado de Tsubaki intentando calmar a la susodicha la cual lo mira algo confundida pero solo accede a asentir algo insegura.

Al llegar a la oficina del director el Sparda mayor decide entrar y hablar con él antes mencionado ya que tanto los Gremory como los Sitri tenían influencia en ese lugar, inscribir a los herederos del inframundo seria cosa sencilla y tenía la certeza de que Sirzech ya tendría todo bajo control. El menor de los Sparda decidió explorar la academia para matar el aburrimiento que tenia, a excepción del mayor que se quedo con la reina Sitri charlando de diferentes cosas hasta que la morena decide hacerle una pregunta.

¿Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dice Tsubaki a Vergil el cual asiente para que prosiga.

¿Por qué tu padre es tan serio? Sé que debe ser así por naturaleza pero es como si transmitiera un odio profundo, ¿puedes decirme la razón? Si no quieres no te forzare a responder – dice Tsubaki algo nerviosa, el Sparda la mira de manera tranquila y decide responder.

-Es algo de su pasado, solo eso voy a decir – dice de manera cortante pero con un tono que demostraba tristeza y esto es notado por la morena – a decir verdad eso nos afecta a todos por igual, mi hermano, a mí y a él mismo pero es él quien carga un pesar aun mayor en sus hombros – dice Vergil recordando a una persona en especial, tanto para su padre como para él y su hermano menor la cual causa un vacio en los corazones de la familia Sparda.

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar – dice la Sitri algo arrepentida de hacerle recordar algo triste al chico.

\- No te preocupes, eso no tiene importancia ahora – dice Vergil recomponiéndose y volviendo a su actitud seria.

Y así estuvieron hablando por unos 20 minutos hasta que la reina Sitri tenía que retirarse de regreso a sus clases y a reunirse con su rey.

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos después – dice Tsubaki comenzando a retirarse a su salón, pero se detiene a decirle algo al peliblanco – gracias por lo de hace rato me ayudo bastante – le dice la reina Sitri agradecida con el peliblanco y en ese momento se le vino algo a la mente.

\- Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le pregunta al Sparda.

\- Mi nombre es Vergil, es un placer y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunta a la morena.

\- Me llamo Tsubaki Shinra un gusto – le contesta de manera educada la chica – ya me voy nos veremos después Vergil-kun – se despide de este empezando a caminar pero se detuvo por que el peliblanco le dedico unas últimas palabras.

\- Nos veremos luego Tsubaki – dice Vergil con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual no es muy común de él, pero es correspondido por la morena de igual forma "igualmente Vergil-kun" dice ella también con una sonrisa y esta corrió hacia su clase y perdiéndose de vista.

El chico Sparda da un suspiro y empieza a pensar en la chica Sitri que por alguna razón le pareció alguien interesante, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por cierta persona conocida que le habla por la espalda y ya se hace la cuenta de quién era.

-Uhhhhhh… el lobo solitario se consiguió una hembra muy buena jejeje… espero que esa chica te haga cambiar esa actitud de "Emo vengador" que tienes jeje – decía Dante que apareció de la nada y vio a ambos charlar amenamente y este el cual decidió fastidiar un poco a su solitario hermano – no lo niegues hermano esa chica es muy hermosa además de tener ese cuerpazo y con esas gafas la hacen ver muy atractiva, tal vez deberías invitarla a salir ya que tu carácter y el de ella conectan muy bien jajajaja – se reía el peliblanco de su hermano mayor, pero lo que este no se espero fue que el mayor le propino un puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo, tal golpe fue con un guantelete de luz que hizo aparecer de la nada y se podía notar la mirada llena de frialdad que le dedicaba a su hermano caído ( _"aclaración de esto al final del capítulo")_

 **¡Si vuelves a burlarte de mí Dante, te amarrare y te usare como saco de boxeo otra vez y entonces allí sí vas a sufrir de la peor manera y no tendré nada de piedad contigo ¡me oíste!** – decía Vergil de forma asesina hacia a su hermano quien seguía tirado en el piso, el segundo Sparda estaba con los ojos en espiral y con la mejilla inflamada por el golpe e incluso con unos cuantos dientes rotos; "entendido" dijo este ultimo a duras penas.

 **Horas después: club de investigación de lo oculto.**

Rías Gremory estaba en su escritorio mirando unos papeles, Akeno le servía té a un chico rubio de ojos azules con el uniforme de la academia quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y en otro sofá estaba una chica lolita de cabello blanco que estaba comiendo unos dulces.

No había nada fuera de lo normal para ellos, estaba todo muy tranquilo y la tarde daba pie al atardecer, entonces sus labores de demonios daría comienzo en la noche, todo era tranquilidad o hasta este momento. De la nada alguien llama a la puerta del club.

-Adelante – dijo Rías a aquel que estuviera tras la puerta, al abrirse está se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga y rival Sona Sitri y a su reina Tsubaki Shinra, pero al ver a ambas vio que sus caras demostraban estar tensas y muy preocupadas, su sequito también se sorprendió por la aparición de ambas morenas.

¿Qué ocurre Sona porque te ves tan estresada? – pregunta Rías confundida por la actitud de su amiga ya que casi nunca se pone así de esa forma, no solo ella sus siervos tenían la misma pregunta de ver así a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Rías – decía la Sitri intentando encontrar palabras para hablar pero estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pensaba con claridad, pero su reina la tranquiliza y tomando aire decide responderle a su amiga.

\- Tenemos un problema, uno muy grande y no sé si tú o yo podamos lidiar con esto – decía Sona de forma seria lo cual alertó a la pelirroja y a su sequito.

¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Son demonios renegados o son los ángeles caídos? – pregunta la Gremory seria.

-No esto es aún peor de lo que crees, tanto que creo que ni tu hermano u one-sama o los otros maous puedan contra esto – exclama la Sitri de manera fría lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos los Gremory sorprendidos por la revelación de Sona, no creían lo que sus oídos escuchaban una amenaza de la cual ni el maou Lucifer, ni los otros reyes demonio podrían hacerle frente, era imposible que algo como eso sucediera.

¿A qué te refieres Sona? Explícate ahora – exige la pelirroja claramente molesta.

-Tranquila Rías tenemos toda la noche para explicar – decía Sona de manera seria, ya que le contaría lo que sucedió esta mañana en la academia y de la aparición de unos sujetos que tienen un aura que superaba endemoniadamente los de los 4 maous juntos. Sí esa sería una larga noche para ambas noblezas.

 **En otra parte: departamento de los Sparda.**

En la residencia temporal de los Sparda, el patriarca y maou absoluto estaba en el balcón de su habitación, contemplando el atardecer desde el 4to piso de su gran apartamento, al parecer el Sparda mayor estaba meditando muchas cosas que pasaban en su mente y de la nada, un recuerdo paso por su mente de alguien muy especial para él y que le gustaba este tipo de vistas tan maravillosas.

- _"Eva…"_ \- decía en un susurro el caballero oscuro ya que recordó que a su difunta esposa, la cual fue la persona que mas amó en su vida y ella amaba ver los atardeceres junto con él y sin importar si lo vieran, el poderoso caballero legendario dejo escapar una lagrima de tristeza de uno de sus ojos azul brillante, y solo el hecho de pensar en ella lo ponía así de vulnerable pero aún así se mantenía recio a dejarse ver en ese estado ya que lo podrían considerar débil y otras cosas él consideraba lo harían inferior ante otros demonios.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien que aparece repente y se posiciona a su lado.

-hay una muy buena vista desde aquí, no lo cree. Dice la voz de aparentemente un hombre justo a su derecha con algo de arrogancia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas viniendo hasta aquí, Hazazel?- Dice el patriarca Sparda, retomando su forma seria de ser ante el "visitante" que llego sin avisar.

\- jejeje… solo quise venir a saludar al rey absoluto del inframundo y decirle que es un placer conocerlo al fin. Dice el ahora conocido como Hazazel, el cual es el líder de los ángeles caídos, el cual vestía con un traje de color rojo-vino, usaba pantalones de color negro y sus zapatos eran de vestir del mismo color, su apariencia era de un hombre de unos 40 años pero no se veía tan viejo, y algo peculiar de este sujeto era su cabello que era de color negro pero sus flequillos eran rubios, además que tenía sus 12 alas negras extendidas demostrando su rango superior de los demás ángeles caídos.

\- No quieras verme la cara de tonto ángel caído, ahora respóndeme. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice el caballero oscuro con molestia de que Hazazel solo viniera a molestar.

\- está bien, verá le vengo a decir que tengo un pequeño problema y tal vez si quisiera ayudar a resolver esto ya que podría afectar la reunión de nosotros y los demás. Dice Hazazel con seriedad ya que pensaba pedirle al maou absoluto que si sus hijos se podían encargar de esta situación.

\- entonces empieza a hablar y déjate de rodeos. Dice el Sparda con seriedad ya que si algo amenazaba con provocar el fracaso de la reunión de las facciones y se irían de nuevo a la guerra, debía resolverlo a como dé lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí ("suspiro de cansancio") el cap de hoy; la verdad es que tengo la maña de dejar todo para ultima hora y se me hace muy tedioso, además de que termine este cap a las 2:00am y quede muy agotado, intentare mejorar en eso para la próxima.**

 **Lo he pensado e incluiré devil arms y estilos de DMC 3 en este fic y algunos estilos serán creados por mí, y así irán en el siguiente orden:**

 **Dante: doppelganger, swordmaster, gunslinger, Nevan, Beowulf, Cerberus, AgnI y Rudra.**

 **Vergil: quicksilver, darkslayer y Beowulf.**

 **Sparda: una versión mejorada del quicksilver el cual le permite ralentizar el tiempo solo usando su mente y no tendrá límites, pero con la única diferencia de que sus ojos cambiaran de azul ha plateado para diferenciar cuando tiene activada la habilidad, la espada Sparda la considerada la más poderosa de DMC y claro que necesitará de los amuletos de Dante y Vergil, Royal Guard y para terminar un estilo de pelea que yo mismo le cree y se llama Dark swordmaster el cual será una combinación de los estilos de sus hijos lo cual lo hace un poderoso y letal espadachín además de que incluiré sus armas de fuego las cuales se me olvidaron sus nombres (ya hace tiempo que no eh vuelto a jugar DMC así que el que sepa como se llaman háganmelo saber el los comentarios si no es mucha molestia jejeje…)**

 **Así en ese orden y si se preguntan del porque ambos portan a Beowulf, es porque pensé en darle la original a Vergil y que Dante tenga una réplica exacta de esta e igual de fuerte la cual también acceda al devil trigger de la ya mencionada. Bueno ya sin más me voy ya que terminé de escribir esto y necesito descansar mis dedos XD, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden que les deseo un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que lean esta historia.**

 **Hasta otra...**


	3. capitulo 2

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 2: presentación, sentimientos y visitas.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda, al día siguiente.**

Era de mañana, y en la residencia de la familia más importante del inframundo, el patriarca Sparda estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con una taza de café, esperando a que sus hijos bajaran a desayunar ya que hoy es su primer día de clases en la academia kuoh, y al parecer se les haría tarde para llegar. Al cabo de unos minutos sus dos herederos bajan al primer piso ya vestidos con los uniformes correspondientes de la academia, solo que con detalles particulares de ambos hermanos.

El mayor usaba la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra de la institución abiertas, y debajo de estas llevaba su chaleco negro que siempre portaba y unas tenis negras.

El menor era lo mismo solo que traía una camisa roja y sus desalineadas botas. (N/A: ambos tendrán el mismo estilo que Issei cuando esta con el uniforme)

Vergil se veía tranquilo ya que estar en la escuela para criterio de él, es un juego de niños ya que al leer muchos libros de matemáticas, historia entre otros mas, no tendría problema alguno, pero a diferencia de Dante este se sentía muy incomodo y molesto de tener que ir a regañadientes a estudiar, ya que aunque pueda hacer cualquier cosa para escaparse, su padre lo obligaría a asistir incluso si tuviera que romperle cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, es por esa razón para ver a su viejo "feliz" _("sarcasmo XD")_ deberá de obedecerlo a acomodé lugar, ya que su vida depende de ello.

Al bajar al primer piso, ambos Sparda ven a su padre algo molesto mientras bebe su café, y ya se hacían la idea del porque de su enojo.

-Van a llegar tarde. ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo ustedes 2 para retrasarlos?- decía el peliblanco mayor con su tono frio y molesto.

-Eso debería decírtelo Dante, ya que no quería despertarse- decía el mayor de los hermanos acusando a al menor, del no querer levantarse para no ir a la escuela.

El Sparda mayor miro a su hijo menor con molestia, mientras que Dante no decía nada, y desviaba la mirada algo nervioso por la mirada desaprobatoria de su progenitor.

-bueno no importa… desayunen y váyanse, que llegaran tarde en su primer día- decía el caballero oscuro seriamente y los gemelos Sparda solo asienten.

 **Academia kuoh.**

En la academia ya estaban entrando las clases, y se ven llegar a ambos peliblancos a unos cuantos metros, caminaban tranquilamente a la institución o al menos uno de ellos.

-¡quieres dejar de quejarte! si sigues así me veré forzado a darte un golpe y arrastrarte a tu salón- decía ya fastidiado Vergil por constantes berrinches de su hermano.

-¡te digo que es injusto que el viejo nos haga esto!- se quejaba Dante muy molesto.

\- si tienes tantas quejas, solo habla con él, y a ver que te dice- decía el peliblanco mayor con media sonrisa algo arrogante, haciendo que su semejante se quedara callado, ya sabiendo que si no estaba de acuerdo con esto, solo debía hablar con el patriarca de la familia de sus problemas.

\- ... -

\- eso creí, no puedes ni verlo a la cara por cosas tan tontas como esta, así que solo cállate y sigue adelante- decía Vergil con algo de burla y con media sonrisa hacia su hermano.

-¡solo déjame en paz, quieres!- decía Dante muy molesto.

Decidieron no hablar más y seguir su camino a la academia, tras varios minutos de caminar, ya estaban llegando a la entrada de esta, pero su recorrido se vería interrumpido por alguien.

-¡HEY, CUIDADO!- decía una voz desconocida para ambos Sparda, estos se voltearon detrás de ellos y vieron a un chico de cabellera castaña, ojos del mismo color y con el uniforme de la misma escuela, este venia muy rápido en su bicicleta y parecía que iba a chocar con Dante, pero antes de impactar con el peliblanco, este mismo con una rápido movimiento usando solo un pie, detuvo la bicicleta de aquel chico haciendo que el susodicho saliera volando por encima del Sparda, y caer de cara en el suelo a un par de metros de ambos gemelos.

-¡AUCH! Eso me dolío- decía el chico quejándose del dolor.

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?- le decía Dante al chico quien estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

\- sí estoy bien gracias, jeje…- decía el castaño algo apenado.

-jeje… tienes que ser más cuidadoso amigo…- decía el Sparda menor extendiendo su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse, el cual acepto con una sonrisa.

\- jeje gracias, ahmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba el chico al Sparda.

\- ¿eh? A si, mi nombre es Dante, un gusto conocerte- dijo el peliblanco menor con una sonrisa.

\- mucho gusto Dante-san, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo- dice Issei con una sonrisa.

En eso Vergil se acerca a ambos chicos y Dante decide presentarlo al castaño, quien al verlo, este se sorprende de ver que él y Dante eran gemelos.

-Issei, te presento a mi hermano mayor Vergil- dice Dante presentando a su semejante.

\- es un placer Vergil-sempai- decía Issei cortésmente.

\- un gusto- fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco mayor con su característica frialdad y tranquila.

Luego de presentarse, Issei le pregunto a Dante con que choco para hacerlo salir disparado de la bicicleta, y Dante para no decir que fue él, le dijo que la llanta delantera de su bici se atoro, y el chico no muy convencido por esa respuesta la acepto, ya que él castaño juraba ver el pie del peliblanco parando la bicicleta de golpe.

Al ver que llegarían tarde los 3 deciden ir juntos a la academia, en el camino el castaño le preguntaba al Sparda de donde venían, ya que no parecían ser de Japón y que si eran nuevos estudiantes de intercambio o algo así, Dante tenía que tener un bajo perfil por ordenes de su padre al igual que su hermano, así que decidió inventarse que eran extranjeros y que asistirían a la academia por un tiempo ya que su padre tenía negocios que atender en Japón. Issei se trago la historia del peliblanco ya que sonaba muy convincente.

Llegando a la academia, Issei se despidió de ambos hermanos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas de clases. Sin embargo algo les llamó la atención a los Sparda con respecto al castaño.

-Dante, dime que tú sentiste el extraño poder de ese tal Issei- decía Vergil con seriedad.

\- también te diste cuenta verdad? Sea lo que sea que tiene Issei en su interior es muy fuerte, deberíamos estar atentos por cualquier cosa Vergil- dice Dante seriamente.

Ambos peliblancos sabían de las **[sacred gears,** y que algunas pueden llegar a matar incluso a un dios, así que debían estar con los ojos abiertos a cualquier cosa.

 **Salón 3-A**

En el primer salón de tercer año estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri, y estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres de en medio del salón, y al lado de ella estaba su reina, Tsubaki Shinra.

Ambas morenas estaban pensativas por lo que aconteció ayer, y del cómo lidiar con los chicos que conocieron y resultaron ser seres con un poder que rivalizaban con los de un maou o incluso más fuertes que estos. Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica de cabello corto y ojos violeta, sin embargo la otra chica de cabello largo y ojos miel no pensaba tanto en eso, sino más bien pensaba en un peliblanco en particular, el cual no parecía ser una mala persona, y le hacía pensar que no debería "juzgar a un libro por su portada" pero aun así tenia sus dudas de si creer en él o no.

Los pensamientos de las chicas son interrumpidos por el profesor que entra y hace que todos los estudiantes tomen asiento en sus lugares.

-Bien chicos, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros- decía el profesor.

Muchos se preguntaban de quien sería el nuevo estudiante, los chicos creían que se trataba de otro estudiante apuesto que acapararía a las chicas, justo como lo hacia el estudiante de segundo año, Kiba Yuuto.

Las chicas pensaban que si el nuevo alumno seria un chico guapo, y que no fuera un pervertido como muchos chicos de ahí, en especial el de un trío muy bien conocido.

-de acuerdo, adelante jovencito- decía el profesor a la persona fuera del salón.

El chico entro con calma y se puso en frente de toda la clase revelando su identidad, se trataba de un chico de cabello blanco y este lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, tenía ojos color azul y en ellos se veía una gran seriedad pero tranquilidad a la vez.

\- Mi nombre es Vergil Sparda, un gusto conocerlos- decía con simpleza el peliblanco con su típica actitud calmada.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE GUAPOOOOO!- decían las chicas maravilladas por el hijo mayor de Sparda.

\- ¡mierda, otro chico apuesto!- decía un chico con claros celos.

-¡ojala se muera!- Murmuraba otro, al igual que el resto, pero esto a Vergil no le parecía extraño, incluso ya esperaba esas reacciones.

\- (¡es él! El chico que vi ayer con el otro chico y el señor que parecía ser su padre)- decía Sona en sus pensamientos tras reconocer al peliblanco.

\- ¿Vergil-kun?- decía Tsubaki en un susurro, sorprendida de ver al Sparda en su clase.

\- bien chico puedes tomar asiento, hay un lugar libre en frente de la señorita Shinra- le dice el profesor al peliblanco, quien solo se va a sentar sin decir nada.

Al llegar donde está su asiento, el Sparda se detiene y se queda mirando fijamente a Tsubaki, y ella hace lo mismo aunque algo nerviosa, ninguno de los 2 dice nada, pero eso cambia cuando el chico empieza a reír levemente lo cual sorprende a la reina sitri, al igual que a su rey.

-un gusto volverte a ver Tsubaki…- dice el peliblanco mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual eso dejo sin palabras a todos, ya que le hablaba con tanta naturalidad a la fría y seria vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- también me da gusto verte Vergil-kun…- dice de igual manera la morena de mirada color miel con una sonrisa, lo cual dejo pasmados a todos los estudiantes, ya que Vergil pudo hacer que la estricta reina sitri sonriera, lo cual no era muy común de ella.

Al ver esto, Sona se sorprende de ver que su reina y el peliblanco se llevaran muy bien; lo cual la dejaba algo confundida, pero luego hablaría con Tsubaki al respecto, por ahora solo vigilaría al Sparda en caso de que este hiciera algo sospechoso.

 **Salón 3-B**

Mientras tanto en el otro salón de tercer año, Rías se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos debido a lo que Sona le dijo el día de ayer.

 **Flashback.**

 _-"es en serio lo que me estás diciendo Sona?- dice rías sin creerle nada a su amiga y rival"_

 _-"no te miento Rías, Tsubaki quien está aquí conmigo no me deja mentir, los extraños que vimos tenían un aura demoniaca las cuales están muy por encima de los maous, y temo que puedan llegar a ser una amenaza, no solo para nosotras, sino para las demás facciones- decía Sona muy seriamente sorprendiendo no solo a Rías sino al resto de su sequito"_

 _-"muy bien, tanto yo como mis sirvientes estaremos en alerta por cualquier cosa, así que puedes estar tranquila- decía la pelirroja con mucha confianza en sí misma y en sus súbditos. Sin embargo no tenían ni idea de en lo que se estaban metiendo y nada bueno saldría de esto"_

 **Fin del flashback.**

Los pensamientos de la gremory son interrumpidos por su reina, que al verla tan distraída decidió preguntarle la razón.

-que ocurre rías, te noto muy pensativa?- dice akeno con curiosidad al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

\- eh? No, no es nada akeno- dice la pelirroja intentando disimular su preocupación.

\- vamos rías, te conozco muy bien, estas preocupada por lo que dijo Sona ayer ¿cierto?

\- jeje… me descubriste akeno, sinceramente a lo que Sona dijo ayer, me dejo muy pensativa y algo preocupada, ya que si es cierto lo que dice… nos enfrentamos a sujetos muy peligrosos y temo por la seguridad de Yuuto, koneko y más que todo la tuya, ya que eres mi amiga- dice Rías muy angustiada por la seguridad de sus queridos siervos.

\- no te preocupes rías, si estos sujetos son tan fuertes, los enfrentaremos todos juntos y si no podemos contra ellos entonces no caeremos sin dar pelea hasta nuestras últimas fuerzas- dice akeno dándole confianza a su rey.

Rías al escuchar las palabras de su reina sus ánimos volvieron y tenían algo de razón, no se rendiría tan fácil y no caería derrotada sin dar todo de sí misma, y con ayuda de su sequito, desafiaría a quien fuera que los amenazará.

Su conversación seria interrumpida por que el maestro, ya estaba por empezar las clases.

-bien chicos hoy tengo el gusto de presentarles a un nuevo alumno que estará en nuestra clase- dice el profesor.

Todos empezaban a murmurar de quien se trataba, hasta que el profesor le dio el pase al nuevo estudiante, el cual entro y se puso frente a los demás.

Se trataba de un chico de unos 17 años, de cabello blanco y algo despeinado, sus ojos eran de color azul y en su mirada demostraba arrogancia y confianza. Este era nada más y nada menos que Dante, y precisamente le toco en el mismo salón con las chicas gremory.

Rías se queda mirando al chico y percibe su aura demoniaca, pero se queda algo confusa, ya que su nivel de poder se compararía al de ella y akeno, solo había dos posibilidades en este caso;

1\. su amiga Sona solo exageraba con lo que respecta a estos demonios.

2\. el chico ocultaba su verdadero poder para no llamar la atención.

Cualquier opción podía ser válida, pero solo para estar segura lo mantendría vigilado a él por si acaso resultaban ser una amenaza, aunque podía aprovechar para saber más de ellos, y si fuera posible convencerlo a él y a su hermano de unirse a su nobleza.

 ***Unas horas después.**

Ya terminando el día, los hermanos Sparda habían mostrado varias cosas de ellos en su primer día de clases.

1\. Vergil resulto ser todo un estudiante prodigio, por resolver complicados problemas matemáticos, su conocimiento de la historia de Japón y de otros países, en el manejo de varios idiomas, en poesía y literatura, pero donde más destaco fue en educación física, ya que no derramo ni siquiera una gota de sudor y eso hacía que las chicas de la academia se sintieran aun mas atraídas hacia él, y al mismo tiempo los chicos se ponían aun más celosos de ver que él no solo era un genio, sino muy atlético también.

2\. Dante resulto ser un holgazán y un rebelde, ya que se quedaba dormido en casi todas las clases, o casi ni prestaba atención.

Pero su actitud rebelde atraía a las chicas, causaba la envidia de los varones y la molestia de los profesores.

Sin embargo cuando toco la clase de educación física, al igual que su hermano mayor, demostró ser un chico bastante atlético, dejando a los demás chicos en vergüenza por ser superados en cada prueba, y encantando aun más a las chicas de la academia. Esto llamo la atención de Rías, la cual quedo impresionada por las grandes habilidades del peliblanco menor, y le entraba más ganas de unirlo a su clan, en cuanto a Akeno… ella se lamia los labios seductoramente, ya que empezó a interesarse por el Sparda, y hasta incluso empezaba a tener fantasías pervertidas con él peliblanco.

Pasando con Sona y Tsubaki, ellas también quedaron impresionadas por el gran conocimiento y habilidades físicas del peliblanco mayor, Sona tenía curiosidad del como el peliblanco sabia tanto y del cómo o donde aprendió todo eso, pero con respecto a su reina, la morena de ojos color miel por alguna razón, empezaba a interesarse poco a poco por el Sparda, y definitivamente ella se sentía atraída en por él y a la vez el chico se sentía atraído por ella. Una prueba de ello fue lo que paso en su clase de matemáticas.

 **Flashback.**

" _En la clase de matemáticas el profesor les puso una ecuación bastante complicada a sus alumnos, y algunos tenían problemas para resolverlo._

 _Entre estos se encontraba Tsubaki, ya que casi no puso atención a la clase, por prestarle más atención al peliblanco hijo de Sparda, y ahora tenía problemas para resolver un simple problema. Ella es una de las mejores estudiantes de esta academia, pero con la llegada de Vergil y Dante a esta, su mente se mantenía en alerta por cualquier cosa sospechosa. Pero más que todo el hecho de estar cerca del Sparda mayor la hacía sentir extraña, y por alguna razón, ella deseaba conocerlo más y acercarse aun más a ese chico de cabello blanco con mirada seria pero con actitud tranquila, y él cual le llamaba mucho la atención._

 _(Rayos, debí prestar más atención en la clase en vez de quedarme viendo a Vergil-kun, ahora que hago?)- decía la reina sitri en sus pensamiento muy angustiada._

 _-Les queda un minuto para terminar el problema- decía el profesor para que todos terminaran - el que no llegue a terminar, será reprobado en el trabajo en clase- dice seriamente._

 _Tsubaki empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ya que jamás había reprobado ninguna clase y tendría problemas con su rendimiento académico. Sin embargo el chico Sparda sintió la inconformidad de la morena, ya que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados, y podía sentir los cambios de humor de las personas y por alguna razón que el mismo no entendía, quería ayudarla._

 _-Te ayudo? Dice el peliblanco sin voltear a ver a la chica ya que este estaba sentado frente a ella._

 _\- Eh?... Que dijiste? Pregunto la morena confundida._

 _\- dije que si necesitabas ayuda con eso- dice el Sparda aun sin voltear._

 _\- N-no hace falta Vergil-kun, yo puedo hacerlo sola- dice Tsubaki intentando aparentar tener todo bajo control._

 _\- 30 segundos clase- dijo el profesor, y eso hiso que la morena de cabello largo se preocupara aun más._

 _\- por favor déjame ayudarte, ya que veo que no quieres reprobar en esto- le dice Vergil con seriedad pero con calma a la vez._

 _Tsubaki estaba algo dudosa, pero al final accedió, y le dio su problema al peliblanco para que se lo resolviera, el cual solo le tomo 10 segundos en hacerlo, lo cual dejo muy impresionada a la reina sitri, ya que para él esos problemas eran un simple juego para él._

 _-listo…- dice Vergil devolviéndole su cuaderno a la morena, con la ecuación ya hecha._

 _En eso el profesor pasó revisando a todos, y quedo impresionado de que Tsubaki supuestamente terminara el problema, lo cual fue también para el peliblanco._

 _Luego de que terminara la clase todos se retiran, y antes de que Vergil se retirara, Tsubaki se le acerca para hablarle._

 _-espera… Vergil-kun!- le dice la morena al peliblanco._

 _\- Mmmm, que sucede Tsubaki?- Dice el Sparda con su típica actitud seria._

 _\- s-solo quería decirte… gracias. Gracias por ayudarme con ese problema- dice la reina sitri algo apenada, y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Sona que aun estaba allí se percata de esto, y se queda confundida por la actitud de su reina._

 _-no es nada, solo quería ayudarte es todo…- dice el Sparda de manera simple, pero con un ligero toque de vergüenza en sus palabras, lo cual es notado por la morena de ojos como la miel._

 _\- aun así te lo agradezco, gracias Vergil-kun…- dice Tsubaki con una linda sonrisa, y esto provoco que Vergil mirara para otro lado, con un leve rubor notorio en su cara, lo cual fue notado por Tsubaki como por Sona, la primera suelta una pequeña risa por verlo de esa forma y al mismo tiempo le pareció algo lindo el gesto, en cuanto a la heredera sitri, estaba anonadada de ver como convivían tan amenamente su reina y uno de los chicos que le traía mala espina"_

 ***fin del flashback.**

Tsubaki al recordarlo se sonrojo, ya que de tan solo pensar en Vergil la ponía así, y hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Sin embargo esto es notado por Sona la cual decide preguntarle al respecto.

-que te ocurre Tsubaki?... has estado actuando muy extraña todo el día?- dice Sona de manera seria, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Eh?..., no, no es nada kaicho, estoy bien- dice la morena de cabello largo algo nerviosa.

\- ni siquiera lo intentes Tsubaki, te conozco muy bien, y a kilómetros veo que me estas mintiendo, así que quiero que me respondas, cuál es tu relación con ese chico? Y espero que sea la verdad- dice Sona algo molesta ya que su reina esta involucrándose demasiado con el Sparda mayor.

\- este… y-yo…- Tsubaki no encontraba respuesta para responderle a su rey.

\- sabes que… no te molestes en responder Tsubaki, creo que ya me lo aclaraste con tu reacción, pero escucha lo que te diré; ten mucho cuidado con ese sujeto, ya que solo puede estar aparentando ser amable contigo, así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos y no te dejes engañar, ya que puedes salir lastimada- dice Sona seriamente.

\- si kaicho- dice la morena algo decaída, al parecer sus sentimientos por el peliblanco fueron descubiertos, pero su rey tenía razón, apenas y lo conocía, además tenía que vigilarlo a él para saber si es una amenaza o no, aunque algo en el corazón de la reina sitri le decía que debía confiar en el peliblanco.

 **Con Sparda, momentos antes.**

En la residencia de los peliblancos, el caballero oscuro estaba meditando todo de lo que había hablado con Hazazel hace unas horas atrás.

 _\- quieres decir que ese tal Kokabiel planea hacer que nos alcemos en guerra otra vez?- pregunta el maou supremo al caído._

 _\- no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo las espadas sagradas estarán involucradas en este asunto, también creo que la iglesia católica estará incluida, y eso nos traería problemas, no cree?- dice hazazel de manera despreocupada y provocando la irritación del patriarca Sparda._

 _\- ustedes los ángeles caídos son muy despreocupados y en cierta forma me molesta, pero de no ser que esta situación puede llegar a ser un problema me desquitaría contigo! Decía bastante molesto el caballero oscuro por tratar con personas como hazazel._

 _\- jejeje… veo que nos llevaremos muy bien maou supremo- decía el líder de los caídos con tono arrogante- que me dice? Me ayudara con este pequeño asunto._

 _El Sparda lo medito por unos minutos y al final llego a un veredicto._

 _-bien… lo hare cuando llegue ese momento, pero no te prometo que yo me encargue del todo, a menos que tu aportes algo de ayuda en eso- decía el maou con seriedad._

 _\- jeje… claro que aportare ayuda, es mas conozco a alguien muy especial- decía hazazel con una sonrisa socarrona típica de él._

 _\- te refieres al actual [Hakuryuukou] verdad? Decía Sparda con una ligera sospecha._

 _En eso el caído dio una pequeña risa ya que el regente absoluto del inframundo acertó en su pequeño juego._

 _-jajaja… no me esperaba más del gobernador absoluto del inframundo, dio en el blanco, el actual dragón emperador blanco esta bajo mi cuidado, así que le diré si quiere servir de ayuda- decía hazazel de manera divertida, lo cual no le hacía nada de gracia al Sparda._

 _\- bueno me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender, nos veremos el día de la reunión, maou Sparda… - decía hazazel mientras alzaba el vuelo y retirándose del lugar._

 _El patriarca peliblanco se quedo parado en ese mismo lugar, pensando en todo eso que hablaron, y después de un rato paso a dentro de su apartamento._

Después de eso el caballero oscuro se sirvió una taza de café, meditaba todo lo que hablo con el líder de los ángeles caídos, pero de la nada algo llamo su atención.

-ya sé que estas ahí, así que deja de esconderte y sal ahora mismo! Decía el Sparda con voz de mando y una luz dorada se hiso presente en la estancia principal del apartamento y cuando la luz seso.

\- jijiji… es usted muy listo Sparda-san, supo de inmediato de mi presencia, en realidad usted es asombroso- decía la voz de una mujer, la cual tenía una dulce voz, y que hablaba de manera infantil, el Sparda al aclarar su vista, se quedo mirando a la visitante, y al verla se quedo algo pasmado de ver quién era, y de la nada le vino el nombre de alguien a quien recordaba con mucho pesar en su corazón, y al ver a quien tenía enfrente, tenía un casi parecido a.

" _Eva…"_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el caballero oscuro solo por pura inercia de su mente.

 **Mientras tanto, con Dante y Vergil.**

Estos 2 se encontraban caminando de regreso a su casa, después de su primer día de clase. Dante estaba algo cansado ya que las clases lo aburrían de sobremanera y prefería mejor echarse a dormir, sin embargo para el mayor era diferente, las lecciones de matemáticas, historia y demás eran un simple juego de niños para él.

Pero más que todo, la mente del chico estaba centrada en alguien en especial, específicamente en cierta chica morena de cabello largo, ojos con el color de la miel, la cual tenía una figura sumamente irresistible, y usaba unas gafas que aumentaban mas su belleza. Esa era Tsubaki, esta estaba tan metida en la cabeza del peliblanco, que él mismo se olvidaba por completo de la realidad, solo estaba ella, nada más.

Son embargo los pensamientos del Sparda son interrumpidos por su hermano menor.

-jejeje…, estas pensando en esa chica verdad?...- dice Dante con tono pícaro hacia su semejante.

\- no sé de lo que hablas, además solo llevamos 2 días de conocernos- dice Vergil con tono algo molesto, ya que su hermano decidió fastidiarlo.

\- ay… admítelo Vergil, te atrae esa chica, lo noto en tu mirada…- dice el Sparda menor con tono burlón, y al parecer consiguió lo que quería, pudo ver un leve pero notorio sonrojo en la cara de su hermano.

\- t-te equivocas, ella no me atrae, a-además no me interesa eso de tener una novia ahora- dice el peliblanco mayor, intentando aparentar ser frio, pero Dante lo agarro con las manos en la masa.

\- jajajajajaja… negarlo te delata hermanote, estas más que babeando por esa bon bon- dice Dante riéndose- vamos… solo piénsalo, es hermosa, es inteligente, es muy seria al igual que tu, y además de tener esas curvas, y esos lentes la hacen ver muy sexy…- dice el peliblanco menor con una sonrisa.

Vergil al escuchar todo eso, empezó a analizarlo con más detenimiento, y vio que su hermano tenía razón, de alguna forma u otra, se estaba interesando por la reina sitri.

-bueno… lo admito, creo que tal vez me siento atraído por ella, solo un poco…- decía Vergil algo sonrojado y algo incomodo por hablar de esto, sin embargo Dante estaba feliz de que su hermano se desenvolviera al menos un poco en tan solo un día, y que mejor con una hermosa chica.

\- vez… que te dije.- dice Dante con orgullo, por ver a su hermano actuar como un hombre y no como un "lobo solitario" como lo solía llamar.

Sin embargo sin que ellos lo notaran, desde unos metros más atrás de ambos hermanos, una niña lolita de cabello blanco los seguía de lejos mientras comía un helado.

Se trataba de koneko toujo, la torre de Rías gremory, la cual seguía a los Sparda por ordenes de su rey, y también tenía la tarea de descubrir un poco mas de ellos y quienes son en realidad.

Pero ella no era la única que los seguía, desde lo alto de un edificio se veía la silueta de alguien, específicamente una silueta femenina la cual solo se notaba su sombra, y al alzar vuelo con sus alas, deja en el lugar unas cuantas plumas negras.

 **En la residencia de los Sparda.**

Ya en apartamento de la familia más poderosa del inframundo, Dante y Vergil iban llegando, y entraron a su casa sin notar que tenían visitas.

-oye… viejo…, ya llegamos!- decía Dante llamando a su padre y Vergil entro después de él, pero ambos al ver en la parte donde está la sala de la casa, ven a su padre que estaba con alguien en especial.

Se trataba de una mujer sumamente hermosa, de cabellera rubia, ojos color azules, usaba un vestido blanco con escote el cual hacia resaltar sus enormes pechos, además de tener una aureola dorada que flotaba en su cabeza, y esta chica emanaba un aura sacra, que en cierta forma hostigaba un poco a los chicos Sparda, así que tuvieron que aumentar un poco su poder para quitar esa sensación de hostilidad.

El caballero oscuro al notar a sus hijos en la puerta, se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentado, y se acerca a ellos para hablarles.

-bienvenidos, hijos míos… como verán tenemos una visita muy especial, así que muestren respeto y preséntense- dijo el patriarca de la familia algo cortante y con su misma actitud fría.

\- buenas tardes, yo soy Dante/Vergil, un gusto conocerla - decían ambos hermanos a la visitante desconocida.

\- hola chicos, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, mi nombre es Gabriel…- dice la ahora conocida como la serafín Gabriel con una sonrisa, la cual es una de los serafines más fuertes, y era a la vez la hermana del líder de la facción de los ángeles, Michael.

 ***Continuara.**

 **Hasta aquí el ultimo cap de este "relleno del intro", (** ** _suspiro)_** **, en serio el estudiar para un examen me consume mucho tiempo, pero pude terminar este cap como se debe, lo había dejado por la mitad, y después de 2 semanas me acorde que me hacía falta terminarlo, así que me senté a terminar de escribirlo, y bueno… termine como a la 1:00am ( -_- U) ya que en la noche es el único momento del día en que puedo escribir al menos un poco, y cuando me da un ataque de ideas se me va la noción del tiempo.**

 **Bueno ya con eso me despido, les deseo un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen este fic, y para la próxima ya empezaremos con la acción jejeje…**

 **Carlos se despide y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	4. capitulo 3

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 3: una cita y una reunión importante.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda.**

Los gemelos Sparda estaban sorprendidos de ver a la serafín mas fuerte y la ángel más hermosa del cielo en su casa, desconocían el asunto del porque estaba allí, aunque tal vez debía de tratarse sobre la reunión de facciones.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, su padre me estaba hablando de ustedes antes de que llegaran – decía Gabriel con una sonrisa.

\- es también un gusto conocer a la hermana de líder del cielo – decía Vergil de manera respetuosa con su actitud calmada.

\- el gusto es igual – decía Dante con una mirada algo pervertida, ya que a su perspectiva, la ángel enserio era bastante atractiva y tenía la certeza de que más de un ángel debió de caer por pensar en cosas "nada santas" con la rubia.

Sin embargo, el patriarca Sparda le dio un zape a su hijo menor, para que dejara de comerse con la mirada a la segunda líder de los ángeles.

\- bueno me tengo que ir, Michael debe de estarme esperando, fue un gusto conocerlo y hablar con usted Sparda-san, y a ustedes también Vergil-kun, Dante-kun – decía la serafín desapareciendo en un resplandor dorado.

\- padre, podrías decirnos ahora de que tanto hablaban? – preguntaba Vergil con algo de intriga, debido a la aparición de la ángel.

\- no hablamos mucho, Michael al estar ocupado en sus asuntos no pudo presentarse, aun así decidió enviar a Gabriel en su lugar, para discutir sobre la reunión. Nada mas eso – decía el caballero oscuro con su actitud fría.

Lo último que dijo su padre no los convenció del todo, sin embargo ellos notaron que la mirada de su padre cambio repentinamente, su mirada era una que ya los gemelos conocían a la perfección, y era una de esas melancólicas y nostálgicas. Una melancolía que ambos hermanos reconocían, ya que su padre se ponía así solo cuando algo le hacía recordar a su difunta madre.

\- padre, te sucede algo? – preguntaba Vergil de forma inexpresiva, pero con cierta preocupación por su progenitor.

\- es cierto viejo, te notamos muy extraño desde que llegamos? Enserio te sientes bien? – preguntaba Dante también algo angustiado.

\- estoy bien, no es nada de lo que se deban de preocupar, así que solo déjenlo así – decía Sparda con seriedad, pero sus hijos sabían lo contrario, al parecer su reunión con la ángel en cierta forma le afecto de forma emocional, ambos pensaban en seguir preguntando pero prefirieron no seguir con el tema, ya que a ellos tampoco les gustaba recordar ese trágico momento.

Ninguno toco más el asunto y así decidieron terminar el día, para pasar al siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los gemelos Sparda iban hacia la escuela y todavía seguían pensando en la actitud extraña de su padre, tanto de ayer como el de esta mañana, ya que durante el desayuno no dijo ni una palabra y estaba bastante pensativo, cosa que era muy común de él, pero esta vez estaba como fuera de sí mismo, y eso extrañaba mucho a sus hijos.

\- oye Vergil, que crees que tenga el viejo? Sea comportado muy extraño desde ayer y hoy está igual – decía Dante algo confundido.

\- no tengo idea, pero tal vez sea porque la señora Gabriel le hiciera recordar a nuestra madre. O al menos esa es mi teoría – decía Vergil con su típica seriedad, pero también con algo de duda.

\- Mmmm quizás sea cierto, bueno… cambiando de tema, que harás el día de hoy, invitaras a salir a Tsubaki o qué? – decía el peliblanco menor con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Q-que demonios estás hablando? Claro que no la voy a invitar a salir, ya te dije apenas nos conocemos y no tengo nada de interés en esas cosas! – decía molesto el peliblanco mayor con un sonrojo leve pero notorio en su rostro por lo que dijo su hermano.

\- jajajaja… vamos Vergil, tú mismo lo admitiste ayer, que enserio te atrae mucho Tsubaki, así que se hombre y dile que quieres salir con ella – dice Dante con una risa y dándole ánimos a su hermano para que invitara a la reina sitri.

Vergil se puso aun mas rojo, y quería darle un buen golpe a Dante para que dejara de molestarlo, pero sin embargo tras pensar un poco mejor las cosas, y tal vez debería de tomar el consejo de Dante e invitar a salir al menos una vez, a la chica de cabello largo de color negro que usaba lentes, con una figura irresistible y de unos hermosos ojos de color miel.

\- está bien, tal vez la invite a salir, pero no será ahora, sino cuando nos conozcamos un poco mejor – decía el hijo mayor de Sparda resignado, aceptando el consejo de su hermano.

\- jejeje… al menos es algo, y me alegro por ti hermano – decía el menor de los Sparda con orgullo, ya que su hermano empezaba a madurar en su forma de ser.

Los chicos seguían con su camino, hasta que se toparon otra vez con Issei en el camino, quien iba a pie a la escuela esta vez y el castaño se les unió en su recorrido. Los Sparda todavía tenían dudas del castaño ya que su energía era más fuerte que el de un humano cualquiera, tal vez se trataría de que el chico poseyera un sacred gear, pero una muy poderosa, así que tal vez se trataba de una longinus.

Ya al llegar a la academia, los tres amigos se separaron a sus respectivos salones, Vergil al llegar al suyo, vio que Sona y Tsubaki estaban en los mismos lugares de ayer y ambas morenas notaron la llegada del peliblanco Sparda.

- _"recuerda lo que te dije ayer Tsubaki"_ – decía Sona en un susurro a su reina.

\- _"si kaicho"_ – decía Tsubaki también en un susurro aunque algo decaída, ya que ella quería pensar que Vergil no era una mala persona, pero no podía cuestionar las palabras de su amiga y líder.

Vergil se acerca a su asiento, siendo observado seriamente por la heredera sitri, este ya sabía de la desconfianza de la chica el primer día que llegaron, sin embargo Tsubaki lo veía con algo de culpa, pero él ya se hacia una idea de la razón.

\- buenos días Tsubaki – decía el Sparda con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- buenos días Vergil-kun – decía la chica de ojos miel algo decaída, y Vergil aunque ya había notado su actitud decidió preguntar.

\- te ocurre algo? Te noto algo angustiada? – preguntaba el peliblanco con mirada seria.

\- eh? Oh, no, no es nada Vergil-kun, estoy bien… - decía la reina sitri con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que el peliblanco noto rápidamente.

\- bueno no importa, ahora después de clases quisiera hablar contigo en privado – dijo el chico Sparda con algo de seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a ambas chicas sitri.

\- e-está bien Vergil-kun, hablamos después de clases – dijo Tsubaki algo nerviosa, mientras que ella voltea a ver a su rey y esta igual de confundida.

\- (¿Qué es lo que tramará este sujeto?) – se decía Sona en su mente muy confundida, por que el peliblanco querría hablar con su reina? Sea lo que sea, debería de vigilarlos por las dudas.

Mientras tanto con Dante, el había llegado a su salón y se encontró con Rías y Akeno, las cuales desde que se presento se empezó a llevar bien con ellas por el hecho de que la pelirroja era la hermana menor del maou Lucifer, y por parte de akeno, no había mucho que decir ya que esta le tomo un poco mas de confianza y tratar de seducirlo unas cuantas ocasiones, pero el Sparda no se quedaba atrás por ser un tanto sádico y pervertido, justo igual que ella.

\- buenos días señoritas… - decía el peliblanco menor con una sonrisa a ambas chicas.

\- buenos días Dante – decía rías con una sonrisa.

\- buenos días Dante-kun, espero que haigas tenido sueños conmigo – decía akeno con una sonrisa picara.

\- jeje… como no te imaginas – decía el Sparda también con picardía.

\- Akeno! No le digas esas cosas a Dante – reprendía la pelirroja a su reina, ya que al parecer por alguna razón, sentía algo de celos, porque ambos se comportaban de manera pervertida, cosa que los acercaba uno al otro.

\- oh vamos rías, Dante-kun y yo solo estamos jugamos ufufufu… – decía la reina gremory con una risita picara.

A rías no le parecía divertido, pero mejor lo dejaba así, ya que ahora por medio de su torre tenía algo de conocimiento de la familia Sparda, supuestamente debían de ser demonios de clase alta, ya que Vivian en lujoso apartamento, y tienen contacto con Sirzechs y los demás maous, además de él hecho de que su padre parecía ser un hombre muy serio y debía de tener un lugar muy especial en el inframundo. Esta información era muy interesante así que decidió invitar a ambos peliblancos a su club para presentarse como se debe hacer, y el intentar convencerlos de que se unan a su nobleza, claro respetando su estatus social.

 **Por la tarde.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, las clases habían terminado, sin embargo en uno de los salones vacios, se encontraban Vergil y Tsubaki solos ya que el Sparda le pidió hablar a la reina sitri a solas, o al menos eso se creía, ya que la heredera sitri estaba detrás de la puerta del salón mirando con detenimiento lo que planeaba hacer el peliblanco con su reina y amiga

\- este… d-de querías hablar conmigo Vergil-kun? – preguntaba Tsubaki algo nerviosa, por el hecho de estar muy cerca de Vergil y por estar a solas con este.

\- n-no es nada en especial, s-solo quería pedirte un favor, solo eso – decía Vergil con un ligero toque de vergüenza, ya que volteaba su vista de la chica.

\- c-claro, puedes contar con mi ayuda Vergil-kun – decía Tsubaki aun con nervios.

\- (vamos, lo que quieras hacer, hazlo ahora!) – decía Sona en su mente ya que el peliblanco estaba dando muchos rodeos al asunto.

\- lo que quería pedirte es... – decía el Sparda, aumentando la tensión en ambas morenas.

\- si… - decía la chica de ojos miel.

\- (DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!) – decía la morena de cabello corto ya harta de esto.

\- q-quiero que… TENGAMOS UNA CITA! – grito el Sparda mayor, al no soportar los nervios.

Un silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos hasta que la reina sitri empezó a reaccionar, al igual que su rey lo hacía por la confesión del chico.

-eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – decía Tsubaki con la completamente roja por la sorpresa.

\- (QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!) – Sona también estaba incrédula por eso.

\- quiero que salgas conmigo Tsubaki, por favor – decía Vergil también con la cara roja, esta vez mirando a los ojos a la chica.

\- es- es en serio Vergil-kun? – pregunta la morena sitri sorprendida.

\- lo digo en serio – respondió este completamente seguro.

Tsubaki se quedo callada por un momento, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar del Sparda, quería tener una cita con ella? Al parecer era una situación diferente esta vez, todos los chicos de la academia siempre la solían invitar a salir, pero ella los rechazaba inmediatamente ya que no les interesaba para nada, pero con la llegada de Vergil, su mente solo se centraba en él, no había día momento en que no pensara en él, apenas lleva un corto tiempo de conocerlo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que él era un buen chico, podía ser serio casi todo el tiempo pero en el fondo era alguien muy especial, además que lo notaba muy atractivo, su cabello blanco y bien peinado, sus ojos azules muy llamativos, y también era un alumno prodigio y muy atlético.

Ahora no podía negarlo la reina sitri se estaba empezando a enamorarse de él y a la vez el de ella.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, la chica de ojos miel le dio su respuesta.

\- está bien Vergil-kun, acepto salir contigo – decía Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

\- jeje… gracias por aceptar Tsubaki – dijo el Sparda con una sonrisa.

Todo esto fue visto por la heredera sitri, no podía creerlo, tanto misterio para que el chico le pidiera una cita a su reina, y para el colmo esta acepto. Quería entrar a hablar seriamente con el peliblanco, pero se abstuvo a hacerlo.

Luego de eso, Vergil se reunió con Dante en la entrada de la academia y este último estaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- y bien? Ella acepto? – dice Dante con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- si – fue todo lo que dijo Vergil, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero por la influencia de su hermano y el de interesarse por una chica solo lo ponía peor.

\- jajaja… tranquilízate hermano, yo eh salido con muchas chicas antes, es solo cuestión de que te acostumbres y se te hará más fácil la próxima vez – dijo Dante con tranquilidad, ya que en temas sobre las chicas, el era un doctor corazón ( _"al puro estilo Hich el especialista en seducción XD")_

\- ya deja de fastidiarme! Solo lo hice y ya – decía Vergil muy molesto.

Cuando ambos hermanos se disponían a retirarse, alguien los detiene para hablarles, y los Sparda lo reconocieron de inmediato.

Era un chico de cabello rubio, de aparentes unos 17 años, ojos azules oscuros, y vestía el uniforme de manera más formal. Se trataba del caballero de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

\- esperen! – decía Kiba que salió a su encuentro – puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo? – les pregunto a los gemelos Sparda.

\- quien lo pregunta? – decía Vergil con seriedad, ya que de seguro la heredera gremory se habría dado cuenta de su linaje.

\- lo siento, me presento, soy Kiba Yuuto de 2 grado, un gusto conocerlos Dante-san, Vergil-san – se presentaba el rubio.

\- y que necesitas de nosotros? – seguía preguntando el peliblanco mayor con frialdad.

\- yo nada en especial, solo que fui enviado por alguien que quiere conocerlos a los 2 – dijo Kiba con tono amable.

\- y que pasaría si nos reusamos? – preguntaba Dante de forma arrogante, pero el chico rubio aun se mantenía tranquilo.

\- por favor, me temo que debo insistir, solo es una bienvenida amistosa – decía el rubio con suplica de que ambos Sparda aceptasen.

Los peliblancos lo meditaron por un rato, pero al final decidieron aceptar, ya que su identidad de demonios quedo al descubierto. Así que se dispusieron a segur al chico de cabello rubio, quien los dirigió al viejo edificio de la academia.

 **Club de investigación de lo oculto.**

Ya en el edificio del club Kiba toco la puerta del salón principal y presentándose ante su rey y al resto del sequito Gremory, y de paso hizo que los Sparda esperaran a que los llamaran.

\- buchou, hice lo que me pediste, ambos están afuera – decía Kiba con una sonrisa.

\- gracias Yuuto, por favor déjalos que entren – dijo rías y el rubio les dijo a los gemelos peliblancos que pasaran adelante.

Rías que estaba sentada en su escritorio, se paro y se puso frente a este, y al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a sus invitados.

\- bienvenidos sea los dos, es un gusto conocerlos – se presento rías de manera amable.

\- básicamente, tu y yo ya nos conocemos rías, así que eso debería valer para mi hermano – decía el peliblanco menor de manera despreocupada cosa que le hacía que su hermano lo fulminara con una mirada seria.

\- así es Dante-kun, ya nos conocemos ahora, pero es hora de que nos presentemos de verdad – decía rías con una sonrisa hacia los peliblancos.

\- de que estás hablando? – dice Vergil con frialdad, intentando ocultar las apariencias.

Sin embargo rías extendió sus alas de demonio, y el resto de su nobleza hizo lo mismo, cosa que hizo entender al peliblanco mayor, y era que se presentaran como en realidad eran.

-mi nombre es Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del maou Lucifer – decía Rías con una sonrisa confiada.

Los Sparda estaban contra las cuerdas, su identidad había sido descubierta, y ahora debían de decidir una cosa, o revelar su identidad y su status social, cosa que fue estrictamente prohibido por su padre, o lo segundo era silenciar a los gremory por la fuerza, y conllevar a problemas con el maou Lucifer.

La situación en serio era tensa para los Sparda pero no era algo que no pudieran resolver.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap de hoy, es muy poco lo sé, pero el problema es que estoy algo enfermo ahora, y no puedo quedarme escribiendo mucho tiempo. Así que hare lo siguiente, dividiré este capítulo en dos partes, y cuando me sienta algo mejor, escribiré el siguiente.**

 **Espero y comprendan y me disculpo por eso. También el hecho de que los deje esperando casi 3 semanas por el cap, pero cuando me enfermo, siento que podría morir en cualquier momento XD, y no puedo salir ni de la cama siquiera. (T_T)**

 **Bueno por ahora me despido, y recuerden que les deseo un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que leen este fic, y les prometo que la segunda parte la tendré escrita lo más rápido posible.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	5. capitulo 4

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo la parte que faltaba del cap anterior y respecto a los comentarios que he recibido, hare un pequeño cambio en los harem de Dante y Vergil.**

 **Para Dante: tendrá en su harem a rossweise.**

 **Para Vergil: le incluiré a Serafall, ya que plantearé la misma idea igual como a su padre, debería de tener a una chica linda, dulce e infantil que le ayude a cambiar solo un poco su forma de ser.**

 **Eso sería todo, conforme vaya avanzando aparecerán mas chicas para cada uno y tal vez una más para el caballero oscuro en un futuro (*cof* una Kitsune.) XD**

" **ejem" creo que estoy spoileando demasiado ahora, sin nada más que decir, vamos con la historia. Disfrútenla.**

 **La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 4: conflicto.**

 **Club de investigación de lo oculto.**

\- Mi nombre es Rías Gremory, y soy la heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del maou Lucifer – dice Rías con una sonrisa confiada, poniendo algo tensos a los gemelos Sparda.

\- (Maldición, ya nos descubrió, a nuestro padre no le agradará esto y menos si nos metemos con la hermana de Sirzechs) – se decía Vergil en su mente con seriedad, ya que al parecer, la gremory "aparentemente" se dio cuenta de sus identidades.

\- (Wow, esta chica enserio es precavida, seguramente nos debió de estar siguiendo durante estos días sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Creo que le debo mis respetos) – dice Dante en su mente, ya que se impresionó por la capacidad de deducción de la pelirroja.

\- y que te hace pensar que somos demonios? Que prueba tienes al respecto? – dice el peliblanco mayor con seriedad, intentando persuadir a la chica pelirroja.

\- en primera: ustedes están en los territorios pertenecientes a mi familia. En segunda: sus auras los delatan, inconscientemente ustedes desprenden su poder de vez en cuando, y debo decir que en serio ambos son muy fuertes. Y tercera: según me dijo mi torre, ustedes viven en un complejo departamentario muy lujoso. Así que debo deducir que ustedes son demonios de clase alta, cierto? – dice la Gremory con una sonrisa confiada, ya sabiendo que los hermanos intentarían evadirla, así que pensó en una buena coartada por si acaso.

Al oír esto, ambos peliblancos ahora comprendían, ella sabía de su parte demoniaca y de sus habilidades, pero lo único que no sabía, era de su verdadero estatus social en el inframundo. Eso los llego a calmar un poco, pero sabían que la cosa no acabaría allí.

Por ahora debían aparentar ser lo que dijo Rías para no llamar la atención, y era mejor que la chica tuviera esa idea de ellos, al menos por el momento hasta el día que llegara la reunión de facciones donde revelarían sus verdaderas identidades.

\- Ok, nos descubriste preciosa, somos demonios, así que no hace falta esconderlo más tiempo. No lo crees hermano? – dice Dante de manera arrogante y lo último se lo dice a Vergil.

\- es cierto, creo que de nada sirve ocultar las apariencias en este momento – dice Vergil con resignación, y este le manda una mirada seria a Dante y este solo asiente.

Después de hacer eso ambos hermanos extienden sus alas demoniacas, pero lo curioso es que estas no eran como las de demonios normales, sino que parecían las alas de un dragón ya que eran escamosas, y tenían los colores respectivos de ambos gemelos. Las de Dante eran rojas con gris en algunas partes, y las de Vergil eran azules con detalles en plateado.

( _N/A: sus alas son debido a sus devil triggers, aunque sé que Vergil en ese estado no se le ven, pero digo que si ambos son mitad demonios deberían de tener, ya que su padre tiene alas de demonio y de insecto respectivamente, entonces creo que sería lógico que sus hijos tengan sus alas propias con su propio estilo, por parte de sus estados demoniacos y que puedan sacarlas a voluntad sin tener que transformarse¿no? Además eso también aplicaría para Sparda.)_

Todos los del clan Gremory se sorprenden por que las alas de demonio de los hermanos, eran unas que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, y de seguro pertenecían a una familia muy peculiar de demonios, enserio estos chicos si que tenían muchas sorpresas ocultas.

\- ara ara, ustedes sí que tienen muchas sorpresas chicos, me pregunto cuantas más deben tener ocultas ufufu… – dice akeno con una risa picara, y a los Sparda no les costó saber de a qué se refería.

\- jejeje… te podrías sorprender, creéme – le dice Dante a Akeno de forma lasciva, esto hace que la chica le sonría de forma pervertida, y que Vergil ponga una cara de disgusto por el comportamiento pervertido de su hermano menor.

\- Dante-sempai pervertido – dice Koneko con cara molesta, mientras que Kiba solo ríe por lo bajo y Rías suspire con algo de molestia por el comportamiento de su reina.

\- "ejem" nos estamos desviando del tema principal, ya podrás coquetear con ella después – dice Vergil con fastidio, ya que su conversación se desvió por causa de la semi-caída y el semi-demonio.

\- cierto, bueno… ya sin más rodeos, les diré la razón del porque están los dos aquí – dice Rías con una sonrisa, y los Sparda ya se hacían una idea de lo que les pediría.

\- pues bien, adelante lindura, somos todo oídos – dice Dante de manera divertida.

\- muy bien… la razón del porque los llame, era para preguntarles si les gustaría ser parte de mi nobleza. Y antes de que vayan a protestar, les digo que aunque decidan unirse, respetaremos sus status social de demonios de clase alta, y pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, claro… que cuenten conmigo y con el resto de mis sirvientes para lo que sea – dice Rías con una sonrisa.

Pero después de decir eso, a los dos hermanos no les tomo mucho tiempo decidir, y tratar de hacerles entender a ella y los demás que ellos no eran simples demonios cualquiera.

\- su oferta es muy considerada de su parte señorita Gremory, pero tanto mi hermano y yo lo rechazamos lastimosamente – dice Vergil con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- eh? Pero porque razón no pueden? O es que acaso no quieren hacerlo? – dice rías algo molesta de que ni siquiera lo pensaron 2 veces antes de rechazar su oferta.

\- una razón seria nuestro viejo, a él le molestaría mucho el rebajarnos a ser sirvientes de alguien, además… Vergil y yo ya sabíamos que nos llamarías para esto, así que simplemente no nos interesaba formar parte de tu grupito de quinta. Ese no es nuestro estilo – dice Dante de forma arrogante, molestando mas a la pelirroja y a los demás, ya que los estaban considerando débiles.

\- Dante tiene razón, además de eso, si lo que planeas es hacer que nos unamos por la fuerza, pierde su tiempo, ya que ustedes no están a nuestro nivel y podrían terminar muy mal – dice Vergil con frialdad, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ya basta! – Exclamó rías, ya perdiendo la paciencia – los invite amablemente a nuestro salón a conocernos de manera amistosa, les propuse ser mis sirvientes y se negaron, y ahora nos insultan y nos subestiman. Eso es más de lo que puedo tolerar – dice rías furiosa, pero aun así los dos Sparda continuaron insultándolos.

\- OYE! Como te atreves a insultarnos de esa manera, solo intentábamos ser amables con ustedes y así no pagan? – dice Kiba molesto porque los peliblancos los subestimaban sin conocerlos antes.

\- nosotros no los subestimamos, solo les decimos la verdad, y si no les gusta solo hay una forma de demostrarles cuanto están por debajo de nosotros – dice Vergil con seriedad y al parecer todos entendían su punto.

\- bien… resolveremos esto con un pequeño combate – dice rías con seriedad – mi caballero y mi torre contra ustedes dos, pero porque no hacemos esto más entretenido con una apuesta – dice con una sonrisa confiada.

\- suena bien para mí – dice Dante con una sonrisa confiada – el trato será el siguiente: si ustedes ganan, Vergil y yo nos uniremos a tu grupo. Pero si pierden deberán aceptar su lugar y no meterse con nosotros otra vez. Entonces… tenemos un acuerdo preciosa? – dice Dante de manera socarrona mientras le extiende la mano a rías, la cual lo piensa por unos minutos.

\- trato hecho, verán que no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros – dice rías de manera arrogante, estrechando la mano del peliblanco menor.

Sin embargo los gremory habían cometido una seria equivocación, al desafiar a los hijos del caballero oscuro y el maou absoluto del inframundo. (" _ahora siento lastima por rías y los demás, ya que Dante y Vergil se los van a chingar, XD)_

 **En un lugar desconocido, a las afueras de la academia.**

Los chicos decidieron que los combates se llevaran a cabo en un lugar donde no llamaran la atención, cosa que los gemelos aceptaron. El lugar era un terreno cercano a la academia kuoh, el cual nadie pasaba por allí, era el sitio perfecto para poder pelear sin problemas. ( _"o para cavar unas tumbas para cierto grupo de demonios que no se dan cuenta que se los van a vi… bueno ya ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero XD)_

Los primeros que pelearían serian Kiba contra Vergil, y por ultimo serian Dante contra koneko.

El peliblanco y el rubio decidieron pasar primero al centro y prepararse para la pelea. Cabe decir que los Sparda se habían cambiado a sus atuendos de batalla y haciendo aparecer sus armas, Dante teniendo a Rebelion en su espalda y sus armas de fuego Ebony y Ivory. Por parte de Vergil su poderosa katana Yamato.

Kiba saca su espada preparándose para la pelea, mientras que el sequito gremory está en un extremo del lugar, mientras que el peliblanco de gabardina roja está del otro, esperando que sea su turno para pelear.

\- Veo que tienes una espada tradicional de Japón, esta batalla será muy interesante – dice Kiba con una sonrisa confiada, pero al parecer el peliblanco mayor está muy tranquilo.

\- Para derrotarte no será necesario que use mi espada, no eres un oponente digno para que yo pelee con ella – dice Vergil fríamente, provocando que Kiba se moleste y las del clan Gremory se confundan.

\- está muy confiado, no creo que pueda gane a Kiba así sin usar su espada – dice rías con confianza, la Loli y Akeno asienten confiadas en que su amigo caballero ganara esta. Sin embargo Dante se reía por lo bajo por la ingenuidad de estos.

\- (Si creen que puede vencer a Vergil así de fácil, pues deberán pensarlo mejor) – se dice Dante en su mente de manera divertida, ya que sabía que su hermano era mucho mejor espadachín que el "niño bonito" de Rías.

\- muy bien… el primero que quede inconsciente perderá. Están listos! – dice rías siendo la referí, y ambos chicos asienten – ahora comiencen! – exclama dando inicio a la batalla.

Rápidamente Kiba usando su velocidad desaparece del lugar donde estaba, mientras que el Sparda se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada, y estando con los ojos cerrados. Esto confundió a las chicas de que no hiciera nada, pero en cambio el Sparda menor ya sabía lo que pasaría en ese momento.

Luego en una fracción de segundo Vergil abre los ojos, y con un movimiento rápido, se dio vuelta a la derecha y detuvo una estocada del rubio con la funda de su espada. Esto impresiono a Kiba y a los demás ya que adivino el lugar que el chico gremory lo atacaría.

\- Eres muy lento – le dice Vergil a Kiba, y ambos se separan.

\- eso fue suerte, debí de ser muy obvio – dice Kiba aun con confianza, mientras se prepara para atacar otra vez.

\- pierdes tu tiempo, no podrás tocarme – dice el peliblanco mayor con frialdad.

Entonces Kiba usando su velocidad otra vez, empieza a atacar de frente a Vergil con una ráfaga de estocadas, las cuales son esquivadas y/o desviadas con la funda de la espada del peliblanco. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el Sparda era bastante rápido para evitar los ataques de Kiba, sin embargo Dante sentía lastima por el rubio, ya que apenas era solo veía la punta del iceberg de la verdadera velocidad de su hermano gemelo.

Luego de unos minutos, Kiba deja de atacar y sin acertar ni un solo golpe al peliblanco lo cual lo deja muy frustrado, mientras que Vergil se siente sumamente decepcionado por esta pelea sin sentido.

-te lo dije, no podrás hacerme ni un solo rasguño, así que mejor desiste de seguir con esta absurda pelea – dice el peliblanco seriamente.

\- aun no te muestro todo de mí, y todavía no acabas conmigo – dice el rubio molesto y decidido a atacar al Sparda con todo lo que tiene.

\- eres un estúpido! No escuchas razones de alguien superior a ti, así que te hare entender por la fuerza – dice Vergil ya molesto de la insistencia del chico rubio.

\- (huy… este niño bonito ya hiso enojar a Vergil, será mejor que compres de inmediato un ataúd pelirroja, ya que cuando lo hacen enojar…) – se dice en su mente el peliblanco menor, ya que Kiba firmo su sentencia de muerte.

Entonces el peliblanco mayor desapareció de la vista de todos, sorprendiendo a todos,

\- adonde se fue? – dice el rubio buscándolo, pero su respuesta fue contestada rápidamente.

\- KIBA! DETRÁS DE TI! – le exclama rías a su caballero, pero este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

\- como te dije eres muy lento – dice Vergil a las espaldas de Kiba, y con la punta de la funda de su katana le dio un fuerte golpe a la parte trasera de la cabeza a Kiba noqueándolo por completo y dejando sorprendidas a las gremory solo exceptuando a Dante.

\- Yuuto! – grito rías preocupada por su siervo se acerca a él junto a las demás, mientras Vergil regresa con Dante. Rías estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que su caballero fuera derrotado de un simple golpe, y ni siquiera pudo usar su sacred gear para contra restar al peliblanco.

\- al menos fuiste amable con el niño bonito – dice Dante de forma burlona, lo cual molesta un poco a Vergil.

\- tuvo suerte de que no me hiciera usar a Yamato, ya que no quedaría ni una parte de él – dice Vergil con algo de frialdad, ya que no le importaba si hubiera llegado a matar al chico pero debió de abstenerse a hacer algo de que se arrepentiría después, además que tendría consecuencias graves, tanto para los gremory como a su familia.

Luego de atender al rubio, la Loli albina se acerca a la zona de batalla dispuesta a vengar la derrota de su sempai, claro que Dante se impresiono por la valentía de la niña, pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra él.

\- vaya vaya, veo que tienes agallas para querer enfrentarme mocosa, eso lo admiro y bastante, pero no creas que por ser una niñita te tendré cariño – dice Dante de forma arrogante mientras truena sus nudillos y su cuello.

\- vengare la derrota de Yuuto-sempai. Prepárate – dice koneko poniéndose en pose de batalla.

\- enserio, admiro que quieras hacer eso por tu amigo, pero esto es un caso perdido, no podrás contra alguien como yo – dice el peliblanco intentando provocar a la Loli.

Sin mas la segunda pelea comenzó, Dante que decidió dejar su espada y sus armas a Vergil, se queda esperando a que la lolita nequita ataque, y esta no tarda en hacerlo.

Koneko decide atacar de frente con un derechazo, la cual Dante recibe de lleno y lo manda un par de metros hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra uno de los arboles que había en ese lugar, la niña pensó que ya había ganado, y solo eran fanfarronerías lo que decía.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo una risa se empezó a escuchar, y la cual era la de Dante, ya que enserio ese golpe lo afecto un poco.

\- jajaja… wow debo admitir que eso me dolío, pero te falta más que un solo golpe para vencerme mocosa – decía Dante con arrogancia, mientras se reincorporaba y se limpiaba el polvo de su gabardina.

\- imposible! – decía koneko sorprendida de que aun pudiera ponerse de pie, estaba segura de que uso casi toda su fuerza en ese golpe.

\- y bien? Esperas una invitación de mi parte? Adelante… no te contengas y atácame! – retaba el peliblanco a la albina, la cual ni lenta ni perezosa acepto su desafío.

A continuación la Loli manda combos de puñetazos y patadas al Sparda, y este los esquiva o bloquea con mucha facilidad, luego detiene un gancho de la niña y ambos empiezan a forcejear uno contra otro.

Sin embargo el Sparda empezaba a ganarle terreno a la Loli, la cual se suelta del agarre, y retrocede unos pasos más atrás, mientras que Dante la ve con arrogancia y burla.

\- qué pasó? No que me ibas a patear el trasero? Jah… creo que al fin te diste cuenta de la distancia entre ambos no? Es una lástima… enserio eres fuerte mocosa, pero al final me decepcionaste – dice el peliblanco menor con decepción, creía que esa niña lo haría sudar al menos un poco, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera lo había ayudado a entrar en calor.

\- eres solo un hablador – dice la chica peliblanca molesta y poniéndose en pose de pelea otra vez, y ante esto Dante solo mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

\- enserio eres más terca que una mula. Muy bien si no quieres aprender por las buenas… entonces te enseñare por las malas. – dice el Sparda cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y frío.

Entonces Dante se puso en pose para pelear, pero antes de atacar le dice unas últimas palabras a la niña lolita.

\- ese derechazo que me diste fue increíble lo admito… pero ahora te mostrare como debes hacerlo realmente – dice el peliblanco cargando un poco de su energía demoniaca en su puño derecho para así dar su golpe.

\- (Hmph… solo espero que no aumentes demasiado tu poder, ya que nuestro padre nos podría sentir) – se decía Vergil en su mente, ya que muchas veces su hermano menor se excede mucho, cuando usa su poder.

\- prepárate mocosa, porque este golpe será el único – dice Dante que desaparece de la vista de todos y confundiendo a la lolita.

\- adonde se fue? – pregunta rías preocupada, ya que de esa misma forma derrotaron a su caballero.

Koneko buscaba por donde fue el peliblanco sin éxito, en temas de velocidad no eran su fuerte, y seria vulnerable a alguien con ataques más rápidos que los de ella. Tras unos segundos de buscarlo, logra sentir su presencia la cual esta…

-arriba! – dice la Loli albina, alzando su mirada al cielo, solo para ver que Dante se lanzo sobre ella y darle un golpe aéreo, y koneko reacciona rápido y decide responder con un golpe para contrarrestar el del peliblanco.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando su puño y el de Dante iban a chocar, el Dante frente a ella desapareció en forma de sombra, cosa que dejo confundida a la albina y a las demás chicas Gremory.

\- donde…? – koneko iba a preguntar, pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- toma nota mocosa – dice Dante parado frente a koneko dejando en shock a esta, y estupefactas a rías y a akeno.

\- p-p-pero… c-como…? – Por la impresión, koneko no podía articular una palabra, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

\- tu percepción es buena… muy buena de hecho, pero… - sin que la Loli pudiera reaccionar, este le da un fuerte golpe en su estomago, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejándola fuera de combate. – Descuidaste tus puntos ciegos – termino de decir el peliblanco tomando a la inconsciente koneko y dejándola en el suelo.

\- Koneko! – exclamo la pelirroja, quien junto con la morena se acercan a su compañera caída.

\- perdiste preciosa… recuerda el trato. No te metas conmigo o mi hermano otra vez. – dice Dante con arrogancia ya que ellos ganaron la apuesta.

\- está bien, ustedes ganan, no los molestaremos mas – dice rías molesta por su derrota, pero debía aceptar los acuerdos ya mencionados.

\- bien si eso es todo, Dante vámonos – dice Vergil fríamente, ya que al parecer esta pelea fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

\- espero no haiga resentimientos por esto verdad? Enserio seriamos muy buenos amigos – decía Dante con una sonrisa, mientras él y Vergil se retiran.

Luego de que los gemelos se retiraran rías y akeno recogían al caballero y torre gremory para tratar las heridas que tengan. Rías se sentía muy enojada y preocupada por sus siervos después de la batalla, pero se preguntaba internamente, "que tan fuertes son Dante y Vergil para haber peleado conteniendo su fuerza" esa duda la invadía ya que ellos no derramaron una gota de sudor siquiera. Enserio el secreto de la fuerza de los hermanos Sparda era algo que debía de investigar.

 **Una hora después.**

Los Sparda iban caminado con dirección a su departamento, y esperando que su padre no se enterara de su pequeño altercado con el sequito de la hermana del maou Lucifer.

\- y dime… que día saldrás con Tsubaki, debieron de poner una fecha no? – le preguntaba Dante a Vergil, ya que este se decidió en invitarla de una vez, así que quería detalles al respecto.

\- la otra semana, el sábado en la tarde. Para que quieres saber? – decía Vergil con algo de molestia, ya que se sentía muy incomodo hablando de esto con su semejante.

\- Nah… por nada en especial, solo curiosidad y tal vez darte uno que otro consejo para que ambos la pasen "muy" bien – dice el peliblanco menor haciendo énfasis en la palabra "muy" con una sonrisa picara.

\- yo no pienso hacer nada de eso, maldito pervertido! Solo saldré con ella a pasear y se acabo! – brama Vergil con la cara roja, quien sabe si es de ira o vergüenza, ya que entendió a lo que se refería su hermano menor.

\- jajaja… solo estoy bromeando hermano, aun así deberías tener en cuenta usar protección si alguna vez llegan a eso jajajaja… - decía Dante entre risas, haciendo que a Vergil le salga una vena roja de enojo en su frente.

Pero antes de que el mayor de los hermanos le replicara, una voz a sus espadas los detiene de su pequeña riña familiar. Ambos voltean hacia atrás y ven a dos chicas desconocidas para ellos.

-ammm…, disculpen… ustedes son Dante-kun y Vergil-kun – decía chica de unos 17 años, la cual venia acompañada por otra de apariencia un poco mayor a ella.

La primera era una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro, ojos color violeta iguales a los de akeno, una figura sumamente voluptuosa, y vestía con un uniforme de una academia desconocida.

La segunda era un poco más alta que la anterior, tenía el cabello color azul, ojos violetas, y una dotada de una figura aun mejor que la otra chica, y vestía el mismo uniforme.

Los Sparda las miraron con detenimiento, y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que eran ángeles caídas. Al parecer los venían siguiendo desde que salieron de la academia y debían de estar tramando algo para llamarles la atención justo en ese momento.

Ambos hermanos no eran tontos, sabían que algunos ángeles caídos empezaron a matar portadores de sacred gears por alguna razón, y ahora justamente ellos fueron los "afortunados" en ser emboscados por ellos, pero ambos sabían que ni con 100 o hasta 1000 de ellos, les podrían hacer frente a los hijos del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero les gustara, como dije antes hice ese cambio en los harem de Dante y Vergil, ya que tanto en los comentarios como yo lo eh pensado mejor, así que conforme vaya pasando la historia, mas chicas aparecerán para nuestros protagonistas, además me estoy leyendo los volúmenes del 11 al 21 para tener en claro cómo será la historia a partir de allí, ya que ahora, me estoy guiando por el anime, porque no tengo los primeros volúmenes de la novela XD.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Carlos se despide deseándoles un gran ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los lectores de mi historia y que se la pasen bien.**

 **Nos veremos en otro momento.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	6. capitulo 5

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 5: La cita doble.**

\- ammm… disculpen, ustedes son Dante-kun y Vergil-kun? – dijo una voz desconocida para ambos gemelos, los cuales al voltear su vista hacia atrás, vieron a dos chicas que usaban un uniforme de una academia desconocida.

La primera era una chica de al menos unos 17 años, su cabello era de color negro, tenía ojos de color violeta oscuro como los de Akeno, y su figura era sumamente voluptuosa, y que cualquiera envidiaría. Al parecer fue ella quien había llamado a los hermanos Sparda.

La segunda era una chica de apariencia un poco mayor a la anterior, tenía el cabello de color azul zafiro, ojos de color violeta, y a diferencia de su acompañante, esta tenía un cuerpo más dotado, cosa que haría que cualquier hombre matara por ella.

Los Sparda al verlas con más detenimiento, reconocieron que eran ángeles caídas, al parecer los estuvieron siguiendo desde que salieron de la academia. Ellos escucharon los rumores de que un grupo de ángeles caídos empezaron a matar portadores de sacred gears, cosa que era sospechosa tanto para las facciones, como para Grigori también.

\- sí… somos nosotros, quienes son ustedes y que buscan? – preguntaba el peliblanco mayor con seriedad, ya que al parecer, él y Dante fueron los "afortunados" en ser emboscados por ellos.

\- M-mi nombre es Yuma Amano – dice la chica morena que se hace llamar Yuma, fingiendo estar muy nerviosa y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Este… mi-mi nombre es Reiri Kurokami – dice la peli azul diciéndose llamar Reiri, y haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

("De seguro son ellas quienes asesinan a portadores de sacred gears, pero por que vinieron con nosotros? Que será lo están planeando? Apuesto a que han de saber de nosotros, y planean asesinarnos para alzar una nueva guerra") – se decía Vergil en su mente, analizando cada posibilidad de que algo como eso pasara.

("Wow… primero la pelirroja, y ahora los ángeles caídos nos tienen en la mira. Al parecer Vergil y yo somos muy populares por estos lados jeje… además estas chicas están buenísimas, sin duda las caídas son las más sensuales que eh visto en mi vida") – se decía Dante en sus pensamientos, y lo ultimo lo pensó de manera pervertida, mientras se comía con la mirada a ambas chicas.

\- Un placer conocerlas a ambas, yo soy Dante, y este es mi hermano mayor Vergil – decía Dante con una sonrisa mientras se presentaba él y a su hermano – ustedes nos buscaban por algo verdad? Pues ambos estamos a sus servicios – termino de decir el peliblanco menor, causando que las chicas se sorprendan, y que Vergil lo mirara como diciendo… "¿En qué demonios está pensando este idiota?".

\- B-bueno… n-nosotras los hemos visto pasar por aquí todos los días – empezó a hablar la peli azul muy "nerviosa".

\- Y ustedes nos parecieron muy guapos, entonces nosotras pensamos… s-si ustedes q-querían… - segundo la morena, también actuando de manera nerviosa.

\- vamos… no se sientan tan nerviosas, si necesitan algo de nosotros solo pídanlo – dice el Sparda menor con una sonrisa, cosa que hacia confundir a su hermano, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba este.

\- Oye, que es lo que… - Vergil iba a preguntar, pero su hermano le hiso una seña con su mano de que callara y siguiera la corriente.

\- Ahora sí, que era lo que querían decirnos chicas – decía Dante dándole la palabra a las dos chicas que estaban frente a él y a su hermano.

\- Q-queríamos que… ¡S-SALIERAN CON NOSOTRAS POR FAVOR! – dijeron ambas chicas, esta vez al unísono, con las caras rojas de la "vergüenza".

 **20 minutos después.**

\- En serio eres un estúpido! No puedo creer que aceptaras el salir con esa ángel caída, y para qué rayos me involucraste a mí también? Que intentas conseguir con esta tontería? – preguntaba Vergil sumamente molesto, ya que Dante acepto salir con la morena ángel caída, y que a él lo emparejara con la caída peli azul.

\- En primera: porque además de que esa chica era sumamente atractiva, pude notar algo al verla a los ojos. Y no solo en ella, la otra también estaba así. Y pensé que deberíamos averiguar el "Por qué" Están asesinando portadores de sacred gears de forma indiscreta. Y en segunda: porque creo que te serviría de experiencia el tener una cita de práctica, para cuando tú y Tsubaki tengan su cita, ya que tendrías alguna idea de que hacer. – dice el peliblanco menor dando sus razones del caso.

\- Eres un…! Sabes que, olvídalo. No tiene caso razonar con lo poco que tienes de cerebro, esta es la mas grande idiotez a la cual me has arrastrado otra vez. – dice el peliblanco mayor con una mano en su cara en señal de molestia.

\- Oye!... ¡¿A que te refieres con eso de que tengo poco cerebro?! – dice Dante enojado.

\- Tus ideas tontas y tus estupideces, son las razones que hacen que tu cerebro sea del tamaño de un maní – dice Vergil con burla y dibujando una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Serás un hijo de… - Dante ahora si estaba molesto, ya que ahora lo trataba como a un retrasado mental.

 **Residencia de los Sparda, horas de la noche.**

Ya era de noche y en la residencia de la familia Sparda, el patriarca de la familia se encontraba en la estancia y esperando a que sus herederos llegaran de la escuela, hasta que por fin ambos gemelos peliblancos llegaron.

\- Ya llegamos… viejo! – exclamaba Dante, para llamar la atención de su padre.

\- Ya estamos aquí… padre. – decía Vergil de manera tranquila.

\- Bienvenidos. – fue lo único que el caballero oscuro les dijo a sus vástagos, pero los fulminaba a ambos con su mirada fría y sin emociones, cosa que los hermanos notaron al prestarle más atención.

Dante empezaba a sudar frío por la forma en que su padre los miraba, pero Vergil ya se hacia una idea del por qué su progenitor los miraba de esa forma.

\- Mmmm… sucede algo viejo? P-porque esa cara tan amargada? – decía el peliblanco menor con nervios, ya que si las miradas mataran, la afilada mirada de su padre lo volvería un simple despojo de carne humana-demoniaca.

\- Todo está bien… padre? – preguntaba el peliblanco mayor, pero ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta del patriarca de la familia.

\- Estoy bien gracias, pero mi pregunta es si ustedes los están por lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato atrás. – decía fríamente el maou absoluto, cosa que tensaba un poco a los hermanos Sparda.

\- Pues estamos bien jeje… por qué no lo estaríamos? – preguntaba Dante, aún con sus nervios en aumento. Vergil por su parte no decía ni una sola palabra.

\- enserio? Entonces me pueden explicar porque estaban peleando con la hermana de Sirzechs y su séquito – preguntaba con gran molestia Sparda, cosa que a Dante lo aterró, y Vergil solo estaba completamente tranquilo.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar, y esto hacía que el caballero oscuro empezara a perder la paciencia, mientras Dante estaba con un rostro de miedo, Vergil seguía sereno y esperando su oportunidad para hablar.

\- Y bien? Alguno de los dos va a hablar? – decía el patriarca de la familia, ya con su paciencia por lo muy bajo de los infiernos.

\- B-bueno… Vergil y yo solo estábamos, es decir estuvimos… lo que paso fue… - balbuceaba Dante intentando explicar lo que pasó, pero no llegaba a dar una respuesta clara. Sparda ya tenía una vena roja de furia en su frente, y su aura demoníaca incrementándose peligrosamente. Sí Dante no le daba una respuesta de inmediato, se la sacaría de una forma para nada "amable". Sin embargo antes de que Dante fuera a ser torturado brutalmente, Vergil empezó a hablar.

\- La señorita Rías Gremory quería que Dante y yo nos uniéramos a su nobleza, pero lo rechazamos inmediatamente, cosa que le molesto y nos retó a un duelo. Al final le ganamos a su clan de manera fácil. Lo sentimos padre, ellos nos orillaron a usar algo de nuestro poder, pero ellos están bien, la situación no pasó a nada serio. – decía Vergil haciendo un mini-resumen de lo que sucedió en la tarde con los Gremory.

\- si si, eso es lo que pasó, justo como Vergil lo dijo jeje… - decía Dante sudando a mares, mientras que su semejante se agarraba el puente de la nariz, por lo inepto que era su hermano.

\- … - El maou absoluto del inframundo no decía nada, y su mirada seguía siendo tan penetrante, pero esta vez estaba un poco más calmado que antes.

\- Mmmm…. V-viejo? – preguntaba Dante con algo de miedo, ya que su padre seguía estando muy callado y con su actitud fría ante ellos.

\- Entiendo. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Sirzechs con respecto a esto. Si eso es todo pueden irse a sus cuartos, o al menos que tengan otra cosa más que reportarme. – dice Sparda relajando su postura, pero lo ultimo lo dijo todavía con su actitud seria.

Los gemelos Sparda se miran entre sí, "deberían de decirle de que se comprometieron con unas ángeles caídas, las cuales son sospechosas de matar a humanos con sacred gears, o no decir nada y resolverlo ellos mismos". Esas eran los pensamientos de ambos peliblancos, pero optaron por no decirle nada, y poder desenmascarar el misterio que se traían entre manos los ángeles caídos.

\- No, no tenemos nada más que decir padre, el resto del día paso con normalidad. – dice Vergil de manera tranquila, pero su padre al parecer pudo notar el pequeño rastro de mentira en las palabras de su primogénito. Pero decidió restarle importancia ya que tal vez solo serían cosas de adolecentes de su edad.

\- Bien… eso sería todo por ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar, mañana es sábado y tienen el día libre, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran. – termino de decir el caballero oscuro de manera tranquila.

\- Ok, hasta mañana viejo, descansa – decía Dante mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

\- De acuerdo. Buenas noches padre. – dijo Vergil de manera respetuosa a su padre, mientras que se retira de igual forma a su alcoba.

\- _"Buenas noches"_ – dijo el patriarca Sparda en un susurro que ambos chicos no alcanzaron a oír.

Luego de que los gemelos se fueron a sus cuartos, Sparda se quedo meditando en solitario por unos momentos, del como tendría que hablar con el maou Lucifer respecto a lo que hizo hoy su hermana menor, de la conversación privada que tuvo con la serafín Gabriel, y de el trato que hizo con el líder de los ángeles caídos, Hazazel.

Esas eran las cosas que mantenían muy ocupada la mente del maou supremo, pero decidió dejar todo eso de lado eh ir a descansar, ya que se lo merece por tratar con asuntos del inframundo casi todos los días, y de vez en cuando necesita un respiro.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ya era de día y los hermanos Sparda se levantaron temprano, ya que la cita doble con esas caídas seria a las 10:00am, así que se bañaron, y se vistieron como comúnmente se vestían, y se disponían a irse al centro de la ciudad, pero su padre los detuvo.

\- Oigan… a donde van con tanta prisa? Además de que es muy temprano, que piensan hacer ustedes dos? – pregunto el patriarca Sparda con un tono de confusión, pero bastante oculto bajo su cara fría y sin sentimientos.

\- Vergil y yo saldremos a dar un recorrido a la ciudad, volveremos al atardecer, pasaremos… un tiempo de hermanos jejeje… - dijo Dante claramente mintiendo, mientras Vergil solo se da un facepalm por esa mentira tan estúpida.

El Sparda mayor arqueo una ceja con claramente confundido, acaso sus hijos están conviviendo juntos como hermanos? Eso era imposible, ni aunque les pague miles de millones, ellos no se soportan en lo mas mínimo. Entonces como es que ahora lo hacen? Todo esto le decía que había gato encerrado en eso, pero decidió abstenerse de seguir preguntando.

\- Bueno… tienen dinero para hoy? Si necesitan solo pídanlo – dice el caballero oscuro con algo de fastidio, ya que enserio su nueva vida cambió lo que para él era una rutina del día a día.

El padre de ambos gemelos había tocado un punto importante, ¿Como tendrían una cita sin tener dinero? Entonces él les dio un fajo de dólares a cada uno para que lo gastaran en lo que ellos quisieran. ( _Jeje… ya siento envidia por Dante y Vergil, ya que son de una familia con poder y riqueza, y que se baña en oro XD)_

 **Centro de la ciudad.**

Los Sparda se encontraban en el punto acordado por las chicas, al parecer a ambas se les hacia tarde, ya que eran las 10:15am y todavía no aparecían.

Sin embargo una chica de cabello rojo y rizado, la cual vestía un vestido rojo con negro con apariencia de una vampira, les entrego a ambos chicos un panfleto con el sello de la familia Gremory en el, estos sabían que Rías tenia influencia en estos lugares, y así poder hacer sus contratos.

\- Vaya, la pelirroja nos sigue a donde sea jeje… - decía Dante de forma burlona, mientras mira pequeño el panfleto.

\- Espero que no se le vuelva a ocurrir retarnos otra vez, ya que la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte – dice Vergil fríamente mientras arruga el papel, cosa que Dante repite con el suyo.

\- Hey chicos! – una vos que ellos reconocieron los llamo, al voltear vieron a Issei el cual iba acompañado de… ¡¿una chica?!

\- Pero mira nada más! El terror de los pechos al fin se consiguió a una. ¡Felicidades socio, me enorgulleces! – le decía Dante a Issei de forma burlona mientras le levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha, y con una sonrisa blanca de orgullo. _("Como la que hace Maito Gai")_

\- D-D-Dante-san! No diga esas cosas de mí! – respondió el castaño con la cara roja de vergüenza y algo enojado.

\- "Ejem" olvidando eso, Issei nos presentarías a tu amiga… - dice el peliblanco mayor con seriedad, ya que al ver a la acompañante del chico, se le hacía algo sospechosa.

"La chica misteriosa era de aparente unos 17 años, cabello color negro azabache y recogido en una cola de caballo como Akeno, su estatura era de 1.84cm, ojos color violeta oscuro muy familiares, su figura era sumamente voluptuosa ("casi como ver a Raynare"), su vestimenta era sencilla, la cual consistía en una blusa color fiusha y holgada a su cuerpo, con un chaleco color blanco por encima, una falda de color azul marino, y usa unos botines color negros".

\- Oh, cierto, chicos quisiera presentarles a mi novia, su nombre es Misaki Ryoko, Misa-chan… ellos son mis amigos Dante y Vergil. – decía Issei presentando a su "novia" a los hermanos Sparda.

\- Hola, mi nombre Misaki Ryoko, es un gusto conocerlos, Dante-san, Vergil-san. – decía la morena con una dulce sonrisa, pero los gemelos seguían mirándola con sospecha.

\- Un gusto lindura… mi nombre es Dante, es un placer – dice el peliblanco menor fingiendo una sonrisa, y presentándose como siempre lo hacía.

\- mi nombre es Vergil, un gusto señorita – dice el peliblanco mayor con su típica actitud, también ocultando sus pensamientos.

\- jeje… oigan chicos, puedo preguntarles que hacen los dos aquí? – pregunta Issei con curiosidad por ver a ambos hermanos en ese lugar.

\- Pues nosotros estamos esperando a… - antes de que Dante terminara de hablar, las voces de dos chicas lo interrumpieron.

Se trataban de Yuma y Reiri, las cuales venían corriendo hacia donde estaban todos parados, y ambas vestían de manera especial para la ocasión.

 _(Nota: no describiré la vestimenta de Raynare porque ya todos deben de saber cómo se viste cuando tuvo su cita con Issei, así que solo lo haré con Kalawarner")_

"Reiri viste con una blusa color negra con escote, la cual es muy ajustada a su exuberante figura, una falda ajustada color blanco crema que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, su cabello lo tenía suelto por completo, tenía una cadena de oro colgando de su cuello, y de calzado usaba zapatos abiertos de tacón color negro".

\- Lamentamos… mucho el… retraso… nos tomo… mucho el prepararnos… ¿los hicimos esperar mucho? – decía Yuma entre jadeos por el correr hasta ese lugar, al igual que su amiga. Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Nah…, solo fueron 17minutos de retraso, no se preocupen por eso. – dice Dante con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a la cita suya y la de su hermano

\- Issei, ellas son Yuma Amano y Reiri Kurokami, Dante y yo saldremos con ellas también. – dice Vergil con su actitud seria, mientras señala con su mano a ambas chicas.

("Wow… ¡¿ellas son las novias de Dante-san y Vergil-sempai?! Son muy hermosas de verdad, en especial la señorita Rei-chan, además de que sus pechos son como los de Akeno-san jejeje…Vergil-sempai me da algo de envidia por tener esos grandes pechos para él solo, pero ahora que tengo a Misa-chan estamos muy parejos jeje…") – se decía Issei en su mente, mientras miraba de forma pervertida a las dos caídas acompañantes de sus dos amigos.

\- Bueno… nos vemos Issei nos retiramos, tenemos una cita pendiente, suerte para ti y tu novia. – dice Dante mientras se despide con un ademan de mano, Vergil no dijo nada.

Y así todos se despidieron, Dante y Vergil por su lado se fueron con sus citas, mientras que el castaño se quedaba con su cita. Mientras los chicos se despedían, la acompañante de Issei les dio una mirada fugas a las chicas de los Sparda, las cuales también lo hicieron, y esta les dedico una mirada depredadora y una sonrisa sádica a ambas como diciéndoles, "recuerden el plan", y estas se tensaron un poco por eso.

Definitivamente algo se traían entre manos esas chicas, y no era nada bueno, los hijos del caballero oscuro no tendrán problemas en afrontar esta situación pero su amigo de cabellera castaña es ajeno a lo que está a punto de suceder.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno con este capítulo hago mi regreso jejeje, espero les gustara el cap de hoy. Además para los que no leyeron el aviso que puse el diciembre pasado, especifique ahí que sería borrado cuando volviera a actualizar, la verdad no me gustaría rellenar estas historias con cosas innecesarias, así que cualquier anuncio que ponga y que diga que se borrará, se borrará definitivamente. Pero puede también que aiga algunas las cuales las deje allí XD.**

 **En fin eso sería todo de mi parte, este cap será dividido en 2 partes, la próxima veremos las citas de Dante y Vergil, además del surgimiento de nuestro "oppai dragón" y también la aparición de nuestra monjita rubia favorita X3.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que fueron a ver la película de DBS - Broly, y casi les da un orgasmo por tan sublime película y con ganas de más! XDDDD.**

 **Ok no, pero ya saben ustedes a lo que me refiero jejeje…**

 **Hasta otra…**


	7. capitulo 6

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 6: Secretos, verdaderas intenciones.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda, momentos antes.**

Mientras Dante y Vergil esperaban a sus citas, en su residencia con el patriarca de la familia más poderosa del inframundo, este estaba en la estancia como de costumbre, estaba muy pensativo en ese momento, lo que inquietaba su mente era nada menos que sus propios hijos.

Al parecer a este no le cavia en la cabeza que sus hijos convivieran juntos, era algo completamente absurdo para él.

("Enserio esto se me hace muy extraño… ¿Dante y Vergil conviviendo juntos? Hmph… eso es ridículo, ellos ni aunque fueran pinturas compartirían la misma pared. Ahí algo muy sospechoso en eso, lo sé porque Vergil dijo que no hubo más nada que reportar el día de ayer, pero lo conozco, y aunque no lo demuestre en su rostro, claramente me estaba mintiendo. Me pregunto ¿Qué se traerán esos dos que decidieron ocultármelo?") – se decía Sparda en su mente ya que al parecer había gato encerrado en eso, además del porque hoy decidieron salir juntos, ¿Qué estarían tramando ambos gemelos? ¿Le estarían ocultando algo del cual no quieren que se enterase? Esas eran sus preguntas, también tuvo la idea de al menos de seguirlos a donde se dirigían para saber qué era lo que se traían entre manos. Pero debido a su trabajo no era posible, ya en su momento les preguntaría y que esta vez, sin nada de engaños.

Dejando eso de lado, el peliblanco mayor decidió ir hacia la cocina y servirse una taza de café caliente, ya esa bebida lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Al regresar a la sala, logra ver algo muy extraño, al acercarse a donde estaba sentado, encontró lo que al parecer era una carta, la cual extrañamente no estaba allí cuando él estaba sentado.

Dejando su taza de café en la mesa, toma la carta, la cual no tenia nombre ni remitente, al verla puso una cara seria, ¿de dónde salió esa carta? ¿Quién la enviaría? Y la pregunta principal sería ¿Cómo pudieron entrar a la casa y dejar la carta allí sin ser detectado? Claramente estaba confundido, así que para aclararse esas dudas, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido de la carta. Al terminar de leerla, este pone una cara algo seria, ya que al parecer ya se dio cuenta de quien la escribió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí… Gabriel? – al parecer la carta desconocida resulto ser de la serafín más fuerte y más hermosa de la facción de los ángeles, Gabriel. Sin embargo la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué será lo que busca la serafín con el maou supremo del inframundo? Entonces, el caballero oscuro para sacarse esa duda, decide ir al lugar y a la hora que específico la serafín para encontrarse con él.

 **Tiempo actual. Con Dante y Vergil.**

Regresando con los gemelos Sparda; estos estaban junto a sus citas, Dante y Yuma conversaban muy animadamente, este como había dicho anteriormente, ya tenía experiencia con las chicas, y sabía bien que el conversar y convivir son esenciales en una cita, además todavía tenía en mente lo que creía de estas ángeles caídas.

Sin embargo Vergil… él y su cita no decían absolutamente, dando como resultado un silencio bastante incomodo, tanto para él, como para la chica peli azul.

Dante al darse cuenta de esto suspira con algo de fastidio, ya que enserio Vergil necesitaría de mucho incentivo para que no arruinara su cita, y la que tendría con la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia.

\- "¡Oye… Vergil!" – le decía de forma telepática a su hermano.

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres Dante?" – preguntaba el peliblanco mayor con molestia.

\- "¿Quiero saber qué demonios estás haciendo? Se supone que estas en una cita, no te puedes quedar callado todo el tiempo, tienes que convivir con ella, conocerla, saber que le gusta y todo eso" – dice Dante con tono de reproche.

\- "¿Y por qué crees que preguntaría algo como eso? Lo que más les gusta hacer a los ángeles caídos es asesinar gente que cae bajo sus encantos y mentiras, los conozco perfectamente" – respondió Vergil molesto.

\- "Agh… alguien deme paciencia. Mira Einstein, necesito que convivas con ella para así ver si mis sospechas sobre estas chicas están en lo correcto"– dice Dante irritado por lo orgulloso que es su semejante.

\- ¿Qué es esa sospecha que tienes con respecto a ellas?" – pregunta Vergil confundido.

\- ah-ah-ah, nada de eso, tú solo convive, y te lo diré después, ¿ok?" – decía Dante ya fastidiado por esta conversación.

\- "Hey… ¿a qué quieres llegar con…?" – antes de que Vergil continuar, Dante lo interrumpió, ya habiendo perdido la paciencia.

\- "Ugh… ¡Ya deja de ser un maldito Emo…! Solo abre tu maldita bocota y habla con la chica, ¿quieres? O si no me veré forzado a darte una paliza para que lo que te digo se te meta en ese cerebro de sandía que tienes, ¡¿entiendes?!" – dice Dante ya con una vena roja de enojo, ya sumamente enojado por la persistencia de su hermano.

\- "Tsk… bien, Lo haré. Pero que conste que aun pienso que esta es una idea sumamente estúpida, y que si esto se pone peor, te romperé toda tu cara cuando acabemos con esto ¿entendido?" – dice Vergil con tono de fastidio y resignación.

\- "Si si si lo que digas, ¡solo empieza a hablar con la chica de una maldita vez!" – termino de decir Dante cortando su comunicación con Vergil.

Al terminar de hablar, Vergil suspira con fastidio, esto iba en contra de sus principios, además… el ya estaba comprometido con alguien en primer lugar. Pero al pensar en eso, entonces vio que Dante tenía razón, y también recordó que este le dijo que le serviría para cuando saliera con Tsubaki en su cita, así que sin más remedio tendría que aceptar el hacer esto, solo esperaba a que la chica ya mencionada no se enterara de esto, ya que lo metería en un gran lio.

\- ammm… ¿Vergil-kun, todo está bien? – la pregunta de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Vergil al volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo extraño, o es que acaso… ¿no quieres estar conmigo? – pregunto Reiri con algo de tristeza, ya que pensaba que Vergil no quería estar junto a ella.

\- ¿eh? Ah no, no es eso, es solo que estaba pensando en algo. Nada mas – dice Vergil manteniendo su carácter tranquilo.

\- Ya veo, y dime Vergil-kun ¿a ti que te gusta hacer? – preguntaba la chica peli azul curiosa.

Ante esa pregunta, Vergil no sabía si responder o no, pero en eso Dante le dedicó una mirada fugaz y moviendo los labios como diciéndole en voz baja "respóndele".

\- Bueno… no soy de salir mucho, solo lo que hago en casa es hacer lectura de algún libro, no importa de qué tipo o materia, siempre que sea interesante – respondió Vergil algo incómodo ya que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Enserio? Y de casualidad ¿tienes a un autor o historia favorita? – le pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- De hecho no tengo admiración por algún autor en específico, aunque solo hay una historia que me llama mucho la atención y que no me canso de leerla siempre – dice Vergil con su actitud tranquila.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa historia que te gusta? ¿Es muy famosa? – le siguió preguntando la chica peli azul.

\- Si lo es, y la historia se llama "La divina comedia", dime ¿tu ya la has leído? – esta vez Vergil le pregunto a la chica.

\- Pues… no. Pero al oír como lo mencionas, debe de ser interesante, además es de comedia, ¿no? – Reiri preguntó muy interesada.

\- En realidad no es la comedia que tú crees que es – dice Vergil de manera monótona, cosa que hiso confundir a su acompañante.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Dante los escuchaba, y se sintió feliz de que su hermano ya dejara de lado su tonto orgullo, y se divierta como cualquier chico.

\- Bueno… no era como esperaba pero al menos es un comienzo jejeje – se decía Dante a sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por la chica morena que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo Dante-kun? ¿A qué te refieres con comienzo? – pregunto Yuma confundida.

\- No es nada, solo que me alegro que Vergil por primera vez deje de ser tan orgulloso, y que conviva con alguien mas además de yo – dijo el peliblanco menor con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto, cuando vi a Vergil-kun por primera vez, se ve que él es alguien de muy pocos amigos – expreso su opinión la morena de ojos violetas.

\- Exacto, a simple vista Vergil puede parecer alguien muy serio e intimidante también, pero una vez que lo conoces más a fondo, es alguien de buen corazón, y yo lo sé muy bien ya que somos hermanos – dice Dante con una sonrisa cálida, si bien ambos gemelos no se llevan del todo bien, pero siempre existe ese laso de familia que los une, y que muy en el fondo, ambos se tienen un gran aprecio aunque nunca lo demuestran.

Al escuchar eso, la chica quedo conmovida por las palabras del Sparda menor, era cierto que los hermanos son muy unidos, y que se demuestran de muchas formas el cariño que se tienen, aunque para los gemelos Sparda, esas formas de demostrar su afecto eran por así decirlo… poco ortodoxas, pero sus sentimientos estaban allí presentes siempre.

Mientras que con el peliblanco mayor, este ya tenía una conversación más amena con su cita, y por primera vez admitía que Dante tenía razón en esto, esto lo ayudaría un poco al entender como es el salir con una chica.

\- Oye Vergil-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo la peli azul llamando a atención del peliblanco.

\- Seguro, ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Vergil de manera tranquila.

\- Me preguntaba sobre como es tu relación de hermano con Dante-kun ¿Qué tipo de hermanos son ustedes? Ya que cuando los conocimos ustedes discutían por alguna razón. – dice la chica algo nerviosa, cosa que deja algo pensativo al Sparda.

\- Bueno, con respecto a eso… por donde puedo comenzar. Creo que lo máximo que te puedo decir es que nuestra relación es un tanto… peculiar – decía Vergil intentando explicarse.

\- ¿Peculiar? Acaso no se llevan bien? – preguntó la chica.

\- Algo así, para ser sincero, no nos soportamos en lo más mínimo, somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿entiendes? – dijo Vergil algo incomodo de hablar de su vida familiar, esa respuesta dejo a la chica peli azul con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, y con clara confusión.

\- Pero… ¿no han intentado hacer las paces o hacer algo que les agrade? Así tal vez podrían mejorar su relación. – dijo la chica dando a entender que ambos gemelos deberían de convivir mas.

\- Ambos tenemos gustos muy diferentes, jamás lograríamos congeniar uno con el otro. Pero… hay algo que si nos une como familia, y es que entre todos nos cuidamos, donde se incluye nuestro padre también, hemos sufrido muchas cosas en el pasado… unas muy dolorosas – dijo el peliblanco dando una pequeña pausa al recordar un recuerdo muy triste para él y su familia – pero salimos adelante, y estaremos siempre que alguno lo necesite, en especial Dante ya que siempre se mete en problemas, pero a cualquier situación estaré con él para ayudarlo, después de todo somos hermanos, nos cuidamos uno al otro – termino de decir con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no lo demostrara, desde pequeño siempre a protegido a Dante, y lo seguirá haciendo ya que.

Es su familia después de todo.

La chica quedo sorprendida por eso, pero quedo algo conmovida por sus palabras, aunque ellos no sean tan parecidos, en el fondo ellos se respetan y se quieren como familia, a pesar de que lo demuestran de una forma muy extraña, pero aun así sus sentimientos están allí.

Dejando eso de lado, los hermanos Sparda llevaron a sus citas por el centro comercial, pasando a almorzar en algún lado, fueron al cine a ver una película, a las tiendas y comprando las cosas que más le gustara a sus citas, luego a los videojuegos, a Dante le agradaba venir mucho a ese lugar, aunque Vergil le costaba un poco adaptarse a ese tipo de ambiente y a la diversión de este.

Luego pasaron por un helado, Dante y su cita con un Sunday de fresa, Vergil y su acompañante con uno de chocolate, cabe decir que era la primera vez que Vergil probaba un helado por primera vez en su vida, aunque claramente ocultaba su gusto con su típica actitud fría.

El resto del día siguió con normalidad hasta que en un cierto punto.

Las dos parejas iban por la calle, Dante y Yuma hablaban muy animadamente, Vergil por su parte conversaba con Reiri de manera tranquila, todo iba bien hasta que…

\- Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Awww que lindo, un par de idiotas teniendo una cita con un par de preciosuras. – dice la voz de un hombre con arrogancia, y que sale de un callejón revelando su identidad, este tipo era de complexión fornida, de al menos unos 2.18m de altura, cabellera negra y corte militar, vestía una camisa color negra con el estampado de una calavera de plata, por detrás de esta estaban dos pistolas cruzadas, y detrás de estas un par de alas hechas de navajas. Tenía pantalones vaqueros con algunas partes rasgadas, y como calzado tenía unas botas de motociclista de color negro.

Junto a él venían otros dos, ambos de estatura promedio, su vestimenta era casi la misma, solo que uno usaba el cabello largo y atado en una cola de caballo, y el otro era calvo y con una barba, y tenía un chaleco sin mangas de color negro.

\- Vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba hoy, pero… me agrada tener la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a alguien para acabar el día. – dice Dante con una sonrisa confiada mientras empieza tronar sus nudillos, las chicas se quedaron detrás de ambos hermanos ya que siempre era lo mismo con tipos como esos, ya más de una vez tuvieron que encargarse de ese tipo de hombres, pero se sorprendieron que los hermanos Sparda se pusieran delante de ellas defendiéndolas.

\- Quédense detrás de nosotros, Dante y yo nos aremos cargo de esto – dice Vergil con seriedad, indicándoles a la morena y la peliazul que se quedaran cerca de ellos.

\- Uhhhhhh… oyeron eso, el blanquito quiere hacerse el héroe… - dijo uno de los bandidos con burla.

\- jajaja… oigan preciosas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes con este par de peleles? Porque no vienen con nosotros, le aseguro que se divertirán más. – dice el más alto, aparentemente el líder, con una sonrisa lasciva, cosa que provoco una mirada de asco en las chicas.

\- óyeme "amigo", ¿no sabes que es de mala educación robarse a las novias de otros? Si las quieres tendrán que pasar encima de mí y de mi hermano, y créanme que no es para nada lindo pelear con nosotros – decía Dante de forma confiada, mientras que Vergil solo tenía los ojos cerrados y sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Vaya, miren eso chicos, Blanca nieves quiere hacerse el rudo jajajaja… - se mofaba uno de los maleantes.

\- ¿Y a este tipo que le ocurre? ¡Oigan miren a este pobre tonto, esta tan asustado que tiene los ojos cerrados y quieto como un bloque de hielo, jajaja! – se burlaba el hombre calvo de ver a Vergil parado sin hacer nada.

\- Además, ¿se creen muy rudos vistiéndose así? Parecen un par de nerds que van a una convención de historietas jajaja – se burlaba el líder.

\- jejeje… ¿nunca te enseñaron a juzgar a un libro por su portada? Pues te estás ganando que te de una buena paliza – dice Dante con una sonrisa confiada, al decir eso, los maleantes se echan a reír por lo que dijo el peliblanco.

\- jajaja, no me hagas reír mocoso, con mucho gusto barreré el piso contigo y con tu hermano, y después nos llevaremos a ese par de bombones para nuestro deleite – decía el tipo alto mientras se lamia los labios perversamente.

\- ¡Ya me arte de sus estupideces! – bramo Vergil así de la nada, llamando la atención de todos – les recomiendo que se larguen de mi vista y nos dejen en paz… **o aténganse a las consecuencias de sus actos…** \- termino de decir con un tono de voz que intimidaría a cualquiera, y que al abrir los ojos se mostraba una mirada gélida y penetrante, cosa que puso algo nerviosos al trío de bravucones.

\- Con que al fin te dignas a decir algo, ya esperaba que me apoyaras con estos idiotas – dice Dante con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Entonces la princesa ya se digno a hablar, eso está bien, porque esas serán tus últimas palabras – dijo el tipo de cabello largo, preparándose para darle un golpe al hijo mayor de Sparda.

 _(Pobres diablos, tengamos un momento de silencio por este grupo de imbéciles a los cuales les darán muy duro por el orto, y sin condón)_

…

 _(Ahora si continuemos con esta putiza XD)_

El tipo preparó su golpe, listo para dejar viendo estrellas a Vergil, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que estaba cometiendo una grave equivocación.

El sujeto se lanzo al ataque con un golpe directo a la cara del Sparda mayor, pero antes de que su golpe diera en el blanco, Vergil rápidamente detuvo su golpe con una mano, dejando a todos sorprendidos, exceptuando a Dante.

\- ¡¿Pero que mi…?! – antes de que el bravucón terminara su frase, Vergil habló.

\- Estoy cansado de esta tontería, ahora… fuera de mi vista – terminó de decir el peliblanco, para después con su gran fuerza lanzarlo hacia los aires, y en una fracción de segundo, antes de que el sujeto cayera al suelo, con un movimiento imperceptible, Vergil le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia un par de metros más atrás del grupo de delincuentes, quedando completamente inconsciente.

Los otros dos quedaron con la boca hasta el piso y con los ojos como platos, las chicas se vieron sorprendidas por el ataque del peliblanco, ya que ellas no pudieron seguir el movimiento que hiso el peliblanco, el único que pudo seguirlo con la mirada fue Dante.

\- ¡¿P-pero, que mierdas pasó?! Ni siquiera parpadee – dijo el tipo alto con asombro y miedo.

\- ¡oigan! Si ya terminaron de entender lo que pasó, entonces sigo yo de meterles esa sorpresa suya por su trasero – dice Dante con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que lograron oír los dos que quedaban.

\- ¡Tú, desgraciado, me las pagarás! – bramo el tipo calvo lanzándose en contra de Dante, empezó a darle golpes sin cesar, pero Dante los evadía con mucha facilidad.

Golpe tras golpe, el maleante no podía darle ni rozarlo siquiera, cosa que hacía que Dante se burlara de él, poniéndolo aun mas furioso. Tras un rato de intentar golpearlo, el tipo se canso y empezaba a jadear por aire, cosa que a Dante lo aburrió.

\- ¿Qué, eso es todo? Que aburrido, no sirves ni para hacer sudar a Rocky Balboa – dice Dante bostezando con aburrimiento, cosa que ponía aun más furioso al tipo.

\- Maldito… no te… burles… de mí… - dijo con poco aire el calvo, al tiempo que lanzo otro golpe, el cual fue detenido por la mano del peliblanco.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Que lastima me das, incluso conozco a una niña que pelea mejor que tú, y sus golpes son más duros – dice Dante con burla, ya que recordó su pelea contra la torre de Rías Gremory.

Entonces dejando de jugar con el sujeto, aparto la mano de su adversario, y aprovechando que el tipo no podía reaccionar rápido, y rápidamente le da un gancho con su puño derecho, dándole en la cara y tirándole algunos dientes.

\- ¡ggguuuuaaaaahhhhhh! – exclamo el tipo con dolor, el cual fue lanzado por los aires, para después caer al suelo sin consciencia.

Las personas que pasaban por allí se detenían y veían esto con suma impresión, algunos empezaron a llamar a la policía por esto, mientras que otros quedaban enganchados a la pelea, mientras grababan con sus celulares o vitoreaban a ambos hermanos.

\- Grrrrrr… ¡malditos hijos de perra! ¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto! – bramo con furia el tipo alto, y de sus pantalones sacó una navaja, con intenciones muy claras.

\- ¡Dante-kun, Vergil-kun, tengan cuidado! – Decía Yuma muy preocupada por que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

\- Tranquilas chicas, Vergil y yo manejaremos esto, créanme – dijo Dante con confianza.

\- P-pero el… - intento decir Reiri, pero Vergil la interrumpió.

\- Dante tiene razón, estaremos bien, esto no es nada para nosotros – decía Vergil con frialdad, mirando a las chicas con una mirada tranquila.

\- ¡Suficiente, los voy a matar a los dos! – exclamo el tipo alto lanzándose al ataque, en contra de ambos gemelos.

\- "Pssst" oye Vergil, que tal si hacemos ese ataque practicábamos cuando teníamos 10, ¿te parece? – dijo Dante en un susurro para que solo su hermano escuchara.

\- Hmph… no veo por qué no, hagámoslo – dijo Vergil con seriedad, mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces los gemelos decidieron un ataque conjunto, Dante sería la carnada, para después Vergil distraerlo, y así lanzar su golpe combinado. Ya teniendo planeado su estrategia, se prepararon para contraatacar.

Y así fue, Dante decidió ser el sebo, el tipo ya estaba a punto de darle una apuñalarlo, cuando el peliblanco menor de una patada, le quito el arma a su atacante y hay cuando Vergil entra en acción. El peliblanco mayor, aprovechando que el tipo alto tiene la guardia baja, con una gran velocidad empezó a golpear al tipo en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo los cuales eran sentidos por el corpulento hombre, tras un par de segundos Vergil se retira y se pone a un lado de Dante.

\- uggghhh, maldito insecto blanco, ahora te… - el tipo se cayó, ya que por alguna razón su cuerpo no podía moverse, por más que intentara, era completamente inútil.

 _(nota: si alguno ha visto el anime de Hokuto no Ken, sabrán el porqué de esto.)_

\- ¿q-que demonios? ¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste, no me… puedo mover?! – decía el tipo intentando mover un músculo, pero sin resultado alguno.

\- golpee tus puntos débiles y paralice tu cuerpo completamente, por más que quieras moverte no lo conseguirás, estas acabado… - sentencio Vergil, y el y Dante se acercaron rápidamente al tipo inmóvil, preparando el golpe de gracia.

\- El golpe… - empezó Dante.

\- Gemelo… - siguió Vergil, mientras ambos preparaban un golpe directo.

Se acercaron lo suficiente, Dante al estar al lado izquierdo lanzo un golpe con el puño derecho, mientras que Vergil estando en el lado derecho lo hiso con su puño izquierdo, juntando los dos golpes en un ataque simultaneo.

\- ¡de los hermanos Sparda! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos, dándole el golpe doble en el estómago al tipo alto.

\- ¡ggguuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – grito de dolor al salir disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, y terminando estrellado en la pared de un edificio, al otro lado de la calle, y terminando completamente inconsciente.

Las chicas, y todos los demás espectadores quedaron con la boca abierta y con ojos como plato, al ver tan tremenda fuerza de los hermanos Sparda, dejando a todos sin palabras.

Luego de unos minutos, se empezaron a escuchar varios aplausos, los cuales se incrementaban más y más, hasta que todos empezaban a chiflar y vitorear a ambos gemelos, por tan increíble demostración de trabajo en equipo.

\- jejeje, creo que llamamos mucho la atención, aunque eso fue muy interesante – dice Dante con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa arrogante-

\- Para mí fue una total pérdida de tiempo, decía Vergil con fastidio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

\- ¡Dante-kun/Vergil-kun! – dijeron las citas de estos, corriendo a hacia donde estaban, estaban muy contentas por ver tal demostración, además de ayudarlas también.

\- Hey… chicas. ¿Les gusto el espectáculo? – preguntó Dante con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! Pero sobre todo ese ataque combinado que hicieron! – decía Yuma muy emocionada.

\- ¡A si es, ustedes son asombrosos! – decía Reiri con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Vergil, el cual se puso algo incómodo por eso.

\- Esos tipos son unos idiotas, nos subestimaron demasiado, y todos acabaron así – señalo Vergil sin importarle nada de eso, ya que no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

Después de eso, la policía llegó, _("tarde para colmo")_ quedaron sorprendidos de que dos muchachos pudieran con una banda tan peligrosa como esa, e igualmente los felicitaron por su apoyo, Dante solo sonreía con arrogancia, mientras que Vergil poco le importaban los halagos.

Después de eso los hermanos Sparda siguieron con su cita doble, hasta que llego el atardecer, las dos parejas estaban caminando, por un parque cerca del centro de la cuidad, había poca gente pasando por allí, era el "lugar perfecto".

Dante tenía abrazada a Yuma por la cintura e iban muy pegados los dos, mientras que Reiri iba abrazada del brazo derecho de Vergil, el cual se ponía algo nervioso por el contacto físico, ya que podía sentir los atributos de la chica rodear su brazo, haciendo que se tensara un poco.

Caminaban en medio del parque, el cual en medio estaba una estatua, _("no me pregunten cual, solo imagínenla ustedes"),_ hasta que se detuvieron, las chicas se acercaron a la estatua, mientras le daban la espalda a Dante y Vergil.

\- Dante-kun, Vergil-kun, debo decir de parte de Rei-chan y mía que hoy nos divertimos como nunca, les damos las gracias – dijo Yuma acercándose a Dante y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras que Reiri abrazo a Vergil y haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

\- Así es Yuma, hoy todos nosotros nos divertimos, ¿no es así Vergil? – pregunto Dante a su hermano, y este asiente, pero… ambos hermanos ya sabían lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Dante-kun, Vergil-kun, ¿podrían hacernos un favor a Yuma-san y a mí? – preguntó Reiri de manera neutra, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía con su cabello, mientras que Yuma estaba igual. Pero antes de que hablaran Dante se adelantó.

\- Espera… déjame ver si adivino… - dice Dante de forma confiada hasta que finalmente vuelve a hablar – acaso será… ¿moriríamos por ustedes? – termino de decir de forma tétrica y con una sonrisa confiada, al decir eso, ambas chicas se sorprendieron de sobre manera y se separan de ambos hermanos y los miraban ahora de manera seria.

\- ¿Ya lo sabían desde siempre? – pregunto la morena seriamente, mientras que Dante sonríe con suma arrogancia.

\- Así es, las reconocimos inmediatamente cuando se presentaron, ahora ya no hace falta ocultar sus apariencias, ¡demuéstrense ahora! – demando Vergil con frialdad, as cicas se tensaron por eso, pero decidieron dejar de fingir, y revelar sus verdaderas identidades.

Entonces la ropa de ambas caídas se empezó a deshacer, y se cambiaron a una completamente diferente, la de Yuma parecía a la de una masoquista exhibicionista, con un par de hombreras con picos y un par de alas negras en su espalda.

Reiri también cambio, ahora su vestimenta paso a una gabardina color rojo vino la cual resaltaba sus grandes pechos, un short que iba a juego con la gabardina, y su zapatos eran de tacón color negro. Para finalizar un par de alas negras salían de su espalda.

Ahora las chicas habían revelado su verdadera apariencia de ángeles caídas, pero eso no servía para intimidar a ambos Sparda, los cuales solo las veían con suma tranquilidad.

\- Wow… si antes estaban bien, ahora están mejor. Esto será interesante, quiero ver que tienes Yuma – dice Dante de forma desafiante.

\- Mi nombre no es Yuma… mi verdadero nombre es Raynare, ¡prepárate para morir, Dante Sparda! – exclamo la ahora denominada Raynare, creando una lanza de luz de color morado.

\- Y mi nombre es Kalawarner, yo me encargaré de matarte, ¡Vergil Sparda! – dijo la ángel caída llamada Kalawarner creando una lanza de luz de color roja.

Ahora las cosas cambiaron, estas ángeles caídas han revelado su verdadera identidad, y se preparaban para atacar a los hermanos Sparda, pero… lo que ellas no sabían era que no serían un desafío para ambos chicos, ya que ellos pertenecían a la estirpe más poderosa del inframundo, y eran los hijos y herederos del legendario caballero oscuro, el maou absoluto del inframundo. Dante y Vergil ya se esperaban esto, pero sabían muy bien que ni con 100 o 1000 ángeles caídos, podrían contra ellos.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, no saben lo que me costó tener ideas para este capítulo, ya que me he concentrado en mis otras historias y además que estoy estudiando para hacer la prueba de ingreso para la universidad, así que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

 **Antes que nada, les informo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más tardadas por las razones ya mencionadas, para que estén al tanto. Pero no vallan a creer que dejaré la historia inconclusa solo porque no actualizo rápido, claro que no lo permitiré, no los abandonare con una historia a medias, aun tengo mucho que ofrecerles y ver sus comentarios, y que mas y mas se interesan por esta historia, me motivan a continuar con esto. Y de paso les digo que esto no solo es un hobbie para mí, hacer esto me permite conocer a más personas de otros lados y países, y que no solo me entretengo haciendo esto, sino que me gratifica ver que a otros les gustan mis ideas, y me ponen muy feliz por eso**

 **Les doy las gracias de verdad.**

 **Ok… ya estoy siendo muy sentimental, pero no es mi culpa, así soy yo XD**

 **Antes de irme les dejaré una pregunta, para que en los comentarios me den su opinión, no es obligatorio responder solo es por jugar un poco XD. Además que pondré una de esas preguntas de vez en vez en algún capítulo de la historia.**

 **La pregunta de hoy sería: Sí el anime de highschool DXD fuera doblado al español latino, ("sé que les gustaría al igual que yo jejeje") entonces… ¿Qué voces le pondrían a los personajes? Yo en mi parte solo he pensado en Rías, y para ella le pondría la voz de Carla Castañeda, la cual tiene un gran repertorio de personajes, y pienso en mi perspectiva le quedaría perfecto.**

 **Eso sería todo, pueden responder la pregunta por los comentarios o un PM, lo digo y repito, solo es por estar jugando jejeje.**

 **Les deseo un suculento y ricolino ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que sigan esta historia y que Dios les repare y bendiga.**

 **Aquí Carlos, deseándoles buenas días/tardes/noches y que se la pasen, ¡de maravilla…!**

 **Hasta otra…**


	8. capitulo 7

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 7: Una oportunidad.**

 **Parque de la ciudad.**

Las cosas se pusieron tensas, los hermanos Sparda descubrieron las identidades de ambas ángeles caídas, y ahora se estaba desarrollando una pelea entre estos, aunque para ambos gemelos, esto no era nada, y ni con 100 o 1000 de estos, serían como un simple juego de niños para ellos.

Las caídas estaban frente a su respectivo oponente, Raynare se enfrentaría con Dante, mientras que Kalawarner encaraba a Vergil, mientras que el panorama de su alrededor cambia, el cual el cielo se vuelve de color morado, el cual indica que están en una dimensión de bolsillo, ya que no querían testigos civiles de esta situación.

Raynare miraba seriamente a Dante, el cual está con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa confiada. Mientras que Kalawarner estaba preparándose para enfrentar a Vergil, el cual la veía con una expresión fría y seria.

\- Vamos… ¿Qué están esperando? No se queden esperando y ataquen – retaba Dante con su sonrisa confiada, poniendo algo tensas a ambas chicas, ya que al parecer estos demonios no eran como cualquier otro que a hayan visto.

Ante su desafío, la chica morena entonces se abalanza contra el peliblanco menor, lanzándole un par de lanzas de luz, las cuales Dante esquiva con mucha facilidad, cosa que lo pone aburrido, pero a la vez nota algo muy curioso.

("Mmmm… muy interesante, ese ataque no lo hiso con intención, me pregunto sí…") – se decía Dante en su mente, el cual noto algo cuando la chica lo atacó, parecía que…

Mientras Raynare y Dante peleaban, la chica peli azul tampoco perdió el tiempo, y decidió atacar de frente a Vergil con un par de lanzas de color rojo, el cual el peliblanco esquivaba con mucha facilidad, y cuando detuvo una estocada de la chica con la funda de su katana, pudo notar algo en ese ataque.

("Hmph, ¿Qué tipo de ataque son esos? No les veo ni una intención de lastimarme, seguro a esto se refería Dante de lo que pudo ver en estas chicas. Muy bien entonces seguiré la corriente yo también") – decía Vergil en su mente mientras evitaba los ataques de la ángel caída.

Mientras con Dante y Raynare; el peliblanco menor evitaba los ataques de la chica morena, mientras que se burlaba de ella para que esta pusiera más empeño en matarlo, aunque solo lo hacía para ver mejor las intenciones de esta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me das lastima, veo que envés de poner más esfuerzo en liquidarme, más bien te estás rindiendo muy rápido jeje… - dice Dante de forma arrogante, cosa que molesta más a su oponente.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – bramó la caída lanzándose contra él otra vez, mientras que Dante solo esquivaba las lanzas de luz que Raynare le arrojaba.

\- Oh por favor… ¿Por qué finges? Yo sé que no quieres matarme, y me lo estas demostrando claramente – decía Dante de forma seria, tensando a la chica, pero esta no dejaba de atacarlo.

\- Eso no es cierto, ¡te matare aquí y ahora! – dijo Raynare siguiendo con su feroz ataque contra Dante, el cual solo la veía con arrogancia y burla.

Por otro lado; Vergil y Kalawarner estaban en lo suyo, y al igual que su hermano, Vergil podía notar que la chica no parecía querer lastimarlo, cosa que lo molestaba ya que no le gustaba perder el tiempo, así que pensó en hacer lo siguiente.

\- Hmph… esto es una pérdida de tiempo, si no planeas pelear en serio entonces te mataré rápido – sentenció Vergil de manera fría, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la chica de cabello azul, pero esta no desistió de su ataque.

\- ¡El único que morirá hoy serás tú…! – dijo Kalawarner lanzándose contra el peliblanco mayor nuevamente, Vergil detenía sin problemas los ataques de la ángel caída, cosa que la empezaba a desesperar y agotar más rápido.

La misma situación la sufría Raynare, la cual se estaba sintiéndose exhausta por intentar darle un golpe a Dante, pero sin tener resultados. El Sparda menor solo la miraba con una sonrisa confiada, ya que sabía que no podría contra él.

\- Oye… será mejor que desistas de esto, ya esta más que demostrado que no puedes contra mí, además, yo ya sé que tú y tu compañera no quieren matarnos a ambos, así que te pido que te rindas de una vez por todas – dijo Dante mirando fijamente a Raynare, la cual estaba jadeando por el agotamiento, al oír las palabras del Sparda, esta se puso más furiosa.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, me encomendaron que debía eliminarte, y así… lo haré! – exclamó, pero la ultima parte titubeo, entonces Dante finalmente se hartó.

\- ¡Agh, eres una estúpida cabeza de piedra! Si no quieres hacerlo por la buena, será a la mala entonces – dijo Dante molesto, y desenfundando a Ebony, empezó a disparar a los pies de la morena, la cual retrocedía evitando las balas del arma de Dante.

Vergil al ver lo que su hermano hacía, decidió terminar también con esta tontería, tras bloquear un par de estocadas de la peli azul, el peliblanco mayor, al dejarla con la defensa abierta, le da un rodillazo en el abdomen, cosa que hiso que la chica se encorvara, claro que el peliblanco no uso mucha fuerza para lastimarla, solo la aturdió un poco.

\- Esto es una tontería, jamás lograras matarme, ni por mucho que lo intentes, así que desiste de todo esto, y prometo que no te mataré – dijo Vergil con tono frío y con una mirada penetrante, cosa que tenso a la ángel caída, pero hiso caso omiso a su advertencia.

\- ¡Cállate! No… voy a… desistir… voy a cumplir… con lo que… me encomendaron – dice Kalawarner con dificultad, el golpe que le dio Vergil le afecto mucho.

Vergil al oír la declaración de la chica, este gruñó ya que enserio los ángeles caídos son muy tercos cuando quieren conseguir sus objetivos.

\- ¡Eres una necia estúpida! Si no vas a entender que esto es un intento en vano, entonces te lo haré entender por la fuerza – sentenció Vergil, y usando su velocidad, desapareció de la vista de la caída, la cual quedo sorprendida por lo que hiso el hijo mayor de Sparda.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – dice la peli azul alarmada, pero antes de que siquiera moviera un músculo, Vergil apareció a sus espaldas, y con su katana, la puso sobre el cuello de la chica, claro que la espada todavía estaba en su funda, pero usando esta, el peliblanco la estaba estrangulando con ella, pero sin usar toda su fuerza.

La peli azul al sentir el arma de su oponente serrándole su conducto respiratorio, intento librarse de su agarre, pero el chico era superior en fuerza, cosa que la dejaba sumamente espantada.

De vuelta con Dante, este seguía disparando le a la chica morena, varios de sus disparos, le pasaban rosando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ahora disparaba de nuevo a los pies de la ángel caída, y en cierto punto, la dejo de espalda contra la estatua del parque, la chica esta acorralada, estaba muy agorada como para hacer algún ataque más, era claro que estaba acabada, al igual que su amiga.

Dante entonces se acercaba a ella, apuntándole con Ebony en todo momento, la chica está asustada, sabía que nunca debieron enfrentarse a estos chicos en primer lugar, ellas no eran rivales para ellos, ya que tanto ella como su compañera los tenían vigilados desde que llegaron, y se dieron cuenta de lo fuertes que eran, ya que pudieron verlos cuando combatieron con el séquito de Rías Gremory y los vencieron con mucha facilidad.

Dante la miraba con una mirada seria, esto era la prueba que necesitaba para entender a este par de ángeles caídas, y comprender que estas no eran de esos que les gusta asesinar gente, eran totalmente diferentes a los del resto, así que decidió hacer lo siguiente.

\- "psst" ¡oye Vergil!" – dice Dante de forma telepática a su semejante.

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres Dante?" – dijo Vergil mientras forcejeaba con la otra chica de cabello azul.

\- "Ellas no son como los demás ángeles caídos" –

\- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –

\- "Me refiero a que nunca tuvieron la intención de matarnos en primer lugar" – dice Dante con seriedad.

\- "No te entiendo, ¿a qué quieres llegar con esa deducción?" – preguntó Vergil.

\- "Ugh… vaya si eres lento, te digo que desde que empecé a pelear con esta tipa, no ponía ni la más mínima intención de lastimarme, y apuesto que tu estas en las mismas, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Dante.

\- "Es cierto, los ataques de esta chica no tenían intenciones de hacerme daño, ¿pero enserio crees que esa es la razón? Puede que nos quieran engañar para así bajar la guardia y atacarnos a traición" – decía Vergil con dudas, claro que los ángeles caídos eran tramposos también, un solo descuido y podrían aprovecharlo para tener la ventaja.

\- "Tranquilo, confía en mí, veras que a ciencia cierta mi teoría es verdadera" – dice Dante con confianza, cosa que dejaba más dudoso a su hermano.

\- "Yo dudo mucho que conozcas lo que es ciencia con esa cabeza hueca que tienes" – dice el peliblanco mayor con tono despectivo.

\- "¡Esa me la pagas Vergil!" – respondió Dante con enojo, haciendo que Vergil se riera por lo bajo.

\- "Como sea… solo confía en mí, y verás que lo que digo es de verdad" – termino de decir, Vergil se quedo meditando por un momento, no sabía si su hermano decía la verdad, pero durante esta pelea, la chica se veía muy tensa y nerviosa a la hora de combatir, además que sus ataques eran muy débiles, como si enserio no quisiera pelear contra él. Entonces tomó una decisión.

\- "Haaa… está bien, no la mataré, pero si sospecho que si todo esto es un engaño no lo dudaré ni un segundo" – dice Vergil suspirando de fastidio, y aceptando lo que su hermano le dice.

\- "Perfecto. Ahora solo tienes que hacer que hablé, y después de esto todo estará en paz" – dice Dante de forma confiada.

\- "Enserio no sé si creer que eres un verdadero estúpido, o eres alguien muy blando con los demás" – dice Vergil con fastidio.

\- "ignoraré que dijiste eso…" – termino de decir, cortando la comunicación mental, y dispuestos a hacer lo que deben hacer.

Entonces Dante se acerca peligrosamente a Raynare con su arma, dispuesto a "dispararle" a quemarropa, mientras que la antes mencionada esta con el miedo en aumento, sabiendo que era su fin.

\- Sabes algo, enserio me da lástima el hacer esto, pero no me dejaste otra opción, ahora es hora de que la linda ángel caída caiga al infierno – dice Dante preparándose para darle el tiro de gracia y volarle los sesos a la chica.

Mientras que con Vergil; después de terminar su breve charla con su gemelo, este empezó a hacer más presión al cuello de la chica, la cual intentaba zafarse, pero por la falta de oxígeno, sus fuerzas mermaban, y su vista se iba nublando poco a poco.

\- Esto es lo que te ganas por poner en limite mi paciencia, es hora de que mueras – sentenció Vergil con frialdad, dejando petrificada a la chica.

Ambos gemelos estaban preparando lo que sería el fin de la batalla, pero en realidad, esperaban que las chicas suplicaran por sus vidas, y lo que pasó después fue…

Dante estaba a punto de disparar, y allí fue cuando Raynare, por el miedo y la desesperación no lo soportó mas, y se hecho de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos violetas, y no era la única, Kalawarner quien estaba siendo sometida por Vergil, agachó la mirada mientras que sus manos, con las cuales intentaba quitarse la espada del chico de su cuello, dejo de resistirse, mientras que las bajaba en señal de rendición, y aunque su cabello cubría sus ojos, se podían ver las lágrimas que derramaba, mientras que sus piernas no soportaron y cayó también de rodillas, mientras que el primogénito del caballero oscuro, aun mantenía la espada sobre su cuello.

\- "Por… favor…" – decía Raynare en un murmullo, llamando la atención del peliblanco menor.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta Dante, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- P-por favor… "sniff" por favor no me mates, te lo suplico "sniff" – decía la chica con súplica, cosa que Vergil logra escuchar.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿No deseas morir cierto? – preguntaba Vergil a la ángel caída peli azul.

\- "no…" – decía en un susurro Kalawarner.

\- No te escuche… ¡dime, no quieres morir! – dijo el peliblanco mayor alzando la voz.

\- ¡NO! "sniff" no… no quiero morir – decía la chica de cabellos azules apretando los puños con tristeza.

\- ¿Están ambas seguras que les perdonemos la vida, después de que intentaran matarnos? – preguntó Dante a ambas chicas.

\- Totalmente… - dijo Raynare – nosotras no somos como otros ángeles caídos que les gusta matar a personas inocentes, odiamos mucho eso de nuestra raza, es por eso que abandonamos Grigori, y ambas decidimos instalarnos aquí en el mundo humano, ya que queríamos evitar todo contacto con los nuestros, pero fue inútil – termino de decir con pesar, dejando pensativos a ambos gemelos.

\- Entonces ustedes no asesinan a los portadores de sacred gears, ¿verdad? – Vergil preguntó con seriedad.

\- Así es, nosotras no lastimamos o mucho menos matar a gente inocente, repudiamos hacer eso más que nada – dijo Kalawarner con algo de enojo.

\- Si ustedes no matan humanos, ¿entonces porque nos atacaron? – siguió preguntando el peliblanco mayor.

\- No teníamos opción, si no cumplíamos con esto nos matarían, además… - Raynare se detuvo en esa ultima parte.

\- ¿Además? ¿Además que? – pregunto Dante.

\- Ellos nos dijeron que matarían a una amiga nuestra, ella es como una hermana para nosotras, no queremos que nada le pase – terminó de decir Kalawarner con preocupación.

Tras escuchar todo, los hijos de Sparda comprendieron que las tenían bajo amenaza, además estaban intentando proteger a un humano. Y todo lo dijeron sin ningún rastro de mentira en sus palabras, era la más pura y sincera verdad.

Entonces Dante empezó a bajar a Ebony, hasta ponerla de nuevo en su porta-armas, y le extiende la mano a la morena la cual se sorprende por la acción del chico.

Al mismo tiempo; Vergil retiraba a Yamato del cuello de la chica de cabello azulado, dejándola respirar con más calma, y esta también se sorprende por eso.

\- P-pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Raynare confundida.

\- Porque demostraste tener sentimientos como cualquiera, y eso basta para mí – dice Dante con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Es por eso que decidimos no matarlas, y en cambio nos dirán todo acerca de los que asesinan portadores de sacred gears, ¿entendido? – dijo Vergil con seriedad, pero con una mirada que denotaba que les daba su confianza.

Las chicas no lo creían, les habían perdonado la vida así sin más. Entonces ambas sintieron que las lágrimas les aguaban los ojos, Raynare se abalanzo sobre Dante mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que tomo desprevenido al Sparda, y recargo su rostro en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Dante sonrió por eso, y le correspondió el abrazo a la morena.

Kalawarner al estas de rodillas y Vergil también, esta puso su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco mayor, mientras que sus manos abrazaba su cuello.

Vergil se puso algo incomodo por eso, y como él era de esos de los que no muestran ningún gesto de cariño, solo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la caída y acariciaba su cabello.

Después de un rato, las chicas se calmaron, y se reincorporaron otra vez, se sentían felices de que ambos hermanos les perdonaran la vida, y que las ayudaran a salir del predicamento en el cual estaban metidas.

\- Muchas gracias Dante-kun, y a usted también Vergil-san, les agradezco lo que hacen por nosotras – dice Raynare con una sonrisa, mientras hace una reverencia a ambos chicos.

\- Oh vamos, no es por nada, les prometemos que las ayudaremos con esta situación, ¿no es así Vergil? – dice Dante con una sonrisa, y lo último se lo pregunta a su semejante.

\- Hmph, como sea… - dice Vergil con fastidio.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos, pero ahora ¿Qué haremos nosotras? Si descubren que Ray-san y yo no cumplimos con lo que nos ordenaron nos mataran a ambas, así que no podemos volver a nuestro escondite – dice Kalawarner con preocupación.

La peli azul había tocado un punto importante, ahora no tenían a donde ir, ya que si volvían a su escondite era probable que las castigarían por no cumplir con sus encomiendas, o aun peor.

Pero antes de que alguien hablara, una corriente de aire se sintió, y los gemelos pudieron sentir un cambio, era como si algo de lo que pasó hace un momento con ellos se repitiera en otro lugar.

Al agudizar sus sentidos, pudieron darse cuenta de que una energía se estaba debilitando, aunque esa energía les era muy familiar, y decidieron concentrarse más en reconocer esa energía conocida.

\- Vergil lo sientes también ¿cierto? – pregunto Dante a su hermano.

\- Sí, lo siento también, esta energía que decae me es muy familiar, pero ¿de quién se tratara? – decía Vergil seriamente.

Las dos caídas miraban confundidas a ambos peliblancos, pero ellas también sentían que se les estaba olvidando algo, de pronto, los Sparda empezaron a recordar de quien era esa energía tan familiar.

\- Espera un segundo, que esa energía no es de… - Dante se cayó, al darse cuenta de quién pertenecía esa energía, y Vergil tampoco tardo en reconocerla, ya que se trataba de…

\- ¡Issei! – exclamaron ambos gemelos, ya que pudieron sentir la energía de su amigo de cabellera castaña, y el cual estaba descendiendo muy pero muy rápido.

Al oír ese nombre las chicas finalmente recordaron lo que pasó esta mañana y se preocuparon, ya que una de sus socias estaba con el muchacho que saludo a ambos hermanos, y se tensaron mucho por el hecho de habérseles olvidado ese detalle.

Sin perder el tiempo, Dante y Vergil empezaron a corren hacia la dirección de donde podían sentir la energía de su amigo, la cual se desvanecía poco a poco, y las ángeles caídas al verlos moverse decidieron seguirlos, ya que querían evitar que algún otra persona inocente muriera.

Es así que los hermanos usando su velocidad dejan por muy detrás a las chicas, y se dirigían a donde su amigo tenía problemas, y debían de salvarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

 **Bueno aquí termino con otro cap mas de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y espero que mas sigan esta historia, y la apoyen ya que es lo que me complace, al ver que a muchos les interesa este tipo de historias.**

 **También son libres de comentar si les gusta el desarrollo de esta, tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que esperan con ansias el nuevo juego de DMC que no está muy lejos de salir jejeje.**

 **Oh y a propósito, le digo que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, de la familia Sparda, la cual contará con la participación de Nero, al cual lo pondré como a otro hijo del caballero oscuro, pero la cuestión es ¿en que anime puedo ponerlos? Así que la pregunta de hoy es:**

 **¿Qué animes me recomendarían para hacer otro crossover con la familia de los Sparda?**

 **Sus ideas o sugerencias las pueden dejar en los comentarios, o también un PM, son libres de hacerlo cuando gusten.**

 **Eso sería todo de mi parte, les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, y que Dios les repare y bendiga siempre, y les deseo lo mejor con su familia, amigos, parejas, etc.**

 **Hasta otra… cuídense. ;)**


	9. capitulo 8

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 8: Un trato y nuevas inquilinas.**

Ambos gemelos corrían con dirección a donde estaba la presencia de su amigo castaño, el cual su aura decencia de manera que casi desaparecía, cosa que tenía tensos a los chicos Sparda, aunque el mas alarmado era Dante, ya que Issei se había vuelto un buen amigo de este, en el caso de Vergil, aunque este no lo admitiera, en parte el chico castaño le llego a caer bien.

Mientras que las dos ángeles caídas los seguían, pero se quedaban por muy atrás de los chicos, ya que debido a esto, podría ser que los chicos las reprocharan por no haberles dicho que la chica que acompañaba a Issei era también una de su grupo también.

Mientras que con ambos gemelos, estos usaban su velocidad sin consideración, debían de salvar a su amigo, pero es en ese entonces, Vergil comenzó a recordar del lo de esta mañana, y de que la chica que supuestamente era la novia de Issei, podía ser una ángel caída, y de el hecho de no haber tenido su cita el día de hoy, esto no estaría sucediendo.

\- Oye Dante… - llamó Vergil a su hermano mientras estos seguían corriendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Dante de forma seria, mientras no quitaba su vista del camino.

\- Ya se me hacía raro que Issei consiguiera una cita, es decir, ese chico a ojos de cualquier chica es una amenaza masiva – dice Vergil con molestia, y dando a entender su vista del chico.

\- jeje, lo sé Vergil, no digo que Issei es un pervertido con todas las letras describiéndolo perfectamente, pero él es especial, el tiene una sacred gear muy poderosa, y que podía serle de utilidad en esta situación, así que si es posible, tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo con eso, si es que podemos salvarlo – dijo Dante con seriedad.

\- Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo te diste cuenta de esa treta también? Tú no parecías prestar atención a eso – dice Vergil con algo de duda.

\- Porque a diferencia de ti, se ocultar muy bien las apariencias, y también sospechaba de esa chica, pero por desgracia no podíamos hacer nada, y eso me molesta… detesto que intenten tomarme el pelo – dice Dante con algo de enojo, el era de esos tipos que no toleran que lo engañen o que le digan mentiras.

\- Hmph, yo pienso lo mismo, así que hay que dejar de perder tiempo, su aura esta casi desapareciendo – dijo Vergil seriamente, mientras corre con más rapidez.

\- ¡Ya rugiste! – dijo Dante con una sonrisa, mientras el también aumenta la velocidad.

 **En otro parque de la ciudad.**

Mientras tanto en otro parque de la ciudad, se podía ver a un chico de cabellera castaña tirado en el suelo con el estomago perforado, mientras que se desangraba rápidamente.

Frente a él estaba una chica, pero no era cualquiera, era la misma chica con la que Issei tuvo una cita, solo que ahora su vestimenta era diferente.

Ahora la chica vestía como una sádica masoquista, usando un sostén de hule color negro, y que este tenía una maya negra tranparente que cubría su escote y que llegaba hasta su cuello, la parte de abajo dejaba mucho que ver, al ser unas pantis negras con aros de plata a su alrededor, y dejando mostrar perfectamente su retaguardia, usaba unas botas negras de tacón de aguja, los cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y que en sus brazos tenia guantes negros que llegaban a sus codos.

\- jeje, ups… creo que me excedí con eso… bueno no importa, no me culpes por esto querido, culpa de esto a Dios por nacer con un sacred gear, y no te preocupes tendré este lindo recuerdo de ti, al menos de seguro sería un consuelo para ti ¿no es cierto? – dice la ángel caído de forma burlona mientras mira en su muñeca un brazalete que Issei le había regalado.

La chica estaba por retirarse, cuando de la nada una se escucha un "Bang" y una bala pasó rosando uno de sus brazos, dejándole un ligero rasguño y que de este salía algo de sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Quién anda hay? ¡Sal ahora mismo! – dice la chica de manera molesta mientras crea en su mano derecha una lanza de luz de color verde.

\- Sabias que es de mala suerte burlarse de un muerto, si lo haces de esa forma estarás maldita por el resto de tu vida y tu alma sería atormentada por la alma de quien asesinaste – dice una vos de entre los árboles, y de entre ellos poco a poco se va revelando una pistola de color negro de la cual se produjo el disparo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – dice la ángel caído a quien se esconde entre los árboles.

\- Solo vinimos porque tú acabas de cometer una seria equivocación – dice otra voz de manera fría, y que provenía del mismo lugar, dando a entender que eran dos intrusos que se metieron a esa dimensión de bolsillo.

Entonces los dos individuos salen de la oscuridad de los árboles, revelándose a Dante y a Vergil, mientras que el primero tenía a Ivory desenfundada mientras que apuntaba con esta a la chica. Al verlos la chica se sorprendió, ya que eran los dos demonios los cuales sus otras compañeras debían de eliminar.

\- ("Imposible, ¿Cómo es que esos dos siguen vivos? O esas dos fueron derrotadas muy fácilmente, o simplemente no cumplieron con las órdenes que nos dieron. Bueno da igual, si siguen vivas les daré un severo castigo por esto") – se dice en sus pensamientos la caída morena, ya que al parecer Raynare y Kalawarner no cumplieron con su objetivo, así que debería de hacerlo ella misma. Pero lo que no sabía, era que estos dos chicos no eran de tomárselos a la ligera.

Vergil se acerco a ver el estado de Issei, pero vio que ya nada se podía hacer por él.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Dante mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual como respuesta solo niega con la cabeza, haciendo que Dante gruñera y mirara a la caída con una mirada de ira.

\- Así que ustedes vinieron aquí ¿solo por ese chico? Pfff… jajajaja, que gracioso, unos demonios preocupados por un humano… sin duda es un muy mal chiste – dice la caída riéndose.

\- El no era un simple humano… él era nuestro amigo, y si sigues burlándote te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara a punta de tiros – dice Dante con su ira creciendo, al igual que su aura cosa que alarmo a la chica, y puso una cara seria en su hermano gemelo.

\- Dante… contrólate, si sigue elevando tu poder de esa forma, estaremos bajo sospecha – dice Vergil mirando fijamente a su hermano, ya que podría hacer que se descubran sus identidades y eso los pondría en la mira de enemigos tanto de los maous como de su propio padre.

\- ¿Y dejar que esta perra maldita se salga con la suya? Pues ni lo pienses – dice Dante a punto de presionar el gatillo, pero rápidamente Vergil le pone una mano encima de su pistola deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Ya basta, Dante! Si planeas provocarle más problemas a nuestro padre, ten por seguro que todos y cada uno se le vendrán encima como moscas, además que las facciones no deben de saber que estamos aquí, así que contrólate o me veré forzado a hacerlo por ti – dice Vergil mirando a los ojos a su hermano, claro que le molestaba el cómo se comportaba este, pero era su hermano, y debía siempre sacarlo de los problemas que siempre provoca.

Dante gruñía entre dientes, quería volarle los sesos a esa perra con alas, pero su hermano tenía razón, las demás facciones no debían saber de su estadía en el mundo humano, ya que algunas odian a su padre, y han tenido oportunidades de matarlo más de una vez así que no era recomendable atraer los problemas. Así que a regañadientes bajo su arma, pero le dedicó una palabras a la ángel caída.

\- De no ser por mi hermano, te haría volar toda la cabeza a punta de balazos, pero por esta vez te salvas – gruño Dante con enojo – pero si llego a ver tu estúpida cara otra vez, entonces no me contendré y te llenaré el cuerpo de plomo, ¿me escuchaste? – terminó de decir con una mirada exactamente igual a la de su padre y de su hermano.

\- jajaja, no tientes a tu suerte, demonio-kun~ - dijo la caída de forma burlona mientras le guiña el ojo a Dante, mientras que desaparece en un círculo mágico.

Una vez después de que la ángel caída se fuera, las otras que estaban con los gemelos Sparda llegaron al sitio, y de paso vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Issei, y se pusieron algo tristes, en serio que esto no les gustaba para nada.

\- Dante-kun, Vergil-kun, ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Raynare con algo de timidez, haciendo que los gemelos las miraran de manera seria, cosa que la puso nerviosa a ella y a su amiga.

\- Ustedes sabían de esto, ¿cierto? – preguntaba Vergil mirando fijamente a las dos chicas.

\- S-sí, estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, por eso no debían enterarse de esto, l-lo sentimos… no queríamos que esto no pasara – dice la caída morena con tristeza.

\- Ray-san tiene razón, si no cumplíamos con lo que nos ordenaron, nos matarían a ambas, es por eso que no podíamos decir nada de nuestros demás compañeros – decía Kalawarner con pesar.

\- Entendemos sus razones, pero si nos hubieran dicho sobre esto, entonces… Issei no estaría muerto – dice Dante que desvía su mirada hacía el cuerpo de su amigo castaño, mientras aprieta los puños con enojo e impotencia.

\- D-de verdad lo sentimos, odiamos matar a personas inocentes, y nos duele ver todo esto, por favor perdónennos – decía Raynare, mientras que ella y la otra agachan la mirada con mucha vergüenza.

Pero justo antes de que alguien dijera algo, un círculo mágico había aparecido, y era uno que los gemelos Sparda reconocían muy bien. Vergil pudo notar que en una de las manos de Issei tenía uno de los panfletos con el símbolo de la familia Gremory, y que de seguro esa es la razón de que Rías fuera convocada en ese lugar.

\- Vaya, la pelirroja sí que sabe aparecer en el momento indicado – decía Dante con sarcasmo, mientras que mira el circulo brillar con intensidad.

\- Ustedes dos, ocúltense entre los árboles, Dante y yo nos encargaremos de esto – le dice Vergil a las chicas, ya que la heredera del clan Gremory podría sospechar de ellos, así que era mejor que se ocultaran.

Las caídas se confundieron por eso, pero al ver la mirada fría y penetrante del peliblanco mayor, estas asienten con algo de nervios, y se van a ocultar entre los árboles del parque.

Entonces entre el resplandor del círculo rojo, apareció una hermosa chica de cabello pelirrojo como la sangre y que vestía con el uniforme de la academia. Era Rías Gremory, la cual esta se sorprende de ver a ambos gemelos Sparda en ese lugar, y después nota el cuerpo sin signos vitales de Issei en el suelo.

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí y que le hicieron a este chico? – pregunto Rías mirando fijamente a ambos peliblancos.

\- Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, y no pienses mal, nosotros no le hicimos daño a Issei, intentamos salvarlo de una ángel caído, pero fue muy tarde – dijo Vergil de manera seria y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que les voy a creer? ¿Tienen pruebas al respecto? – exigió Rías con tono serio.

\- Solo esto – dice Dante sacando de su gabardina una pluma negra, la cual pertenece a Raynare, entonces Rías comprobó que era de un ángel caído.

\- Muy bien, creeré en su palabra, pero respóndanme algo, ¿Cómo conocían a Issei? – pregunto Rías con más calma.

\- El suele acompañarnos a la academia, además lo conocemos por lo que hace en esta jejeje – dice Dante con una risa, ya que más de una vez el junto con Issei y sus otros amigos han espiado a las chicas de la academia, pero solo Dante es el único que logra salirse con la suya, dejando a su suerte al castaño y a su par de amigos.

\- Ya veo. Y puedo preguntar ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos por aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja con algo de curiosidad.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Gremory – respondió tajantemente Vergil, haciendo que la chica se molestara – pero dejando eso de lado, ahora quiero preguntarle a usted ¿Qué hace aquí? – Contra-pregunto Vergil, Rías dudaba si decirles o no sobre lo que tenía Issei, pero opto por algo mucho mejor.

\- En vez de que se los diga ahora, por que mejor no lo discutimos mañana en mi club, y de paso les haré el favor de revivirlo – dice Rías con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Aguarda… déjame adivinar…tú ya sabías que Issei poseía un sacred gear, y esperabas el momento para unirlo a tu grupito, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –preguntaba Dante con su típica sonrisa burlona.

\- Efectivamente, estuve vigilando a Issei Hyodo desde que entro a la academia, así que esperaba el momento para hablar con él y de convencerlo para que se uniera a mi séquito – respondió Rías con mirada seria.

\- Entiendo, entonces lo revivirías para unirlo a tu grupo – dijo Dante con los brazos cruzados.

\- Así es, pero en cambio quiero negociar con ustedes, por el bien de Issei – dice Rías con una sonrisa astuta, ganándose las miradas serias de ambos Sparda.

\- ¿Qué planea esta vez señorita Gremory? – preguntó Vergil con tono molesto, ya sabía que la chica no era una tonta, y que podía sacar provecho de la situación.

\- Eso mejor lo podemos discutir pasado-mañana, les prometo traer a Issei de vuelta, pero esta es mi condición. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada.

Los hijos del caballero oscuro veían esto con malos ojos, sin embargo su padre les advirtió que no tuvieran problemas con el clan Gremory otra vez, así que de mala manera debían aceptar el negociar, pero lo harían de forma civilizada, sin tener que llegar a otra tonta confrontación.

\- Muy bien, hablaremos con más tiempo mañana, pero que quede claro que lo haremos de forma pacífica, sin peleas ni nada por el estilo, ¿entendido? – dijo Vergil con seriedad, sacando una sonrisa en la chica pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo, les aseguro que no habrá problema alguno, tienen mi palabra – les dice Rías con una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Que conste que lo hacemos por Issei lindura, por otra cosa… estas por tu cuenta – dice Dante con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ya teniendo acordado reunirse mañana después de las clases, Rías se llevo el cuerpo de Issei, mientras que los chicos quedaron en el lugar con caras de fastidio, pero no les quedaba de otra, era salvar a su amigo, o quedarse sin hacer nada.

Luego de que la pelirroja se fuera, las caídas salieron de su escondite, notando que ya era de noche, cosa que los gemelos notaron también.

\- Vaya, ya oscureció, debemos de regresar a casa o el viejo se molestará – dice Dante mirando el cielo.

\- Es cierto, padre debe de estar esperándonos, debemos de volver ahora – dice Vergil seriamente, lo último que menos deseaba, era tener problemas con el patriarca de la familia, pero sin embargo…

\- O-oigan… ¿y qué hacemos nosotras? – dice la chica peli-azul con algo de timidez, llamándole la atención a ambos chicos.

\- Hey, ¿ustedes no deberían irse a su casa también? – preguntó Dante confundido.

\- Lo que sucede es que… si regresamos a nuestro escondite, los demás nos castigarán por no cumplir con nuestras ordenes, y si nos quedamos por aquí llamaremos la atención de los demonios… - decía la chica morena con nervios, no tenían un lugar a donde ir, al notar eso los hermanos, sabían que eso era verdad, pero no podían ayudarlas con eso. A menos que…

\- Oigan chicas… - dice Dante llamándoles la atención a las chicas, y despertando un mal presentimiento en Vergil.

\- Dante… lo que sea que estés pensando, pues olvídalo, ya nos has metido en muchos problemas – dice Vergil de manera molesta a su hermano, pero Dante se hace el sordo a sus advertencias.

\- ¿No les gustaría quedarse en nuestra casa? – dijo Dante con una sonrisa, y eso solo hiso que su semejante pusiera una mano en su cara, señal de que estaba molesto, otra vez su hermano los metería en más problemas.

…

Ya estando caminando hacia la residencia de los peliblancos; las chicas se sorprendieron por la petición de Dante, intentaron negarse, pero Dante las convenció de que vinieran, lo que ellas le agradecieron mucho por su buen acto. En cambio Vergil… este estaba maldiciendo entre dientes por lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, por más que intento persuadirlo y decirle que su padre no aceptaría este tipo de invitación, pero Dante solo le dijo que lo ayudara a convencer a su "viejo" de dejar que esas ángeles caídas se quedaran por un tiempo hasta que pudieran buscar otro lugar a donde ir, y Vergil, tragándose las ganas de darle una paliza en ese momento a su hermano, aceptó de mala gana.

\- Sigo pensando que esta es una idea sumamente ridícula – dice Vergil con suma molestia.

\- Vamos Vergil, no sea tan cascarrabias y apiádate de ellas, ya han sufrido mucho y deberíamos de ayudarlas, además… te la pasaste muy bien en la cita de hoy con Kalawarner, ¿no es así? – decía Dante de forma pícara, sacándole una vena roja de enojo a su hermano.

\- ¡Eso no cuenta! Además… sabes que nuestro padre es muy difícil de que podamos convencer – dice Vergil con fastidio.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero solo por esta vez, luego ayudamos a esas chicas por aparte – dice Dante mientras pon las manos detrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada.

\- Ugh… no sé cómo es que tengo que soportar estas ridiculeces tuyas, juro que pagaras por todas las veces que me has hecho pasar por una humillación – dijo Vergil con fastidio mientras que se cruza de brazos.

Las chicas que por su lado iban por detrás de ambos chicos, escuchaban de manera disimulada la conversación de estos, y varias preguntas llegaron a su cabeza… ¿su padre sería de esos demonios de clase alta que no confía en las demás seres sobrenaturales? ¿Estaba bien el aceptar quedarse en casa de ellos? Esas eran sus preguntas, no querían causarles problemas a ambos, pero estaban en una situación muy difícil, y que agradecían el gesto que ellos hacían por ellas, así que para retribuir esta mano que les ofrecieron, harían cualquier cosa por ellos, era lo máximo que podían hacer.

 **Tiempo después, residencia de los Sparda.**

Ya eran como las 7:30pm, y después de una caminata algo larga, finalmente llegaron a la residencia de la familia más poderosa del inframundo, ambos chicos iban a entrar primero para hablar con su padre al respecto, así que les pidieron a las chicas que entren después y que no dijeran una sola palabra, al menos si les permitían opinar.

\- ¡Hey, viejo! ¡Ya llegamos! – Dante llamó, pero extrañamente su padre no estaba sentado donde acostumbraba estar. - ¿viejo? ¿En dónde estará? – se preguntaba algo confundido, al igual que su hermano.

\- ¿padre? Somos Dante y yo… - Vergil también llamaba a al patriarca de la familia, pero sin resultado alguno.

\- No está en su habitación tampoco, ¿A dónde se habrá ido ese anciano? – dijo Dante con clara confusión.

\- Tienes razón… él no se iría sin avisar antes. Algo no cuadra aquí – dice Vergil de forma seria mientras se detiene a pensar, si su padre iba a salir a atender asuntos importantes, el les hablaría de forma telepática, pero al parecer no lo hiso. Había algo muy extraño en todo eso.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto Raynare algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando, al igual que su compañera.

\- Sí, lo que ocurre es que nuestro viejo no está, pero en algún momento ha de venir así que ¿Por qué no se relajan? Después de todo, si llegara a aparecer nosotros hablaremos con él, para que les permita quedarse aquí un tiempo, así que estense tranquilas – dice Dante con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas aun se sentían algo incómodas por el trato que están recibiendo, pero aun así se sentían agradecidas de que los chicos les tendieran una mano, en este caso Dante, ya que Vergil no aprobaba esta idea, pero él era así, le costaba confiar en los demás.

 **Mientras tanto; en las cercanía al mar.**

En un lugar muy alejado de la civilización, más específicamente a la orilla del mar, en un gran risco en el cual las olas golpean con fuerza, se ve a alguien parado en la punta de ese risco, mirando el mar se ve a un hombre de aparentes 40, cabello blanco como la nieve y que lo tiene peinado hacia atrás, y vestía con un traje color morado con detalles rojos.

Se trataba de Sparda, el cual se quedaba admirando la vista del mar desde el acantilado, mientras que la luz de la Luna y las olas solo hacen un paisaje de ensueño, cosa que mantenía despejada la mente del caballero oscuro, mientras que la brisa marina nocturna pasa por su cuerpo, mientras el está con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose completamente en paz.

Sin embargo su momento de tranquilidad se ve interrumpido por alguien que aparece de la nada.

\- Me alegra que vinieras, ¿te gusta la vista de este lugar? A mí me encanta venir a veces a este lugar, es sumamente hermoso – dijo una voz sumamente cálida y dulce, y Sparda no tenía que voltearse a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

\- Vine como me lo pediste, pero aun no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi? Gabriel – dice el peliblanco abriendo los ojos y teniendo una expresión seria mientras mira el gran océano.

\- No es por nada en especial, solo quería continuar con nuestra platica de hace unos días – dijo la reconocida como la serafín más fuerte y la mujer más hermosa del cielo, Gabriel.

\- ¿Solo para eso me trajiste? Ya te lo había dicho Gabriel, no hace falta que hagas eso, te dije que no estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasó hace tiempo – dijo el caballero oscuro con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

Ante toda respuesta de la rubia, esta solo posó su cabeza en la espalda del maou supremo, mientras que se escuchaba unos cuantos sollozos de su parte.

\- No… enserio necesito hacer esto, lo he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo, pero debido a muchas cosas no lo he hecho. Por favor, Sparda-san, solo déjame hacerlo, necesito desahogar esto que siento en mi corazón con usted, solo con usted, como debí de hacerlo hace 15 años. Solo te pido que me escuches… por favor – suplicaba la hermosa rubia de ojos azules, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas silenciosas en la espalda del demonio legendario.

Sparda no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada se puso sombría, mientras recordaba ese acontecimiento que ocurrió hace 15 años aproximadamente, donde lo que el mas amaba en el mundo… le fue arrebatado.

Un silencio fúnebre se hiso presente, cosa que hacía que el corazón de la ángel de cabellera rubia se estrujara de manera dolorosa, ese pesar que sentía tenía que sacarlo de su pecho, y con quien quería descargarse, era nada menos que con el legendario caballero oscuro, el maou absoluto de todo el inframundo, Sparda.

Después de unos minutos, el que decidió romper ese eterno silencio fue…

\- De acuerdo. Oiré todo lo que me tienes que decir, después de todo, veo que enserio quieres sacar todo eso que te atormenta. Así que adelante, te escucharé – dijo el patriarca Sparda, haciendo sonreír a la serafín, la cual estando en su espalda, le da un abrazo.

\- Gracias… Sparda-san, gracias por querer escucharme – agradeció Gabriel con una voz cargada de dulzura y de agradecimiento, mientras que el peliblanco se mantenía de espaldas a ella.

Pero lo que la serafín no podía ver, era que en el rostro del Sparda resbalaba una silenciosa y fugaz lágrima, mientras que el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- No me agradezcas, creo… que también debo de hablar algunas cosas contigo… Gabriel – decía Sparda, con una voz que denotaba calma, una que muchos no suelen ver en él.

\- Claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras, si necesitas algo de mí, lo haré con mucho gusto, lo que quiera – dice Gabriel posando su cabeza en el hombro del demonio, este se sorprende por eso, pero no hiso nada, al parecer solo podía tener ese tipo de acercamiento con esa hermosa ángel rubia, y que sin que ella lo notara, Sparda tenía una minúscula, pero pacífica sonrisa.

Entonces ambos seres de diferentes facciones de quedaron hablando, hasta que la noche dio paso a otro brillante día, esta era una relación oculta para los demás, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, solo estaban ellos, se olvidaban de sus deberes y de los demás, solo ellos estaban. Sin que nadie los moleste, y manteniendo una vista en donde se podía ver el sol salir, dando a entender que empezarían de nuevo con su rutina. Pero que en algún momento debían de encontrarse en otra de estas reuniones privadas, solo para hablar, solo para… ser ellos mismos.

…

 **Bueno… aquí otro cap mas, espero y les gustara. Por el momento no tengo nada que reportar, he estado muy ocupado y deje inconcluso este cap, pero pude sacar tiempo para terminarlo, así que perdón el retraso jeje.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos lo que lean este fanfic y que sacan un poco de su tiempo para leerlo, les prometo que no quedaran decepcionados.**

 **Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que sea que lean esta historia, su servidor se despide y les saluda a todos.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	10. capitulo 9

**Hola amigos míos, aquí esta otro cap mas de esta historia… lamento si he descuidado esta historia un poco, pero que sepan que siempre no dejaré la historia. Por ahora eso diré… y aquí les dejo para que lean tranquilamente.**

 **La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 9: Nuevas integrantes, y una charla pendiente.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda, al día siguiente.**

Ya había pasado 24 horas de lo acontecido en la cita de los hijos del caballero oscuro, y sobre la supuesta muerte de Issei. Dante y Vergil decidieron darle hospedaje temporal a las dos ángeles caídas con las cuales salieron ese día, pero sabiendo que su padre no aprobaría algo como eso.

Pero cuando Dante y Vergil se disponían a hablar con su padre, el patriarca de la familia no se encontraba en casa, y que al parecer tuvo que salir sin avisar, y también que no regreso después. Ambos gemelos ya estaban algo angustiados, así que decidieron irlo a buscar, mientras que las chicas.

\- Escúchenme bien, pueden andar libremente por la casa mientras Dante y yo no estamos, pero les pondré dos advertencias. Primero: entren a la habitación de nuestro padre, el es muy estricto con la privacidad, y segundo: por nada en el mundo sobrenatural toquen su escritorio… ese es su lugar fijo en esta casa, si descubre basura, una mancha o cabello en su asiento… será lo último que harán en su vida… ¿les quedo claro? – las palabras estrictas y algo tétricas de Vergil les provocó un escalofrío horrible a las chicas, mientras que Dante solo suspiraba ya que su hermano parecía exagerar con las amenazas.

\- Ya déjalas Vergil, o vas a hacer que mojen la cama en las noches – dice Dante con tono algo burlón, las caídas se sonrojaron un poco y miraron al peliblanco menor con molestia y vergüenza.

\- Solo lo hago por si padre regresa y nota la presencia de ellas, además, a pesar de que logremos convencerlo de esto, no nos salvaremos del castigo que tal vez nos ponga – dice el peliblanco mayor con seriedad.

\- Tal vez tengas razón… pero eso no importa ahora, anda vámonos, el viejo de seguro se fue a enfiestar y se equivoco de lugar o algo así – dice Dante intentando ser gracioso, su padre no era de ese tipo de hombres, ¿o podría ser…?

\- Hmph, como sea, recuérdenlo bien ustedes dos, oculten su presencia y no salgan de aquí, enseguida regresamos – dice Vergil mirando fijamente a ambas caídas.

\- d-de acuerdo, Vergil-kun – dice Kalawarner algo nerviosa por la mirada intimidante del chico.

\- Hay… no hagan caso chicas, solo quiere asustarlas, pero hagan lo que dice, nosotros solo daremos una vuelta por la ciudad y volveremos pronto – dice Dante con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien Dante-kun, cuidaremos la casa mientras no están, al menos eso podemos hacer por habernos permitido quedarnos aquí, les agradecemos por eso – dice Raynare haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- jejeje, ok, volveremos en una hora – dijo Dante para después él y Vergil desaparecer en un círculo mágico, con dirección al inframundo, para saber si su padre estaba allí.

Luego de que los chicos se fueron, las chicas se miraron una a otra como diciéndose a sí mismas… "¿y ahora qué hacemos?" tenían esa casa para ellas solas por al menos una hora, pero si bien se la podrían pasar relajándose o esperando a que ambos hermanos regresaran, a Kalawarner se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ya sé que podemos hacer Ray-san, ¿Por qué no limpiamos y hacemos que este lugar quede hermoso? Así los chicos verán que no somos unas mantenidas – dice la caída peli azul, cosa que sorprende a su amiga.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! P-p-pero, Kala-chan… esta mansión es enorme, aunque lo hagamos lo más rápido posible jamás terminaríamos antes de que los chicos vuelvan – reclamaba la chica morena, ya que… la mansión de la familia Sparda es aun más grande de lo que aparenta, y solo ellas dos no sería suficiente.

\- Eso lo sé, pero al menos quiero que Vergil-kun vea que no soy una aprovechada, además… seria como una forma de pagarles a ellos por permitirnos el quedarnos aquí, ¿no lo piensas igual? – ante esas palabras, Raynare no tenía como refutar esa lógica, además de que era justo que ellas lo hicieran, ya que los chicos les prometieron ayudarlas, y tal vez esta era una forma de pago por su amabilidad.

\- Bueno… supongo que tienes razón en eso, muy bien… ¡haremos que esta casa quede reluciente! – dijo la chica morena con una sonrisa de determinación.

Sin perder el tiempo, ambas ángeles caídas empezaron a hacer las labores, quitando polvo de los muebles, lavando trastes y limpiando la cocina, acomodando y ordenando varias cosas, limpiando los pisos de mármol pulido, incluso se atrevieron asearles las habitaciones a los chicos. Kalawarner no tenía problemas con la habitación de Vergil, y allí pudo notar que el peliblanco mayor era muy conservador, ya que cualquier cosa que tenía estaba perfectamente ordenado y organizado; un claro ejemplo era el librero, en el cual los libros estaban ordenados perfectamente por tamaño y de manera alfabética.

Esto le llamaba mucho la atención a la peli azul, pero lo que llamó su atención era un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche del peliblanco, y ella al verlo leyó el nombre tan peculiar del libro.

\- " _La Divina Comedia_ ". Ya veo… este es el libro de comedia que a Vergil-kun le gusta mucho. Jiji, debería decirle que me lo preste para leerlo, parece ser interesante – dice Kalawarner con una risa.

Así era lo que era para caída de pelo azul, pero para la chica morena… digamos que se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

\- ¡¿PERO QUEEEEEE?! – esa era Raynare, la cual veía con horror el cuarto del hijo menor del maou absoluto, y literalmente hablando… una representación del " _Dante's Inferno_ "

Se podía ver el inminente y cataclismico desorden de habitación, si es que se le puede llamar así a los ojos de la chica. Solo para resumir, ropa sucia tirada por doquier, cajas de pizza en el suelo, incluso se veían varias ratas comiendo las sobras de una de las cajas, además de varios envases de Sunday de fresa, además de varios casquillos de balas de las armas de Dante. Además del ambiente que apestaba a podrido y sudor… ese cuarto era la misma entrada al infierno mismo.

La pobre caída tenía la cara azul del pánico y del asco que sentía en ese momento, y tragando grueso se atrevió a entrar en ese basurero, pero no pasó mucho para que unas ratas le pasaran por los pies, y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – saltó rápidamente a la cama del chico, haciendo volar algunas cosas ya que la chica sacó sus alas de manera inconsciente para evitar a esas plagas, pero su grito fue escuchado por la otra chica de cabello azul.

\- ¡¿Ray-san, que suce…?! – la otra ángel caída llegó al lugar del grito, pero se al ver el lugar hiso que se callara de inmediato.

\- K-Kala-chan… p-por favor, a-ayúdame – dice Raynare con sumo miedo, mientras que su amiga solo suspira, ya que sería un reto para ambas chicas.

\- ammm, Ray-san, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? – preguntó la peli azul, confundiendo a su amiga.

\- ¿Eh? – entonces la chica morena se quitó lo que tenia encima de su cabeza, y al ver lo que era se sonrojó de sobre manera.

Lo que tenía sobre su cabello eran unos bóxers de Dante, y a la chica se le puso la cara como un semáforo en rojo, mientras que la otra no sabía si reírse, o sentir pena por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

Entonces un grito se escuchó casi por toda la ciudad, el cual era, "¡DANTE-KUN ERES UN COCHINO!" más o menos así era, cosa que dejo algo sorprendidos a los que lo escucharon.

 **Al mismo tiempo… con Dante y Vergil.**

Los chicos estaban en su castillo en el inframundo, buscando a su padre, pero sin éxito alguno, sin embargo algo muy curioso le ocurrió a Dante mientras estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

\- ¡achuuu! – Dante estornudo sin razón aparente, llamando la atención de su semejante.

\- Mmmm, ¿sucede algo? – dijo Vergil mirando fijamente a su hermano.

\- "sniff" no lo sé… alguien de seguro esta insultándome a mis espaldas – dice Dante recuperándose del repentino estornudo.

\- Hmph… eso no me extraña – dice Vergil con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, pero ese comentario Dante lo entendió perfectamente.

\- Óyeme… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – dice Dante molesto pero Vergil no le respondió – Hey… ¡Vergil! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Te estoy hablando maldición! – pueden ser como la sal y la arena, pero a su modo ambos hermanos se llevan bien.

 **De regreso en la residencia de los Sparda.**

En tan solo una media hora, las chicas pudieron limpiar el chiquero de Dante, y de poner su ropa sucia a lavar, y eso las dejo más que exhaustas, aun más que limpiar toda la mansión en sí.

\- Moo… estoy rendida… juro que cuando Dante-kun vuelva me va a escuchar, es muy irresponsable de su parte no ordenar su habitación – dice Raynare con algo de molestia por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

\- Tienes razón, al menos Vergil-kun es más pudoroso y que tiene lo suyo en perfecto orden – dice Kalawarner suspirando con cansancio.

\- Bueno ya con el cuarto de Dante-kun limpio, podemos descansar – dice la caída morena de manera cansada.

\- En realidad… solo nos queda un lugar más por limpiar – dijo la peli azul, llamando la atención de su amiga, ya que ella juraría que ya habían limpiado toda la casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó la otra chica algo confundida.

…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Vergil-kun nos dijo que no entráramos allí! – decía la chica morena alterada, ya que la peli azul propuso que limpiaran un poco la habitación del legendario caballero oscuro y el maou absoluto.

\- Tranquila Ray-san, solo limpiaremos un poco y ya, los chicos no se darán cuenta de que entramos – dice Kalawarner de manera tranquila, alterando más a su compañera.

\- P-pero… ellos dijeron… - la chica intentaba refutar, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

\- Si tú no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas y ya, yo lo haré sola – dice la chica de cabellos azulados, la cual se disponía a entrar a la habitación.

\- e-e-espera, Kala-chan… - Raynare intentaba detener a su amiga, pero esta no le hacía caso.

Entonces la caída de cabello azul abre con cuidado la puerta y dejando un pequeño espacio para ver adentro, y al parecer vio que no había nada extraño allí, así que abrió por completo la puerta, mientras que la morena temblaba un poco por los nervios.

Al entrar, ambas chicas notaron que era un cuarto grande, un poco más grande que los de Dante y Vergil, con una cama matrimonial, un gran armario, y al lado izquierdo de la cama había una mesita de noche, con una foto en ella, y que la habitación tenía un balcón al exterior.

Ambas caídas estaban impresionadas por lo elegante y bien ordenado de la habitación, digna de un rey u archiduque. Entonces las chicas empezaron su labor, solo era desempolvar los muebles y limpiar las ventanas de la habitación.

\- Jah… ¿lo ves?, y tú que no querías entrar por miedo jajaja – se burlaba Kalawarner de su amiga, la cual se sonrojó de la vergüenza y con expresión tierna de enojo.

\- ¡Cállate! Solo no quería tener problemas con los chicos – dice una muy avergonzada Raynare.

Sin embargo, la peli azul detuvo su risa, ya que notó la foto en la mesa de noche, y con curiosidad se acerco a esta y cogió la foto, y al verla detenidamente era la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia, piel clara, ojos color castaño, y que vestía un vestido color negro con una casaca color roja por encima. La chica se sorprendió por la hermosura de la mujer, y lo joven que se veía en esa foto.

\- Ray-san… ven, mira esto – llamaba la caída de cabello azul, y la mencionada se acerco a donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... – no termina ya que ella mira la foto de la mujer - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Será conocida de la los chicos? – pregunta Raynare curiosa.

\- La encontré en esa mesita de noche, no sé quien sea, pero debo de decir que es una mujer muy hermosa – dijo la Kalawarner mirando fijamente la foto.

\- Tienes razón… es muy joven y hermosa… - la caída morena se detiene a pensar un momento – oye… Dante-kun y Vergil-kun nos dijeron acerca de su padre, pero no nos dijeron algo sobre su madre… así que creo que… - es entonces que a ambas les cayó la misma idea, y que la mujer en la foto es…

\- Lo mejor es que jamás sepan quién es ella en realidad – dijo una contundente y fría voz detrás de las chicas, y ambas quedaron paralizadas por que fueran descubiertas.

Entonces ambas lentamente voltean su mirada, y allí parado en la puerta, apuntándoles con una pistola color negra, estaba un hombre en sus aparentes 40 años, cabellera blanca inconfundible y peinada hacia atrás, unos ojos azules tan penetrantes que hasta podrían matar a alguien, y en uno de sus ojos llevaba un monóculo, y su vestimenta era un traje color morado con detalles rojos, un saco largo también de color morado, guantes blancos en sus manos, y zapatos de color negro. Era nada menos que el caballero oscuro, Sparda, el cual regreso sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Las caídas quedaron asombradas por la apariencia del hombre frente a ellas, se asemejaba a Dante y a Vergil, solo que más maduro, pero lo que las mantenía sumamente aterradas era la mirada tan gélida del allí presente, además de su aura tan imponente, y que parecía ser un demonio bastante poderoso.

Solo había una explicación lógica para esto…. Este hombre era el padre de ambos gemelos, y por su cara, el no estaba para nada contento con las nuevas inquilinas en su casa, además… con un arma apuntándoles, esta mas de sobra.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo un par de ángeles caídos en mi casa? Respondan… - dijo el patriarca de la familia más poderosa con voz fría y lúgubre, poniéndole los pelos de punta a las desafortunadas ángeles caídas.

 **Con Dante y Vergil.**

De la supuesta hora que iban a tardar, se les pasó una de más, así que los chicos decidieron volver, pensando en cómo estarían las chicas, y esperar a que su padre apareciera.

Entonces en un círculo mágico, aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, ambos con caras de fastidio por no poder lograr nada, pero ya lidiarían con eso después.

\- "bostezo" rayos… que cansado estar en el inframundo de aquí para allá, además que no hemos comido nada, pediré una pizza, le preguntaré a las chicas si quieren, y tu ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dice Dante de forma cansada, solo quería comer una pizza y irse a echar una siesta.

\- Me quedaré esperando a ver si nuestro padre regresa, y también veré si esas dos no hayan hecho algún desastre – dice Vergil con algo de molestia.

\- Hay por favor, ellas no harían algo tan malo, solo falta que nuestro padre ya haya llegado y este a punto de matarlas – dice Dante de forma irónica.

Pero como si el destino fuera tan honesto con las palabras de Dante, ellos sintieron el aura de su progenitor dentro de la casa, y aun peor… aumentando de manera peligrosa…. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- "Yo y mi bocota…" – se dijo el peliblanco menor con molestia de estar certeramente en lo correcto.

Sin perder tiempo ambos chicos entraron rápidamente a la casa, y al subir al tercer piso, allí vieron a su padre, con una de sus pistolas en mano, y a punto de jalar del gatillo en contra de ambas chicas las cuales estaban paralizadas por el miedo, debido al aura asesina y imponente del caballero oscuro.

\- Wow, wow, viejo espera ¡no jales del gatillo! – Dante se interpuso entre su padre y las chicas, mientras que el patriarca de la familia lo fulminaba con una mirada que cortaría un glaciar en dos.

\- Dante Sparda… quiero una explicación de todo esto, y la quiero ahora… y sin mentiras ni excusas – la voz fría y autoritaria de su progenitor lo ponía tenso, pero si debía recibir un castigo por esto, entonces lo aceptaría sin miedo alguno.

\- Padre… yo también estoy involucrado en esta situación, así que también te debo una explicación – dijo Vergil mirando a su padre, el cual le dirige la mirada al mayor de sus hijos.

\- De Dante me lo espero, pero de ti, Vergil… - dice fríamente el caballero oscuro, mirando a su primogénito, el cual solo desvía la mirada.

\- Por favor viejo… solo deja que te expliquemos esto, pero baja el arma, ellas pueden ser ángeles caídas, pero no son malas, creéme al menor por esta vez – dijo Dante con una mirada seria, mientras que el patriarca, aunque no lo demostraba, quedo algo sorprendido de que su hijo menor, el que siempre se metía en problemas y que se salía con la suya en más de una vez, protegiera y aceptaba que la culpa era de él. Enserio este cambio hiso más maduros a sus hijos, y aunque no lo llegara a demostrar o decirlo abiertamente, se sentía orgulloso de ambos.

Entonces poco a poco, el peliblanco líder bajaba la pistola, y su mirada se relajo un poco, pero aun manteniendo una expresión molesta en ella.

\- De acuerdo, lo hablaremos mas tranquilamente en la sala, pero no crean que después de esto ambos no recibirán un castigo por el mentirme y de meter a inquilinos a esta casa sin mi permiso. ¿Entendido? – dijo el maou supremo con seriedad y ambos chicos asienten, aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos.

…

Pasadas ya una hora de explicación sobre todo lo que pasó, Sparda ahora entendía todo, el también había recibido las advertencias sobre los asesinatos de portadores de sacred gears, y que los sospechosos eran unos ángeles caídos renegados, y al parecer el par de "invitadas" fueron amenazadas para que también cumplieran con esos actos tan deshonrosos.

Ambas chicas también dieron su opinión, y aunque Sparda dudó mucho de sí creerles o no, pero con verlas en su forma de actuar, y de que sus hijos también veían que ellas no eran como los otros, al final termino por confiar en ellas, pero que las mantendría vigiladas por si hicieran algo fuera de lo común.

\- Muy bien… ya que ustedes dos están bajo amenaza de esos ángeles caídos, y que ambas pasan por una situación como esta, entonces les permitiré que vivan bajo en este techo, pero será bajo mis condiciones, y que las mantendré vigiladas en caso de que estén conspirando contra el inframundo, ¿les ha quedado claro? – dijo Sparda mirando fijamente a ambas caídas.

\- Como usted diga, Sparda-sama – dijeron Raynare y Kalawarner al unísono, mientras hacían una reverencia, y luego el patriarca dirigió su mirada a sus hijos.

\- En cuanto a ustedes dos, veo que su intención no es mala, pero el hecho de ocultarme esta situación, además de traer a gente aquí sin mi permiso es algo que saben que no tolero en lo más mínimo. Tendrán su castigo, pero eso se los impondré después, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela, así que será en otro momento – dijo el patriarca de la familia mirando seriamente a ambos chicos los cuales no decían nada, y aceptaban con respeto cualquier castigo que su padre les impusiera.

Luego de eso la conversación terminó, las chicas le agradecieron al jefe de la casa por aceptarlas bajo su ala, pero como siempre, Sparda no le importaba los halagos, siempre y cuando no causaran problemas.

Y así terminó otro día, la familia Sparda tenía a un par de nuevas integrantes viviendo en su casa, pero solo eso era un comienzo, ya que algo decía que no serian las únicas chicas que vivieran en esa casa.

 **Lunes.**

Ya era lunes; y los chicos Sparda se preparaban para ir a la academia, además de eso… Sparda le dijo a Raynare que mañana la inscribiría también en la academia, cosa que dejo sorprendida a la chica de cabello negro, y también le dijo a Kalawarner que usaría sus influencias para conseguirle un trabajo, ya que ella que por su edad, no podría ingresar a la academia, así que trabajaría como una humana cualquiera. Ambas chicas agradecieron ese gesto del patriarca, pero este no mostraba sentimiento alguno ante los agradecimientos, en cuanto a los gemelos, estos veían sorprendidos de que su padre fuera así de generoso, antes costaba mucho pedirle un favor o que él le hiciera un favor a alguien. Era un cambio muy grande para solo un día, sea lo que sea que su padre estuvo haciendo ayer, hiso ese pequeño cambio en el.

En el camino hacia la academia, los dos hermanos conversaban sobre eso, iban completamente tranquilos, hasta que…

\- ¡Hey… Dante-san, Vergil-sempai! – una conocida voz hiso que ambos chicos se detuvieran y miraran atrás, y para su sorpresa era Issei, el cual parecía como si nada de lo que le pasó, ocurriera.

\- Issei, eres tú. Cuanto me alegra verte bien – dice Dante con una sonrisa, al ver a su amigo castaño vivito y coleando… "metafóricamente hablando"

\- "Al parecer la señorita Gremory cumplió con su parte del trato, solo falta que nosotros hagamos lo nuestro, como si eso no nos atraería más problemas" – dice Vergil para sí mismo, ya que ahora que Rías hiso su parte de reencarnar a Issei, entonces ellos debían de hablar con ella después. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control como la vez anterior.

Entonces los tres se fueron juntos a la academia como siempre acostumbraban, aunque Issei les preguntaba a ambos chicos que si ellos no recordaban a la chica con la que salió hace dos días, y ambos gemelos decidieron hacerse los desentendidos ya que no era el momento de decirle al castaño de su nueva vida.

…

Ya en la academia; ambos hermanos y el castaño fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Vergil al llegar, se encontró con Sona Sitri y a su reina Tsubaki Shinra, en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Buenos días Tsubaki, señorita Sitri – saludo el peliblanco mayor con su típica actitud, pero con un ligero cambio con respecto a la primera.

\- Buenos días Vergil-kun, ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? – preguntó la morena de ojos miel con una sonrisa.

\- Nada interesante, salvo que mi hermano me metió en un problema con nuestro padre, pero eso no importa ahora – dice Vergil con fastidio.

\- Oh, ya veo. En fin… me alegra verte otra vez, Vergil-kun – dice Tsubaki con una sonrisa, cosa que puso un poco incómodo al hijo de Sparda.

\- B-bueno… a mi… también, me alegra v-verte también, Tsubaki – dice Vergil algo nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara mientras desvía la mirada, y haciendo que la aludida se riera por lo bajo, ya que le parecía muy tierno que el chico se pusiera de esa forma.

Mientras que Sona, esta no dijo nada, todavía no confiaba del todo en el chico, y más al enterarse por Rías de como él y su hermano vencieron sin mucho esfuerzo a dos de sus piezas. Sin duda debía de tener cuidado con ambos chicos, ellos no eran de tomarse a la ligera.

Mientras con Dante; este al llegar a su salón, encuentra en sus respectivos salones a Rías y a Akeno, las cuales se percatan de la llegada del hijo menor de Sparda.

\- Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo pasaron su fin de semana, eh? – preguntaba Dante con una sonrisa burlona, mientras fija su atención en la pelirroja, la cual lo mira de manera seria.

\- Ara ara Dante-kun me hiciste mucha falta, y dime ¿tu me extrañaste? – preguntaba Akeno de forma coqueta, mientras que el Sparda sonreía.

\- jeje, más de lo que te imaginas, pero por lo menos no faltas en mis sueños – dice Dante con una sonrisa confiada a la semi-caída.

\- Ufufu, Dante-kun eres un pervertido, pero admito que tu también entrabas en mis sueños – dice Akeno con su sonrisa pervertida.

\- ¡Akeno! ¿Qué te he dicho que no seas así con Dante? – decía Rías con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué sucede pelirroja, acaso… estarás celosa? – preguntó Dante de forma burlona, haciendo que la Gremory se exaltara por esa suposición.

\- ¿Q-qué? Eso no es cierto, no estoy celosa – dice la pelirroja con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, causando una risa pícara en el chico y en la morena.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, como siempre Vergil siendo la envidia de todos los chicos por su intelecto, mientras que Dante seguía siendo tan flojo como de costumbre.

Ya en la tarde, las clases terminaron, y era hora de que los Sparda encararan otra vez al séquito Gremory, pero intentarían llegar a un acuerdo amistoso esta vez, pero si ellos se ponían rudos otra vez, entonces no tendrían más opción que darles otra lección como la última vez.

 **Bueno… aquí esta otro cap, enserio lamento si he descuidado este fic, pero de que lo abandone eso jamás. Así que intentaré ponerme más al día con este fic, y que más lo sigan apoyando, y les prometo que nunca les faltaré con esto.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, les deseo un gran y amistoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos lo que ya hayan visto "Avengers, end game" y aquel que lloró al final de esta, entonces está conmigo en que la película fue sublime. XD.**

 **Su servidor Carlos se despide de ustedes, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que tengan tiempo de ver este fanfic, les agradezco el apoyo, y que me comenten que tal les parece la historia, tienen total libertad para hacerlo.**

 **Ya sin más que decir, de parte de mi Serafall-chan, les digo ¡bye bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…**


	11. capitulo 10

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 10: Verdades y demás.**

Ya en la tarde, las clases terminaron, y era hora de que los Sparda encararan otra vez al séquito Gremory, pero esta vez intentarían llegar a un acuerdo amistoso, pero si ellos se ponían rudos otra vez, entonces no tendrían más opción que darles otra lección como la última vez.

Entonces ambos gemelos se dirigen al club de investigación de lo oculto, y resolver esto de una vez con la heredera Gremory, por el bien de su amigo, y por el bien de su familia.

Ya estando allí, los gemelos llegan a la sala principal del edificio, pero antes de entrar, escuchan a Rías explicándole a Issei sobre los demonios y de lo demás sobre el mundo sobrenatural, al principio ambos dudaron en revelarse, pero debían de hacerlo o si no lo dejarían tranquilos. Ya decididos, los chicos tocan la puerta, donde desde allí, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

\- Adelante… - se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, y entonces ambos gemelos entraron.

\- Hey pelirroja… ya llegaron por quienes llorabas jejeje – decía Dante de manera burlona, mientras se asoma por la puerta para después entrar, seguido por Vergil, siendo recibidos por las sonrisas de Rías y de Akeno, y por las miradas nada amables de Kiba y Koneko, y una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Issei quien no se esperaba esto.

\- ¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?! ¡¿Dante-san, Vergil-sempai?! – decía Issei sin poder creerse que ambos chicos estén allí, ¿acaso ellos también…?

\- Me alegra que ambos vinieran… como verán estaba diciéndole a Issei de que lo reencarné en un demonio y sobre el mundo sobrenatural – decía Rías poniendo al tanto a ambos peliblancos.

\- Esperen un segundo… ¿acaso, ustedes también son…? – Issei iba a preguntar, pero Vergil lo interrumpe.

\- Tal como lo piensas Issei… yo y Dante también somos demonios, y nuestro padre también es uno – dijo Vergil de manera seria, para luego él y Dante sacar sus llamativas alas de demonio, dejando al castaño con la boca casi hasta el piso.

\- ¿Ya lo ves Issei?, en esta academia hay muchos demonios, siempre ocultos a la vista del mundo, viviendo y conviviendo con los humanos, tal es tu caso jeje – dice Rías con una risa, mientras que el chico se toma la cabeza, intentando procesar todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- No tengas miedo Issei, tal vez esto es mucho para ti, pero ser un demonio tiene sus ventajas, creéme – dice Dante con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien suficiente, nos estamos desviando del tema. Ahora a lo importante… ¿para qué nos citó otra vez señorita Gremory? Si es para lo de la otra vez, nuestra respuesta sigue siendo… - Vergil decía seriamente, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

\- No es por eso esta vez… - las palabras de la chica les llamó la atención a ambos hermanos. – los cité a ambos porque quería que al menos deseo que convivamos como amigos, como socios – dice Rías de manera seria.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto pelirroja? – preguntaba Dante curioso.

\- Luego de lo que pasó hace un tiempo atrás… recibí una llamada de mi onii-sama, y me lo dijo todo sobre ustedes, de que su padre es el maou absoluto y que ustedes son los herederos del gran imperio – dijo Rías… y eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los hermanos, ahora ella y los demás sabían de su verdadero linaje, del que ellos son autoridades muy superiores a ellos.

\- "Ya me suponía que Sirzechs le contaría todo… ahora ¿Qué planeará hacer con nosotros?" – se decía a si mismo Vergil, ahora que sus identidades fueron descubiertas… ellos podrían…

Sin embargo lo que pasó a continuación dejó algo desencajados a ambos chicos, ya que Rías pasó al frente de ellos, e hiso una reverencia ante ellos, pero no fue la única… Akeno también hiso una reverencia, Kiba dudó, pero al final dejó su orgullo de lado y también se inclino en reverencia, al igual que Koneko. Tanto Dante, Vergil e Issei estaban confundidos por esto, pero es entonces que Rías toma la palabra.

\- Tanto yo como mis siervos les pedimos una gran disculpa, por no habernos percatado, por la pelea innecesaria, por los malos entendidos, por todo. Es por eso que los convoqué, me disculpo por ser muy terca, en verdad lo siento – dice la heredera Gremory con arrepentimiento, y fue allí que un silencio se formó en el lugar, pero fue roto cuando…

\- Ya ya, no te pongas así Rías, lo que pasó, pasó y ya… así que no debes de humillarte a ti misma por esto – las palabras de Dante mas el cómo se acerco y acarició la cabeza de la chica dejó sorprendidos a todos, pero más que todo a la mencionada.

\- Dante tiene razón… nosotros no marchamos de la misma forma que nuestro padre, y si hubiera sido así ustedes no estarían aquí – las palabras lúgubres de Vergil les ponía la piel de gallina a todos, y Dante solo suspira, su hermano no cambia.

\- Lo que Vergil quiere decir es… que nosotros tenemos libre albedrío, nuestro padre también pero de una manera diferente. El punto es que nosotros no buscamos respeto, solo queremos ser como todos, ser jóvenes con metas, tener tiempo de hacer amistad con los demás, entre otras cosas. Así que no nos traten como seres superiores, ya que nuestro padre nos dijo que pasaríamos como una familia normal con los humanos, y eso es lo que hacemos, sin títulos, sin reverencias, sin humillaciones, nada. Solo somos chicos adinerados normales a la vista de todos y que solo vinieron por una nueva vida, amistad entre otras cosas más. – las palabras de Dante dejaron a todos sin habla, ellos no estaban aquí para infundir respeto y autoridad, solo querían vivir como cualquier persona. Una vida normal.

Rías al ver al peliblanco menor a los ojos vio que no mentía, era completamente sincero, y este al notar que ella lo miraba, solo le dedicó una sonrisa, cosa que hiso que la pelirroja se sonrojara un poco, esto para la envidia del Issei… pero también para los aparentes celos de Akeno, ya que ella se sentía algo atraída por el hijo menor de Sparda.

Entonces la charla continuó, Rías le dijo a Issei que el poseía una sacred gear y le explico de sus funciones, y aunque intento despertarlo, no pudo por estar más centrado en sus pensamientos pervertidos, ganándose un par de zapes por parte de os gemelos… ya que no podía mantener la cabeza fría en ningún momento. Además, los Sparda contaron parte de su vida, y del porque estaban aquí, y les hicieron prometer a los Gremory que no dijeran nada a nadie, ya que no querían alzar sospechas, cosa que todos aceptaron, dando por terminado la reunión.

 **Residencia de los Sparda, horas después.**

Los gemelos ya habían llegado a su casa, siendo recibidos por su padre el cual seguía siempre en su escritorio en medio de la estancia como de costumbre, y también siendo recibidos por ambas ángeles caídas, las cuales les contaron lo que pasaron hoy.

Sparda fue a la academia durante las horas de clase, e inscribió a Raynare en esta como estudiante de segundo año.

Luego de eso; haciendo varias llamadas, Sparda le consiguió un trabajo de secretaria a Kalawarner, a la chica le parecía algo aburrido ese empleo, pero con solo la mirada fría del patriarca bastó para que ella aceptara, ya que ahora su vida dependía de ello.

Eso ultimo le sacó una gran carcajada a Dante, para molestia de la chica, en cambio Vergil… este solo le dijo que se sintiera agradecida por lo que su padre hacía por ella, y que así lo aprovechara para bien, cosa que la chica agradeció mucho, viniendo de parte del primogénito de Sparda.

Ahora; los hombres de la casa estaban entrenando en el lugar especial que tenía su padre para eso. Este lugar era conocido como el palacio sangriento, una dimensión de bolsillo que consta de diferentes tipos escenarios con diferentes tipos de demonios, y que va por niveles o pisos, unos más difíciles que otros.

Los tres Sparda siempre usan este lugar para entrenar, y cuando completas tres veces el piso donde estás, puedes ascender al siguiente piso, donde deberás de demostrar las capacidades que ya tienes. En total son 99999 pisos, y que el orden de quien está más experimentado es el siguiente.

1\. Sparda: piso numero 98788

2\. Vergil: piso numero 40101

3\. Dante: piso numero 38689

Precisamente en ese orden. Sparda usaba este lugar regularmente, en cambio sus hijos… Vergil solo cuando necesita estirar los músculos, y Dante cuando está aburrido.

En cuanto a las chicas… Raynare y Kalawarner salieron de compras, al parecer el patriarca de la familia les da ahora dinero para que cumplan con sus caprichos.

…

Unas horas después… dejaron el entrenamiento, el peliblanco líder se fue a dar un baño en su habitación, mientras que ambos gemelos están en un baño lo suficientemente grande para más de una persona. Dante se relajaba en el jacuzzi, mientras Vergil lo hacía con una de las duchas.

\- Ufff… estoy rendido, ya hace tiempo que no entro a ese lugar… pero ahora necesito una pizza e irme a dormir – dice Dante de manera cansada, mientras que Vergil solo suspira con fastidio.

\- Eres un flojo, si descuidas tu entrenamiento te harás débil… y así acabarían más rápido contigo, te recomiendo entrenar mas, no sabes lo que puede pasar después – dice Vergil con seriedad, y que por cierto, al tener el cabello mojado… lo hace muy semejante a Dante.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres?, ¿el viejo? Tranquilo, también sé que no hay que descuidarnos, y más si tenemos a más gente a nuestro alrededor – dice el peliblanco menor, picando un poco la curiosidad de su hermano.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – peguntó Vergil intrigado.

\- Tú ya sabes… hablo de la pelirroja y de su grupito, ahora que saben quiénes somos, es probable que ellos puedan estar en riesgo, no por eso la facción de los antiguos maous intentan acabar con nuestro viejo, y con todo aquel que esté relacionado con el o nosotros – decía Dante de forma seria, esos imbéciles tradicionalistas siempre les han dado un dolor de uña a ellos.

\- Hmph, supongo que tienes razón, además de que la brigada del caos va tomando más fuerza, pero eso no es algo que nosotros no podamos arreglar, además… creo que los Gremory nos pueden ayudar con eso – dice Vergil serio, no dudaba que con esta pequeña alianza con Rías y su séquito les ayudarían en lo que fuera a pasar.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que decidieron salir, pero algo que no se esperaron fue…

Justo antes de que Vergil abriera la puerta del baño, alguien más la abrió, tratándose de las caídas, ambas chicas habían regresado y estaban algo exhaustas, así que decidieron tomarse un baño… pero como si fuera una broma del destino… ellas decidieron ir al baño donde precisamente ambos gemelos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Esto era algo que ninguno se espero… más que todo las chicas, ya que estas estaban como estatuas, cada una mirando de arriba abajo a los Sparda, Raynare lo hacía con Dante y Kalawarner con Vergil… sin duda el hecho de verlos en paños menores, además de ver los bien trabajados cuerpos de ambos chicos… aunque Dante era más notorio que Vergil debido a su forma de vestir, pero con solo ver las gotas de agua recorrer sus cuerpos, de que solo unas toallas cubrían solo lo necesario, además de que con el cabello mojado… Vergil se hacía notar que era el gemelo perfecto de Dante.

\- Hmm, veo que ya llegaron, muy bien si nos disculpan… - dijo Vergil algo incómodo de que lo vieran así, así que sin decir más salió del lugar con rumbo a su recamara.

\- Ok… el baño es todo suyo chicas, solo avisen para la próxima, ¿ok? – Dante dijo eso con una mirada pícara y guiñándoles el ojo a ambos chicas, mientras que este se retira también.

Una vez que los chicos se retiraron, se podía ver el humo que salían de las cabezas de ambas ángeles caídas, además de que la cara la tenían tan roja como una señal de alto, incluso Kalawarner tenía sangre saliéndole de la nariz. No tomo mucho tiempo de que ambas se desmallaran con una sonrisa boba en sus caras mientras decían cosas que no se pueden relatar.

En eso… alguien más pasaba por allí, y se trataba nadie más que Sparda, el maou absoluto se dirigía hacia su asiento predilecto, y fue que encontró a ambas chicas, completamente fuera de combate por la vista que se llevaron, sacándole una gota de sudor al demonio legendario.

\- Hmph… sin duda esto va a ser de todos los días. Maldición, sé que me arrepentiré de esto después – masculló fastidiado el caballero oscuro mientras se va y deja a ambas chicas con sus pensamientos fuera de lo santo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Si bien la noche de ayer fue uno de locos, las chicas regañaron a los chicos por lo que pasó, a Vergil poco le importó, mientras que Dante solo hacia uno que otro comentario del tipo albur, solo para fastidiar y avergonzar mas a la caída morena.

Ya al día siguiente; después del desayuno, los chicos estaban listos, aunque esta vez alguien más se les uniría a su vida escolar.

Los hermanos ya estaban listos para irse a la academia, pero estaban en el primer piso esperando a…

\- Lamento hacerlos esperar chicos, solo estaba arreglándome un poco – esa era la voz de Raynare la cual bajaba por las escaleras, esta estaba con el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Los chicos al verla no decían nada, Vergil no le importaba eso, en cambio Dante sonreía, en su mente que la chica se veía linda con el uniforme era poco, pero como mujeriego orgulloso que es… decidió ser sincero esta vez.

\- Wow… admito que estas linda, seguro atraerás mucho la atención en la academia, y lo digo enserio, te vez muy bien – dijo Dante con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

\- ammm, gra-gracias… Dante-kun – dice la morena algo apenada pero con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

\- Vergil-kun… - otra voz llamó, esta vez al mayor de los hermanos, quien al voltear abre los ojos por ver lo que venía.

Se veía a Kalawarner bajando, esta usaba una vestimenta como el de una secretaria, una blusa blanca que a simple vista hace resaltar su tentadora delantera, una falda holgada color morado a la altura de sus rodillas, zapatos de tacón negro. Además de que como agregado, un per de lentes. Algunos la confundirían con la cadre y sub líder de los ángeles caídos, Penemue.

El peliblanco mayor quedo algo enganchado a lo bien que se veía la peli azul, no lo dirá abiertamente ya que es muy orgulloso para eso, pero odia ser en parte un adolecente… las hormonas le juegan sucio.

\- ¿Y cómo… me veo? – preguntaba la chica de cabello azul con algo de timidez, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- Ejem… te ves… bien. Sí, eso… te ves bien – dijo Vergil desviando la mirada, no lo admitiría pero la chica esta de infarto.

\- Gracias… l-la verdad me da algo de pena, siempre admiré a Penemue-sama por su belleza, así que decidí hacer algo para parecerme un poco a ella –

\- Eso se nota, ella debe de ser alguien muy influyente para los ángeles caídos en Grigori. Jejeje, aun recuerdo las veces que ella ha intentado seducir al viejo… jajaja, eso sí que fue amor a primera vista – dice Dante con una risa, tanto él como Vergil recuerdan a la caída líder, y del cómo se enamoró perdidamente de su padre al primer encuentro la última vez que la vieron.

\- ¿Ustedes conocen a Penemue-sama? – preguntó Raynare curiosa.

\- Sí, nuestro padre ya se ha reunido con Hazazel y los demás, pero eso mejor te lo explico de camino, llegaremos tarde – dijo Vergil con seriedad.

Entonces sin mas todos salieron del lugar, Raynare, Dante y Vergil hacia la academia, y Kalawarner con dirección hacia su nuevo empleo, si bien ambas chicas están nerviosas por sus nuevas vidas, pero se alegran de tenerlas y de que la familia más poderosa del inframundo les ayudara con eso… sin duda no dejarían de darle las gracias a ellos por todo lo que han hecho, más que todo al patriarca, ya por él, es que esto es posible.

Sin embargo una vez todos los chicos se retiraron a la escuela, Sparda se quedó en su lugar predilecto, ya que esperaba a alguien en especial. Eso no tardo mucho ya que un círculo de transporte apareció, al fin llegaba.

El peliblanco líder se paró para recibir a sus invitados, sin embargo las visitas eran muy diferentes a los que esperaba.

\- ¡SPARDA-SAMAAAAAAAA~! – una voz femenina se hiso presente, y es entonces que del circulo de transporte, apareció una mujer, pero no una cualquiera.

Se trataba de Penemue, una ángel caído quien es la secretaria general y experta en magia de todo Grigori. Es una mujer mayor estando en sus 30 aparentemente, cabello morado largo, ojos violetas típicos de la raza, su vestimentas es el de una secretaria color negro, dotada tanto en belleza, como en atributos, casi comparada con la serafín más hermosa del cielo, la cual es Gabriel. Si ella es la más hermosa en su facción, Penemue la es del suyo.

Además de que no venia sola, el líder de los ángeles caídos también estaba… nadie menos que Hazazel.

La caída peli morada sin perder tiempo, alzó el vuelo hacia donde estaba el maou absoluto, mientras tenía corazones en vez de ojos, y con sus labios listos para robarle un beso, cosa que fastidiaba al peliblanco ya que siempre era lo mismo.

\- "Como si no tuviera suficiente con dos aquí, ahora con Penemue es más de lo que puedo tolerar" – se maldijo Sparda para sí mismo, no era que le importara que la caída se interesara en el, pero ella era un caso, uno que más de una vez le ha dado más de una jaqueca.

La caída ya estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de reclamar su premio, pero el Sparda no era de ese tipo de hombres. En menos de lo que se esperó, Sparda se hiso a un lado, haciendo que la cadre en vez de besar al maou, hiso que besara la silla del escritorio, y con el impulso que llevaba se fuera de casi de boca al piso, llevándose la silla consigo. Esto le sacó una gota de sudor al líder de los caídos, pero no tardo en reírse ya que esto era de esperarse por parte del gobernante absoluto del inframundo.

\- jajajaja, pobre Penemue, lamento esto señor Sparda, pero ya usted sabe cómo es ella cuando se trata de usted – decía el caído con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Hmph, eso es poco para mi Hazazel, no me interesa el compromiso conyugal y lo sabes – respondió fríamente el peliblanco, haciendo que el caído suspire por el fastidio.

\- Moo… Sparda-sama es muy frio conmigo – dijo una recompuesta Penemue, la cual se sobaba la cara por el golpe.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy para eso señorita Penemue, así que le pido que respete eso, además de que no estoy interesado en usted – dijo el caballero oscuro de manera cortante, enserio a veces odiaba lidiar con esta mujer que no deja de alabarlo como si de un galán de telenovela se tratara.

\- Pero eso usted sabe que no puedo hacerlo Sparda-sama, usted es el caballero con el que tanto he deseado casarme… además – la caída se acercó al demonio de forma sensual. – yo no creo que usted soporte la viudez así… yo puedo arreglar eso por usted~… - dijo la peli morada de forma coqueta, mientras picaba con un dedo la mejilla del peliblanco de forma juguetona.

Como respuesta, solo se oyó el zape a la cabeza de la peli morada por parte del Sparda, ya estando al límite de su paciencia.

\- No estoy para tonterías, así que mejor compórtese como se debe señorita Penemue – dijo el Sparda con una vena roja en la frente, ya que siempre era lo mismo.

\- ¡BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Sparda-sama es muy malo conmigo! – y eso que de todo Grigori, ella es la más seria, pero ahora estaba llorando como niña regañada, provocando mas la risa en el líder de los caído y un suspiro de fastidio en el demonio.

\- ¡jajajaja! En fin… ahora sí, he venido aquí para una cosa en especial señor Sparda, uno que tal vez le interese… - dijo Hazazel con una sonrisa misteriosa, llamando la atención del maou supremo.

\- Bien, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que habla… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – preguntó el caballero oscuro con seriedad.

\- Shemhazai me contó de algo que descubrió hace un tiempo… si bien no le tomé importancia antes, pero al hacerlo, algo tiene en relación con usted – explicaba el caído con seriedad.

\- ¿Y eso de que se trata? – exigió el peliblanco líder con una mirada fría.

\- jeje, tal vez sea algo extraño para usted, pero encontramos una isla, una oculta del mundo, y que al parecer hay una especie de secta que lo adora a usted, si bien algunos espías han hecho el trabajo de infiltrarse y ver de qué se trata esto, y bien… hay muchos adoradores de usted de diferentes razas, tanto humanos como demonios y incluso de los nuestros –

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso debería de sentirme alagado o algo así? –

\- A eso voy… según tengo entendido, de alguna forma u otra… ellos hicieron algo… o más bien, a "alguien" en base a usted. Al principio me sorprendí por esto, pero tras fotos que fueron tomadas, y que nuestro espía sabía de su presencia, se sorprendió por lo que halló – en eso, el caído saca unas fotos de entre sus ropas, y se las pasa al maou, el cual las mira con detenimiento, viendo que hay esculturas de el por todo el lugar.

\- Ya veo… ¿y cómo se llama este lugar y cómo es eso de alguien a base de mí? – preguntó Sparda claramente confundido.

\- En primera: la isla se llama fortuna, un lugar muy pequeño en comparación con Japón, además de estar casi inhabitado, y lo segundo le recomiendo seguir viendo las fotos, allí verá de lo que hablo – dijo el caído con una mirada seria.

Sparda hiso lo que dijo Hazazel, y al mirar la ultima foto, no podía creer lo que veía, abrió los ojos a más no poder, era imposible que…. No, esto era un ultraje, algo que no debería pasar.

Es entonces que su mirada cambió a una que fácilmente cortaría un glacial en dos… era imposible que esto estuviera pasando… ¿Cómo fue esto posible?

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de demencia es esta?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer esto?! **¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!** – ahora Sparda estaba furioso, tanto que el lugar empezó a temblar, para sorpresa de Hazazel y para el miedo de Penemue.

 **En ese mismo instante academia kuoh, en varios puntos.**

En el salón de Vergil, mientras se desarrollaba la clase de literatura, todo estaba en orden y en paz, hasta que de repente, una sensación atacó los sentidos de los demonios en ese lugar.

Vergil, Sona y Tsubaki sintieron un aura monstruosa aparecer, cosa que les dio un escalofrío a ambas chicas, y el asombro del peliblanco Sparda.

\- "¿Qué es esto, es el aura de padre, pero… por qué esta incrementándose de esa manera?" – se preguntó el chico entre confundido y sorprendido de lo que sentía.

…

Mientras que en la clase de Dante; era de matemáticas, y como siempre… el peliblanco menor estaba plácidamente durmiendo, siempre era así en esta clase. Pero el sueño se fue cuando un enorme poder llegó a sus sentidos, al igual que a Rías y Akeno las cuales temblaron un poco por eso.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?! – preguntó la chica pelirroja con asombro y miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- I-Increíble… ¿de quién es esta aura tan monstruosa? – Akeno preguntó también algo asustada.

\- "¿Viejo? ¿Qué estará sucediendo?" – se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco, el cual perdió por completo el sueño.

…

Mientras que en el resto de los salones, el resto del grupo Gremory sentían ese poder endemoniado, los cuales les pusieron los pelos de punta, al igual que a Issei el cual aun era nuevo en el mundo demoníaco, incluso a Raynare la cual estaba en su misma clase, se preguntaba que estaría sucediendo para que el patriarca Sparda hiciera esto.

Además de ellos… en cierta parte del edificio antiguo donde está el club de los Gremory, cierta personita también sintió eso que le dio un gran pavor.

…

 **De regreso a la residencia de los Sparda.**

Sparda poco a poco se calmaba, si seguía expulsando su poder haría del lugar un caos. Respiraba algo agitado pero pudo recuperar la compostura, mientras que posa su vista de vuelta en el líder de los ángeles caídos, y su mirada se notaba que no era para nada amistosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto Hazazel, y por qué nunca fui informado de esto? – dijo el peliblanco con frialdad, mientras que el caído toma de regreso las fotos.

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero de alguna forma… o la trajeron a la vida… o es un clon de ella, es lo único que puedo estipular – dijo el caído serio, mientras que el maou absoluto solo suspira.

\- Bien. Quiero que me mantengas informado de esto, absolutamente de todo, no voy a dejar esto pasar por alto, es una calumnia, un insulto a la memoria de ella – decía Sparda con suma rabia, sea lo que sea que vio en esas fotos lo puso más que furioso.

\- De acuerdo… de eso Penemue se encargará, después de todo… ella es la secretaria de Grigori jejeje – decía Hazazel con burla, mientras que el caballero oscuro suspira con fastidio y la peli morada hasta daba brinquitos sumamente contenta de tener al maou absoluto cerca.

No se sabe que era lo que Sparda vio en esas fotos, pero tendrá un impacto muy grande, tanto para él como para sus hijos, ya que es algo relacionado con su pasado, uno del que se pensó que debía quedar en el pasado.

…

 **Ok… hasta aquí el cap, y si me van a preguntar, pues les diré un rotundo, ¡NO! claro que pensé en esto, y ella no será la única que aparezca. ;D**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que de seguro esperan la sorpresa que tengo en esta historia… pero no será hasta más adelante cuando el resto del séquito de Rías aparezca. XD**

 **Su servidor Carlos se despide, deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia donde sea que estén. También pueden dejar sus comentarios, son libres de hacerlo cuando gusten.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en otro cap.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	12. capitulo 11

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 11: El valor de una amistad.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda.**

Había pasado dos semanas de que los hermanos Sparda y los Gremory estaban ahora conviviendo desde que hicieron las paces, en ese lapso… Issei pudo despertar su Sacred Gear, el cual es nada menos que el Boosted Gear el cual es uno de las 13 longinus más poderosas, capaz de aumentar el poder de su portador. Mientras que la interacción del grupo Gremory con los gemelos Sparda iba mejorando con el paso del tiempo, Dante, Rías y Akeno eran más cercanos, aunque la semi-caída más de una vez intenta seducir al peliblanco menor, y este siendo un pervertido, se le insinuaba también, lo cual provocaba un poco de celos en Rías por alguna razón, ya que del poco tiempo que conocía al chico… llegó a tener algo de interés en el hijo del caballero oscuro. En el caso de Vergil… este era muy cerrado y casi no compartía mucho con los Gremory, sin embargo la pequeña Loli albina, Koneko, es la única con la quien al menos a llegado a tener una conversación… aunque esta es casi tan fría que el Sparda, pero en cierta forma… la niña y el peliblanco se han llegado a entender a su manera, mientras que con Kiba, este en parte había olvidado sus diferencias con ambos hermanos, y así siendo entablando amistad con ambos, aunque lo era más con Dante que con Vergil, ya que a perspectiva del chico rubio… Vergil era para él, como alguien al cual admirar por su gran habilidad con la espada, aun teniendo en mente su derrota ante el sin que el mencionado usara su espada… así que lo tomaría como un reto personal… llegar a ser tan fuerte como era Vergil para así tener un combate donde esta vez, hiciera que el Sparda peleara en serio.

En cuanto a Issei, la relación de amistad de él con el dúo de hermanos era más estrecha, ciertamente a Issei le era difícil acostumbrarse a ser un demonio, pero por suerte Dante le echaba una mano de vez en cuando, sin embargo con Vergil era otra historia, al menos uno que otro consejo le daba para que supiera llevarlo, pero no más de allí.

Aunque los ataques de los ángeles caídos continuaron en contra del castaño, la primera vez fue en el mismo parque donde fue asesinado, un hombre de mediana edad con una gabardina negra y de nombre Donaseek lo atacó y casi lo mata, pero de no haber sido por Dante, otro poco y no la contaba. La segunda fue cuando venía de hacer uno que otro contrato, y una pequeña niña rubia con vestimenta de lolita gótica, llamada Mittelt, intentó matarlo, pero antes de que eso pasara, Vergil intervino salvando al castaño, aunque no lo hiso por preocupación solo para que el pudiera demostrar confianza y valor de enfrentar a sus enemigos, si bien allí pudo entender del cómo podía usar su sacred gear, pudo vencer de una manera… poco ortodoxa, con decir poco ortodoxa se refiere a que con una especie de poder que el descubrirá mas delante, deshizo la ropa de la pequeña niña la cual chillaba entre molesta y avergonzada, mientras que Vergil se hacia un facepalm por lo ridículo que fue eso. Pero a fin de cuentas… poco a poco Issei entendería de todo el potencial que poseía.

Aunque también en esta semanas había cosas que no se podían pasar por alto; como la cita que tuvieron la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra y Vergil, _("mas adelante les daré mas detalles")._ También estaba que el séquito sitri tenía a un nuevo peón, el cual era un chico rubio llamado Saji Genshirou, el cual tenía casi el mismo potencial que Issei, del cual nace una pequeña rivalidad entre ambos. También estaba el hecho de que Sona y los demás de su nobleza supieron la verdad de los gemelos, los cuales al principio no les creían, pero una pequeña demostración por parte de ambos peliblancos, convencieron a todos en general. Mientras que Tsubaki estaba más que impresionada, lo cual hiso que su interés por el hijo mayor de Sparda aumentara, ya que aunque él sea alguien muy importante para el inframundo… el solo quería que lo vieran como alguien común y corriente, sin títulos, sin ovaciones, sin servidumbre, nada. Y haciendo que la relación entre ellos se estrechara cada vez más.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos, la relación entre los gemelos con sus inquilinas, también había mejorado, siendo ahora… Raynare y Kalawarner incluso llegaban a dormir junto a ambos chicos, mientras que Dante lo disfrutaba… a Vergil le fastidiaba solo un poco, pero muy en el fondo no parecía molestarle que la caída peli-azul lo hiciera.

…

Ya era otro día en la singular vida de los hermanos Sparda, sin embargo… a Dante se le hiso tarde ya que se había quedado dormido como de costumbre, así que su hermano y Raynare se adelantaron a la academia sin él. Entonces se alistó y se fue siendo claramente reprendido por su padre… el cual de alguna forma se veía muy tranquilo con los cambios que han sucedido en su vida y en la de sus hijos, mientras que la relación entre este y la serafín más hermosa, Gabriel, era aun más cercana por sus aparentes "reuniones privadas". Mientras que con la secretaria de Grigori, Penemue… digamos que es normal… aunque es una excepción debido a las insinuaciones de la cadre al maou absoluto, el cual solo ve esto con molestia, pero en el fondo no le caía mal la mujer ángel caída, sino que a su manera ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser cuando ella está cerca.

Pero pasando a lo importante, Dante iba por las calles de la ciudad con una tenue cara de aburrimiento, decidiendo que mejor se saltaría las clases por hoy ya que enserio que odiaba mucho el estudiar.

\- Hey… Dante-san… - de repente Issei se encuentra con el peliblanco, el cual solo sonríe al ver a su amigo.

\- Issei… ¿Qué cuentas? – decía Dante estrechando la mano del castaño.

\- Pues… no muy bien, ayer tuve que hacer mucho en el club y estoy muy cansado, así que tomo el camino largo hacia la academia. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó el chico castaño curioso.

\- Pues estamos en las mismas… Vergil no me esperó y me dejó, así que también tomo el camino largo – dice Dante de manera aburrida, en serio que quería ir a clases hoy… pero su padre le daría un escarmiento si hiciera eso, así que era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

Es entonces que ambos decidieron que irían juntos, mientras que conversaban por el camino.

\- Este… Dante-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – las palabras de Issei le llaman la atención al Sparda.

\- Claro Issei, ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunta el peliblanco menor curioso.

\- Dime algo… si Rías-buchou y Sona-Kaicho tienen sus noblezas por ser demonios de sangre pura… ¿Por qué tú y Vergil-sempai no tienen séquito si ustedes son de una familia de gran importancia en el inframundo? – preguntó el castaño con curiosidad, ya que le parecía raro que Dante y Vergil al ser demonios importantes no tuvieran noblezas como las de Rías o Sona.

\- Ah… sobre eso…. Pues, la verdad es que a mí no me interesa eso de ser el rey de un equipo, me gusta hacer todo a mi manera, mientras que Vergil a pesar de que es un genio y un estratega, el es demasiado cerrado y distante con todos, así que la idea de tener piezas a él poco le importa – contestó Dante con sinceridad.

\- Ya veo… bueno… siendo ustedes tan fuertes creo que un séquito para ustedes está de sobra jeje – dice Issei con una sonrisa complicada.

\- jejeje, tienes razón. Y ahora que eres un demonio, ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro? – ante la pregunta del peliblanco, Issei sonríe con entusiasmo.

\- jeje, ahora que soy un demonio, ya he pensado lo que haré en el futuro, y eso es… primero llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta y así tener mi propio séquito, y así… ¡me convertiré en el rey del harem! – dijo Issei con determinación en sus ojos… si algún día llegaba a ser un demonio de clase alta y conseguía sus piezas de ajedrez… seria un equipo de solo chicas hermosas con grandes pechos… y así sería el rey del harem que tanto desea.

\- jajajaja, aférrate a ese sueño Ise… y así lo conseguirás… - dijo Dante de forma divertida, ya que enserio su amigo solo tenía cabeza para mujeres y pechos, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia.

\- ¡Si, verás que alcanzaré a ser el rey del harem algún día! – dijo el castaño apretando uno de sus puños, en señal de que estaba más que seguro de sí mismo.

\- Ese es el espíritu mi amigo – apoyó Dante con una sonrisa burlona, mientras también se reía.

Y así seguían su camino hacia la escuela, pero al llegar a un parque de la ciudad, alguien interrumpe su andar.

\- ¡kyaaaaa! – fue allí que un pequeño grito femenino llamó la atención de ambos chicos, y estos al voltear se llevaron semejante sorpresa.

Al parecer una chica se calló de boca al piso… mientras que su pequeño trasero quedó al aire, y dejando expuesto sus pantis blancos. Mientras que con los chicos… Issei puso una cara de pervertido al ver la escena, mientras que Dante sonreía entre deleitado y gracioso, ya que escenas como estas no se ven todos los días.

\- Aauuuu~… ¿Por qué siempre me caigo? – decía la chica adolorida, cabe decir que tenía una linda voz.

\- "Eso le pasó por torpe" – dice Dante de forma burlona ya que alcanzó a oír lo que dijo la chica.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Issei le preguntó a la chica, y esta se reincorpora poco a poco, revelando ser una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, vestía una especie de túnica color verde azulado, usaba botas color café, y lo particular era la tela blanca que tenia sobre su cabeza, haciendo alusión que ella resultaba ser una monja, y una muy hermosa. Al verla, Issei se sonrojó, nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como ella, mientras que Dante era diferente, si bien también admitía que la chica era preciosa, pero algo le decía que esta chica era más especial de lo que aparentaba.

La rubia miraba a ambos chicos con sorpresa, mientras que Issei le ayuda a levantarse.

\- Muchas gracias, usted es muy amable – dice la chica con una sonrisa, mientras que Issei queda más cautivado por esa chica, mientras que Dante se mantenía al margen, ya que analizaba a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

\- "A ver… esta chica es extranjera ya que se le nota a simple vista, además de que es muy tierna y linda, y de paso es una monja… además de que desprende una energía muy reconfortante, me pregunto si…" – dice Dante mentalmente, ya que algo le llamaba la atención de la rubia.

\- Ok… ¿y cuál es tu nombre lindura? Si eres tan amable – decía Dante queriendo saber el nombre de la chica, cosa que compartía el castaño.

\- Oh, cierto, me llamo Asia… Asia Argento, un gusto conocerlos – decía la ahora conocida como Asia, mientras sonríe. – este… ¿y ustedes como se llaman? – preguntaba ella con curiosidad, y fue allí que el peliblanco se adelantó.

\- Mi nombre es Dante, y este de aquí es mi amigo, Issei Hyodo – dice Dante sonriendo y presentándose él y al chico castaño.

\- Así es, me llamo Issei Hyodo, un gusto conocerte Asia – dice el castaño de manera amable.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, Issei-san, Dante-san – dice Asia con una sonrisa.

Es allí que la chica les pide a ambos chicos que si podían guiarla hacia la iglesia de la ciudad ya que ella estaba perdida, antes de encontrarse con ambos chicos, así que estos amablemente aceptaron el llevarla, aunque Dante estaba algo inquieto por algo, y eso era con respecto a la chica rubia, ¿Qué estaría haciendo una monja extranjera aquí? Además de que la única iglesia que había cerca estaba abandonada desde hace tiempo. Entonces ¿Por qué quería ir a ese lugar? Sin duda había algo extraño con eso… tal vez Dante no era tan listo como su hermano mayor, pero lo sí sabía hacer era rastrear los problemas, y esta no era la excepción.

Para resumir las cosas, los tres iban con dirección hacia la iglesia más cercana, y fue allí que se toparon con un niño que se había lastimado, y entonces la rubia empezó a sanarlo con un extraño poder, cosa que sorprendió a Issei, y que le hacía entender a Dante que esta chica también era portadora de un sacred gear, y uno muy especial.

Fue allí que la chica les empezó a contar sobre su vida, del como no conoció a sus padres ya que desde pequeña fue criada en un convento en Inglaterra, y que fue allí que se ordenó como monja. Pero también descubrió su poder, el poder de sanación de su sacred gear, el cual le dio el título de santa por curar a las personas de enfermedades y heridas, todo era lindo al principio, pero fue allí que Dante pensó que todo lo bueno tiene un final, y claramente acertó, ya que ella les contó del como una noche… un demonio apareció, estaba herido y casi al borde de la muerte, y ella lo curó. Pero… era fácil saber lo que pasó después de eso.

\- Entonces te declararon bruja por salvar a un demonio y te expulsaron, ¿verdad? – dijo Dante entendiendo como era la trama, aunque en la parte del que salvó a ese demonio, por alguna razón le daba muy mala espina.

\- Pues sí, así fue… no tenía nada ni a nadie, pero no todo era tan malo, al poco tiempo después conocí a dos personas muy amables, y eran casi como ustedes también, ellas me ayudaron, me dieron lo que necesitaba, pero sobretodo… me dieron su amistad, y aunque ya hace un tiempo que no las he vuelto a ver, aun tengo la fe de que somos amigos, además… también quisiera hacer mas amigos mientras estoy aquí – dice la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos reflejaban entre esperanza y algo de tristeza, mientras que ambos chicos estaban atentos a esto, Issei se conmovió un poco por la historia de la monja rubia, sufrió mucho antes de venir, pero que sabia afrontarlo con fe, mientras que Dante también sentía algo de empatía por la chica, algo le llamó la atención, ya que había escuchado de Raynare que ella y la otra caída tenían a una amiga muy especial para ellas, así que empezaba a unir los cabos, tal vez fuera una suposición o coincidencia pero para estar seguro le preguntaría a la morena en algún momento sobre eso.

Tras un rato de caminata… finalmente llegaron a la iglesia, sin embargo Issei se sentía extraño al estar cerca de allí, mientras que Dante también lo sentía pero en menor medida. La rubia los invitó si querían algo de té pero de inmediato el Sparda le dijo que no, ya que sentía mucha hostilidad viniendo de esa iglesia, así que sin mas ambos chicos se retiraron aunque el castaño se quejó un poco por ser casi arrastrado por el peliblanco, y así se fueron a la academia, mientras que Dante pensaba en hablar con Vergil con respecto a esto, ya que al parecer, encontró el refugio de los ángeles caídos y que de seguro pretendían hacer algo con esa chica llamada Asia.

 **...**

 **Horas después.**

Ya era de noche… y por las calles iba Issei el cual fue convocado para un contrato, pero desgraciadamente no podía tele transportarse a través de un círculo mágico por alguna razón, así que tenía que ir en su bicicleta hasta donde vive el que lo invocó. El pobre se había avergonzado mucho cuando Dante lo supo, y este descaradamente se burló de él, mientras que Vergil solo permanecía estoico y frio al enterarse también, pero claro que ocultaba que solo sentía lástima de que Issei tuviera que rebajarse a algo tan humillante, pero como siempre el nunca demostraba emoción alguna.

Dejando de lado la vergüenza que el castaño sentía; este finalmente llego a la casa donde supuestamente estaba su invocador, pero había algo extraño, todas las luces estaban apagadas, mientras que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta. Esto confundió mucho al chico de cabellera castaña pero aun así decidió entrar, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

\- emmm, ¿buenas noches? ¿Alguien solicitó a un demonio aquí? – preguntaba Issei al aire, pero nadie le respondió, mientras que poco a poco entra a la casa, y allí es donde ve un cuarto el cual parece algo iluminado, pero cuando iba a investigar, siente que pisa algo viscoso con el pie, y al mirar abajo… se dio cuenta de que era sangre, lo cual hiso que se asustara, y rápidamente entro en lo que sería la sala de estar, y lo que vio a continuación lo dejo horrorizado.

Allí frente a él podía ver el cadáver de un hombre, mientras que el rastro de sangre que piso hace poco venia de él… sin contar de que el cadáver estaba completamente mutilado, cosa que el chico casi sintiera ganas de vomitar. Pero entonces descubrió a alguien que estaba sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda.

\- Esta casa estaba infestada de demonios… pero yo me encargué de exorcizarlos a todos… - dijo el tipo sentado en el sofá, y que al mirar al castaño a sus espaldas, este tenía una mirada de locura y una sonrisa lunática, asustando al chico.

\- ¿T-Tú? ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Issei temblando de miedo, mientras que algo en su cuerpo le decía que huyera de ese tipo ya que tenía un aura sacra a su alrededor.

\- Vaya vaya, otro demonio de mierda viene a morir… seguro que hoy estoy de suerte, matar demonios es un placer muy exquisito para mi~… - hablo el hombre de forma siniestra y retorcida, el cual tenía una vestimenta de sacerdote con un abrigo negro, camisa negra y pantalón negro, además de llevar el turbante que siempre usan los sacerdotes por detrás de su nuca, mientras que tenía el cabello blanco y ojos color castaños y que estos demostraban locura y sed de sangre muy aterradoras.

\- ¿Eres un sacerdote? ¿Pero por qué mataste a ese tipo? Y a propósito ¿Quién eres? – Issei pregunto mirando fijamente al sujeto el cual comenzó a reír de forma retorcida.

\- ¡jajajajajaja! Qué bien que lo preguntaras demonio-chan~… me llamo Freed Sellzen y hoy he venido a purgar los demonios de esta casa… pero el tipo ya estaba contaminado por ellos así que lo "exorcicé". Ahora… ya que voluntariamente viniste a jugar conmigo, entonces me dará más placer el matar a un demonio tan tonto como tú~… - dice el ahora denominado como Freed Sellzen de forma sádica, mientras que saca de sus ropas una pistola de gran calibre, y una espada hecha de luz. Issei sacó también su sacred gear, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo contra ese demente.

\- uhhhhh… veo que quieres jugar, muy bien demonio-chan… me divertiré con tu cadáver cuando te mate – dice el sacerdote loco riéndose.

Entonces Issei se abalanza contra él mientras que su sacred gear aumenta a cada segundo su poder, mientras que Freed intenta cortarlo en pedazos con su espada y disparándole con su arma la cual tiene balas benditas.

 **Mientras tanto con Dante y Raynare.**

El Sparda menor y la caída pelinegra caminaban por allí, después de la escuela, Dante invitó a Raynare a un Sunday de fresa y a una pizza, la cual la chica aceptó con gusto, ya que quería tener su momento a solas con Dante, así como cuando tuvieron su cita hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Ellos venían caminado por la calle, mientras que la chica iba pendida del brazo derecho del peliblanco, estando con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el Sparda estaba tranquilo, el rato que pasaron él y la ángel caída fue divertida, debía admitir que la chica era alguien muy agradable, además de ser muy atenta a él y de sacarlo de algún problema en la escuela… como ayudarlo ("obligar") ha hacer sus tareas, y de incluso limpiar su habitación. Claro que eso lo fastidiaba, pero aun así disfrutaba estar cerca de la chica pelinegra.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de esa monjita de cabello rubio que conocieron el y Issei esta mañana, lo tenía muy presente, algo había detrás de esa monja, y que lo preocupaba mucho ya que le llego a caer bien la chica. Aunque también estaba la curiosidad sobre la historia de la rubia, de que después de que fuera exiliada de la iglesia… dos personas la habían ayudado en ese momento tan duro, y que al parecer tenía algo que ver con la historia de su amiga ángel caída y de su amiga, de las cuales también narran que ellas conocieron a una chica en el extranjero y que la ayudaron mucho ya que pasaba por una situación muy triste. Claramente tenía sus sospechas de que es de Asia a quienes las inquilinas de su casa le tenían tanta estima.

Así que para sacarse esa duda, decidió preguntarle a su compañera al respecto. Pero de una manera disimulada para no alzar sospecha y así confirmar su teoría.

\- Oye Ray… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – la repentina voz de Dante llamó la atención de la chica al lado de él.

\- Claro… ¿Qué sucede, Dante-kun? – preguntaba la chica con curiosidad, mirando al peliblanco.

\- Es algo sobre esa persona que tú y Kalawarner ayudaron hace tiempo, la verdad eso me ha llamado la atención desde hace un tiempo, así que ¿podrías decirme sobre eso? – preguntó el peliblanco, ocultando su verdadera intención. Ante esa pregunta, la chica cambio su expresión a una algo triste.

\- Oh, ya veo…. La verdad es que es una historia muy triste para mí y Kala-chan, pero te la diré – dice la chica mientras desvía su mirada al camino, mientras que Dante le presta atención.

Es allí que le empezó a contar del como ella y su amiga las cuales viajaban por el mundo con los demás ángeles caídos renegados, buscando y asesinando portadores de sacred gears, ya que ellos buscaban arrebatarle uno que sea bastante raro y valioso, además de poderoso para así acabar con el gobierno actual de Grigori, ya que ellos estaban en contra de que se firmara la paz entre los demonios y los ángeles, así que desertaron y se marcharon a cometer sus crímenes en contra de los humanos, con ellas forzadas desde el principio.

Así andaban por el mundo, buscando a portadores de sacred gears, y comprobar si alguno valía la pena de robar, pero si no eran útiles solo mataban sin piedad a esa gente inocente, sin remordimiento alguno. Al escuchar eso Dante gruñía por lo bajo, enserio odiaba a la gente como ellos, y si llegara a encontrárselos, les metería a todos un buen balazo en el trasero, y que los despedazaría con su espada. Regresando a la historia; un día, la pelinegra y la peli-azul estaban rondado un pequeño pueblo en Inglaterra, y al parecer tampoco tenían suerte allí, ya estaban por retirarse cuando en medio de ese pueblo… en una fuente de agua… sola y triste, allí encontraron a una chica que tenia cabellera rubia, y que tenia la vestimenta de una monja, y que estaba sentada en la fuente, con la mirada gacha al suelo, y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda no tenían brillo alguno, a la par que se le veía algo sucia y con varios rasguños en su tierna y delicada piel, además de que tenia ojeras debajo de sus parpados como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, y sus lindos ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. A la vez que su ropa estaba hecha un asco.

Era una vista desgarradora, su piel estaba pálida y se veía que tenía varios días sin comer nada, mientras que toda la gente que pasaba por allí murmuraba cosas o solo la ignoraban como si ella fuera un fantasma. La pobre chica estaba en un estado tan deplorable, que a esas alturas ya debía de haberse suicidado para no sufrir más.

Fue allí que Raynare se detuvo ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el recordar eso hacía que su alma se pedazos, y su corazón se estrujara fuertemente en su pecho.

Dante no tuvo que indagar mas al reconocer que se refería a Asia, pero bajo su cara relajada estaba más que furioso y triste, el solo imaginarse a la chica rubia en tal estado, el no le hubiera importado los comentarios u acusaciones de los demás, no dejaría a que ella sufriera de esa forma, a pesar de que ella fuera una emisaria del cielo y el siendo en parte un demonio.

Entonces el peliblanco abrazo de manera cálida y confortante a la morena, mientras que ella se aferró al Sparda en busca de consuelo, esa historia era muy devastadora para ella y para su amiga.

\- Hey, está bien, no tienes que seguir contándome, entiendo por qué lo hicieron, esa persona debía de ser alguien muy especial que no merecía sufrir de esa manera – dice Dante de forma suave, ciertamente el Sparda menor no era muy sentimental, pero ver triste a alguien y que saber que haya sufrido de de la misma forma que esa chica, entonces él le brindaría su apoyo de cualquier forma.

\- Sniff… gracias… Dante-kun… sniff, tanto Kala-chan y yo nos duele recordar esto, ella no se merecía sufrir de esa forma tan cruel, y a pesar de lo que hacíamos, nosotras la ayudamos con todo el corazón, y así nos volvimos muy buenas amigas – dijo Raynare entre sollozos, mientras que se aferraba mas al abrazo del peliblanco.

\- Lo sé. ¿Y cómo se llama esa chica? – preguntó Dante, pero solo para comprobar que se refería a…

\- Asia, su nombre es Asia Argento, es una chica tan dulce y tierna, y la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita – dijo Raynare ya un poco más calmada mientras sonríe con ternura al recordar a la rubia, una que llegó a querer como a la hermana que nunca tuvo.

\- "Lo sabía… sabía que esa chica era conocida de Raynare, pero el mal presentimiento que tengo de esa chica… hablaré con la pelirroja para ver si ella me ayuda con esto" – se decía Dante en su mente, además de que sería bueno reunir a Asia con sus inquilinas, además de que podría vivir con ellos, aunque claro que tendría que hablar con su padre al respecto.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo mas… una sensación atacó los sentidos del Sparda y la caída, y era que un aura demoníaca descendía poco a poco, y esa aura era de…

\- Issei… - susurró el peliblanco serio, mientras que la chica se le notaba preocupada, si bien era la compañera del castaño en la academia, en parte le llegó a caer bien, aunque lo tiene en precaución por su pervertida forma de ser.

\- No está muy lejos… algo debió de haberle pasado a Ise-kun – dice la caída pelinegra con seriedad.

\- No perdamos el tiempo, ¡vamos! – exclamó Dante con seriedad, y la chica asiente con la cabeza.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron en la dirección de donde podían sentir a presencia de su amigo que estaba en problemas, con la chica siguiendo a Dante de cerca, mientras que el peliblanco tenía una mirada más seria de lo normal, ya una vez permitió que su mejor amigo muriera, esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

 **Con Issei.**

De regreso con el castaño… este estaba en malas condiciones, tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo con varias quemaduras debido a que la luz es letal para los demonios, y en sus piernas tenía un agujero de bala en cada una. Mientras que el loco sacerdote miraba esto con éxtasis enserio ese sujeto era un lunático.

\- Oh que lástima, no duraste ni 5minutos contra mí, enserio que eres un demonio inútil y débil, pero no te preocupes… ¡ahora te absolveré de tus pecados y te mandaré al infierno! – dijo Freed de manera sádica, mientras cargaba su arma lista para el tiro de gracia.

\- Maldición… detesto ser tan débil, si tan solo pudiera ser como Dante-san o Vergil-sempai, ellos sí que son más fuertes que yo – dijo Issei con dificultad, mientras que su sacred gear reaccionaba un poco al deseo de su portador.

\- Si ya terminaste de decir tus plegarias… entonces te mataré y acabaré con tu sufrimiento – dijo el cura loco listo para disparar, mientras que Issei se sentía impotente y decepcionado de sí mismo por ser tan débil.

Entonces el sacerdote renegado disparó su arma, con la intención de volarle la cabeza al castaño el cual estaba ya resignado a morir, pero como si de un ángel de la guardia se tratara, alguien impediría que muriera otra vez.

Fue allí que se escuchó otro "Bang", y como si en cámara lenta se tratara, otra bala apareció de la nada, y con una precisión impresionante impactó con la bala de Freed, destrozándola, mientras que la dicha bala pasó de largo e impactó con la pared del fondo del la sala. (" _Sería algo parecido a como se ve en la película "Se Busca_ ")

\- ¿Pero qué carajos…? – el sacerdote estaba confundido, pero es entonces que alguien más entra al lugar.

\- Óyeme copia barata… solo alguien tiene el derecho de usar armas en este lugar… y ese soy yo… - dijo Dante entrando y poniéndose al lado de Issei, mientras que tiene a su confiable pistola Ebony humeando a través de su cañón.

\- ¡¿Y tu quien mierdas eres?! – preguntó Freed con ira.

\- ¡¿D-D-Dante-san?! – exclamó el castaño sorprendido de ver al Sparda llegar.

\- ¡¿Ise-kun, estás bien?! – la siguiente que llegó fue Raynare, sorprendiendo mas al castaño.

\- Vinimos al sentir que tenias problemas… ya me debes una por salvarte el trasero Issei, pero eso me la puede pagar con una pizza después – dice Dante sonriendo burlonamente, mientras que el castaño agradecía que el peliblanco llegara en su ayuda.

\- ¡Freed, sabía que debías ser el responsable de esto! – dijo la caída morena mirando con rabia al demente cura, mientras que este sonríe de manera retorcida.

\- Vaya vaya, pero si eres tú Raynare-chan… enserio que tus amigos están decepcionados de ti y de esa puta de tu amiga… a la vez que vienes con tu querido novio a morir en mis manos jajajaja… - se reía de manera loca el peliblanco.

\- En serio que estas zafado de una tornillo "amigo", pero el asilo Arkham estará complacido al recuperar al primo del Guasón jejeje – se burlaba Dante con una sonrisa burlona, mientras seguía apuntándole a Freed con su confiable pistola.

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¿Te crees muy chistosito verdad? ¡Ahora verás cómo te arruino esa cara tan fea que tienes, demonio de mierda! – gritó el sacerdote loco de manera aterradora, mientras que preparaba su arma para matar a los tres de una vez.

\- Pues ven e inténtalo abuelo, a ver si tu pistola barata es comparable a mi vieja amiga – dice Dante de forma arrogante, mientras también carga su arma lista para disparar.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de los dos jalara del gatillo, alguien más llega a escena, lo cual deja sorprendidos a Dante y compañía.

\- ¡¿Padre Freed que está pa…?! – quien entró a la sala fue Asia, quien se detuvo al ver la escena, el dueño de la casa muerto, e increíblemente encontrar a tres personas muy familiares para ella.

\- ¿Asia? – preguntó Issei sorprendido de ver a la monja rubia.

\- ¿Issei-san? – preguntó la rubia al ver al castaño.

\- Asia… - dijo Dante preocupado, al ver que la monja estaba metida en todo esto.

\- ¿Dante-san? – dijo Asia mirando al peliblanco Sparda.

\- ¡¿A-A-A-Asia-chan?! – preguntó Raynare incrédula de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga y casi hermana, y más en un lugar tan peligroso.

\- ¡¿R-R-Raynare-san?! – dijo la rubia sorprendida de ver a su más grande amiga en ese lugar.

Ahora las cosas se pusieron feas, Asia descubrió a sus amigos, mientras que Dante maldice el que la chica estuviera aquí, ahora debía pensar en cómo librarse de ese loco y sacar tanto a su amigo castaño como a la monja de allí, ahora se podía decir que estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no pensaba en algo rápido sus amigos estarían en serios problemas.

…

 **Omake: La cita de Vergil.**

 _("Nota: esto ocurre antes del inicio del cap, planeaba ponerlo como especial, pero al ver que tenia espacio de sobra, entonces decidí hacerlo de una vez aunque será algo corto")_

Era sábado… eran como las 11:00am, y en el centro de la ciudad, se podía ver a un chico peliblanco, el cual tiene su cabello tirado hacia atrás, con un chaleco sin mangas color negro y por encima una gabardina color azul con detalles blancos, pantalones de color negro, usaba unas botas color cafés y en sus manos tenia guantes sin dedos color café, y en su cuello colgaba un amuleto con una gema roja la cual parecía brillar por sí sola, atada con una cadena hecha de oro. Era nadie más que Vergil Sparda, el cual estaba en la estación de autobuses desde hace ya una media hora, esperando a alguien en especial.

\- "En serio que esto es una pérdida de tiempo… en primer lugar, Dante fue el que me obligó a hacer esto, y juro que me las pagara por hacerme pasar por esa humillación. Y en segunda… ¿en serio Tsubaki estaría interesada en mi? Si bien no dijo que no, pero si no llega, eso quiere decir que…" – Vergil pensaba, lo primero lo dijo con algo de molestia de que su hermano lo pusiera en ridículo, y que juraba que después de esto le daría una paliza. Pero lo ultimo lo pensaba con escepticismo, ya llevaba esperando un buen rato a la reina sitri, pero al parecer no parecía que iba a llegar, cosa que lo decepcionaba un poco, pero que también lo ponía algo triste.

Al no querer seguir allí parado como tonto, decidió marcharse, pero al dar un par de paso por donde vino, fue allí que alguien chocó con el… era una chica, la cual cae sentada al suelo mientras que Vergil como si fuera una estatua se quedó en su lugar, mientras que mira a la chica en el suelo cerca de ella vio un par de gafas caídas, que de seguro le pertenecían a la chica. Entonces los recogió y se dispuso a dárselos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estos lentes han de ser tuyos, verdad? –preguntó el peliblanco mayor, mientras que le extiende las gafas a la chica.

\- Au, si son mías… y discúlpeme, no me fijaba por donde iba es que se me hiso tarde para ver a alguien, y yo solo… - decía la chica, pero al alzar la mirada, se da la sorpresa de que la chica resultó ser Tsubaki, la cual se sorprende de ver a Vergil allí, y el también queda sorprendido de ver a la chica que tanto rato estaba esperando.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Vergil estaba perdido al ver a la reina sitri sin sus gafas, esos ojos miel se veían hermosos… mas bien, Tsubaki se veía preciosa sin tener sus lentes puestos, y con esa visión de ella, el frio integrante de la familia Sparda se sonrojó un poco con ver lo hermosa que era la chica pelinegra.

Tsubaki estaba igual… su mirada se había enganchado por los ojos azules claros de Vergil, simplemente su mirada era tan profunda que sentía que podía ver todo de ella, incluso su alma, y sentía que podía mirar esos increíbles ojos por el resto de su vida.

Ambos no decían nada… estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, la reina de Sona tenía sus mejillas de un tono carmesí que la hacían ver sumamente hermosa, mientras que Vergil también estaba enganchado a la mirada y a la hermosura de la chica… mientras que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, ya que jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

Sin embargo los murmullos de la gente que pasaba los hicieron volver en si… mientras ambos desviaron la mirada del otro con vergüenza.

\- "Vergil-kun es muy guapo de cerca… cielos, que tonta me veo ahora" – dice Tsubaki sonrojada y avergonzada.

\- "Tsubaki se veía muy linda así… y más si no usa sus gafas…. ¡Agh, en que estas pensando, compórtate como tal, no eres un niño Vergil, actúa maduramente y relájate!" – se dijo a si mismo Vergil, el cual también sentía algo de vergüenza por lo que pasó hace poco.

Entonces el Sparda mayor la ayuda a levantarse, y ella acepta algo apenada.

\- Gra-Gracias Vergil-kun, eres muy amable – dice la morena sitri tímidamente.

\- T-Toma, se te cayeron… - Vergil le extendió las gafas a la chica las cual los toma y se los pone, pero causando que Vergil chasqueara la lengua ya que quería ver un poco más a la Tsubaki sin gafas.

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde Vergil-kun, es que me demoré un poco en escoger que ponerme para el día de hoy – dijo la chica de manera tímida, mientras que Vergil presta atención a ese detalle.

Tsubaki vestía con una blusa manga corta color azul con encajes en las mangas y en las faldas, usaba unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban a sus rodillas, y de calzado usaba zapatillas de color azul a juego con su blusa. En si la chica se veía increíble, cosa que Vergil notaba muy bien.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿T-Te gusta? – preguntó la reina sitri algo apenada.

Vergil no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero admitía que la chica se veía linda, muy linda de hecho… y que hacía que se sintiera mas atraído por la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- Te ves muy linda Tsubaki, en verdad – dijo el Sparda sinceramente, mientras que la chica de ojos miel se sonrojaba por el alago algo vago del peliblanco.

\- jiji, gracias Vergil, eso es muy amable de tu parte – dijo Tsubaki con un rubor en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar más decidieron irse a cumplir con su cita, donde fueron a comer algo… ir al cine, ver las tiendas del centro comercial, donde el peliblanco pagaba por todo, ya que tenía dinero de sobra… una de las ventajas de ser una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas del inframundo XD.

La cita fue bastante tranquila, a pesar de que Vergil era algo cerrado y callado, muy poco era lo que conversaba, pero eso no le importó a Tsubaki, era esa actitud tan tranquila de él que le atraía… y el peliblanco… aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, le gustaba la compañía de la chica de ojos miel, era calmada, de carácter fuerte, pero también era tierna y amigable, y eso le llamaba la atención, eran tan diferentes uno de otro… pero eso no era impedimento para ambos adolecentes, los cuales debían de disfrutar de la vida lo mejor que pudieran.

…

 **Ok… aquí otro cap mas de esta historia. Lamento si he dejado de lado esta historia, pero no he tenido falta de ideas e inspiración, así que decidí empezar a adelantar las cosas… para así no dejar la historia tan olvidada.**

 **En fin eso es todo, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos aquellos que a pesar de que no he actualizado en un tiempo… que sepan que este fic no se quedará en el aire.**

 **Su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean o sigan leyendo esta historia… espero. (-_-U)**

 **Sin nada más que decir… mi Serafall-chan les desea lo mejor, y les dice ¡bye-bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	13. capitulo 12

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 12: La valentía de un Sparda.**

La situación para Dante estaba difícil, el junto con Raynare habían ido a salvar a Issei de un exorcista demente, pero el único inconveniente que tenia era que Asia… una monja que el e Issei conocieron apenas el día de hoy, estaba también metida en este embrollo. Debía de pensar en cómo podía ayudar tanto a su amigo, como a la chica rubia, la cual también era alguien muy especial para Raynare… la cual esta mas que incrédula que a la chica que ha llegado a considerar una hermanita, estuviera también involucrada en algo tan peligroso.

\- ¿Asia-chan… qué haces aquí? – Raynare le preguntó a la rubia mientras que no entendía porque ella estaba en Japón.

\- Eso puedo explicártelo yo Ray… pero ahora hay cosas más importantes – dijo Dante de forma seria, mientras aun le apuntaba con su pistola al cura sádico.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Asia estaba muy confundida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Lo que sucede Asia-chan… es que todos ellos son demonios, y han venido a matarnos… por eso es que hemos venido a exorcizar esta casa – dijo Freed con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras que Asia no creía lo que le decían.

\- Tiene razón, Asia… Issei y yo somos demonios, y Raynare es una ángel caído, pero nosotros nunca te haríamos daño, somos completamente normales, no somos como los demonios que tú crees… es mas… yo soy un semi-demonio, mi padre es un demonio y mi madre era humana, eso da a entender que los demonios son como cualquier persona en el mundo, aunque estos estén ocultos ante la vista humana, muchos se llevan bien con otros – dijo Dante sonriéndole a la chica, lo que decía era verdad, los demonios de esta generación no eran como los anteriores, y que no importaba de que raza podían ser, relacionarse con los humanos era muy especial.

Asia parecía comprender lo que Dante quería decirle, además que ella al conocer a Dante, Issei y Raynare le hizo pensar en que ellos no eran malas personas, eran como cualquier otra.

\- Ufff… ya me estoy hartando de toda esta mierda de sentimentalismo… ¡es hora de que mueran, asquerosos demonios! – dijo el descarriado sacerdote listo para matar a todos, pero en eso Asia se pone en medio de la disputa.

\- Padre Freed por favor, Dante-san y Issei-san y Raynare-san no son malos… yo los conozco y… - Asia intentaba razonar con el sacerdote, pero era inútil.

Entonces el demente la toma del cuello, y la pone contra la pared, mientras que con su espada le desgarra su traje dejándola semi-desnuda, cosa que dejo a Issei preocupado, a Raynare con ganas de lanzarse contra ese desgraciado, siendo detenida por Dante… el cual estaba comenzando a molestarse, este sujeto si fuera el Guasón, tiene su lugar merecido en el asilo Arkham de por vida.

\- Sabes algo… si no fuera porque eres esencial querida Asia-chan… enserio que me divertiría mucho contigo – dijo el sacerdote de forma perversa y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡maldito cerdo, deja a Asia-chan en paz! – Raynare quería salvar a su amiga, pero Dante se lo impedía ya que el tipo le apuntaba con el arma a ella, así que no podían hacer nada.

\- En serio que eres un bastardo. Más vale que dejes a Asia si no quieres que te llene tu asqueroso trasero con plomo – dijo Dante con furia, mientras que seguía apuntándole al cura, el cual solo empieza a reír maniáticamente.

\- jajajaja… atrévete, estúpido demonio, y verás como la linda Asia pierde la cabeza – dijo sádicamente el peliblanco.

Dante comenzaba a enfurecerse cada vez mas… si bien su padre le prohibió usar sus poderes aquí, pero ahora eso no le importaba, si ese loco se atrevía a lastimar a la chica que su compañera tanto estima, y de la cual le llegó a caer bien cuando la conoció, entonces no le importaba romper las reglas esta vez… después recibiría el castigo que su padre le impusiera sin objetar.

Pero en menos de lo que se esperaba… un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció por detrás de Issei, Dante y Raynare, y el cual pertenecía a la heredera del clan Gremory. De este círculo salió Yuuto el cual con su espada atacó sin previo aviso al cura loco, el cual soltó a la rubia y se defendió del ataque. Luego de eso apareció Koneko, seguida de Rías y Akeno, la primera tenía una cara bastante seria.

\- Lo lamento Issei, fue mi culpa el no poder darme cuenta de la trampa, por eso venimos por ustedes – dijo Rías en tono culpable.

\- Buchou… ángeles caídos, vienen para acá… - advirtió la peliblanca.

\- ¿Cuántos se aproximan Koneko? –

\- Como unos mil de ellos –

\- Muy bien… es hora de irnos – dijo para que después el círculo mágico brillara más fuerte, mientras que la Loli albina usando uno de los muebles, golpea al exorcista dejándolo inconsciente.

\- E-Espere buchou… Asia… - Issei dijo, pero Dante lo detuvo.

\- No te preocupes Issei de esto me encargo yo, tu vete – le dijo el peliblanco Sparda seriamente, el castaño quería objetar, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que había desaparecido con el resto del séquito de Rías, dejando solo a Dante, Raynare y Asia en el lugar.

\- ¿Dante-kun, qué planeas hacer? – preguntó la morena con intriga.

\- Tú llévate a Asia a casa, yo los distraeré para que no las sigan – dijo el peliblanco menor con suma seriedad.

\- P-Pero… - Raynare quería replicar, pero inesperadamente Dante la abrazo contra él, sonrojándola… - ¡¿D-D-Dante-kun, qué estás?! – intentó decir, pero el Sparda la interrumpió.

\- Solo quiero protegerte a ti y a Asia, Ray, así que solo hazme caso, después de todo, tú y ella son tienen algo especial, y solo no quiero que pierdas a alguien especial… "así como yo" – dijo Dante de forma suave, pero lo último se lo dijo en su propia mente.

Raynare sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, Dante quería protegerla…. Eso nunca se lo esperaba, a la vez que quería que su casi hermana también estuviera a salvo, así que solo le correspondió el abrazo y asintió en afirmación.

Entonces fue allí que el Sparda menor creó un circulo de transporte, mientras que Raynare solo le pedía que tuviera cuidado.

\- Tranquila… ninguno de esos cuervos descerebrados pueden contra mi… solo vayan a casa y espérenme, hablaré con el viejo por esta situación, ¿de acuerdo? – Dante dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, típica de él.

\- De acuerdo Dante-kun… pero solo ten cuidado – dijo la caída pelinegra, mientras que ella y la rubia se tele-transportaban a la residencia de la familia más poderosa del inframundo.

Una vez la caída y la monja se fueron, Dante sonrió con su arrogancia, mientras saca sus confiables pistolas, mientras aumenta su aura, haciéndose notar su indiscutible poder.

\- jejeje, es momento de que me divierta un poco, ya hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea decente – dice con una sonrisa salvaje, mientras se dirige afuera de la casa, mientras se podían ver los ángeles caídos que se aproximaban rápidamente - ¡let's rock! – dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

 **Mientras tanto, residencia de los Sparda.**

El patriarca de la familia, Sparda, estaba en su habitual escritorio haciendo el papeleo… mientras que se relajaba con una taza de café caliente, siendo el gobernante absoluto del inframundo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer… y siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones con total responsabilidad… no como cierto maou de cabellera roja que siempre intentaba escaparse de sus obligaciones como rey demonio, al igual que cierta maou que suele vestirse de mahou shojo, ambos preferían siempre estar pendientes de las vidas de sus hermanas menores en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo correspondientes.

Pero su trabajo seria interrumpido ya que en medio de la estancia… un circulo color negro con detalles rojos, el cual era perteneciente a su casa, apareció, y de él salió la chica ángel caída de cabello azabache, pero lo curioso era que no venía sola… ella traía a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, y que por alguna razón la ropa que andaba que pudo identificar como la vestimenta de una monja, estaba rasgada, dejándola casi desnuda a su vista, entonces el caballero absoluto soltó un suspiro pesado… ya que parecía que se vendrían problemas, cosa que lo fastidiaba mucho.

\- Raynare… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Además, ¿Dónde está Dante? – preguntó el maou absoluto con seriedad, mientras que la mencionada se tensó por que el señor de la casa le estaba hablando, mientras que hacia sentía algo de miedo por el tono autoritario del patriarca Sparda.

\- Etto… Sparda-sama, verá… lo que pasó fue… - y así la caída le comenzó a contar lo que había pasado, mientras que también le contaba de que la chica que la acompañaba era una vieja amiga de ella y de Kalawarner, y que ella y Dante la salvaron del resto de ángeles caídos.

\- Entiendo lo que acaba de pasar… pero no me respondiste lo último que te pregunté… ¿Dónde demonios esta Dante? – dijo Sparda con un tono sumamente serio y algo molesto.

\- Pu-Pues… Dante quiso que yo y Asia-chan escapáramos de ellos, así que nos pidió que nos transportáramos aquí – explicó la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

Ante esa respuesta… Sparda solo se agarró el puente de la nariz, estaba ahora molesto, y más al saber que su hijo menor estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

\- Ugh… de acuerdo, permitiré que tu amiga se quede, pero tú y la otra caída se harán cargo de ella, ¿entendido? – dijo el caballero oscuro mirando seriamente a la ángel caída, la cual sonrió feliz por el permiso.

\- Por supuesto, Sparda-sama, yo y Kala-chan nos encargaremos de Asia – dijo Raynare haciendo una reverencia, estando muy agradecida con el patriarca de la familia Sparda, al cual incluso casi lo consideraba un padre también para ella.

\- Bien… entonces váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer – ordenó el peliblanco líder con seriedad.

\- Muchísimas gracias Sparda-sama… gracias por permitirme quedarme, se lo agradezco de corazón, y que Dios lo bendiga – dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia, mientras que el peliblanco líder la mira fijamente.

\- "Se parece un poco a Gabriel" – se dijo a si mismo Sparda, recordando a la serafín más hermosa del cielo.

Una vez que se retiraron ambas chicas… el peliblanco líder suspiró con molestia, Dante enserio que era un imán para los problemas, y hoy no era la excepción, así que decidió contactar con su primogénito, el cual también estaba fuera, para que así pudiera buscarlo, y traerlo, ya que enserio estaba en muy serios problemas.

 **Con Vergil.**

Hablando de Vergil; este estaba con Kalawarner, la chica lo había invitado a pasar el rato juntos, cosa que el peliblanco no se negó, así que decidieron tener una pequeña cita, cosa que disfrutaba mucho la peli azul, mientras que Vergil aunque no lo admitiera, estar con la caída le parecía muy relajante. Ahora estaban con rumbo a la residencia Sparda, mientras que la chica estaba pendida de el por uno de sus brazos, mientras que los aprisionaba entre sus grandes pechos… mientras que Vergil se sentía algo incómodo por ese tipo de tacto, pero no le disgustaba que lo hiciera… después de todo con Tsubaki era igual, cuando de vez en cuando él se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa después de quedarse atendiendo hasta tarde las labores del consejo estudiantil.

\- Gracias por salir conmigo Vergil-kun… enserio que necesitaba un respiro del trabajo, y que mejor que pasar tiempo contigo – dijo la caída de cabello azul con una sonrisa, mientras se apegaba más al peliblanco.

\- No tienes que agradecerme… además, yo también necesitaba algo de aire fresco – dijo el peliblanco con si típica expresión sin importancia, aunque se sentía algo nervioso por dentro por el acercamiento de la chica.

\- Aún así… quisiera que tuviéramos mas ratos así como este, ya sabes… tener un momento los dos solos – dijo ella, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

\- Cuando quieras… Kalawarner, siempre estaré por si necesitas algo de mí… - dijo Vergil con seriedad, ahora ella era como parte de su familia, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y que ahora la trataba como alguien especial para él.

Al oír lo que dijo el primogénito del caballero oscuro, la chica se sonrojó, mientras que sonreía ya que le gustaba esa parte protectora de Vergil, y además…

\- Etto… Vergil-kun, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? – dijo Kalawarner con un rubor en sus mejillas, ya que quería pedirle algo muy especial al chico, este le presta atención a lo que sea que vaya a pedir la chica peli azul.

\- Seguro… ¿Qué necesitas de mí? – preguntó el peliblanco alzando una ceja con algo de curiosidad.

\- Bu-Bueno… s-solo q-quería… - la chica comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa, lo que le quería pedir era algo pequeño, pero con un gran significado para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo nerviosa – preguntó Vergil algo confundido, a pesar de ser un genio, le costaba captar los sentimientos de los demás.

\- Quería pedirte… si tú… si tú querías… - justo cuando la chica pensaba en confesarse con el peliblanco, de la nada el sonido del celular del chico se hizo presente, rompiendo el momento.

\- Es mi padre… me pegunto que sucede – dijo el peliblanco mirando que quien era el numero, así que decidió contestar. – padre… ¿sucede algo? – respondió el chico llendo directamente al punto, teniendo una mirada seria.

\- _"Así es… tenemos problemas, Dante está haciendo algo estúpido en este momento así que necesito que lo vayas a buscar y que regresen a la casa de inmediato"_ – dijo el patriarca de la familia Sparda de manera seria, Vergil solo suspira con fastidio.

\- "Dante… cuando no"… está bien, iré a buscarlo, siento su aura no muy lejos, llegaremos a casa en un rato – dijo el chico terminando la conversación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Vergil-kun? – preguntó la peli azul curiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Dante tiene problemas, debemos buscarlo – dijo el peliblanco serio, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Dante-kun? Espera… siento su aura por aquí cerca también – dijo la chica al sentir la presencia del semejante de Vergil no tan lejos de donde estaban.

\- De acuerdo, vamos… - dijo la chica asintiendo, y con eso ambos fueron rápidamente a donde estaba Dante. – "para otro momento será…" – se dijo en su mente, lo que quería decirle al chico tendrá que guardárselo, al menos por ahora.

…

En la calle la cual no estaba transitada, mientras que la luna estaba iluminando el lugar, se podía ver a un chico de cabellera blanca con una gabardina roja, y de la cual tenía una de sus pistolas en su mano derecha, mientras que en la mano izquierda, apoyada detrás de su nuca tenía su poderosa espada Rebelion… y alrededor de él, habían cuerpos desperdigados de ángeles con alas color negras, mientras que este se quejaba un poco del dolor, ya que varios de los ataques de luz de los ángeles le hicieron daño en varias partes de su cuerpo, ya que Dante era en parte un demonio, así que la luz también era en parte una debilidad contra él.

\- Agh… maldición, odio cuando Vergil tiene razón… deberé de entrenar más seguido, mira como dejaron mi gabardina favorita… - dijo Dante molesto, mientras que con su pistola vuelve a dispararles a los inertes cuerpos de los enemigos caídos.

\- ¡Dante! – fue en ese momento que alguien lo llamó, siendo nadie más que Vergil, el cual venía acompañado por Kalawarner, la cual se sorprende por la masacre que había de ángeles caídos.

\- Hey, Vergil, Kalawarner, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó el peliblanco menor de manera simplona, ignorando todo lo que había hecho anteriormente.

\- ¡¿Y aun así lo preguntas?! ¿En qué demonios te metiste esta vez, Dante? – reprendió Vergil molesto, ya que al ver los cadáveres de ángeles caídos regados por doquier, claramente le hacía ver que su hermano estaba en un problema muy grave.

\- Bah… esos idiotas solo eran basura, al menos pude salvar la vida de Issei, Raynare y de Asia – dijo simplemente el peliblanco menor, Vergil iba a seguir reclamándole de no ser por su compañera, la cual escuchó el nombre que mencionó Dante anteriormente.

\- Espera… ¿acaso… dijiste el nombre de Asia? – preguntó Kalawarner sorprendida porque Dante supiera de su amiga monja, y lo que le tenía confundida era a lo que se refería de que la había salvado.

\- Si… respecto a eso, mejor vámonos a casa, allí te contaremos Raynare y yo lo que ha pasado – dijo Dante serio, la chica inconforme por eso aceptó.

\- Pero antes que nada debemos deshacernos de todo esto… las personas podrían alterarse por esto – Vergil dio su punto, y eso le dio a Dante una idea.

\- Ya tengo una idea… es tiempo de llamar a los chicos… - dijo Dante sonriendo, mientras que recomponiéndose un poco, decidió cumplir con lo que tenía planeado.

Es así que de una forma inexplicable y casi como si fuera obra de magia, hiso aparecer un par de espadas, una era de color roja con detalles naranjas y de esta desprendía fuego, y la otra era de color azul con detalles en blanco, y también emanaba viento de ella. Además de que al final del mango de ambas espadas había un par de cabezas, una era roja con ojos rojos, mientras que la otra era azul y sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa.

["Amo Dante… que gusto verlo hoy"] – una voz proveniente de la cabeza de la espada roja se hizo presente, y literalmente, la boca de la cabeza se había movido, dando a entender de que no era una simple espada.

{"Es cierto, ¿a qué se debe que nos haya invocado, amo Dante?"} – la cabeza de la espada azul también habló, siendo que ambas espadas tenían consciencia propia.

La ángel caída se sorprendió por eso… no se esperaba unas simples espadas hablaran, era algo curioso pero también aterrador. En cambio Vergil ya sabía que eran esas espadas… o más bien "quienes".

\- Hey muchachos, verán… tenemos cierto problemita aquí, así que los llame para saber si me podían echar una mano – dijo Dante mostrándoles a las espadas los muchos cadáveres de ángeles caídos por toda la calle, cabe decir que ambos entes de las espadas parecieron sorprenderse por tal masacre, pero no era raro para ellos si sabían que su amo hizo tal cosa.

["Wow… son muchos ángeles caídos muertos, ¿Qué sucedió amo Dante?"] – preguntó la cabeza roja con curiosidad, al igual que la otra.

\- Eso se los explicaré después, por ahora necesito que me ayuden a borrar la evidencia sobrenatural de aquí, además… ya ustedes saben cómo es el lema… - le dijo Dante sonriéndoles a sus armas.

{[Si no hay cadáver… no hay homicidio]} – dijeron ambas espadas al unísono con una risa, ya se les había pegado varias costumbres de Dante durante todo este tiempo.

\- Exactamente. Bien, ahora… es tiempo de deshacerse de la basura~… - dijo Dante con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambas espadas comenzaron a rodearse de de fuego y viento respectivamente, así que Dante alzando ambas espadas por sobre su cabeza en una posición como si fueran una hélice, comenzó a girarlas mientras que poco a poco un tornado de viento combinado con fuego se hacía presente, mientras que Vergil tomaba a la peli azul y se alejaban un poco para no ser afectados por ese torbellino de fuego del Sparda menor.

Y lo que estaba haciendo Dante funcionaba… los cuerpos muertos de los caídos eran succionados por el tornado, haciéndolos cenizas a todos, mientras que el viento los deshacía en el ambiente como si nunca hubieran existido.

Al poco tiempo el tornado de fuego se iba, y revelando a Dante el cual no salió afectado por este, mientras retoma una pose tranquila. En eso Vergil y la ángel caída se le acercan.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – le preguntó Vergil con una cara molesta.

\- Sip… - solo dijo Dante sonriendo.

{Amo Vergil… es un gusto verlo a usted también} – saludó la espada azul al mencionado.

[Y veo que no viene solo, ¿Quién es la hermosa señorita que viene con usted?] – la espada roja preguntó curioso.

\- Ella es Kalawarner, vive con nosotros en nuestra casa, además de que es la bisque-novia de Vergil – dijo Dante sonriendo burlonamente, al peliblanco mayor le apareció una vena en la frente por el enojo, mientras que la chica se sonrojó por ese comentario.

[Es un placer saludarla señorita… mi nombre es Agni] – se presentó la cabeza roja como Agni.

{Y yo me llamo Rudra, y ambos somos hermanos, justo como los amos Dante y Vergil} – dijo la cabeza azul llamada Rudra, y dando a entender que ambas espadas son hermanos, al igual que los mencionados.

\- Ok Ok, suficiente de presentaciones… por hoy hicieron suficiente chicos, esperen hasta que los vuelva a llamar, ¿entendido? – dijo Dante mirando ambas armas.

{Entendido, amo Dante}

[Esperaremos ansiosos la oportunidad de pelear a su lado, amo Dante]

Y así como aparecieron, Dante los hizo desaparecer, mientras que recuperaba su espada de costumbre. Ya con todo eso resuelto, decidieron regresar a casa para poder explicar todo lo que está sucediendo.

…

Dicho y hecho… cuando el trío llegó a la residencia Sparda, Kalawarner se sorprendió por el ver a Raynare junto con su amiga monja, Asia, y fue allí que Dante le explicó que él e Issei la conocieron hoy en la mañana, y sobre lo que pasó hace rato con Issei y el sacerdote loco llamado Freed.

La chica comprendió, por un lado estaba triste de involucrar a alguien como Asia, pero ella la calmó diciéndole que no la odiaba por eso. Y fue allí que el caballero oscuro les dijo tanto a Raynare como a Kalawarner que ellas se harían cargo de la rubia en su estadía, cosa que ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

Y así otro día terminó para la familia más poderosa del inframundo… los cuales tienen a una nueva invitada en su hogar, aunque los problemas no se quedarían así como están.

 **Sábado.**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Asia se quedaría en la casa de la familia Sparda, las caídas estaban al pendiente de ella, mientras que el resto… Dante decidió tomar el castigo de su padre… el cual era pelear con él en el palacio sangriento por 9horas, y sin descanso… algo por así decir, ligero para Dante, aunque lo de estar horas de horas peleando con su padre, eso si era una verdadera tortura para el chico, ya que su padre era de atacar a matar, sin importarle si era su hijo… así era de estricto y severo en sus correcciones.

Mientras con Vergil, este decidió tener otra cita con la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ya que ahora la relación entre ambos se hacía más estrecha, así que por el día de hoy estaría afuera.

En cambio con las inquilinas de la casa Sparda… ellas decidieron también salir, para mostrarle a Asia el resto de la ciudad, y también divertirse un rato, ya que hace algún tiempo que las tres no se veían.

Se la estaban pasando muy bien… habían ido a los videojuegos, al karaoke, fueron a comer algo también, mientras que la rubia extranjera estaba más que encantada por pasar tiempo con sus amigas… sus primeras amigas, aunque lamentaba que Dante o Issei no estuvieran allí para disfrutar también, pero bueno… otro día tal vez saldrían todos juntos a divertirse como grandes amigos.

Ya eran como la 1:30pm, las chicas decidieron ir a un parque, el cual era el mismo donde había una fuente junto a varias columnas rodeándola, mientras que se relajaban por lo divertido que fue el día de hoy.

\- Asia-chan… ¿Cómo te ha parecido Japón? ¿Te has divertido hoy? – preguntó Raynare mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Sí… todo ha sido muy divertido, me alegra estar en este país, aunque quisiera aprender más sobre su cultura y otras cosas más… además… - de pronto la expresión de la chica pasa a una melancólica, cosa que es notado por sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Asia-chan, por qué te pusiste así? – preguntó Kalawarner algo preocupada.

\- Oh, no es nada…es solo que… me hubiera gustado que Dante-san e Issei-san nos acompañaran también… ellos son buenas personas, en especial Dante-san, es muy divertido y que también se preocupa por sus amigos, aunque Issei-san no se queda atrás, el es alguien muy especial, aunque los conozca muy poco, a ellos los considero mis amigos también, y quisiera conocer a más personas, y así poder conversar y reír, poder ir a divertirnos como lo estuvimos haciendo hoy… incluso que poder contar las nubes mientras estamos en un campo de flores hermosas, y así… cumplir mi sueño de tener muchos amigos – dice la monja rubia con una sonrisa triste… desde que estaba en la iglesia nunca había tenido alguien tan cercano al cual podía decir amigo… además de querer conocer el resto del mundo y hacer muchos amigos, ese era su más grande anhelo desde muy joven.

Ambas caídas se conmovieron por eso… desde que la ayudaron cuando ella fue exiliada de la iglesia, siempre les había dicho que su sueño era tener muchos amigos y de conocer el mundo, eso era algo especial para Asia, haciendo que le tomaran mucho cariño… ella era tan dulce, bondadosa, que siempre velaba por quienes estaban a su alrededor, pero aunque también era algo ingenua, un poco torpe y muy inocente para algunas cosas… pero eso no les importaba, ellas la querían como una hermana aunque no fuera de sangre.

Entonces ambas le dieron un abrazo a la rubia la se sentía muy feliz… ellas eran sus amigas, y eso hacía que nunca más se sentiría sola, y que les estaría eternamente agradecida por eso tan especial.

Sin embargo el tierno momento fue roto por una presencia que apareció de repente… cosa que puso en alerta a ambas chicas de alas negras, ya que reconocieron esa presencia.

\- Ara ara ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Las traidoras y la monja considerada bruja, lamento interrumpir su momento pero ustedes dos tienen cuantas que arreglar – esa era la voz femenina de una ángel caída, la cual apareció en medio de la fuente… y no era otra que la que mató a Issei esa vez. Entonces ambas ángeles miran seriamente a la recién llegada.

\- Cardina-san… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Raynare de manera desafiante, mientras mira a la intrusa con odio.

\- Ara Raynare-chan… ¿Qué acaso se te olvido la razón por la que trajimos a la monja?, no seas tonta, tu sabes que la necesitamos por su sacred gear, el suyo es bastante raro y valioso… así no ayudara para derrocar el estúpido gobierno de Hazazel – dijo la ángel caída de cabello ébano con algo de arrogancia.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en que le tocaras un solo cabello, perra – gruño Kalawarner mientras que hacia aparecer una lanza de luz en una de sus manos.

Asia por su lado estaba comenzando a asustarse, mientras que retrocedía de donde estaban sus amigas encarando a la otra ángel caída, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella no venía sola.

\- ¡AAAAAH! – ese grito de la rubia les llamó la atención a ambas chicas, y al voltear, vieron que hacia estaba entre los brazos de un ángel caído con una gabardina negra y con un sombrero, mientras que una lolita con traje gótico le apuntaba con una lanza de Luz.

\- jejeje, fue más fácil de lo que creí… enserio que son unas buenas para nada, así que si no quieren ver a la monja muerta más vale que se rindan, par de traidoras – dijo el caído de nombre Donaseek, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- jiji, y yo que pensaba que ustedes dos eran las más listas… pero en realidad son una bobas – dijo la Loli rubia llamada Mittelt con una sonrisa burlona.

\- fufufu, ¿Qué harán ahora?, si se resisten la que le irá peor será a la monja, pero si se rinden y aceptan su castigo por traicionarnos entonces les prometemos que no sufrirá mucho – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que ambas caídas estaban contra la espada y la pared.

La morena y la peli azul tenían las de perder… si hacían algo lastimarían a Asia. Así que no les quedaba más opción que rendirse, solo esperaban que Dante o Vergil pudieran ayudarlas junto a la su amiga de cabello rubio.

\- "Dante-kun… por favor ayúdanos" – decía Raynare pidiendo que Dante al menos pudiera tener una señal que les diga que estuvieran en problemas.

\- "Vergil-kun…" – dijo Kalawarner en su mente también, tan solo deseaba que el peliblanco mayor estuviera por allí.

Es entonces que mediante un círculo mágico, todos y cada uno desaparecen, llevándose de rehenes a Asia, Raynare y Kalawarner, parecía que habría algo que les ayudara, sin embargo…

\- Oh no… tengo que advertirle a Dante-san sobre esto… Asia esta en problemas, junto con las novias de ambos, tengo… tengo que advertirles – el que había dicho eso era Issei, el cual por mera causalidad también pasaba por allí, mientras que había presenciado todo, quería ir a ayudarlas, pero eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos él solo. Así que lo más sensato que podía hacer era ir a advertirle a su amigo peliblanco de la situación, y también estaba considerando hablar con Rías también de la situación, aunque esta le prohibiera no volver a tener contacto con la rubia.

Sin esperar más fue en búsqueda del hijo menor de Sparda, ya que esto era algo sumamente serio… y claro que el peliblanco hijo del caballero oscuro no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

…

Mientras que con Dante… este desde las 4 de la mañana que estaba entrenando con su padre, finalmente estaba libre de su penitencia, solo claro que estaba con la ropa algo hecha girones, se le veía con un ojo algo morado y varios moretones más en su cara y cuerpo, además de que había rastros de sangre en su ropa. Esto era claro que Sparda no tenia piedad alguna a la hora de pelear… y más si era en contra de alguno de sus hijos, por un lado eso les ayudaba a poder saber cómo era enfrentarse a alguien de alta categoría, y también de que no podían confiar del todo en su fuerza… ya que aun eran inexpertos, así que podían ser derrotados en batalla con facilidad si tenían cuidado con su oponente.

\- Agh… esto me dolerá mas mañana… - dijo Dante con dolor, mientras que usaba una especie de cristal color verde y con forma de estrella para recuperarse…. _(Nota: decidí incluir las life star… pero digamos que en esta historia ellos son los únicos que pueden poseerlas, ya que le harían mucha competencia a las lágrimas de fénix de la familia Phoenix. También que las life stars tendrán también las capacidades de las devil stars de recuperar por completo las energías. Suena genial, ¿no les parece? XD)_

\- Espero que con esto aprendas que nunca en la vida debes de confiarte en batalla… mas si tus oponentes poseen una longinus, eso te lo digo por lo que paso hace dos años… que te quede claro eso, Dante – dijo Sparda de forma despectiva, ya que hace un tiempo tuvieron problemas con alguien que poseía una longinus… alguien que intentaba recrear a un héroe.

\- Ufff… lo sé viejo, no me lo tienes que repetir – dijo Dante con fastidio, mientras que comienza a tocarse la pierna derecha, mas en especifico un poco más arriba de la rodilla, allí tenia la marca de esa pelea la cual por poco y muere, pero que esa cicatriz le daba una lección de tener más cuidado contra sus oponentes.

Sin embargo el ambiente es interrumpido por el sonar del celular de Dante… el cual curiosamente salió ileso de la pelea a muerte contra su padre.

\- ¿Mmmm?, es Issei, ¿me pregunto qué querrá? – se dijo Dante a sí mismo, aun seguían en el palacio sangriento, así que no había problema con la comunicación con el exterior, así que decidió contestar. – Hey Ise… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó curioso el peliblanco menor, teniendo la atención del líder de la familia sobre él.

Es allí que el patriarca de la familia comienza a notar el cambio de humor de su hijo menor… pasaba de la impresión a una llena de rabia, mientras apretaba los dientes y su mirada se ensombrecía con su flequillo, y allí el aura de su hijo comenzaba a incrementarse de forma peligrosa. Algo le decía que había problemas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dante, por qué tu ira está creciendo? – preguntó el peliblanco líder, mirando fijamente a su vástago.

\- Las chicas fueron secuestradas por los ángeles caídos… planean matar a Asia, y luego a ellas…. ¡tengo que ir a ayudarlas! – dijo Dante con enojo, mientras estaba dispuesto a salir pero su padre lo detiene.

\- ¡Detente ahí Dante Sparda! ¿Cuál es la razón que tienes para salvarlas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellas son importantes? – preguntó tajantemente el líder de la familia.

\- Ellas son parte de nuestra familia ahora, no puedo permitir que les hagan algo, "no quiero vivir eso otra vez" – dijo Dante serio, aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado por su padre.

Sparda estaba sin palabras, el hijo problema de la familia… el cual no le importaba nada y que siempre se salía con la suya entre otros defectos que tenia, comenzó a tenerle afecto a sus inquilinas… sobre todo con esa monja llamada Asia, de la semana que ella se había quedado… perfectamente diría que ellos eran como un hermano mayor y ella su hermanita, y aunque no lo admitiera… eso lo enorgullecía, al fin Dante estaba madurando, de una manera algo diferente a como debía ser, pero maduraba, y eso era lo que le asombraba de él, después de todo él solía ser igual de más joven, así que no era de extrañarse su forma de ser.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué harás? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- Las salvaré. Y no me importa si planeas detenerme, las ayudaré aun sea en contra de la naturaleza hacerlo –

\- Entiendo. de acuerdo, puedes ir, pero hablaremos de esta falta de respeto después, así que solo esta vez te cubriré, hijo – dijo el caballero oscuro con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Dante, cosa que hizo que el mencionado se sorprendiera por eso, pero no tardo en corresponder de la misma forma.

\- Gracias vie… digo, padre –

Entonces es allí que Dante sale del palacio sangriento, mientras que Sparda queda solo con sus pensamientos, si bien esto era algo que no debería de permitir… pero estaba hablando de sus hijos, ellos eran lo más importante para él en este momento, ya que le había prometido a su difunta esposa que los protegería de cualquier cosa… y como el amaba tanto a su esposa, el lo prometió con el corazón.

\- "Eva…. Estoy seguro que te sentirías orgullosa de ambos, más que todo de Dante, el heredó tu corazón y espíritu de valentía, y eso es lo que más me hace extrañarte… solo espero que pueda seguir cumpliendo con la promesa que te hice hace tanto tiempo…" – se dijo el maou absoluto con una sonrisa de nostalgia… a pesar de su máscara de frialdad y severidad, aun se encontraba el cariño que tenia por su difunta esposa… aunque los años corrieran, el jamás la olvidaría, pero sobre todo lo que le había prometido antes de que ella muriera.

 _Que protegería a su familia aun si tenga que dar su vida a cambio._

 **Continuará.**

 **Ok chicos… aquí otro cap mas… por ahora Dante tendrá en parte el protagonismo, ya muy pronto le tocará a Vergil el protagonizar alguna parte de la historia, incluso Sparda, tendrá también su escena al igual que la que vimos anteriormente. Les prometo que esta historia se pondrá mejor con el pasar del tiempo. ;)**

 **Eso sería todo, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que desean una 5ta temporada de Highschool DXD, y que también se atrevan a animar el resto de las novelas, ya que ahora me estoy leyendo el vol. 25, y déjenme decirles que estaría de su puta madre su pelea contra Vidar… hasta ahora es la tercera mejor pelea que he visto en las novelas XD.**

 **En fin… su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean este increíble fanfic… sin más que decir, mi Serafall-chan se despide de ustedes diciéndoles ¡Bye Bye! XD.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	14. capitulo 13

**Hola a todos… no, no estoy muerto, sigo vivo gracias a Dios para así traerles otro cap de esta historia. La universidad es lo que me ha mantenido atado de manos para poder actualizar, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de hacerlo, solo ténganme paciencia… y verán que esta historia seguirá a paso rápido como en un principio. Bueno mejor no les alargo la espera… los dejo con el cap. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

 **La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 13: El poder de un Sparda.**

 **Residencia de los Sparda.**

En la residencia de la familia más poderosa del inframundo… Sparda estaba en su escritorio predilecto, mientras que frente a él estaba su primogénito, ósea Vergil… el cual tenía una cara más seria de lo normal, ya que después de regresar a casa… su padre le puso al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que este no se sorprendía de que su hermano menor tomara cartas en el asunto… y conociéndolo, seguro que acabaría en un problema sumamente grave.

-Perdón que diga esto padre… ¿pero en que estaba pensando al dejar que Dante tomara esa decisión? Por si tal vez lo sepas o no, podría provocar una guerra con sus acciones, y siendo Dante como es… estoy seguro que sería una de proporciones cósmicas. – dijo Vergil con tono molesto, mientras que el peliblanco mayor ni se inmutaba por los reproches de su hijo, ya que tenía una razón del hacerlo.

\- Entiende Vergil… Dante es demasiado impulsivo, y aunque yo pudiera frenarlo de inmediato… el seguiría de terco con querer salvar a esa monja y a esas ángeles caídas. Pero aun así… creo que hace esto por su propio orgullo… - dijo el patriarca Sparda con una cara seria, él entendía muy bien a sus hijos, pero más que todo a Dante, este se culpaba a si mismo de la muerte de su madre, y del como no podía hacer algo en ese momento.

\- ¿Orgullo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el orgullo de Dante en todo esto? – preguntó el peliblanco mayor arqueando una ceja sin entender lo que su padre quería referirse.

\- Te lo pondré de esta forma; ¿Qué hubieras hecho para salvar a tu madre esa vez, hijo? –

\- … - ante esa pregunta, Vergil no sabía que decir, además de que se había sorprendido de que su padre se refiriera a él como a su hijo, ya desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo había hecho… no desde esa fatídica noche.

\- ¿Lo captas no? En el caso de Dante es distinto, ella murió ante sus ojos mientras estaba oculto, por eso es que quedó traumado de por vida… del no poder hacer nada para ayudarla… "incluso yo comparto esa maldita impotencia" – dijo el maou supremo con algo de melancolía, lo último que pensó era cierto, de no haber dejado sola a su esposa y sus hijos… ese atentado a su familia pudo haberse evitado y… había mejores cosas en que pensar por ahora, así que solo debía de persuadir a su hijo mayor para que no se le ocurra detener a Dante en lo que quiere hacer, pero solo a menos que sea conveniente.

\- Lo comprendo… entonces, ¿quieres que lo siga y lo detenga si piensa hacer algo tonto? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Sparda con cansancio, y su padre solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, cosa que compartía su primogénito también.

\- Tu mismo sabes la respuesta. Solo asegúrate de ser breve, actúa solo si las cosas se complican, y por lo que más quieran… no usen su verdadero poder, pero ya has de saber los riesgos de eso… ¿no es así? – preguntó el peliblanco líder con voz fría y seria, mientras que Vergil sabia a que se refería.

\- Lo sé, padre. Bueno, mejor me retiro, con tiempo alcanzaré a Dante antes de que llegue a esa iglesia… estoy seguro de que le pedirá ayuda a Rías Gremory y a su clan. Me retiro, con su permiso, padre –

Entonces Vergil en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de su padre… mientras que este solo suspira con cansancio, solo pidiendo que ambos gemelos no se dejen llevar con esta situación, más que todo Dante.

\- Mmmm, algo me dice que algo no anda bien, pero estoy segura que ellos pueden resolver esta situación… ya que en eso se parecen a ti, Sparda-san… - repentinamente, la serafín más hermosa del cielo, Gabriel… estaba al lado del peliblanco líder, mientras que este ni siquiera se sorprendió de que la ángel apareciera de la nada junto a él.

\- Yo conozco a mis hijos muy bien Gabriel… y no me preocupo mucho por ellos, saben cómo combatir contra el mundo, y sé que mi legado quedará en buenas manos, en ambos. –

\- jiji, tiene razón Sparda-san, Dante-kun y Vergil-kun ya no son los niños traviesos que recordaba… ahora son más maduros que cualquiera a su edad... aunque Dante-kun es una excepción jijijiji – dijo la serafín con una risilla, mientras que Sparda solo suspiraba con fastidio, no le encontraba fallas a la lógica de la ángel más fuerte.

\- A todo esto… ¿Qué viniste hacer aquí, Gabriel? ¿No se supone que nos veríamos en un par de días? – preguntó el Sparda mayor confundido, pero sin dejar su expresión fría y seria.

\- Pues… la verdad es que no quería esperar mucho, así que quería venir a verte, al menos solo por unos minutos, ¿eso está mal? – preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes azulados con inocencia, mientras que Sparda solo suspiró con frustración, pero en el fondo le agrada la actitud inocente y tierna de la serafín.

\- No, para nada. Entonces te invito a un café o a un té… ¿Cuál prefieres? –

\- Me gusta mucho el té, por favor. – pidió la hermosa rubia con una sonrisa dulce, y el maou absoluto solo asintió, y fue a prepararse un café para él, y un té para su invitada, y así pasar un rato ameno ambos representantes de bandos contrarios.

 **Mientras tanto, en el salón del club del ocultismo.**

\- Me niego… lo que quieres hacer puede provocar una guerra entre facciones, ¿tienes la idea de que eso pondría a todo el mundo en alto riesgo, Dante? – decía una Rías con una mirada seria, mientras que frente a ella estaba Dante con una cara seria, mientras que el resto del séquito de la pelirroja estaba también, Issei apoyaba lo que su amigo quería, salvar a Asia y a Raynare y Kalawarner de los ángeles caídos, ya que si no lo hacían era muy probable que murieran, y para el Sparda menor… eso era algo que no daría el lujo de que sucediera.

\- Pues lamento si soy rudo… pero me vale un pito el provocar una guerra, si con tal puedo salvar a Raynare y a las demás… pues que todos me caigan encima… le meteré a cualquier idiota una bala en el trasero, así que si no me quieres ayudar, bien. Allá tú si después tienes que enlistarte en las fuerzas armadas después. – dijo Dante de forma despectiva, cosa que molesto a Rías en parte… pero mantuvo la calma, ya que ella tenía otros planes en mente.

\- Buchou… Dante-san tiene razón, Asia y Ray-chan son nuestras amigas, además…- antes de que el castaño continuara, Rías lo interrumpe.

\- Ya dije que no y punto. No quiero arriesgar mi vida y las de mis súbditos en algo que puede traer consecuencias graves no solo para el inframundo, sino para el mundo también. Akeno, vámonos. – ordenó Rías a su reina, y esta asintió.

Entonces sin decir nada mas… ambas onee-samas se retiraron del edificio, dispuestas a cumplir con lo que tenían en mente… pero claro que Dante ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirroja, pero lo único que le molestaba de Rías era su ego, siempre buscando el beneficio para ella misma, pero en algo ellos dos se parecían, así que no podía reclamar nada en contra de esa analogía.

\- Ni hablar… Issei, tendrás que ayudarme en esto… y no te preocupes de tener problemas con la pelirroja, de eso yo me encargo después. Entonces ¿le entras? – le preguntó el peliblanco al portador del dragón emperador rojo… el cual tras pensarlo por un momento, acepto.

\- Claro que también quiero ayudar Asia… entonces cuenta conmigo amigo… - dijo Issei con una sonrisa, mientras que Dante corresponde de igual forma. Entonces ambos iban a irse directamente a esa iglesia, pero Kiba se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Esperen un segundo los dos – dijo el caballero Gremory con una cara seria, mientras que Koneko se le unía también.

\- ¿Y que planean hacer ustedes dos? Si piensan que pueden detenerme de salvar a alguien pues piénsenlo dos veces, ya que solo les pateo el trasero y nos vamos, así que… ¿Qué harán? – preguntaba el hijo menor de Sparda serio… si pensaban que podían retenerlo en ese lugar, pues no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

\- Nada de eso Dante-kun, iremos con ustedes, también queremos ayudar. ¿No es así, Koneko? – el rubio le pregunto a su compañera Loli, la cual asintió en afirmación con su típica expresión fría.

\- Quiero ayudar a Dante-sempai e Issei-sempai – dijo la pequeña nekomata, mientras que Dante sonríe, tal parece que a los siervos de Rías les gustaba de vez en cuando… "salirse del protocolo"

\- Bien entonces… andando – dijo el peliblanco mayor, el cual salió rápidamente seguido por el resto, y con rumbo hacia la iglesia donde seguro tenían cautivas a las chicas.

…

El grupo liderando por el Sparda no tardó en llegar a la iglesia, entonces Dante de una fuerte patada mandó a volar las puertas del lugar, mientras que el grupo fue recibido por alguien el cual ya los esperaba.

\- Vaya vaya… ya era hora de que aparecieran, ya que quería divertirme destazándolos con mi espada, demonios de mierda jajaja… - no era nadie más que Freed Sellzen quien los esperaba, mientras que ya tenía sus armas en mano, listo para matar a los demonio que acababan de llegar.

\- Tsk… mira copia barata, no estoy de humor para tu retorcida forma de diversión, así que… o te apartas o te llenaré tu nada santo trasero con plomo – le dijo el Sparda menor mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y le apuntaba al cura renegado, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Kiba intervino.

\- Dante-kun, permíteme que me encargue de él, después de todo vinimos a ayudarte, así que no tienes que cargar con todo el peso, no será problema para mí – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras que Dante al cabo de un minuto de pensar, entonces solo baja su arma y suspira.

\- Bien, la verdad que ese imbécil no vale la pena de que lo mate yo mismo… así que queda en tus manos galán, sorpréndeme – dijo Dante con una sonrisa, mientras que Kiba tomo esa respuesta como un "sí", así que sacando su espada se preparo para pelear.

\- Oh… ¿el niño bonito quiere morir primero eh? ¡Jajajaja! No importa, después de todo los mataré a todos – dijo Freed con una sonrisa sádica y lunática, mientras que se preparaba para la batalla.

 **...**

Mientras tanto en la parte más profunda de la iglesia… Raynare y Kalawarner estaban atadas con cadenas a una cruz de acero, mientras que Asia también lo estaba, pero la monja estaba en pésimas condiciones, ya que el ritual de extracción de su sacred gear ya casi estaba completo, y sus fuerzas vitales se consumían rápidamente. En el lugar también estaban un montón de sacerdotes renegados los cuales estaban haciendo una especie de cántico extraño, como forma para hacer el ritual de extracción, mientras que también estaba allí la ángel caída que mató a Issei, la cual solo miraba esto con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras que su plan de tener el sacred gear de la rubia estaba resultando.

\- fufufu… el ritual ya casi está terminado, que pena que ustedes no compartan esto conmigo, enserio pudimos haber hecho cosas increíbles con poseer este sacred gear, pero que mal por ustedes dos, nadie las tiene relacionándose con los humanos – dijo la ángel caído de nombre Cardelina, mientras que atrás de ella estaban Raynare y Kalawarner, mientras estas estaban atadas a cruces al igual que Asia, mientras que estaban completamente desnudas.

\- Maldita perra… solo espera que me libere de aquí y te partiré la cara – dijo Raynare con odio en sus palabras, mientras que la caída solo comienza a reírse.

\- jajajaja… por favor, ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes en contra mía? Admítanlo, son un fracaso, si no pudieron con esos dos demonios, menos pueden hacer algo ahora. Y aunque me gustaría seguir torturándolas, esto es más importante que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes – dijo Cardelina con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que hacia enojar mas al par de ángeles caídas.

\- "Vergil-kun/Dante-kun… por favor ayúdennos, y ayuden a Asia – se decía ambas caídas en sus mentes con preocupación, sin que ellas supieran, Dante y compañía ya estaban allí para auxiliarlas, pero debían de darse prisa, Asia no resistiría por más tiempo.

…

Mientras que en la parte alta… Kiba ya había derrotado al sacerdote loco, al usar su habilidad de crear espadas, el sacred gear Sword Birth. Cabe decir que Dante quedó algo impresionado por la especialidad del caballero de Rías, pero aun así si lo hubiera usado contra su hermano esa vez que pelearon, no habría diferencia alguna.

Siguiendo con lo que estaban, Koneko detectó las presencias de los sacerdotes renegados y de las ángeles caídas en los niveles inferiores del lugar.

\- Muy bien, abriré el paso, manténganse atrás… - dijo el Sparda menor con seriedad, mientras que todos lo miraban confundidos.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer, Dante-sempai? – preguntó la Loli nekomata, mientras que Dante solo sonríe.

\- Tu tranquila y yo preocupado, despedazaré la entrada con esto – acto seguido en una de sus manos apareció una especie de guantelete color plateado, y que este irradiaba luz, una que dejo sorprendidos a los del séquito Gremory ya que ningún demonio podía si quiera tocar algo que tuviera luz, ¿Cómo era que Dante podía hacerlo sin lastimarse? Sin duda el peliblanco era una caja de sorpresas, al igual que su hermano.

Dante entonces se acerca a donde estaba el altar de la iglesia, y cargando su poder con energía de luz de ese guantelete, de un poderoso golpe al suelo, provocó una explosión blanca que hizo volar la puerta secreta, obviamente alertando a los que estaban en el cuarto secreto, mientras que el resto que acompañaban al peliblanco tuvieron que cubrirse para no salir volando por la fuerza del golpe. Kiba, Koneko e Issei estaban con los ojos abiertos por ver todo lo que dejó destruido, ahora entendían que nunca debían de meterse con Dante, y mucho menos hacerlo enojar… eso lo pensaba Issei ya que ya empezaba a tenerle algo de miedo a su amigo.

\- Bien, no perdamos tiempo… siento que el aura de Asia se debilita rápidamente, ¡muévanse! – dijo Dante con suma seriedad, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que al menos tuviera algo más de tiempo.

Sin protestar el grupo Gremory seguía rápidamente al Sparda, hasta que por fin se encontraron con una cámara oculta llena de sacerdotes renegados, y al fondo del lugar estaba esa ángel caído que había matado a Issei hace un tiempo, mientras que al lado de ella estaba Asia, la cual no se veía muy bien, y tras a su lado estaban Raynare y Kalawarner, ambas estaban completamente desnudas y atadas a unas cruces al igual que la monja, mientras que la ángel renegada miraba con una sonrisa sádica al grupo que acababa de llegar.

\- ara ara veo que finalmente llegaron, me parece bien, así esta celebración será más que emocionante – dijo la caída con una sonrisa malvada, mientras que Dante fruncía el seño mientras sacaba sus armas.

\- Nunca me he arrepentido de algo… pero dejarte viva ese día puedo decir que fue un error que no cometeré esta vez, así que ahora si vas a valer madres, maldita zorra… - dijo Dante con tono serio, y su mirada se tornaba igual a la que tenían su padre y su hermano.

\- Misa-chan… - dijo Issei al ver a la caída, la cual al verlo solo se burló de él.

\- Oh, Issei… cuanto me alegro de verte aun de pie, es una lástima que tenga que matarte otra vez, pero aun así, ese día me divertí mucho contigo, mira, incluso aun tengo la pulsera que me regalaste… al menos puedo decir que eso es lo más tierno que hayas hecho por mí – dijo descaradamente la caída, mientras que Issei sentía una punzada en el pecho, pero Dante lo tranquiliza.

\- No la escuches Issei, concéntrate, no te dejes llevar por lo que dice, tenemos que preocuparnos por otra cosa – le dijo el peliblanco menor mirando con seriedad al castaño, el cual solo asintió.

\- Que pena por ustedes… el ritual ya casi termina, y la monja muy pronto va a morir, ¡mátenlos! – dijo Kardelina a los sacerdotes, los cuales de sus ropas sacaron espadas de luz, y se prepararon para acabar con los demonios invasores.

\- ¡Ya estoy más que harto de ustedes… así que los dejaré como esponjas si no se van de mi vista! – rugió Dante con ira, mientras se preparaba para disparar… pero Kiba lo detuvo.

\- No te preocupes por esto, Dante-kun… nosotros nos encargamos de esto, tu ve y salva a esas chicas – dijo Kiba con confianza, mientras que la Loli neko asentía en afirmación, Issei por un lado también, no quería ser un estorbo para sus compañeros, así que usaría toda su fuerza para ser útil al menos por una vez en su nueva vida.

Dante solo sonrió, en serio que estos demonios eran especiales, y que era lo que más le agradaba de ellos, así que aprovecharía la ayuda que le están brindando ahora.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, la verdad es que pude haber hecho esto por mi cuenta… pero ahora entiendo del porque son un equipo. Muy bien, cúbranme y yo los cubro también – dijo Dante con una sonrisa de confianza, entonces los demonios fueron contra los sacerdotes renegados, con el peliblanco llendo al frente.

…

Mientras tanto afuera de la iglesia, Rías la cual estaba en compañía de su reina, planeaban salvar a la monja llamada Asia… ya que el sacred gear que poseía era uno bastante raro y a la vez que podía traerle un beneficio si la unía a su séquito, además de que querer darle la sorpresa a Dante y a Issei, los cuales son los que más contacto tienen con la rubia. Sin embargo, en su camino fueron rodeadas por varios ángeles caídos a modo de emboscada.

\- Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La heredera del clan Gremory por aquí… sin duda esto de la emboscada fue una buena idea, ahora tendremos más posibilidades de provocar al maou Lucifer – dijo el caído de la gabardina negra con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que la lolita gótica se le unía junto con otros ángeles caídos renegados, rodeando a ambas Gremory.

\- jiji… las superamos en número, no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros – dijo la caída rubia de forma confiada, pero todos allí estaban subestimando a la hermana del maou Lucifer y que en si era llamada la princesa carmesí de la ruina… y a Akeno la cual no por alarde era la sacerdotisa del relámpago, y su poder mágico era de temer.

\- Ustedes… ángeles caídos, han provocado demasiados problemas en mi territorio, entonces tengo el deber de eliminarlos a todos – dijo la pelirroja con una mirada seria, mientras que Akeno solo mantenía su sonrisa que de costumbre, le divertía ver como todos ignoraban de lo que ellas eran capaces.

\- jeje, ya sabemos de ti, hermana del maou Lucifer, Rías Gremory, no importa si pasas sobre nosotros, una de nosotros tendrá el poder suficiente para hacerte frente, así que tus esfuerzos aquí no valdrán nada – dijo Donaseek con burla, pero eso no inmutó en nada a la chica de cabello carmesí.

\- ara ara, en serio me es muy divertido todo esto, oye Rías ¿no me dejarías divertirme un poco con ellos? – preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa tranquila, Rías no puso peros, y asintió de acuerdo con su reina y amiga.

\- Muy bien… pero por favor no te sobrepases Akeno, no valen la pena – dijo Rías, y Akeno entonces se pone enfrente de todos los caídos, mientras que Rías solo se dedica a observar.

\- Oh, ¿así que tú serás la primera en morir? Jeh… como quieras. Mátenla. – dijo el caído de gabardina, mientras que algunos ángeles caídos creaban lanzas de luz y atacaban a la reina del séquito de la pelirroja. Pero lo que no sabían era que se habían cavado sus propias tumbas.

\- fufufu, esto será muy divertido – dijo Akeno tranquilamente, mientras que recibía varias de esas lanzas de luz, lo cual hacían que una columna de polvo se levantara en el lugar, algunos ya pensaban que habían ganado, pero Rías habló.

\- Yo si fuera ustedes no cantaría victoria tan fácil – dijo Rías con una sonrisa burlona que se parecía un poco a la de Dante al burlarse de su enemigo, y dicho y hecho, de entre la nube de polvo… Akeno aparecía sin ningún rasguño.

\- fufufu, eso me hizo un poco de cosquillas, incluso creo que una si me daño… pero en lugar solo me excitó un poco – dijo la semi-caída con una sonrisa sádica, mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba una gran cantidad de rayos, mientras que todos allí comenzaron a temblar del miedo al ver a la reina Gremory.

\- Akeno es experta en magia, además de poder controlar el rayo… no por nada es considerada la "sacerdotisa del relámpago" además de ser poderosa, también es una reina sádica – dijo Rías de forma casual, cosa que hizo palidecer a todos los enemigos presentes, mientras que Akeno solo se reía de los que serian sus próximas víctimas.

\- fufu… hora de que me divierta con ustedes – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa malvada, mientras que todos los ángeles caídos no podían moverse por el miedo.

Entonces fue que la reina de Rías usando su poder del rayo… atacó a todos y a cada uno de los caídos allí presentes, mientras que todos eran desintegrados por el poder de la sádica, solo quedando las plumas negras del centenar de caídos que estaban allí.

Rías solo sonreía ya que era típico de su reina, ya estaban dispuestas a ir a la iglesia, pero fue que por lo visto uno de los caídos sobrevivió al ataque de Akeno, y con una lanza de luz iba a atacar a Rías por las espaldas, cosa de que ambas chicas se dieron cuenta.

\- ¡muere heredera Gremory! – ese era Donaseek el cual tras haberse ocultado y dejado que Mittelt y el resto murieran, este aprovechó para atacar a la señal de que Rías bajara la guardia. La pelirroja se sorprendió por el ataque repentino contra ella, pero antes de que siquiera el caído lograra matar a Rías, algo ocurrió repentinamente…

"SLASH"

Eso fue lo que se escuchó, y el caído de la gabardina fue mutilado en pedazos, salpicando el suelo de sangre, y todo ante los ojos de Rías y de Akeno, las cuales quedaron impactadas por tal acontecimiento, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que atrás donde estaba el caído… estaba alguien que ambas chicas conocían.

\- Hmph… atacar a traición no lo tolero en lo más mínimo, son tácticas de cobardes y poco honorables – esa era la voz de Vergil, el cual tenía su katana Yamato en mano, mientras que miraba a ambas mujeres con su típica frialdad.

\- ¿Vergil-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rías mirando al peliblanco con sorpresa, mientras que Vergil solo enfundó su espada, y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la iglesia.

\- Vine a detener a Dante de que haga una de sus locuras, no crean que vine a ayudarlas, solo quiero evitar que Dante se meta en problemas otra vez – dijo el peliblanco mayor con seriedad, mientras que ambas chicas decidieron seguirlo.

\- Ya veo… aun así agradezco que me ayudaras, aunque no quisieras ayudarnos en realidad. Pero nosotras estamos aquí por lo mismo que vino tu hermano… vamos a salvar a la monja llamada Asia Argento… - decía Rías, pero Vergil la interrumpió.

\- He de deducir que ya saben de su sacred gear ¿no? Y que planeabas unirla a tu grupo para tu beneficio. No tienes que decirme todo, conozco muy bien sus pensamientos señorita Gremory, y en parte no estoy de acuerdo que utilice a Asia con ese fin, pero ese es su problema, no el mío. Así que si lo vas a hacer pues hágalo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiera que Dante y yo nos unamos a ustedes – dijo Vergil de forma despectiva, Rías quería protestar, pero sabía que encarar al hermano de Dante no traería nada bueno, entonces solo se tragó sus palabras, al menos por ahora.

…

De regreso con Dante y compañía; el peliblanco menor se abría paso entre todos los sacerdotes renegados del salón, esquivando los ataques de estos, y dándoles uno que otro golpe a otros dejándolos noqueados. En cuanto a Kiba, Koneko e Issei, estos distraían a los demás sacerdotes, mientras que Dante se acercaba a las caídas prisioneras, las cuales eran las que estaban más cerca.

\- ¡Dante-kun…! – Raynare estaba feliz porque el chico del cual comenzó a gustarle venia a salvarla a ella y a su amiga. Al ya estar cerca, este le habló.

\- Hey Ray… ya llegué, un poco tarde pero llegué a fin de cuentas – dijo Dante con su típica sonrisa, mientras que la pelinegra comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría. – Oye no te pongas así, jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo, eres parte de mi familia ahora – dijo el peliblanco mirándola con una sonrisa cálida, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Raynare, mientras que Kalawarner también se sentía mejor, aunque sentía algo de envidia de su amiga, quería que Vergil también la salvara de esa forma, pero al parecer no sería este el caso, pero no perdería la fe de que llegara un momento igual.

Entonces Dante sacando sus pistolas, dispara a las cadenas que las tenían presas, mientras que las liberaba. Luego de eso al ver que Raynare estaba en paños menores, por un momento se preocupó de que ella fuera… pero esta lo tranquilizó de que por gracia de Dios no ocurrió, y entonces Dante se quitó su gabardina y se la dio como cobijo a la caída pelinegra.

\- ¡Dante kun rápido, salva a Asia por favor, no le queda mucho tiempo! – dijo la caída de cabello azul alarmada, cosa que hizo que el Sparda entendiera que aun tenía que salvar a su amiga monja, pero fue allí que entonces…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ese fue el grito de dolor de Asia, y de su cuerpo emergieron ambos anillos que ella usaba como su sacred gear, mientras que el brillo de los ojos esmeralda de esta se apagaban, fue muy tarde. Ante esto la caída llamada Cardelina comenzó a reírse de forma victoriosa.

\- ¡jajajaja!, finalmente, el sacred gear de esta mocosa es mío – dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras tomaba los anillos de Asia y se los ponía en cada mano, mientras que Dante estaba en shock… otra vez, estaba pasando eso otra vez… ese horrible recuerdo pasó por su mente en ese instante. Había fallado… había fallado otra vez, y esta vez con alguien al cual casi la consideraba una hermanita pequeña para él en tan poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y mas con los gritos de ambas caídas, cosa que hizo que su mente se nublara de la realidad.

\- Kiba… ¿Qué sucede cuando se le extrae el sacred gear a alguien? – Issei le preguntó a su compañero con un mal sabor de boca, mientras que el rubio solo se ponía serio ante aquella pregunta.

\- Una vez que el sacred gear es extraído… la víctima no lo soporta y muere, ya que un sacred gear se vuelve algo vital para para cualquiera. – dijo Kiba con seriedad, Issei solo tembló por eso… eso significaba que Asia…

\- Tantos problemas por una monja ingenua y a una par de inútiles. Jajaja, sinceramente esto hubiera sido más fácil si ustedes hubieran hecho todo al pie de la letra… pero esos chicos por poco y arruinan nuestros planes. Pero eso ya no importa, si quieren quédense con la monja, aunque estoy segura que ya no le queda mucho tiempo – dijo la caída con una sonrisa descarada, mientras que desenredando las cadenas de Asia, las amigas de esta fueron rápidamente a donde ella estaba… sus ojos esmeralda ya no tenían brillo, y su piel era tan pálida que parecía una zombi, además de que su cuerpo se ponía cada vez mas frio. Raynare y Kalawarner intentaban reanimar a su amiga, pero lamentablemente no estaba funcionando.

\- Hay que llevarla arriba, a las bancas… - fue lo que dijo Dante de manera neutra, mientras que su mirada estaba oculta por su cabello blanco, mientras que cargo de forma nupcial a la rubia, y la llevaba a la parte de arriba, seguidos por la caída morena y la peli azul, junto con Issei, Kiba y Koneko.

Al estar en la parte alta, Dante puso con cuidado el cuerpo de la monja la cual ya estaba en sus últimas. Mientras que le daba espacio a Raynare y a Kalawarner para que estuvieran con ella, mientras que Issei solo se quedaba detrás de ellas, a pesar de conocerla muy poco, le llego a tomar cariño a la chica… y verla morir sin que pudiera hacer nada, eso lo molestaba y también lo ponía triste. Pero de entre todos… por su lado, Kiba solo bajaba su espada en señal de respeto, y mientras que la Loli albina solo miraba esto sin expresión alguna. Pero de entre todos… Dante era el que estaba más afectado… no pudo protegerla, no pudo salvar a tiempo a Asia, justo como pasó con su amigo Issei antes… pero en este caso, con tan solo ver a la rubia agonizante… ese recuerdo volvía, ese maldito recuerdo de hace 13 años… aquel fatídico día… aquella noche… donde fue completamente testigo de la cosa más aterradora que hubiera vivido un niño a los 5 años, cosa que perturbó a este, y que ahora… ese horrible recuerdo volvía a su cabeza constantemente, pero nadie se daba cuenta de esto… ya que el peliblanco estaba camuflando ese miedo con una actitud distante y fría de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ahora.

\- ¡Asia! ¡Por favor reacciona! Resiste… t-te pondrás bien, pero por favor no nos dejes, sniff… no me dejes por favor – decía Raynare mientras poco a poco se derrumbaba, mientras que la peli azul ya había comenzado a llorar.

\- R-Raynare-san… no-no te pre-preocupes por mi… a-ahora iré con Dios… y sé que… n-nos veremos… junto a él otra vez… - decía difícilmente Asia, solo era cuestión de segundos de que dejara este mundo.

\- N-No… sniff, no digas eso A-Asia-chan… aun falta que tengamos un día de chicas en el centro comercial… a-además de que iremos al karaoke y a los videojuegos… incluso de comprarte un oso de felpa, sniff, son los que más te gustan… - dijo Kalawarner intentando no romperse, pero era completamente inútil.

\- Ellas tienen razón Asia… incluso, incluso podrías unirte a la academia kuoh, allí tendrías a mas amigos… incluso te presentaría a mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama, son algo pervertidos pero de seguro te caerían bien – decía Issei el cual también luchaba por no desmoronarse, de las pocas veces que ha estado con la monja, había desarrollado algo de sentimientos por ella, ya que ella era tan tímida, tierna, muy linda entre otras cosas, entonces le dolía de verdad que ella fuera a morir.

\- Kala-san… Issei-san… gracias… gracias por esas palabras, enserio me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con todos… y así hacer muchos amigos - dijo Asia también derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, pero fue allí que el Sparda no aguantó más estar callado.

\- ¡Cállate! No digas esas tonterías tan a la ligera, estarás bien Asia… solo tienes que resistir, mi padre puede ayudarte… solo debo llevarte con él y estarás bien… así que no sigas despidiéndote – dijo Dante con enojo… mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo, pero lo que impresionó a todos era que unas lágrimas silenciosas le traicionaban y recorrían su cara con frustración.

\- "Dante-kun… tu…" – Raynare estaba sorprendida de ver así al peliblanco… y que este siempre tan problemático, tan arrogante y confiado como siempre… ahora estaba… ¿llorando?

\- D-Dante-san… n-nunca lo había visto llorar, pero esas lágrimas son por mí ¿verdad?... me siento… feliz de haberlo conocido, y que… este tiempo que conviví en su hogar… fue lo más divertido estando contigo – dijo la rubia ya en su lecho de muerte.

\- Te dije que dejaras de decir estupideces… además, los demonios nunca lloran. Solo los humanos tienen ese privilegio, como tú… Asia. – dijo Dante con una voz fría y melancólica, ya estaba poco a poco cayendo en la cruel realidad.

\- Dante-san… usted es mitad demonio… eso quiere decir que si puedes llorar, así como todos aquí. Y ver que tienes sentimientos me llena de felicidad, muchas gracias… a todos…. Los… quiero – esas fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia, dando su último aliento de vida.

\- No… ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Raynare no lo soportó mas y rompió en llanto, mientras que abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su casi hermanita, mientras que Kalawarner también se quebró, y la abrazó de igual forma.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ASIA?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! – dijo Issei golpeando la pared con su sacred gear, mientras que derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

Kiba y Koneko no decían nada… después de todo, no era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien frente a ellos. Pero en cuanto a Dante… este solo estaba parado allí, sin mover ni un solo músculo… y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, mientras que sus ojos estaban oscuros por su cabello.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Sé que no le harías caso a un demonio… pero por favor regrésanos a Asia! – decía Issei al altar como si Dios pudiera oírlo, solo que nunca lo haría por una muy clara razón, pero fue allí que Cardelina apareció, y comenzó a burlarse.

\- ¡jajajajajaja! No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿un demonio rogando a Dios por una humana? Es lo más ridículo que había visto en mi vida… estas tan desesperado que haces algo en contra de la naturaleza… y que sinceramente pierdes el tiempo. Ahora… ya que se despidieron de la rubia, me encargaré de matarlos a todos, y así ir tras Hazazel-sama y así alzar la guerra una vez más – dijo la caída con una sonrisa maniática, mientras que los del grupo Gremory se ponían en guardia, mientras que Raynare y Kalawarner estaban devastadas como para luchar… pero en cambio Dante…

\- Asesinaban gente inocente… y ahora mataron a Asia… ¡¿solo por eso?! – dijo Dante con una voz sumamente furiosa… cosa que sorprendió a los que lo acompañaban.

\- fufufu… así es, en realidad, esto lo hacíamos para nuestro líder, Kokabiel-sama. El se merece el puesto de gobernador de Grigori, además… de que me prometió que sería su reina si cumplía mi objetivo~… - decía la caída con una sonrisa soñadora, al parecer esta estaba enamorada de un amante de la guerra como lo era el cadre ya mencionado…

\- Solo por eso… ¡¿solo por querer acostarte con él, haces todo esto?! – Dante cada vez se ponía mas furioso, mientras que el resto por alguna razón comenzaron a temblar, el poder de Dante estaba creciendo, pero solo la sensación, mientras que exteriormente desataba su poderosa aura roja.

…

Mientras tanto… afueras de la iglesia, Rías, Akeno y Vergil… estaban acabando con varios ángeles caídos que se les atravesara en su camino… y fue allí que el peliblanco mayor sintió el poder de su hermano… cosa que lo puso serio, ahora sí que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

\- Rápido… Dante está a punto de cometer una locura – dijo Vergil con suma seriedad, llamándoles la atención a ambas chicas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Dante hará una locura? – preguntó Rías con intriga.

\- No hay tiempo de explicar… debo detenerlo antes de que libere su poder a base de la ira – dijo Vergil haciendo un rápido desenfunde, matando de manera rápida a un gran grupo de ángeles caídos.

\- Vayan ustedes… yo me quedaré, ayuden a Dante-kun y a los demás – dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa, mientras que la pelirroja y el peliblanco asintieron, y se fueron dejando a la reina de Rías, la cual usaba de sus relámpagos para carbonizar a todo enemigo que se le cruzara en su camino.

\- "Maldita sea… ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él a través de telepatía. Dante… por lo que más quieras, no te dejes llevar por la ira, o si no los demás no podrán hacer nada para detenerte" – se dijo el primogénito de Sparda en sus pensamientos, ya una vez Dante tuvo un conflicto así, y que él y su padre eran los únicos que podían detenerlo.

…

 **Bueno amigos… aquí otro cap mas. Me disculpo por el atraso, pero la Universidad y entre otras cosas me mantenían ocupado… pero solo quiero que sepan que esta historia no está muerta… y que tratare de ser más puntual con los capítulos.**

 **Eso sería todo… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen esta historia, y que les agradezco por su paciencia, lo cual será recompensada XD.**

 **Su servidor y muy buen amigo Carlos los saluda y le desea buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que lean este fic.**

 **Ya dicho todo… les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, y mi querida Serafall-chan les dice ¡Bye Bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	15. capitulo 14

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 14: Poder verdadero.**

Vergil, Rías y Akeno ya estaban a la entrada de la iglesia… y de la nada una poderosa onda de viento estaba casi derrumbando la estructura vieja, y un poder tan abismalmente poderoso se estaba haciendo presente, un aura llena de sed de sangre y odio, el cual hizo que ambas demonios se paralizaran por tan tremendo poder que se estaba manifestando, mientras con el hijo mayor de Sparda… este maldecía el no llegar tarde a detener a Dante… ahora las cosas se iban a poner sumamente feas.

\- "Maldita sea… ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él a través de telepatía. Dante… por lo que más quieras, no te dejes llevar por la ira, o si no los demás no podrán hacer nada para detenerte" – se dijo el primogénito de Sparda en sus pensamientos, ya una vez Dante tuvo un conflicto así, y que él y su padre eran los únicos que podían detenerlo.

 **Con Dante, unos minutos antes.**

Todos estaban lamentando la muerte de Asia, todos excepto Kiba y Koneko, en cuanto al peliblanco… este estaba con la mirada perdida al suelo, mientras que estaba completamente ido de la realidad… su trauma lo atacaba otra vez… no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su amiga… justo como sucedió esa noche hace 15 años. Todos esos recuerdos venían a su mente una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez. Era una muy horrible tortura para Dante.

Issei al también estar devastado por la muerte de la monja… en su desesperación se puso frente al altar de la iglesia donde estaba la imagen de un Crucifijo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Sé que no le harías caso a un demonio… pero por favor regrésanos a Asia! – decía Issei al altar como si Dios pudiera oírlo, solo que nunca lo haría por una muy clara razón, pero fue allí que Cardelina apareció, y comenzó a burlarse.

\- ¡jajajajajaja! No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿un demonio rogando a Dios por una humana? Es lo más ridículo que había visto en mi vida… estas tan desesperado que haces algo en contra de la naturaleza… y que sinceramente pierdes el tiempo. Ahora… ya que se despidieron de la rubia, me encargaré de matarlos a todos, y así ir tras Hazazel-sama y así alzar la guerra una vez más – dijo la caída con una sonrisa maniática, mientras que los del grupo Gremory se ponían en guardia, mientras que Raynare y Kalawarner estaban devastadas como para luchar… pero en cambio Dante…

\- Asesinaban gente inocente… y ahora mataron a Asia… ¡¿solo por eso?! – dijo Dante con una voz sumamente furiosa… cosa que sorprendió a los que lo acompañaban.

\- fufufu… así es, en realidad, esto lo hacíamos para nuestro líder, Kokabiel-sama. El se merece el puesto de gobernador de Grigori, además… de que me prometió que sería su reina si cumplía mi objetivo~… - decía la caída con una sonrisa soñadora, al parecer esta estaba enamorada de un amante de la guerra como lo era el cadre ya mencionado…

\- Solo por eso… ¡¿solo por querer acostarte con él, haces todo esto?! – Dante cada vez se ponía mas furioso, mientras que el resto por alguna razón comenzaron a temblar, el poder de Dante estaba creciendo, pero solo la sensación, mientras que exteriormente desataba su poderosa aura roja.

\- jajaja… pues no te equivocas en lo absoluto querido… Kokabiel-sama me prometió que sería su reina si lográramos crear una guerra entre las facciones otra vez… y obviamente es algo que nunca me daría el lujo de rechazar – decía con veneno la ángel caída con diversión… pero de lo que no se percataba… era que estaba haciendo enojar a alguien que si quería podría destruir el inframundo con todo su poder.

\- Cállate… ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA PUTA! – rugió Dante con odio absoluto mientras que su aura seguía aumentando… cosa que empezó a alarmar a sus compañeros ya que el poder de Dante era sumamente diabólico y que hacía que todo a su alrededor se volviera pesado, hasta era difícil de respirar estando cerca de él, ya que el aire incluso quemaba como el infierno mismo.

\- ¡Aléjense de él! – advirtió el rubio caballero, mientras que tanto él, la Loli neko, el castaño y ambas caídas junto con el cuerpo de la monja se apartaron lo mas que pudieron de Dante… el cual estaba más que furioso… mientras que la ángel caída solo seguía burlándose de él, sin saber que estaba a punto de despertar a ira de un monstruo.

\- ¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO… POR ESTO! – dijo el peliblanco menor mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mientras su cabello despeinado comenzaba a moverse por cuenta propia, y su aura comenzaba a hacer estragos a sus alrededores.

\- Jajaja… admítelo idiota, eres solo un niño mimado. Así es… conozco todo de ti y de tu familia, ya que los hemos observado por días, y por eso debíamos de eliminarlos ya que eran una amenaza para nosotros. A diferencia de tu hermano… tu eres de lo peor, eres petulante y soberbio, arrogante y despreocupado, y un montón de cosas que puedo notar de ti a simple vista. Solo eres un fanfarrón que es más débil que tu padre y hermano, y tomas todo como un juego, nunca te tomas nada en serio… además de que muchos demonios te tienen poca confianza. Lamento decírtelo, pero ni incluso con todo ese poder que presumes tener ahora, no pudiste salvar a una ingenua y tonta monja buena para nada. ¡Eso es decepcionante, incluso para mí! ¡Apuesto a que tu padre y tu hermano te ven como la oveja negra de la familia! Incluso… opino que ni siquiera tu madre te amaba por ser como eres. ¡Un niñito mimado! Jajajajaja – dijo la ángel caída de cabello negro con burla… pero al mofarse de la madre de Dante… se había atado a si misma su soga al cuello.

\- Esto es malo… y se va a poner mucho peor – dijo Issei con miedo… su instinto le decía que esa ángel acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

\- Mi… madre. Te atreves a burlarte de mí, de burlarte de mi padre… y también de mi hermano. Atacaste y mataste a uno de mis amigos…. Secuestraste a Ray, a Kalawarner y a Asia…. Y a esta ultima… ¡la mataste solo para complacer aun asqueroso y pútrido pedazo de mierda de Kokabiel! Pero… PERO… **¡TE ACABAS… DE BURLAR… DE MI MADRE! –** hasta este punto Dante estaba furioso… pero con solo de que esa estúpida se burlara de su difunta madre… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- Dante-kun…- Raynare estaba preocupada, pero también algo asustada por cómo estaba el hijo menor de Sparda… al le decía que si no lo detenía, entonces algo muy malo iba a suceder.

\- ¡Cúbranse, Dante-sempai está a punto de hacer explotar su poder! – advirtió la niña albina, mientras que todos por instinto le hicieron caso a su advertencia.

Entonces el aura del peliblanco se desbordaba de su cuerpo de forma calmada, pero la sensación que transmitía era de muerte… que a todos les había helado la sangre completamente, mientras que los ojos del hijo de Sparda se volvían rojos y sedientos de sangre… mientras que su aura demoniaca roja con ligeros toques negros incrementaba a cada segundo… mientras que chispazos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo. El lugar comenzó a temblar fuertemente por la demostración de poder del Sparda… y claro que esto no era desapercibido para algunos.

 **Inframundo.**

\- Sirzechs-sama… - la reina más fuerte y esposa del maou Lucifer, Grayfia, sintió un escalofrío al sentir tal sensación… en cuanto al pelirrojo, este puso una expresión seria… reconocía de quien era esta presencia… ya hace unos años que había visto esto del hijo menor del maou absoluto… pero esta vez era diferente.

\- Lo sé… Grayfia. Esta sensación viene de Kuoh, y es de Dante-kun quien la provoca. – dijo el Lucifer con seriedad, mientras entrelazaba sus manos mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio.

\- ¿No deberíamos intervenir? La última vez que Dante-dono hizo esto… - decía la Maid peli-plata seria, esta no era la primera vez que el Sparda menor hacia algo como esto.

\- No creo que sea necesario Grayfia… estoy seguro de que Sparda-san puede hacerse cargo de Dante-kun. –

Ante esas palabras, la reina solo suspiró, al menos esta vez su amo y esposo no intervendría, ya que la ultima vez por poco y no pudo contarla.

…

Mientras tanto en otro lado; un hombre joven de cabello verde, ojos azules y que vestía una túnica color verde oscuro, también había sentido esa sensación de poder puro.

\- Vaya… no me esperaba otro arranque del joven Dante-dono. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará sucediendo ahora para que libere su poder de esa manera? – dijo el hombre con intriga, al igual que a Sirzechs… el también reconocía la energía del segundo hijo del caballero oscuro.

…

Por otro lado; en otra parte… cierta reina demonio también sintió dicho poder del Sparda. La cual reconoció esta sensación.

\- ¿Ara?, ¿esta sensación será de Dante-chan? No había sentido esto desde hace tiempo. Mmmm, quizás Sirzechs-chan sepa que está ocurriendo – dijo una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y atado en doble coleta a ambos lados de su cabeza, ojos color violeta claro, vestía una blusa color verde oscuro, una falda color negra y zapatos también negros. Y cabe recalcar que esta chica a pesar de ser algo bajita de estatura, su cuerpo voluptuoso cuerpo era algo que todo hombre desearía.

…

Mientras en otro lado, un hombre algo mayor, era calvo completamente, su piel tenia cierto tono grisáceo, y de su vestimenta, se apreciaba que portaba lo que parecería una armadura de guerra. Estaba plácidamente dormido en su escritorio cuando de la nada, esa sensación atacó sus sentidos demoniacos.

\- zzzzzzzz… mmmhmm… ¡Q-Qué es esto? Un gran poder se está manifestando. Nah… no creo que sea algo malo, además de que no es aquí en el inframundo. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz… - dijo el hombre con pereza… y era tanta que decidió restarle importancia y echarse a roncar otra vez. _("¿Qué poco profesional no les parece? XD")_

 **...**

 **Mientras tanto en Kuoh… en un lujoso complejo departamental.**

\- Vaya vaya, algo debe de estar sucediendo ahora para que este chico utilice todo su poder. Jejeje, esto será interesante – dijo Hazazel en la sala de su casa con una sonrisa, sin duda quería saber hasta donde era el alcance de los poderes de la familia más poderosa del inframundo. Y que mejor para empezar que con el hijo menor del caballero oscuro.

…

 **Residencia de los Sparda.**

Sparda se levantó del sofá donde estaba junto a la serafín más hermosa del cielo, Gabriel, la cual también sintió el poder de Dante, y de inmediato recordó ese día que también lo había hecho… y que por poco y provoca una enorme catástrofe.

\- Sparda-san… Dante-kun está – decía la rubia con preocupación, ella estimaba mucho al peliblanco, y de que el liberara su poder mediante el odio… eso lo hacía que se preocupara por él, era como si… como si de una madre se tratara.

\- Lo sé… Dante está liberando su poder mediante su odio y frustración. Ya me temía de que algo como esto volviera a pasar – dijo el peliblanco líder estando bastante serio, por alguna razón el poder de su hijo menor era desmesuradamente inestable, a cualquier señal que este tuviera de debilidad mental, como la tristeza o la impotencia, o también cuando su ira llegaba hasta un punto límite.

\- Debemos de hacer algo… si libera esa forma otra vez, entonces… - la ángel planeaba ir a detener al chico, pero el patriarca de la familia la detuvo.

\- No, Vergil podrá detenerlo, yo sé que podrá, además de que no es todo su poder lo que libera, solo esta expulsando su suspensión demoniaca hasta su límite. Así que Vergil podrá saber que hacer – dijo Sparda con tranquilidad, pero con seriedad, su primogénito era listo, el sabría cómo detener a su hermano antes de que su condición empeorara.

La rubia no estaba tan convencida, pero tenía que darle la razón al demonio, ella también conocía muy bien al heredero de la casa de Sparda, su inteligencia era algo de admirar, así que podía confiarle la seguridad del joven Dante, aunque claro que si las cosas llegaban a ponerse mal, entonces ella intervendría para ayudar a ambos gemelos… los cuales ha llegado a querer mucho… como si ellos fueran sus hijos de su propio vientre.

…

 **De regreso a la iglesia, y con Vergil.**

Regresando con el peliblanco mayor… este junto con ambas chicas se congelaron por lo que estaban sintiendo, Rías y Akeno no creían lo que sus sentidos estaban sintiendo… ¿ese era el poder de Dante? No había duda alguna… el poder de la familia Sparda era digno de temer… y ahora uno de ellos estaba por liberar parte de ese poder ancestral. Mientras con Vergil… este tenía una cara sumamente seria, por un lado maldecía de que su hermano hiciera este tipo de cosas, y que ahora los meterían en un problema mucho peor. Pero por otro lado también estaba preocupado, esto ya había pasado antes… y justamente fue ese fatídico día, y que fue allí que de manera inconsciente… este había despertado completamente su poder demoniaco, pero que también… había liberado un poder que solo su padre podía manejar, y que lo volvió alguien casi imparable. Su padre tuvo que usar un poco más de fuerza para detenerlo ese día, pero ahora… esa responsabilidad recaía en sus manos.

\- "Maldición, que descuidado he sido. Tendré que usarlo si es que Dante libera su poder, pero si accede a esa forma otra vez, allí sí que no podré contra él. Dante resiste… te ayudaré" – se dijo Vergil en su mente, mientras que solo podía pensar en lo que debería de hacer para hacerle frente lo que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer.

…

De regreso con Dante, este seguía gruñendo y liberando más de su poder a cada segundo, mientras corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo. La ángel caída que hace un rato estaba burlándose de él, ahora estaba temblando en el miedo absoluto, no creía lo que veía, además de que el poder del peliblanco era aun mayor de lo que pensó en realidad… y como un puñetazo en su cara, esta se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se había cavado su propia tumba al solo haberse burlado del peliblanco, o aun peor… de su familia.

En cuanto a los de séquito de Rías; Kiba, Issei y Koneko que estaban tras unos de las bancas de la iglesia, estando junto a ellos estaban Raynare y Kalawarner, las cuales protegían el inerte cuerpo de Asia, y al igual que los demonios… ella también estaban asombradas, pero también asustadas de lo que su amigo de cabellera blanca estaba haciendo, más que todo la ángel de cabello ébano, ella no creía que Dante fuera así de poderoso, ni en sus sueños lo imaginaba de esa forma.

\- ¡ **Ahora… te mataré por todo lo que has hecho! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –** esas fueron las palabras del Sparda, el cual al mostrar sus ojos, estos eran rojos de forma diabólica y con una gran sed de sangre.

Fue allí que unos extraños anillos rojos lo rodearon completamente, mientras formaban como un domo del tamaño forma de su cuerpo, mientras que poco se apreciaba de los cambios físicos del chico humano-demonio.

\- Algo me dice que Dante-kun nos mostrará algo de su verdadero poder… y debo de admitir que ni siquiera los maous juntos no podrían hacerle frente – confesó el rubio con preocupación, ahora en parte comprendía que los gemelos Sparda eran de una elite casi inalcanzable.

\- ¡¿no me jodas, hablas en serio?! Increíble… Dante-san es asombroso, no creo que aiga alguien que se compare, aunque creo que solo Vergil-sempai puede con eso, después de todo ellos son muy fuertes – dijo Issei con miedo, le resultaba increíble que existieran demonios como lo eran Dante y Vergil, aunque él no era el único que pensaba eso.

…

[Increíble… sin duda esos chicos tienen un poder incalculable. Ni siquiera con todo mi poder con la del blanco le podríamos hacer frente. Sin duda esos chicos me llaman mucho la atención, me gustaría saber más de ellos, incluso diría que me gustaría medir mi poder contra ellos jeje, sería divertido, incluso pienso que el blanco no dudaría en retarlos a una pelea, de eso estoy seguro]

…

Entonces lo impensable ocurrió, de un estallido de poder, Dante finalmente liberó su poder, mientras que una fuerte corriente de aire y una luz encegueció a todos los que estaban en el viejo edificio, cosa que fue también para el peliblanco de gabardina azul y sus acompañantes, las cuales ya había casi entrado al edificio sacro, pero que también tuvieron que cubrirse de esos fenómenos tan repentinos.

Una vez que tanto la ráfaga de viento y la luz murieron, todos pudieron ver en lo que Dante se había convertido ahora.

Frente a todos… Dante había cambiado completamente… ahora casi ni era humano, ahora su piel era color roja, y casi parecía que su piel se había hecho de escamas como si fuera un dragón. Tenía sus alas en su espalda, su cuerpo parecía ser cubierto por una gruesa armadura, al igual que su cabeza con lo que parecía su cabello, en sus manos y pies tenia garras, aun conservaba a su espada Rebelion en su espalda, mientras que en sus manos poseía sus confiables pistolas demoniacas, y para terminar, su rostro ahora era más de un monstruo que un humano, y sus ojos eran rojos y cargados de instinto asesino, que fácilmente lo haría ver como un depredador en frente de sus presas.

Todos y cada uno de los expectantes estaban sin palabras ante esa forma que Dante había tomado, parecía que era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra, y que su poder un incluso recorría su cuerpo en forma de rayos por su cuerpo, y su aura era roja con negro, lo cual lo hacía aún mas intimidante.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué le pasó a Dante-kun? Parece que se ha transformado en una bestia – la que habló fue Raynare, la cual veía al chico que ella quería con asombro y algo de miedo, mientras que inconscientemente apretaba con sus manos la gabardina roja del ya mencionado.

\- E-El poder de Dante-sempai es mucho mayor de lo que creí… - hasta la fría Loli estaba asustada por lo que veía, sus sentidos de nekomata le advertían del increíble poder de Dante.

\- Increíble… no puedo decir nada más que eso, Dante-kun enserio es alguien de temer – Kiba cayó de rodillas sintiéndose impotente e inferior, nunca se había imaginado de que seres como lo eran Dante y su hermano Vergil existieran, eran seres con un poder que no habría punto de comparación.

\- No… No puede ser… es un… es un monstruo. Esta familia son todos unos monstruos – la ángel caída enemiga estaba temblando del miedo, y ahora ni siquiera Dios podría salvarla, nadie podría.

\- **… ¡Te mataré, MALDITA PUTA! –** Dante dijo con una voz lúgubre y demoniaca, cosa que puso a sudar a su víctima, la cual lo más sensato que se le había ocurrido fue…

La ángel caída alzó el vuelo y rápidamente iba a salir huyendo por una de los ventanales destruido, pero claro que Dante no se lo iba a permitir, había matado a su primer amigo más cercano, luego secuestro a sus inquilinas junto a la que sería casi una hermanita para el… y finalmente la mataría para robarle su sacred gear, y solo para complacer a un desquiciado y enfermizo señor amante de la guerra… y además de eso… ¡DEL HABER INSULTADO A SU MADRE QUE DESCANZA EN PAZ! Ese era un motivo más para hacerla cenizas, y borrarla del mapa para siempre.

 _¡Aviso! Lo siguiente que están a punto de ver es lo que sería la masacre más horrible de este fic por parte de nuestro caza-demonios. Aquellos que no les gustan estas escenas les recomiendo abandonar el fic. Y aquellos que si desean ver como ruedan cabezas, pues traigan una Coca Cola y unas botanas porque esto será épico XD. En fin… continuamos con la inminente tortura._

Justo cuando la caída iba a escapar, sintió una gran punzada de dolor, y era una de sus alas… y al mirar lo que había sucedido, resulta que… ¡ya no tenía ala alguna!

¡SWOOSH! ¡SLASH!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – la caída dio un alarido de dolor al sentir una de sus alas cercenada.

¿Y el cómo pasó? Sencillo, Dante había arrojado a Rebelion cuan fuera una flecha, y de manera casi imperceptible… le cortó un ala a la ángel, cosa que dejo al resto de testigos con la boca abierta.

\- I-Increíble… no vi su movimiento ni lo que hizo – dijo la pelirroja con miedo, ahora ella junto con su reina y el hermano del peliblanco menor, eran los que también presenciaban lo que acontecía.

\- En serio Dante-kun es muy superior a todos juntos, de eso no hay duda – dijo la morena con una mirada seria… si fuera ella podría disfrutar de ver como Dante tortura a esa ángel caída, pero no era el momento, no cuando Dante podría convertirse en una amenaza si usaba todo su poder.

\- Ustedes no comprenderían el poder que poseemos nosotros, nadie podría. Con este poder nuestro padre derrotó a quien pudo haberse llamado, "Dios" del inframundo. Nuestro padre está en una categoría que podría ser mas allá a la de un dios, si no es que ya lo es – dijo Vergil con seriedad, mientras que ambas chicas no dijeron nada al respecto, no tendrían seguridad de cuanto seria todo el poder de la familia más poderosa… pero sabían, que era mejor tenerlos de amigos, que de enemigos.

Siguiendo con la situación principal… como un boomerang, la espada había vuelto a la mano de Dante, mientras que este la puso de regreso en su espalda, mientras que sacaba sus pistolas, las cuales eran rodeadas por su poder de color rojo, dando a entender que estaban cargadas con su poder demoníaco, y tendiendo intenciones muy fácilmente descifrables.

\- E… Espera… no me mates, y-yo solo estaba jugando, no e-era en serio lo que dije sobre ti y tu madre, en verdad – dijo la ángel con terror al ver al ahora demonio Dante acercarse con sus armas en mano, así que rogaba por su vida, olvidándose que tenía el poder curativo de la monja.

\- **¿Mentías? Pues que mal para ti, porque yo no mentí cuando dije que te mataría –** dijo Dante de forma oscura y perturbante, cosa que le heló la sangre a la chica de alas negras – **pero no te mataré ahora, primero te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho… tú y tu estúpido séquito amante de la guerra los haré sufrir que rogaran que les llene el culo completamente de plomo –** dijo de manera fría y cruel, lo que Dante tenia de piedad se había ido, así que ahora demostraría lo que era un demonio verdadero.

\- N-No… por fa… - la chica pelinegra no había terminado ya que Dante sin dudar le dio un tiro en una de sus piernas - ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – exclamó en un desgarrador aullido de sufrimiento, ya que no solo la bala le había perforado la pierna, literalmente hablando se la había destrozado con solo un disparo. Y debido a que las balas tenían poder demoníaco, le habían cauterizado su pierna desmembrada.

\- **¿me ruegas piedad? Dime algo… acaso tu se las diste a quienes mataste por su sacred gear, que por si lo olvidas, dios se las dio a los humanos para hacer el bien, ¡no para que un montón de imbéciles como ustedes inicien una guerra que acabará con el mundo entero! –** rugió el Sparda con ira, mientras sin miramiento le disparó otra vez, haciendo lo mismo, pero con su mano derecha, y la ángel volvía a gemir desgarradoramente, y todo visto por sus compañeros, los cuales estaban más que espantados por esto… no creían que Dante tuviera ese lado tan sádico y cruel, más que todo por cómo estaba torturando a alguien que ya casi estaría al borde de la muerte.

-"Por Dios… no puedo creer que Dante sea así… es… un monstruo – se dijo la heredera Gremory con miedo, nunca había imaginado a alguien como Dante siendo ahora un despiadado asesino.

\- Maldición… debo intervenir ahora o será muy tarde – dijo Vergil con seriedad, estaba dispuesto a entrar a detener a su hermano, pero…

\- "¡No te metas en esto Vergil… esta maldita merece morir, y no te voy a permitir que me quites esta oportunidad. Quiero que sienta el mismo sufrimiento que todos esos a quienes torturó y mató, así como lo hizo con Asia!" – le gritó Dante mentalmente, Vergil se sorprendió por eso… aunque también le llamó la atención de que la monja que vivía con ellos estaba muerta, y en parte le pesó, pero no era tiempo para eso.

-"Dante… no lo hagas, estas dejando que tu ira te nuble, y si sigues así, ¡pondrás en riesgo a todos aquí!" – le recriminó su hermano.

\- "¡no me importa! ¡Liquidaré a esta basura y a todos y cada uno que siga matando gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver! Aunque sea… ¡aunque sea tener a todos persiguiéndome, me libraré de toda estas escorias!" – exclamó Dante con pura ira, no escucharía a nadie, ni a él, ni a los demás.

\- "Muy bien Dante, tú te lo buscaste, así que no tengo más que usar también mi suspensión demoníaca y detenerte de inmediato" – dijo Vergil sumamente serio, ya estaba pensando en transformarse el también, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- "No… Vergil" – esa voz nueva que el Sparda mayor escuchó fue…

\- "¿Padre?" –

\- "Sí, soy yo. Escúchame, Dante solo está furioso porque esa ángel caída hablo de Eva, así que solo deja que se desahogue" –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! Padre… ¿Qué planeas hacer?" –

\- "Yo nada en especial, alguien más si, y va en camino para allá" –

\- "Alguien viene. ¿Quién?"

\- "Gabriel…" –

…

De vuelta con el demonio rojo, este seguía disparándole a partes no vitales de su cuerpo, mientras que la ángel caída casi tenia las cuerdas bocales destrozadas por los gritos de agonía que daba, el peliblanco la estaba torturando de una manera sumamente escalofriante, mientras que nadie podía moverse o podía hacer algo… el aura de muerte y tenebrosa del Sparda los tenía en pánico, sin tener la mas mínima posibilidad de hacer algo.

- **¡¿Y sabes de por quién es parte esta bala?! Es por Asia… ella era inocente y sufrió de la peor manera, y ustedes solo se aprovecharon de ella. ¡La utilizaron como herramienta nada más! ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para satisfacer a un maldito enfermo hijo de puta que solo piensa en la guerra como si fuera una puta. ¡Y DE SOLO PENSAR EN ESO SOLO ME ENFURECE AUN MAS! –** dijo Dante con odio en sus palabras, mientras que de un disparo más le perforó el estómago a la chica, la cual ya estaba al borde de la muerte, sus brazos y piernas fueron desmembrados, su otra ala fue cortada con la espada del peliblanco… incluso decidió golpearla, dejando su cara con grandes moretones y hasta incluso le había arrancado un ojo. También le había arrancado unas costillas y perforándolas en sus pulmones, pero lo más horrible era que usando unos non chacos de hielo, la congeló de la cintura para abajo, y con una patada destruyo el hielo, dejando medio cuerpo partido por la mitad, que para horror de todos seguía viva todavía. Dante ya se estaba pasando del límite de crueldad… estaba siendo un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- … Po… fav…y-ya… - la caída apena y podía decir algo, todos los dientes los perdió cuando Dante le había destrozado la cara a golpes, y que le disparara en su garganta destruyendo sus cuerdas vocales, solo hacia su tormento aun peor.

- **¿Ahora lo ves? ¿Ahora lo sientes no es así? Estas sintiendo lo que sintieron todo los que sufrieron en tus manos, a todos los que mataste por puro placer. Ahora que me he desquitado por parte de todas esas almas en pena… te mataré ahora, ya con verte en ese estado me estás dando asco, así que solo te destruiré hasta la más mísera partícula de tu inmunda existencia –** dijo Dante de forma sombría, mientras le apuntó al despojo que quedaba de lo que una vez fue una ángel caída renegada, y que termino siendo un cadáver viviente a manos de alguien con fuerza más allá de lo irreal.

Entonces el Sparda comenzó a reunir su poder en sus armas, las cuales brillaban de un color carmesí, mientras que rayos las rodean, todos se alarmaron ya que un ataque como ese destruiría no solo el lugar, sino incluso más allá de ese terreno, Rías y Akeno decidieron crear una barrera con su magia para que nada saliera más afectado de ese lugar, mientras que el resto se acercaron a donde ellas estaban, mientras que Vergil solo veía esto sin decir nada, no sabía si lo que le dijo su padre ayudaría, pero si con eso podría detener a su hermano de volverse una bestia… entonces solo debía resignarse y mantenerse al margen. Al menos por ahora.

\- **¡DESAPARECE DE LA EXISTENCIA, INSECTO!** **–** exclamó Dante listo para matar, y que por alguna razón una segunda voz se escucho seguida de la de el distorsionada, mientras que todos se pusieron a cubierta esperando lo peor, pero…

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! – exclamó una voz que Vergil reconoció, pero el resto no.

Antes de que Dante lanzara su ataque, alguien lo detuvo… y lo único que el peliblanco pudo sentir fue… un abrazo. Un cálido y maternal abrazo detuvo su acción, y ante eso, el peliblanco quedó en shock por lo repentino que fue esa muestra de afecto.

Allí… parado frente a él, abrazándolo con cariño y preocupación… se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer de túnicas blancas, de cabellera rubia casi como si fuera de oro, unos bellísimos ojos color verde azulado, y que esta tenía 12 alas doradas en su espalda, además de una aureola sobre su cabeza. Vergil no se sorprendió como todos al ver a quien tenían allí… era una ángel, pero no una cualquiera, era una serafín, y esa no era otra que Gabriel, una de las cuatro grandes serafines, y que era considerada la mujer más hermosa del cielo.

-"Finalmente apareces, Gabriel" – se dijo en su mente el peliblanco mayor, un poco aliviado que llegara rápidamente la serafín a la ayuda.

\- ¡¿Gabriel?! Esa es una de las serafines de Dios. Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? – fue la pregunta de Rías, y de los demás, aunque solo Issei no entendía que estaba sucediendo, después de todo el era aun un novato en lo que al mundo sobrenatural se refiere.

Regresando con Dante… este seguía inmóvil, esa sensación que sentía de ser abrazado por alguien, y más con esa calidez, era algo tan familiar para él, algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde… que era un niño.

\- Dante-kun… sniff, ya no sigas… sniff, por favor detente, me duele verte en lo que te estás volviendo por favor detente – dijo la ángel con voz quebradiza por el llanto, pero con una voz tan llena de dulzura que Dante quedo petrificado por solo escucharla, y lo único que pudo decir fue…

\- **¿Madre? ¿Eres tú?** –

\- Si… mi bebé, soy tu madre, y vine a protegerte, y te prometo que nunca dejaré que nada te suceda… nunca –

Al oír eso… Dante pudo ver lo que parecía una ilusión de su madre abrazarlo, mientras una luz iluminaba su mundo…. Gabriel solo seguía abrazando al chico que había regresado a su forma humana, mientras que lo abrazaba con toda la ternura que una madre podía ofrecerle a un hijo.

\- Madre… eres… tú. Viniste – fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco, ya que por alguna razón cayo inconsciente en los brazos de la serafín, la cual no lo soltaría, lo abrazaría siempre como si él fuera el fruto de su vientre, aquel que trae la alegría de toda mujer. Mientras que Dante, solo dormía entre los brazos de quien… era la viva imagen de su madre, tanto en cuerpo, como en espíritu.

Todos miraban la escena entre conmovidos y algo aliviados de que el peliblanco volviera a ser otra vez quien era, pero Vergil… indiscretamente derramaba lágrimas en silencio, ya que también al ver esa escena, recordó a quien una vez tanto amo en su vida, al igual que su padre y su hermano.

\- "Madre…. Después de tanto tiempo… aun sigues con nosotros, ¿no es así? – dijo Vergil con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, mientras sostiene el medallón colgante en su cuello, el cual pertenece a su padre, pero que una vez también le perteneció a ella… a su madre.

…

Por otro lado, Sparda veía todo desde lejos, mientras que también derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, eso le hizo recordar mucho a su esposa, aquella mujer que alguna vez amo, y que con ella había formado a su familia.

\- Eva…. Sigues aquí aun después de que te fuiste. Gracias… gracias por no abandonarme a mí, ni a ellos tampoco." –

…

 **YYYYYY hasta aquí señores, otro cap más para ustedes. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo mi regalo de fin de año, y que espero que todos se la pasen bien y les deseo mucho en este 2020.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos ustedes que por este año me han seguido y leído mis historias hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y les deseo un feliz 2020.**

 **Su servidor se despide diciéndoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia, ya sea antes o después de fin de año XD.**

 **Eso es todo por este año… tanto yo como mi Serafall-chan les deseamos bendiciones para este 2020 y nos despedimos diciéndoles ¡Bye Bye! ¡Y feliz año nuevo! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	16. capitulo 15

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 15: Un momento de calma y un dilema.**

 **-Residencia de los Sparda-**

Dante se encontraba en su habitación, mientras que seguía aun dormido, pero que a su vez murmuraba cosas de manera inconsciente y desesperada, mientras que solo estaba en su cama cubierto por una simple sábana.

\- Madre…. ¡MADRE ESPERA! – de un momento a otro recupero el conocimiento, mientras que se sentó en la cama, mientras que se despertó del sueño que tenia mientras que exclamaba por la visión que tuvo de su madre fallecida.

Su respiración era agitada, mientras que sudaba profusamente debido a los nervios que tenia… mientras que solo un pensamiento le había llegado a ese momento de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Maldición… otra vez. Rayos, espero que no haya hecho nada tan… espantoso – dijo para sí mismo, sin duda seguía siendo el mismo Dante de siempre, pero incluso el mismo sabe del problema que tiene.

Sentándose al borde de su cama, el peliblanco se sujeta la cabeza estando algo desorientado, y mientras eso pasa, se da cuenta del lugar en donde se encuentra en ese momento.

\- Estoy… ¿en mi habitación? ¿Pero, como? Lo último que recuerdo… fue que yo, el niño bonito, la enana neko e Issei íbamos por Asia, Raynare y Kalawarner. Y luego… - intentaba recordar mas… pero no había nada mas… era como si se hubiera desconectado por completo de todo, y lo reiniciaran ya en su casa.

Estando mas confundido, decide salir de su cuarto y comprobar si todo era un sueño… o fue absolutamente real. Pero antes de que llegara a abrir la puerta, alguien más lo hizo.

Fue allí que Dante vio un rostro conocido, una hermosa chica de cabello negro ébano, ojos violeta oscuro, y que venía con algo en sus manos, parecía ser un plato de sopa de miso, el cual por la sorpresa de la chica este término tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Ray? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Dante al ver a la caída pelinegra frente a él, pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando la chica se abalanzó contra él, dándole un efusivo abrazo que termino por hacer caer a ambos al suelo, siendo Dante cayendo sentado y la chica encimada sobre él.

\- ¡Dante-kun, estás bien! Sniff… me alegro… sniff… me alegro de que estés bien, pensé que nunca despertarías… sniff… - decía la chica entre lágrimas, mientras que Dante por un lado se sobresaltó por esa reacción, pero luego solo decidió corresponder el abrazo de la ángel caída.

\- Ray… espera, si tú estás aquí… entonces… - Dante ahora comprendía que no fue un sueño, y lo que pasó fue real, mientras que la mencionada se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, aun manteniendo su abrazo.

\- S-Sí… sniff, yo estoy bien… pero tú, tú estabas mal, y por eso es que te trajimos a casa. Pero desde que te trajimos no despertaste… y eso nos preocupó mucho, a mí en especial… sniff, pensé que eso que te pasó te dejaría secuelas graves y que no volverías a ser como antes – respondió Raynare mientras que miraba al peliblanco con preocupación.

\- Aguarda… ¿Cómo que no despertaba? Un momento ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? – preguntó el Sparda menor confundido.

\- Llevas inconsciente una semana completa –

Ante esa respuesta, Dante quedó en shock… ¡¿una semana postrado en cama?! No entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que recordó la posible causa de lo que sucedió realmente para que perdiera la noción de esa forma.

\- Ray… dime algo… ¿Asia, ella, está muerta? – preguntó con una voz neutra y sombría el peliblanco, mientras que Raynare se sorprendió por eso, no sabía si decirle lo que pasó después de que quedara inconsciente o no.

\- P-Pues… -

¡Ray, habla con un demonio! ¡¿Asia está muerta?! – volvió a preguntar Dante, pero esta vez tomando de los hombros a la chica, forzándolo a mirarlo directamente y decirle lo que sabía.

\- Ray-san… ¿ya terminaste con…? – como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, de las escaleras al piso inferior, apareció la monja de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeralda, mientras que vestía con una falda color blanca, una blusa color rosa fuerte y usaba unas pantuflas en sus pies. Era Asia… y Dante al reconocerla, el peliblanco de alguna manera se levantó dejando a la ángel caída, y se acerco casi de inmediato a la chica.

\- Asia… ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Pero, como? – se preguntaba el peliblanco, mientras que examinaba a la rubia de un lado a otro y de pies a cabeza, cosa que la ponía algo nerviosa por su extraño acercamiento.

\- Dante-san… gracias a Dios, sniff… estás bien – dijo la rubia muy contenta de ver a quien consideraba un hermano para ella estando en pie otra vez, mientras que también le dio un abrazo de manera cariñosa, cosa que sacó al peliblanco de su sorpresa.

\- ¡Asia! Pero… no lo entiendo, creí que estabas… -

\- Fue Rías Gremory-san… ella la reencarnó en un demonio, y ahora ella forma parte de su nobleza – intervino Raynare dando ese dato, cosa que le llamó la atención al hijo menor de Sparda.

\- ¿Rías? Espera… ¿ella también estaba allí? Agh… alguna me puede explicar ¿Qué está ocurriendo, y porque quedé inconsciente por toda una semana? – preguntó el peliblanco menor algo irritado de no entender que pasaba.

\- ammm, creo que es mejor que Vergil-san te lo diga, es más, Rías onee-sama y los demás están aquí, todos vinieron a ver como estabas – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras que Dante solo la mira sin saber que decir, pero solo asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Está bien… solo quiero saber qué demonios pasó ese día. –

Entonces ambas chicas y el chico de cabello blanco descendían al 1er piso, y que en la sala de estar, fue allí que Dante vio a todos reunidos. Allí estaban su hermano Vergil, Kalawarner que estaba cerca de él, también Issei estaba allí, junto con Akeno, Rías, Kiba y Koneko. Y por ultimo estaban nadie más que su padre, y al lado de este… se encontraba la serafín más hermosa del cielo… Gabriel. Todos al ver que la monja y la caída bajaban por las escaleras, se sorprendieron de ver que al fin el peliblanco había vuelto en sí.

\- ~Hey chicos… adivinen quien volvió~… - dijo el peliblanco con su característica sonrisa burlona. La sala por un momento se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que alguien lo rompe, y esa fue…

\- ¡Dante-kun! – en menos de un segundo… la ángel de cabellos rubios a una velocidad impresionante se acercó al chico, para así darle un abrazo… uno tan cálido como el que le da una madre a un hijo que ha regresado después de haberse ido por un largo tiempo.

Dante quedó petrificado por esa muestra de afecto de la ángel, reconocía esa sensación, era la misma que sintió ese día… y que fue como si…como si su madre lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento. Al no saber qué hacer… solo se dejó ser abrazado maternalmente por Gabriel. En cuanto a su semejante y a su padre… Vergil no decía nada, él entendía lo que Dante pensaba en esos momentos, solo que se sentía molesto de que no pudo ayudar a su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba… y eso golpeaba su orgullo como hermano mayor… aunque él no lo admitiría de forma abierta, lo que ocurrió si lo dejó algo preocupado por su hermano menor. En cuanto al caballero oscuro, este solo miraba la escena con algo de melancolía, solo que la ocultaba mediante su expresión fría, de entre los tres… Dante era el que más sufrió, y más si él fue el que presenció todo, el ver como asesinaban a su madre frente a él le había dejado un trauma, uno que… si veía morir a alguien especial para él, entonces él se perdía completamente. Aunque… le extrañaba que en vez de depresión, su poder oculto se desatara mediante el odio al extremo, eso era algo que lo mantenía pensativo, la última vez que le pasó eso fue por la desesperación que sintió al ser derrotado por alguien al cual no debió de subestimar, y que… bueno, eso solo él y su primogénito lo sabían, y que solo les concernía a ellos.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti… por un momento creí que te había sucedido algo, y por eso te traje aquí donde todos te cuidábamos, sobre todo yo, Asia-chan y Raynare-san. – dijo la ángel rubia con preocupación, mientras que apretaba aun más el abrazo que tenia con el peliblanco menor.

\- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Eso es lo que me confunde… ¿Cómo acabe inconsciente por una semana, y no se suponía que Asia estaba…? – antes de que Dante terminara su pregunta, la pelirroja tomó la palabra.

\- Asia Argento ahora es parte de mi nobleza, yo y Akeno precisamente íbamos a rescatarla, ya que al oír de ti que sus poderes curativos eran excepcionales, entonces decidí que podría ser una pieza importante, pero a la vez… quería ayudarte con eso, ya que supe que vivía aquí con ustedes. Pero después todo se complicó por lo que hiciste esa noche – aclaró Rías, mientras que Dante entendió del porque Asia seguía viva, pero aun faltaba saber más de lo que pasó ese día.

\- Ya entendí eso… pero ahora lo que me molesta, es saber ¿Cómo fue que terminé desmallado? –

Ante ese cuestionamiento, todos no sabían que decir, Vergil por su parte iba a decir algo, pero en cambio fue el padre de ambos gemelos quien decidió hablar.

\- Dante… la razón de tu desmallo fue por expulsar de forma violenta tu suspensión demoniaca al punto de casi forzarla a madurar. Por eso no resististe mucho el estar en esa forma. Además de que lo que hiciste fue sumamente peligroso, de no ser porque tenías las intenciones de matar a esos ángeles caídos, pudiste haber lastimado a la señorita Rías y a los demás. Además de que los altos consejos del inframundo ahora exigen una explicación de todo lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Sabes la magnitud de los daños que has provocado? – decía a modo de reprensión el caballero oscuro, mientras que Dante… solo se quedó sin decir nada, sabía que era culpa del, y que ahora debía de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Lo sé… y lo siento. Volví a dejarme llevar por la ira otra vez, y por poco… me convierto en "eso". Por eso aceptaré el castigo que quieras imponerme, padre. Me lo merezco por poner en riesgo a todos aquí presentes – dijo Dante con la mirada en el suelo con una expresión de culpa, mientras que Vergil, Rías y su séquito, Asia, Raynare y Kalawarner, todos los involucrados miraban al peliblanco con asombro, el decidió aceptar la culpa de todo. Pero alguien decidió intervenir.

\- Espere… - quien habló fue nadie más que Issei, el cual se puso al lado de su amigo. – me disculpo por meterme, Sparda-sama… pero creo que yo también merezco algo de la culpa, yo también estaba dispuesto a salvar a Asia también… así que tendrá que darme un castigo a mi también. – dijo Issei mirando al demonio legendario, el cual posó su atención al castaño, y con solo que los fríos y penetrantes ojos se posaran sobre él, el castaño rápidamente pensó que había metido la pata, y que ahora si iba tener problemas por atreverse a contradecir a alguien tan importante como lo era el peliblanco líder de la familia.

Todos miraban al castaño tanto preocupados como impresionados de que se atreviera a encarar al demonio más importante del inframundo, así que eso movió a los siguientes.

\- Yo también merezco una reprimenda, yo nunca dejo atrás a mis camaradas, por eso también siento que también tengo responsabilidad en esto – el siguiente que se paró frente a Sparda fue Kiba, mientras que se ponía junto a ambos chicos, y Dante se vio sorprendido al igual que los demás por las palabras del caballero.

Rías era la más impactada, al ver que tanto su peón y caballero se postraban ante alguien como lo era el caballero oscuro, del cual al conocerlo en persona, le hizo ver que había cosas que aun le faltaba por aprender del inframundo y demás. Pero su sorpresa fue a mas porque otra que se atrevió a encarar al demonio legendario, esa era nadie más que su torre.

\- Yo también merezco un castigo, yo tampoco podía dejar a Kiba-sempai, Dante-sempai e Issei-sempai dejar que carguen con todo… por eso, yo también merezco un castigo, Sparda-sama – dijo Koneko la cual se puso al lado del rubio, y que tenía una mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro, mientras que tanto Dante como Vergil les llamó la atención, sobre todo a Vergil, quien era el que era un poco más cercano a la Loli.

\- Espere… Sparda-sama, y-yo tengo la culpa de todo esto… ¡quien merece un castigo aquí soy yo! – exclamó Asia la cual se puso también al frente, mientras que se le notaba que estaba preocupada por sus nuevos amigos, y no quería que ellos fueran castigados por algo que ella misma era la causante.

Los 5 chicos estaban todos ante el demonio más poderoso que existía, mientras unos asumían el mismo castigo que el otro, lo cual, a pesar de su expresión seria, Sparda se vio algo sorprendido por primera vez, de que estos chicos aceptaran también las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin duda que esta nueva generación de demonios era especial, lo cual…aunque no lo admitiera, le daba algo de orgullo, después de todo por eso llegó a ser quien es ahora… para que tanto sus hijos como el resto de demonios de los demás pilares del inframundo… tuvieran un futuro.

\- Veo que todos aquí presentes – empezó a hablar el caballero oscuro, mientras que todos se tensaron por lo que iba a decir, todos excepto Gabriel la cual solo sonreía al notar lo que pensaba el demonio. – todos ustedes… son lo que esperaba de esta generación de demonios. Que todos se mantengan unidos, sin importar si alguno es diferente de otro. Por eso… los perdonaré solo por esta vez. Pero eso sí, señorita Rías Gremory, hablaré seriamente con tu hermano por todo esto, y que espero que cosas como estas no se vuelvan a repetir. ¿He quedado claro? –

\- S-Sí… le prometo que no habrá más problemas como este, Sparda –sama – contestó la pelirroja con algo de nervios, pero siendo respetuosa todo el tiempo.

\- Espero que así sea –

Cabe decir que Dante y Vergil se vieron sin palabras por lo anterior… ¿su padre los había perdonado a todos? Eso era algo impensable para ambos gemelos, ellos conocían perfectamente a su padre, de lo estricto y duro que era, y que casi nunca confiaba en alguien, además de ser alguien con una autoridad indiscriminada, nadie podía en su sano juicio siquiera encararlo o contradecirlo, esto era algo que nunca en sus jóvenes vidas pensaron que llegara a ocurrir.

Luego de eso Rías y su grupo se retiraron, la pelirroja ya supo de ante mano que Asia ya vivía allí, así que no hacía falta ubicarla en algún lugar, además… debían de dejar a solas a toda la familia para que conversaran sobre lo que pasó hace una semana. Era lo mejor, solo esperaba que el peliblanco menor no sufriera mucho castigo por lo que hizo.

…

De regreso con la familia Sparda, Gabriel también tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes darle otro maternal abrazo a Dante, el cual se puso algo incómodo, pero correspondió algo torpe la muestra de afecto de la serafín. Ya hecho eso se retiro, pero prometiendo que vendría más seguido a verlos.

Una vez todos los miembros de la familia Sparda quedaron solos, se hizo un silencio sumamente incómodo, lo cual duro por unos minutos, hasta que Dante decidió romperlo.

\- Bueno… ahora podría alguien decirme ¿de qué me perdí por esta semana? – preguntó el chico de gabardina roja con seriedad, y el que decidió hablar por primera vez fue su hermano gemelo

\- Yo puedo responderte eso… con respecto a la academia yo di el reporte de que estabas enfermo, así que no asistirías por ese lapso que estabas inconsciente, y con respecto a lo que pasó… - entonces Vergil le explicó a su hermano lo que ocurrió en la iglesia esa noche, después de que Gabriel llegara a detenerlo, entonces ella lo trajo a casa, mientras que Rías se había encargado de aquella ángel caída que por si fuera poco, seguía viva aun después de que Dante la torturara de manera brutal… eso ultimo puso algo culpable al peliblanco menor, pero la caída pelinegra solo lo abrazó en señal de conforte cosa que Dante agradeció.

Luego le dijeron que Asia fue revivida por Rías al usar su pieza de Alfil. Obviamente las dos inquilinas de la familia Sparda le agradecieron mucho a la Gremory por esa oportunidad, y aunque era una demonio, Asia dijo que aun le seguiría siendo fiel a Dios, aunque eso conllevara a que le diera uno que otro dolor de cabeza, ya que el orar para un demonio era algo malo para los mismos, y eso le sacó una risa al Sparda menor, y apenando un poco a la rubia por su burla.

En fin… todos estaban al pendiente de Dante después de eso, más que todo Raynare, Asia y por si fuera poco, Rías y Akeno también, más que todo a la pelirroja, la cual estaba igual de preocupada por el peliblanco, y el mencionado le llamó la atención eso… nunca se espero eso de parte de la hermana de Lucifer, pero en el fondo le agradecía su preocupación.

Otra cosa que le contaron a Dante era que ahora Asia tenía un familiar, el cual era un pequeño dragón bebé de escamas azules y con atributo de la electricidad, al cual llamó Razzei, y que llegó a encariñarse mucho con la rubia, y que a propósito decidió presentárselo al peliblanco, y que además de que el pequeño dragón era muy sobreprotector con Asia, este también le llego a caer bien tanto a Vergil como a Dante… y sorprendente también a su padre, el cual explicó que los bebés dragón saben reconocer quiénes son sus superiores, aunque el caso de Asia era un caso peculiar.

En fin… eso fue más o menos el resumen de esa semana que Dante estuvo ausente, y que para variar, Dante se quejó por el no poder disfrutar de esa semana libre, ya que detestaba la academia hasta decir basta, por si fuera poco, ni siquiera pudo ser testigo o haber participado en la competencia que tuvieron el séquito de Rías y de Sona para poder escoger a un familiar para sus nuevas adiciones. Para Dante no era justo perderse la diversión, pero ya no había remedio, así que seria para una próxima vez.

Luego de todo eso… el día pasó de manera tranquila, Dante ahora recuperado lo primero que pidió fue una pizza ya que tenía hambre, siendo acompañado por Raynare ya que esta decidió aprovechar el poder pasar tiempo con Dante, y que a la vez Dante invitaba a Asia, ya que este estaba feliz de que la pequeña monja estuviera bien, y que ahora seria parte de su familia, así que la llevaría a divertirse también, ya que para él, Asia ya era como una hermanita pequeña y que era mejor no perder tiempo.

 **-Dos días después. Club de investigación de lo oculto-**

Ya pasado dos días de que Dante se recuperara, habían vuelto a su rutina de antes, aunque Dante le fastidiaba seguir en la academia, pues simplemente dejo de importarle, aunque sus conductas no habían cambiado ni en lo más mínimo. Al menos Dante seguía siendo el mismo, cosa que todos agradecían, ya que ese recuerdo del Dante cruel y despiadado aun seguía fresco en las memorias de todos los involucrados.

Dejando eso de lado… los Gremory decidieron hacer una pequeña celebración, tanto por la inclusión de Asia a la academia y al club, y del que Dante se recuperara de su letargo. Así que invitaron a los gemelos Sparda a una pequeña fiesta después de clases en el salón del club.

Luego de que Akeno les sirviera té y con unas rebanadas de pastel, todos brindaron por la Asia la cual se apenó un poco por tanto alago, y por Dante el cual solo sonreía a su manera de ser, y así la festividad continuaba. Aunque algo que pudieron notar los gemelos, era que Rías no parecía estar del todo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Feliz? ¿Alegre? Cada que sonreía, a leguas se veía que era forzado, y a pesar de que solo pasaran un par de días, ese comportamiento de la pelirroja comenzaba a ser frecuente, siempre se distraía, o se encerraba a sí misma en su propia mente, tal vez para el resto casi ni se daban cuenta de eso, pero para Dante y Vergil era más que obvio que algo le sucedía a Rías, cosa que inquietaba un poco a Dante por alguna razón, y eso para nada que le agradaba.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco mayor sintió algo, y eso hizo que se acercara a la ventana, y viera específicamente a uno de los arboles que estaba cercas del edificio, mientras que ponía una cara bastante seria, cosa que fue notado por su semejante.

\- Hey… ¿Qué sucede Vergil? – Dante se acercó a su hermano, el cual seguía viendo el árbol afuera del edificio con una mirada fría.

\- Alguien nos observa, no sé quien sea, pero una pequeña firma de energía demoniaca esta en ese árbol, es insignificante pero allí está… - dijo Vergil serio, entonces Dante se concentra, y también siente la energía oculta en el árbol, y entonces reconoce en parte de quien se trataba.

\- También lo siento… pero ¿Por qué estarán vigilando a Rías y a los demás? Si te soy sincero, siento que algo no anda bien con Rías, y creo que puede ser por eso que esta así de cerrada – dedujo Dante con seriedad, mientras que también veía el árbol, reconocía la energía que estaba oculta en ese lugar, y que tal vez era lo que inquietaba a Rías.

\- Quizás pueda ser eso, pero debe de haber un motivo para que un Phoenix este espiando a Rías de esta forma. Algo me dice que las cosas se podrán difíciles para ella y su grupo – Vergil no tenía que ser adivino para saber que habría problemas más rápido de lo que pensaría, y que prácticamente estaba acertando en dicha suposición.

Mientras que en aquel árbol, oculto entre las hojas y ramas de este, se podía ver entre las sombras a un pequeño pájaro de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, y de ojos color azul cielo. Un pájaro bastante llamativo, pero que en realidad se trataba de un familiar, el cual estaba espiando al séquito Gremory, seguidos de los gemelos Sparda.

…

Dicho y hecho, en otra parte, en un cuarto oscuro, se podía ver las siluetas de varias personas, la mayoría eran chicas, y entre ellas, se veía a un hombre, el cual sonreía con arrogancia, una aun mas prepotente que la de Dante se podría decir.

\- jejeje, creo que ya es tiempo de que dé una visita, mi querida Rías… - dijo el tipo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Onii-sama, ¿Qué piensas de esos chicos que están con Rías-sama? Según he escuchado, son demonios de clase alta, además de que son los más respetados y temidos por todo el inframundo. No creo que debas de meterte con ellos, ya que están por encima de cualquier casa demoniaca – advirtió una pequeña chica que estaba junto al hombre, la cual parecía ser familiar de este, pero el mencionado al oírla solo bufó restándole importancia a sus palabras.

\- ¿Temidos por todo el inframundo? ¡Bah…! Esos solo son cuentos, nadie en realidad cree que demonios como ellos existan realmente, solo son unos don nadie. Además… no creo que sean un reto para mí, después de todo somos del clan Phoenix jejeje – dijo el hombre con arrogancia, mientras que miraba a los gemelos Sparda como simples estorbos, y que no eran nadie a comparación de él. Sin embargo lo que no sabía ese sujeto, era que estaba burlándose de los demonios equivocados, y eso en un futuro se lo iban a demostrar.

…

Y así pasó unos días más, y con eso… se notaba que Rías estaba cada vez más distante, cosa que era notada tanto por su séquito como por los Sparda, más que todo Dante el cual por un lado se confundía por la actitud de la pelirroja, pero por otro lado tenia la necesidad de ayudarla, ni el sabia la razón, pero que en serio que ella lo necesitaba, pero si tan solo pudiera saber que era lo que le ocurría, sin que ella se negara a decirle algo al respecto, entonces sería más sencillo, pero hasta eso era las extrañas actitudes que estaba tomando la heredera Gremory, de cerrarse incluso a sus aliados.

En fin… si ella tenía un problema pues no le insistiría con eso, si Rías quisiera contárselo pues bien… y si no ¿para que rogarle? Dejando eso de lado… era de noche, mientras que en la mansión de la familia más poderosa… Sparda no estaba ya que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos fuera, Vergil estaba con Tsubaki en la academia, decidió quedarse con ella a ayudarla con varios asuntos que el consejo estudiantil tenía pendiente, para así que ambos tuvieran un tiempo entre ambos, la reina de Sona disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del peliblanco mayor, y este a pesar de ser muy orgulloso, en el fondo él sentía lo mismo al estar con la chica de ojos miel y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Continuando con el tema… las caídas y la monja, estaban tomando un baño juntas, después de todo cada baño que había en la mansión era para más de una persona, así que no había problemas con eso. Y en cuanto a Dante…

Dante estaba en el palacio sangriento, decidió liberar algo de estrés entrenando un poco allí, pero a la vez era para quitarse un poco el fastidio que tenia, sea lo que sea que tuviera Rías no le agradaba, y aunque prefiriera olvidarlo, no podía, sentía que ella le pedía a gritos de que le ayudara… pero la cuestión que tenia ahora era… ¿en qué? Y eso lo molestaba mucho, así que debía desahogarse un poco, destazando demonios y llenándolos de plomo con sus armas. Al menos eso lo relajaría un poco.

Luego de un par de horas, el peliblanco menor terminó de entrenar, y decidió irse a dar una ducha, para después irse a dormir, estaba muy cansado, mañana ya vería como ayudar a la pelirroja.

Después de un refrescante baño, Dante ya estaba en su habitación, mientras que no tenía su gabardina puesta, y solo tenía sus pantalones negros, y su amuleto con la gema roja descansaba en su cuello y pecho como de costumbre.

Miraba el techo con una mirada entre cansada y algo preocupada… por más que intentara quitarse de la cabeza el saber que era lo que agobia a Rías Gremory, simplemente no puede. De todas formas, ¿para que se preocupaba? Ese asunto no era su problema debería simplemente olvidarse de eso y ya… y punto. Pero noo… estaba confundido y algo molesto por esto, y que al menos, esperaba que Rías cooperara y le dijera al menos que era lo que le molesta tanto.

\- Tsk… esto es estúpido, ni siquiera debería de importarme lo que le pase, no somos nada ella y yo. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? Rías es fuerte, no por nada es la hermana del maou Lucifer y posee el poder de la destrucción, entonces ¿Por qué me preocupa que ella se vea así de triste? – se preguntaba Dante con confusión, y más lo irritaba el no tener una respuesta clara a todo esto. Bueno… mejor olvida eso y mejor se va a dormir.

Sin embargo antes de que siquiera pensara en relajarse y dormir, una presencia se siente en medio de su habitación, y este instintivamente tomó una de sus pistolas en señal de amenaza, pero entonces… fue allí que un circulo de transporte rojo se hacía presente, y de este apareció por quien estaba pensando hace unos minutos atrás.

Rías había aparecido en medio del cuarto del Sparda menor, mientras que el cuarto apenas y era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, y Dante se sorprendió por la inesperada visita de la pelirroja, y más que sea allí en su habitación sin su consentimiento.

\- ¿Rías? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dante confundido, pero sin embargo la chica no le respondió, solo se le quedaba mirando con las mejillas rojas y con una mirada entre ansiosa y preocupada.

Sin embargo como respuesta, la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente al peliblanco y se encimó sobre este, mientras que Dante quedó perplejo por tal acción de su parte.

\- ¡¿Oye qué diantres te ocurre princesa?! – preguntó Dante consternado, pero la única respuesta que recibió de Rías fue…

\- Dante… p-por favor… toma mi virginidad –

Ok… ahora sí que la cabeza de Dante había explotado… ¿acaso escuchó bien lo que le estaba pidiendo? Esto solo le confirmaba que algo no andaba bien con la Gremory, y que ella viniera sin ser vista a su habitación para pedirle eso directamente…. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, el no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en acceder, después de todo, Rías era una chica por lo cual cualquier hombre desearía en sus sueños más húmedos, y claro que Dante incluso a llegado a imaginarse eso con ella, después de todo era un pervertido. Pero… que ella viniera así y se lo pidiera así no mas… no, no podía, no lo haría a menos de que tuviera una clara razón para hacerlo. Y él quería saber el ¿Por qué Rías le pedía tal cosa como esa? Así que por esta vez dejaría esa facha inmadura suya ahora, y se podría más que serio en saber el por qué de toda esta situación. Y si fuera porque Rías le pidiera ayuda, entonces él le tendería una mano, siempre estaría por si ella lo necesitara. Ahora era el momento de que él pudiera ayudar a alguien, y más si era alguien como ella.

…

 **Hola a todos, aquí está el cap. Lamento mucho la demora, pero la U me ha tenido ocupado, además de que casi no tenía inspiración para esto, así que lamentablemente les dejo un cap a medias. Pero no se preocupen, la historia seguirá tal y como esta, además de que ya esperaba llegar a este punto, donde podré darle fin a esta primera parte, para así pensar en nuevas cosas que implementaré en este fic. Solo espero que tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Solo ténganme paciencia, para así traerles una buena historia como a todos les gusta.**

 **Eso sería todo por el momento, les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen esta historia. Y que trataré de no atrasarme tanto, aunque eso estará algo complicado, pero allí me la jugaré XD.**

 **Sin nada más su amigo Carlos los saluda y les desea buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia. Y tanto yo como mi Serafall-chan les decimos ¡bye bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	17. capitulo 16

**La familia de los Sparda.**

 **Capitulo 16: Compromiso y desafío.**

¿Había escuchado bien o acaso era una especie de broma? Era lo que pensaba Dante en ese momento, al ver a Rías Gremory, allí en su habitación, mientras que le había pedido algo muy descabellado… demasiado de hecho… mientras que este podía notar la mirada de desesperación y angustia de la pelirroja, no tenía que ser Vergil para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Por un lado, si la cosa fuera diferente el hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo si quiera, pero esto…. Esto no estaba bien, tanto para ella como para él.

\- P-Por favor Dante… toma mi virginidad lo mas antes posible – decía la chica con desespero, mientras que comenzaba a desvestirse frente al peliblanco el cual la seguía mirando fijamente. – n-no tenía otras opciones, con Kiba no… él es todo un caballero, no haría nada de esto aunque yo se lo pidiera. También estaba Issei, pero también lo descarté por razones muy obvias, además de que él jamás ha estado así realmente con una mujer… finalmente me incline entre tu o tu hermano, pero al final decidí venir contigo – decía mientras estaba comenzando a sacarse el brasier, dejando ver sus grandes pechos, mientras que Dante no decía absolutamente nada.

Entonces Rías se encimó sobre él, mientras que Dante quedo de espalda a su cama y la pelirroja quedó sobre él, estando solamente usando sus pantis negras y con sus muy desarrollados pechos a la vista del peliblanco. Entonces tomo una de las manos del Sparda y la puso sobre uno de sus senos, mientras que se sonrojaba y miraba de manera tímida al peliblanco.

\- N-No tengo experiencia con los chicos, así que dejaré que tú tomes el control – dijo Rías sonrojada y bastante nerviosa.

Dante siguió sin decir nada, mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos azules, cosa que extrañaba a la pelirroja, ya que desde que hace un rato que lleva hablándole, y este no decía absolutamente nada, como si la ignorara, o que enserio estaba molesto por todo esto.

\- ¿Dante? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida por el comportamiento del chico, pero su pregunta fue respondida por el peliblanco de la siguiente forma.

De manera sorpresiva Dante quitó su mano del pecho de Rías, y tomándola de los hombros, este usando algo de fuerza, acostó de manera algo brusca a Rías en su cama, mientras que este se puso por sobre encima de ella, y atrapó las muñecas de la chica, la cual comenzó a forcejear con él, pero la fuerza del Sparda era superior a la de ella. Al poco tiempo dejó de luchar al notar que Dante la estaba mirando a los ojos fija y firmemente, y en su mirada ojiazul se denotaba rabia, cosa que asustó a la heredera Gremory por esto.

\- ¿Dante…?

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó, y ella se calló con algo de miedo, y entonces Dante continuo hablando. - ¿a esto has llegado, eh? ¡¿A esto te rebajas de noche a la mañana?! ¡¿Qué putas te sucede Rías?! ¡Tú eres una mujer recta y fuerte, valiente y decidida! ¡¿Por qué mierdas haces esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te tiene así para que decidas hacer tal idiotez?! ¡Y no me vengas con ridiculeces como que algo que no tiene importancia o que no es de mi incumbencia porque al estar aquí ahora lo es! Así que vas a hablarme de lo que tienes ahora o tendré que sacártelo a punta de golpes – gruño Dante librando una de sus manos, mientras que parecía tener todas las intenciones de darle un buen golpe en la cara a Rías, la cual estaba paralizada por el miedo.

\- Y-Yo… yo solo… - intentaba hablar, pero la furiosa mirada del peliblanco no la dejaba terminar.

\- Te lo advierto Rías… o hablas, **o yo te haré hablar por la mala** – dijo esta vez usando aquel tono de voz escalofriante que tenia la noche de la muerte de Asia, cosa que dejo helada a Rías, y fue allí que ya no pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más.

\- Yo… sniff… ya no… - las palabras de Rías se cortaron cuando de sus ojos unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la suave piel de su rostro, mientras que comenzaba a llorar. Eso fue más que suficiente respuesta para Dante, comprendiendo ahora que el tema es muy difícil para ella.

Entonces la suelta, e inesperadamente Rías lo abrazó, mientras que Dante por un momento se quedó sin hacer nada, pero correspondió el abrazo de forma suave, y así se reincorporaban y se sentaban en la cama.

En ese momento ambos se habían olvidado de que estaban semi-desnudos, pero no les importaba… estaban compartiéndose el calor de ambos. Dante abrazaba de manera reconfortante a la chica mientras esta se apegaba a él en busca de consuelo y protección, cosa que la ayudaba, se sentía segura estando con él. Dante por otro lado la abrazaba mientras que también acariciaba su cabeza y de paso su muy sedoso y hermoso cabello rojo… que por solo curiosidad lo olfateo levemente… tenía un dulce aroma a rosas, no era de extrañarse, después de todo las rosas era rojas, así como su hermosa cabellera, así que tendría sentido que ambas compartieran dicha esencia.

Tras varios minutos de que Rías se desahogara, entonces se separan del abrazo mientras que ambos se miran directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó el peliblanco menor ahora con una voz serena y tranquilizadora.

\- S-Sí… ya me siento mejor – dijo Rías con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien. Ahora… ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que te sucede? Has estado muy rara desde ya hace días, y ciertamente no me estaba agradando verte así de esa forma – confesó Dante con calma, cosa que le llamó la atención a Rías, mientras que se sonrojaba un poco por eso.

\- ¿E-En serio? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja.

\- Sí, después de todo ¿estamos siendo sinceros, no? Así que si… estaba algo preocupado por tu salud mental… princesa – dijo Dante con su sonrisa marca registrada, mientras que juntando su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, le da un golpecito con su dedo en la frente a la chica.

\- ¡Au! Moo… Que malo eres, Dante – se quejó la Gremory con un tierno puchero, cosa que hizo a Dante reír.

\- jeje, así me gusta verte, comportándote como toda una princesita mimada – se burló el peliblanco, mientras que Rías por un momento se molesto, pero eso cambio cuando ella rio un poco, esa forma tan divertida de ser de Dante le gustaba, le hacía olvidar sus problemas y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

\- G-Gracias… me siento mucho mejor ahora – dijo Rías con una sonrisa, mientras que Dante hace lo mismo, pero después cambia eso a una mirada más seria.

\- Bueno ahora… me puedes decir ahora el ¿Por qué haces esto? Y yo se que haz de tener una muy importante razón para querer hacer esto conmigo – dijo con tono severo en su voz, Rías solo desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

\- Yo… no puedo. No quiero involucrarte en esto, es mi problema y el de mi familia. – dijo ella sin mirarlo, a lo que Dante solo suspira con fastidio, procede luego a levantarse de la cama y darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

\- Rías… no podré ayudarte si tu no me dices lo que sucede, ¿Qué acaso aun no me tienes la confianza suficiente? Si viniste a mí, es porque en verdad me necesitas, pero si tan solo dejaras tu orgullo de lado un solo momento y me cuentas que te pasa… entonces te escucharé, sin comentarios tontos, sin decir nada fuera de lugar…. Desahoga todo eso que te tiene así conmigo, después de todo no eres la única por la que pasa por una situación difícil en su vida… - dijo Dante con algo de pesar, mientras agachaba la mirada, la hermana del maou Lucifer solo lo miró con sorpresa, pero después puso una cara culpable, no le gustaba ver a Dante decaído, no era el mismo estando de esa forma.

Entonces el peliblanco pudo sentir como Rías lo abrazo por detrás, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban su pecho, y además de que sentía los encantos de la pelirroja pegarse a su espalda, pero no de una manera insinuante… sino de manera tierna y delicada.

\- Lo lamento mucho Dante… lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, por favor, perdóname – decía de manera suave la chica de cabellos rojizos, mientras que descansaba su cabeza en la fuerte espalda del Sparda menor.

\- No te disculpes, no es necesario que hagas eso. Rías, puede que yo no sea el tipo más listo o que comprende a los demás… pero de algo si te puedo asegurar, y es que no importa en qué situación te encuentres ahora… siempre, estaré para ayudarte, aun si las cosas se tornan peor, yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Y esa es la regla de una familia… jamás dejas atrás a alguien. –

A esas palabras, Dante puso una de sus manos sobre la de Rías la cual la tenía a la altura de su pecho… donde estaba ubicado su corazón. La chica podía oír y sentir los latidos de su corazón, los cuales eran muy tranquilos, cosa que le gustaba, la ayudaba a relajarse con solo oírlos.

\- Gracias… - Fue lo que dijo ella mientras que apretaba un poco más el abrazo.

\- Aún no me agradezcas… hazlo cuando te haya ayudado con lo que te tiene así de mal, entonces allí te los acepto jeje –

Rías sabia que Dante tenía razón, y si ya lo involucró en esto, entonces era mejor decirle toda la verdad, aunque realmente temía de su reacción, pero al ver la sonrisa de confianza que le daba el peliblanco, entonces solo le bastaba para saber que podía confiar en él.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo… una luz se hacía presente en el lugar, mientras que otro círculo mágico aparecía, uno que era el mismo de la familia Gremory, cosa que hizo suspirar a la pelirroja, mientras que Dante puso una cara seria.

\- Lo siento Dante… creo que nuestro tiempo de hablar se acabó, pero prometo explicártelo mañana en la academia. – se disculpó la chica mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

\- De acuerdo, además de que no quiero provocarte problemas ahora, así que quedamos así entonces – dijo Dante suspirando cansadamente, mientras que solo esperaba a la persona que por segunda vez entra a su cuarto sin autorización.

Fue entonces que del círculo mágico, apareció una mujer, la cual aunque aparentaba tener ya los años encima, realmente no los aparentaba, se veía bastante joven para la edad que podría tener. Su cabello plateado y recogido en una trenza, sus ojos azules tan fríos y serios, además de que su vestimenta hacía pensar de que era una mucama o sirvienta, pero sobre todo de que hacia resaltar muy bien los encantos de la mujer, cosa que haría que cualquier hombre matara por tenerla. Ella era Grayfia, la reina y también la esposa del maou Lucifer actual, y una de las pocas descendientes del Lucifer original, y considerada por muchos como la reina más poderosa que existe.

\- Rías-sama, si su hermano viera esto que hace de seguro que se sentiría decepcionado de usted – habló la peli-plata fríamente, al ver la escena frente a ella, Rías estando casi completamente desnuda, mientras que había un chico en la habitación… pero al mirar al único hombre presente, su cara estoica se fue… y fue cambiado por algo de sorpresa de reconocer a quien era el dueño de esa habitación.

\- ¿Dante-dono? – preguntó la mujer con algo de sorpresa, mientras que Dante solo sonrió al ver a la esposa del rey demonio.

\- ¿Esperaba a otro? Jeje, diría hola Grayfia, pero siento que este momento es algo incómodo para decir algo – dijo Dante un tanto incómodo mientras sonreía, la reina de Sirzechs no dijo nada por un momento, pero entonces recupero su compostura y volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja.

\- Rías-sama, usted sabe bien que no puedes anular tu compromiso de esta forma, sus padres o su hermano no aceptaran algo como esto – dijo fríamente la maid.

\- Es mi cuerpo y yo puedo hacer esto con quien yo quiera, además ya he dicho que no pienso casarme – replicó firmemente la pelirroja, cosa que le llamó la atención al Sparda… ¿así que era eso lo que la tenía tan distante? Quería decir algo, pero mejor mantenía la boca cerrada, no iba a causarle más problemas a Rías de los que ya tiene.

\- Eso no es justificación para hacer esto tan desvergonzado solo para anular su matrimonio, pero bueno… al menos puedo decir que si hubiera sido con un humano sería algo desastroso, pero siendo Dante-dono el que se involucrara en esto – comentó Grayfia mirando a Dante, el cual puso una mirada seria.

\- Sé lo que ha de estar pensando Grayfia… y de inmediato le digo que no, no hicimos absolutamente nada, más bien le estaba pidiendo a Rías que me explicara todo lo que le sucedía, pero creo que ahora comprendo todo – dijo Dante mirando seriamente a la maid la cual también le devolvía una mirada intensa, cosa que ponía un poco preocupada a Rías, pero entonces la mujer de cabello plateado volvió a hablar.

\- Le creo… además, no creo que su padre apruebe un comportamiento como este – dijo suspirando, pero es entonces que otra voz se hizo presente.

\- Tiene toda la razón, yo no habría aceptado que algo como esto esté sucediendo en mi casa… - una voz firme y será se hizo presente, y allí fue que todos miraron a donde estaba la puerta del cuarto, y allí parado entre la puerta abierta, allí estaba el patriarca de la familia más poderosa, el legendario caballero oscuro, Sparda, el cual al sentir todo lo que estaba pasando, por un momento decidió intervenir, pero mejor no lo hizo, y decidió actuar en un mejor momento.

\- Sparda-sama… mis disculpas por irrumpir en su casa así de improviso, pero lo que sucede es – explicaba la maid de Lucifer, pero fue interrumpida.

\- No tienes que explicar nada Grayfia, yo me hago la idea de todo esto, y a decir verdad esto no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto – dijo líder de la familia con una mirada severa en los más jóvenes del lugar, mientras que Dante solo suspiraba con fastidio ya que ahora tenía problemas encima, mientras que Rías solo bajaba la mirada con vergüenza y pena, ya que lo que menos quería era traerle problemas al peliblanco, pero todo salió como menos quería, y ahora se sentía sumamente culpable, y de alguna forma le retribuiría a Dante por el supuesto castigo que recibiera.

\- Lo entiendo, y me disculpo por todo esto, Sparda-sama, le prometo que esto no volverá a repetirse de nuevo… - volvió a disculparse la reina del Lucifer con respeto.

\- Pierde cuidado Grayfia. Bueno… creo que mejor ustedes deben de retirarse, debo tener una seria conversación con Dante ahora mismo – dijo el Sparda líder con seriedad, y la peliblanca solo asintió en afirmación.

\- Como usted desee. Rías-sama, debemos irnos ahora, su hermano debe de estarle esperando –

\- Si… - dijo con resignación la pelirroja, mientras que mira a Dante con clara culpa. – Lo lamento mucho Dante, creo que solo te hice perder el tiempo y también de causarte problemas. En serio lo lamento mucho – dice Rías con arrepentimiento, mientras que Dante la mira sin saber que decir, pero después solo sonríe quedamente mientras pone una mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- No digas eso… siempre que necesites de mi ayuda sabes en donde buscarme. Pero eso si… mañana quiero respuestas, así que espero que esta vez puedas confiar en mí para esto. Y no solo yo, Vergil también estará dispuesto a ayudar, aunque este diga que no le importa, incluso con Asia y Raynare, ellas también pueden dar su apoyo – dijo Dante de forma tranquila, aunque Rías hizo una pequeña mueca a la mención de la ángel caída, ya que estas no se llevaban del todo bien ya que querían acaparar la atención del demonio peliblanco.

\- Gracias… - es todo lo que dijo la chica mientras sonreía, pero antes de retirarse, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Dante, el cual no la vio venir, pero solo sonrió de manera amable, cosa que casi no era muy común de ver en él.

Entonces las mujeres Gremory desaparecieron del lugar, mientras que dejaron solos tanto a padre como a hijo… los cuales se quedaron viendo en silencio por un rato, para después el patriarca de la familia hablara.

\- Palacio Sangriento en 5 minutos – ordenó el caballero oscuro, mientras salía del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Al irse su padre… Dante solo suspiró con fastidio, mientras se tiraba de espaldas a su cama, mientras que solo pensaba en la inminente tortura que su padre le haría pasar ahora en su lugar de entrenamiento.

\- "Maldición… ¿Por qué no puso a Vergil a entrenar conmigo? Así no sufriría tanto por la fuerza asesina del viejo – dijo Dante con resignación.

 **-3 horas después-**

Durante 3 eternas y dolorosas horas, Dante y su padre estuvieron entrenando, mientras que el caballero oscuro demostraba siempre su superioridad sin siquiera sacar el 50% de su verdadero poder, y más si peleaba contra alguno de sus hijos. Y Dante de primera mano entendía a la perfección que su viejo era de una elite casi inalcanzable, podía ser poderoso, pero no invencible. Muy pocas eran las veces que tal vez el o Vergil podían siquiera tocarlo, esas veces eran fácilmente contables con sus dedos. Pero el sabia del porque lo obligó a entrenar, y era porque quería un momento a solas con él, aunque solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podían hablar de manera normal como todo padre e hijo normales? Así sería mejor que intentar esquivar los ataques a matar de su progenitor.

\- V-Viejo… ¿podríamos tomarnos un respiro? – preguntó Dante algo exhausto, mientras que se veía con algunos moretones, rasguños en varias partes de su cuerpo y también algunos cortes leves, y además de que tenía una herida profunda de bala en su hombro derecho por un disparo de su padre usando sus armas de fuego.

\- ¡Deja de replicar y defiéndete! – gruño Sparda con molestia, mientras que se preparaba para seguir atacando a su segundo hijo sin muestra de piedad alguna.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡¿A qué quieres llegar viejo?! – protestó Dante con molestia, mientras que tomaba su espada, Rebelion, y aumentaba su aura hasta el límite, mientras se preparaba para seguir con esta pelea, aunque sabía que no la ganaría.

Su padre no le respondió, y este usando sus pistolas comenzó a disparar infundiendo su poder en ellas, mientras que las balas se volvían bolas de fuego, muy inferiores en poder cuando las usa en su estado máximo, pero para el peliblanco menor eran una maldita tortura.

Dante entonces infundiendo su poder en su espada, las desvía golpeándolas con su espada, aunque algunas si logran atravesar su defensa, mientras que le causa quemaduras algo severas. Pero eso no lo iba a detener. Entonces al desviar una bola de fuego, aprovecha el poco tiempo que tiene de disparo de su padre, y lanza su espada la cual iba hacia el patriarca de la familia como si fuera una flecha, pero este predijo el movimiento, y con una de sus manos la detiene como si no fuera nada, pero en ese momento de distracción, Dante había sacado otras devil arms para seguir peleando.

Ahora había sacado a las espadas elementales Agni y Rudra, las cuales se envolvieron en fuego y viento respectivamente, y Dante aumentando su poder hasta el tope… logra transformarse en su forma demoniaca, solo que ahora sus detalles eran diferentes, su aura era de un naranja combinado con negro, mientras que en su forma demoniaca, se notaba más delgado y más ágil, en su cabeza el casco era remplazado por unas púas alborotadas, y de sus brazos se podían ver líneas de energía que provenían de ambas espadas elementales, en su brazo derecho eran naranjas, y de su brazo izquierdo eran azules. Preparado, usando su velocidad mejorada se lanzó contra su padre, el cual puso una cara más seria de lo normal.

Apartando la espada de su hijo, comenzó a elevar su aura color roja, no tanto ya que podía destruir el lugar, y así prepararse para ver hasta cuanto podía llegar su hijo menor, y al que mas estima de los dos.

Dante corrió mientras que comenzó a atacar con sus espadas, lanzando ráfagas de aire combinadas con fuego, las cuales su padre esquivaba fácilmente, acto seguido, haciendo gala de su agilidad, se movió tan rápido que pareció que se tele-transportó de donde antes estaba, y estando por encima de la cabeza de su padre, Dante tomando ambas espadas, comenzó a dar varios giros mientras el fuego y el viento hacían ver como si se hubiera convertido en una rueda de fuego y aire, y arremetió contra Sparda, el cual vio venir el ataque de su hijo.

Entonces también usando su gran velocidad, Sparda se apartó del rango del ataque, y entonces Dante clavó ambas espadas en el suelo flotante del lugar, y tras el impacto una gran columna de fuego arremolinado con aire se alzo hasta arriba. Cuando ese remolino de fuego se disperso, Dante había sacado sus espadas del suelo el cual se vio agrietado por la fuerza que conllevó aquel contraataque, levantándose, entonces apagó su suspensión demoniaca ya que ahora si estaba más agotado que desde hace rato, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Entonces una segadora luz aparecía en sus manos y piernas, y allí fue que unos guanteletes y botas plateadas con garras aparecían, mientras que estas emitían una luz tan radiante, aun más que lo que usan los ángeles y ángeles caídos. Era Beowulf… solían ser parte de un demonio que su padre había exterminado en la guerra legendaria, aunque en realidad Vergil es el actual portador de esta devil arm, para Dante es un caso distinto, su padre pudo recrearla a base de la original, usando un poco de la esencia de la misma y con algo de ayuda del maou Belcebú, pudo crear una réplica exacta, aunque no tan fuerte que la original, pero siendo Dante el que la usa, si podría explotar su poder al máximo como si fuera la original.

Entonces aumentando el poco poder que le quedaba, Dante atacó directamente a su padre con puños y patadas, los cuales eran potenciados por el poder de aquellos guanteletes y botas brillantes, pero el caballero oscuro lo esquivaba fácilmente, algunos golpes los detenía, pero otros por un segundo y podían tocarlo o hacerle un roce, pero el ya tenía esto ganado. Entonces decidió que acabaría con esto, mientras que aumentaba su poder lo suficiente para dejar a su hijo menor fuera de combate.

\- Has dado una buena pelea Dante… pero aun te falta más por superar, y muchos años de práctica para siquiera poder derrotarme, Vergil esta superándose a pasos rápidos, pero tu… aun te estás alejando de tu verdadero potencial – le reprochó Sparda con seriedad, mientras que Dante solo gruñía por lo bajo, sentía que le estaba llamando débil, y eso hería su orgullo de demonio.

\- Lo sé… Vergil es superior a mí en muchos sentidos, pero también soy superior en algo a él… - dijo Dante entre jadeos, picando la curiosidad de su padre.

\- ¿Y qué aspecto seria ese? –

\- ¡Que yo soy más abierto con lo que deseo, y lo que deseo es ser lo que mi madre quería que fuera! – rugió Dante aumentando su poder de golpe… y aunque Sparda mantenía su cara estoica, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo dicho por su hijo.

\- _"Eva… tu le has dado fuerzas desde que era un niño, y aun lo haces"_ – se dijo Sparda en su mente, mientras que sin que el peliblanco menor se diera cuenta, se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro… Dante digno de ser llamado su hijo, tal vez podía causar problemas y su actitud era común en los jóvenes de hoy en día, pero esa valentía, fuerza y determinación eran dignas de ser un Sparda.

Entonces un temblor se sentía en aquella dimensión, los poderes de Dante y su padre estaban chocando entre sí… mientras se preparaban para un último ataque.

\- Muy bien Dante… has resistido hasta aquí, y no todavía no cumples tu castigo de darme un golpe. Así que lamentablemente no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo consigas. Quiero que desates todo tu poder, quiero ver lo fuerte que te has hecho este tiempo. **¡Demuéstrame lo que un Sparda puede hacer!** – rugió el caballero oscuro mientras que su aura roja se volvía una especie de silueta oscura detrás de él, mientras que era la forma de un demonio con cuernos y ojos rojos, lo cual sus ojos también habían cambiado a ese color tan tétrico y oscuro.

-Te aseguro que cumpliré con tus expectativas… **¡Padre!** – grito Dante mientras pasaba a su forma demoniaca, la cual hacia que los guantes y las botas pasaran a ser parte de su piel, mientras que esta brillaba intensamente, casi como si se convirtiera en una estrella, o más aun, en el mismísimo sol.

Entonces, tanto padre como hijo, se lanzaron uno contra otro, el caballero oscuro tenía su poder reunido en su puño, listo para dar el golpe de gracia, mientras que Dante hacia lo mismo, cumpliría con el desafío de su progenitor, lo haría para demostrar que era un Sparda, y que protegería a sus amigos y a su familia de cualquier cosa, no importando el costo.

El tiempo era lento, se veía las a ambos peliblancos envueltos en una mantra de poder demoniaco, y con unas voluntades claramente descifrables, el padre quería ver la valía de su hijo, y de lo que podía ser capaz para así enfrentarse al mundo, y de así afianzar su teoría de que esta nueva generación de demonios iba a cambiar al mundo. Mientras que su hijo daría todo de sí, para demostrar su fuerza, y que podría enfrentar cosas de categorías superiores, inclusive a dioses si era necesario, pero además de eso… quería probarse a sí mismo, ya que había dejado que varios amigos y personas importante para el murieran, así que daría todo de sí para así proteger a quienes más le importan.

Fue allí que el tiempo corrió otra vez normalmente, y padre e hijo dieron su último golpe.

\- **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! –**

Tras ese potente grito de guerra de Dante y Sparda, habían chocado sus ataques con tal fuerza que provocaron una explosión de poder rojo y blanco… causando que el piso flotante de la arena por poco y se destruyera, e hiciera que la dimensión completa comenzara a temblar.

…

Mientras tanto… Vergil, Asia y Raynare las cuales estaban en la sala de estar haciendo cosas diferentes, la ex monja y la caída estaban estudiando, mientras que Vergil solo leía un libro tranquilamente, mientras que la otra inquilina de la casa, la cual era Kalawarner, estaba tomando un baño después de llegar del trabajo. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo para los habitantes de la casa de los Sparda, pero eso cambiaría abruptamente por lo que sucedió a continuación.

De repente un fuerte temblor comenzó a hacer mover la casa, mientras que todos los habitantes de estas se asustaron por tan fuerte y repentino movimiento tectónico.

\- ¡Waaa! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – grito Raynare asustada, mientras que ella y la rubia se escondieron debajo de la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Es un terremoto! – exclamó Asia sumamente alarmada, mientras que ella y chica pelinegra se mantenían en resguardo, mientras que Vergil no se movió del sofá en ningún momento, despegando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, miro hacia la nada, y pudo deducir lo que estaba pasando.

\- "Esto solo puede ser de Dante y de mi padre, ¿Qué estará pasando allí? – se preguntó el peliblanco mayor con seriedad, había muchas posibilidades, o que su padre estuviera destrozando a Dante de manera brutal, o que de seguro Dante se puso serio y estaba usando todo su poder en contra de su padre. Si… esa debía de ser la respuesta más obvia.

Luego de unos minutos, el pequeño terremoto comenzó a cesar, mientras que dejaba a su paso secuelas, como ver algunas paredes de la casa agrietadas, además de varios adornos costosos se rompieron y cayeron por el movimiento, bueno eso era reemplazable de todas formas, además… de que había otra cosa de la cual cierta caída de cabello azul, estando en paños menores llego a reportar.

\- ¡Oigan, el baño es un desastre, las tuberías se rompieron y están inundando todo el lugar! – dijo Kalawarner la cual iba entrando a la sala mientras que aun seguía algo mojada, y cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, cosa que hizo que Vergil, desviara la mirada de ella, ya que… bueno, no era la primera vez que la veía así, aunque verla de esa forma la hacía verse más sexy de lo que ya era… Agh… ¡malditas hormonas adolecentes! Debía mantener la compostura, aunque le era algo difícil en situaciones como estas.

Debía decirlo envidia un poco a Dante ya que a él no le molesta ver a las chicas casi con poca ropa, después de todo era un pervertido, pero él, era muy conservador, aunque claro que sabe apreciar la belleza de una mujer, no solo por lo físico, sino por su forma de ver las cosas y al mundo, alguien que enserio vive la vida como cualquiera. Y ahora que lo piensa… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? La había conocido ya hace años, y a pesar de que tiene un puesto alto en la sociedad demoniaca, ella sí que vivía su vida de manera… algo peculiar, pero que no negaría que eso la caracterizaba mucho. Aunque Vergil pronto podría volver a ver a quien mas de una vez le ha llegado a sacar aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, una chica que a pesar de ser una maou, ella tenía una vida por fuera de sus obligaciones, y aunque tenga un porte un tanto infantil, a él le hacía ver más de lo que aparentaba realmente.

\- No te preocupes por eso… después lo arreglaremos, Asia, Raynare… ¿creen poder ayudarme a limpiar? – preguntó Vergil, el cual a pesar de ser en parte dueño de la casa, nunca se quedaba sin hacer nada.

\- Seguro… aunque me pregunto ¿de dónde habrá venido ese temblor? – cuestiono la caída pelinegra confundida.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos limpiar todo el desastre de una vez antes de que Sparda-Otou-san vea todo esto y se moleste – dijo Asia con una sonrisa nerviosa, y con respecto a cómo se refirió al patriarca de la familia, pues ella comenzó a verlo como si fuera su padre, cosa que sorprendieron tanto a Raynare y Kalawarner, como a Dante como a Vergil por eso… pero su padre ya lo sabía, y no parecía que le molestara en lo absoluto. Así que oficialmente Asia era una hija para el caballero oscuro y también ser una hermana pequeña para los gemelos Sparda.

En serio que la familia ha aumentado, y puede y que siga aumentando con el tiempo.

…

De regreso con Dante y Sparda… una gran columna de polvo no dejaba ver a ambos, mientras se notaba que la plataforma estaba casi destruida, y que parecía que se desharía en cualquier momento.

Entonces el polvo comenzó a disiparse, y se podía ver tanto a Sparda como Dante a lados contrarios de los que estaban antes de su ataque. Estaban de espaldas uno del otro, mientras que por parte del caballero oscuro, este parecía completamente ileso, salvo por el hecho de que en uno de sus brazos, había una cortada en su gabardina morada, y se podía ver un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en visible en ella. Mientras que Dante, había regresado a su forma humana y se veía las consecuencias de usar todo su poder; tenía su gabardina roja casi desecha, sus guantes y botas demoniacas desaparecieron, mientras que se veía las heridas de su cuerpo, y pero lo más notable era una quemadura de gran proporción en medio de su abdomen, la cual tenía bastante suerte de que el golpe de su padre no lo hubiera atravesado, o si no estaría en peligro de muerte.

Dante tenia la mirada baja mientras su cabello cubría su mirada, pero se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo había conseguido, fue minúsculo que en otras ocasiones, pero era un logro más a su lista. Con ese último pensamiento termino por caer inconsciente.

Sparda por otro lado solo se volteo a ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo, así que sin que nadie pudiera oírlo o verlo comenzó a sonreír, y no era una sonrisa pequeña o "fantasma" estaba sonriendo de verdad, mientras que de paso soltaba una que otra leve carcajada, mientras miraba con orgullo a su hijo desmayado, ya había visto suficiente, y Dante también estaba listo.

\- jejeje… puedes ser muy inmaduro y algo arrogante Dante, pero eres fuerte de corazón, y esa arrogancia tuya solo disfraza tus verdaderas motivaciones, y eso Eva te lo ha enseñado muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti… hijo –

Entonces acercándose a él, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un cristal de color verde en forma de estrella y la cual tenía una "S" grabada en ella, y entonces la rompió, y vertió todo el contenido sanador de esta en su segundo vástago, mientras que las heridas que Dante tenían comenzaban a desaparecer.

\- Ya me has demostrado que estás listo para tu siguiente prueba Dante, espero que te prepares porque lo siguiente que te haré hacer será aun más duro que esto – dijo Sparda con una sonrisa marca registrada en su rostro, mientras tomaba a su hijo como cual costal de papas, y decidió llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara por el día de hoy, mañana tenia escuela así que era mejor que descansara. Sin embargo… un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

\- "Eva… tu eres su fortaleza, aun mas de lo que yo podría ser para él, solo te pido que nunca lo dejes solo, y así el tendrá la motivación suficiente para superar todo lo que se le cruce en su camino" –

 **-Al día siguiente-**

\- Ugh… me duele todo… - decía Dante con dolor mientras que tanto él, Asia, Raynare y Vergil se dirigían al salón del club del ocultismo después de las clases de hoy, ya que Rías los había citado para algo urgente, obviamente Dante quería que la pelirroja le explicara por lo que estaba pasando, pero por un segundo pensaba en decirle que fuera en otra ocasión ya que tras el duro "entrenamiento" con su padre el día de ayer, y aunque se recuperara usando las vital stars de su familia, aun el dolor podía sentirlo a flor de piel.

\- Ayer tu padre sí que te castigó demasiado ayer, Dante-kun, creo que debiste mejor quedarte en casa hoy – dijo Raynare algo preocupado por su interés amoroso.

\- No hay cuidado Ray, estoy bien, aunque sufra de dolor eso no me detiene, pero no podría faltar hoy, después de todo debo de hablar con Rías de algo importante y debe ser hoy – dijo Dante con seriedad, mientras que la pelinegra solo suspira con inconformidad.

\- Ella tiene razón Dante, deberías de irte a casa a descansar, después de todo lo que hicieron ayer, tuvimos demasiados problemas – dijo Vergil con molestia y cansancio, ayer se la pasaron casi toda la noche limpiando la casa y los baños los cuales debían de ser reparados para evitar inundación.

\- Ya sabes que no lo haré Vergil, además… ¿Qué podría salir mal hoy? – dijo Dante con ironía, pero cuando llegaron al edificio del grupo Gremory, lo que dijo le daría un golpe bajo de realidad.

…

Al entrar en la sala de estar, pudieron ver a todos los del séquito de Rías, y mientras que también Grayfia estaba presente, y de paso, alguien estaba sentado junto a Rías, alguien que tanto Dante como para Vergil no era desconocido, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Bienvenidos Dante-dono, Vergil-dono – saludo la maid de cabello blanco con una reverencia, mientras que el grupo que llego miraba confundido la escena, y aquel hombre al ver quienes llegaron, solo bufó sin darles importancia, como si solo fueran persona para rellenar el espacio.

\- "Esto tiene que ser una broma…" – se dijo Dante en su mente, no tenía que ser un idiota para darse cuenta de la razón del porque ese tipo estaba aquí.

\- Uh… veo que mas plebeyos se quieren unir a la fiesta… bah… no importa, después de todo eso no cambia nada – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante, tenía el cabello rubio y algo desarreglado, vestía una camisa de vestir blanca, junto con una chaqueta color roja, y pantalones del mismo color y zapatos casuales color negro.

\- Ya basta Raiser, como te dije, no dejaré que insultes a mis súbditos – dijo Rías molesta, mientras que el ahora denominado como Raiser solo la ignoraba y seguía bebiendo té despreocupadamente.

Dante miraba esto con una seriedad difícil de ocultar, de que Rías estuviera comprometida a casarse era algo… pero de que la comprometieran con uno del clan Phoenix, y más siendo este imbécil, entonces sabia que Rías estaba en muy serios problemas. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, movería cielo y tierra de ser necesario, Rías no se merecía a un infeliz como este, ella merecía algo mejor, y ahora tenía una buena razón para creerlo.

…

 **Bueno amigos… aquí otro cap mas de este fic. La verdad no tengo mucho que reportar, así que espero poder acabar bien esta primera parte para seguir con lo que tengo planeado para esta historia.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos lo que lean este fic y que siempre se aguantan el poder ver otro cap de este en un tiempo determinado XD.**

 **Su servidor y amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar… mi Serafall les dice ¡Bye Bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


End file.
